TTGLX: So this is the Heavens
by FireWolfFred
Summary: Follows Kamina after his death. Set in the Bleach universe centuries after the canon. Kamina takes on death much as in life, fighting all that stands in his way. Dark forces are about though that threaten both the Soul Society and his friends on Earth.
1. 1 Later, Buddy

**Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann X: So this is the Heavens.**

Chapter one: Later, Buddy.

Blades clashed with bone shattering force as the crimson robot known as Gurren leapt over its allies to confront the charging white Enkidu. Sharpened metal head-crest met with giant sunglasses, sending sparks flying around the two weapons as the mecha strained against each other.

"Kamina! This time I'm getting my helmet back before we're through." hissed the beastman commander, Viral. His catlike eyes burned with anger but the thrill of fighting with his rival caused him to grin regardless, showing off his shark teeth. Long, dirty blonde hair whipped around his face with every movement. His clawed hands clutched the controls and manpowered them with brutal efficiency.

"You still whining about that? Jeez, what a baby." mocked the blue haired human who piloted Gurren. His cocky expression, bare, well defined chest and blue tattoos marked him out as a confident and strong young man.

Viral took no notice of the naked ape's provocative words, instead choosing to study his rival's gunmen. The crimson armour, yellow eyes and smirking face, Viral hated it all. It then struck his notice that Gurren had no head. That is to say, that damned miniature gunmen wasn't combined with it like usually.

"Where's its face!" roared the beastman. "Damn you! Where did your head go?"

Kamina smiled broadly. "Now!" he shouted. "Get going, Simon!"

Both pilots turned as the cliff face nearby exploded and a small mecha shaped like a drill rocketed out and into the sky towards Team Dai-Gurren's goal. It soared through the air with the bullets from the fortress gunmen, Dai-Gunzan, zipping past it in an attempt to shoot the drill mecha down. The bullets all missed and Lagann smashed its drill into the top of the battleship. Green spirals of energy began to surround the Dai-Gunzan, showing that the plan was working.

"What are you trying to do?" gaped Viral, anger and indignity bubbling within him at the humans' insolence.

"We merged 'em. We combined our Lagann with your Dai-Gunzan" Kamina stated, pleased with Viral's appalled look.

"You what!" spat Viral.

Kamina grinned manically. "That behemoth now belongs to us."

"Damn you, Kamina! This was all a set up!"

The fight intensified with Viral's anger. Kamina matched strike for strike. "Yep. Sure looks that way. I put all of our luck, and our mettle to the test!" The dual gained more speed until both mecha were near blurs as they span around each other with vicious attacks.

"What the-" Viral blurted, amazed at the level of skill that Kamina was displaying. Last time they had fought, Viral had wiped the floor with that piece of junk. "How did he get so good so fast? Damn!"

Second by second Kamina was forcing Viral back. Gurren's relentless assault was only slowed when another gunmen leapt up behind him. Kamina didn't have time to turn and meet this new horned threat but even as the beastman descended toward him, the mecha was shot from the sky by a familiar weapon. The gun slinging redhead, Yoko, sat upon the back of Iraak's Ainzer.

"Well, I gave you my word. I've got your back, Kamina, so go for it!" Yoko smiled at him. Kamina took a last look at her scantily clad body before she was carted away by Iraak as they sought out more foes.

Kamina risked a look to see how Simon was doing. He didn't seem to have made any progress with controlling the giant gunmen. The Dai-Gunzan was firing randomly around itself, hitting both friend and foe.

"What's the matter? What's the hold up?" Kamina shouted through the communication channel to Simon.

"I'm trying!" replied the boy frantically. "But it's not working!" the pilot seemed to grow more confused and desperate by the second. "But why? Why is that keeping my from concentrating? Damn it!"

Kamina had no idea what Simon was talking about but Viral interrupted his thought before he could even guess at his bro's words.

"Ha. You've blown your endgame, fool." His Enkidu signalled to the other beastmen. "Ignore the small fry! Return to Dai-Gunzan!"

The beastmen forces turned back toward their battle ship. Viral leapt toward it too but was knocked to the ground by the Gurren's shades. The glasses dug into the ground and due to their strange shape, managed to pin Enkidu flat on the floor.

"You're not going anywhere!" bellowed Kamina. With Viral out of action he addressed the other members of Team Dai-Gurren. "You guys keep the gunmen pinned down! I'll see what I can do about Simon!"

As the members of Team Dai-Gurren chorused an acknowledgement of the order, Kamina powered up Gurren, leaping into the sky, running at the mecha's top speed then jumped again through a hail of bullets. This time he hit the deck of the Dai-Gunzan and proceeded to run across the deck toward where Simon's Lagann was embedded. A series of powerful jumps sent Gurren hurtling up the battleship's tower but it never managed the last ledge, instead hitting it hard. Kamina was fired from his cockpit and sent violently across the floor. At the last moment he managed to flip himself so that he landed atop of Lagann's head. The movement was a testiment to Kamina's agility.

"Simon! Open the hatch!" he shouted to the shaking boy below him. Simon complied and the top of the little gunmen opened.

"Let's see you grit those teeth!" Kamina roared. Simon screamed as his bro smashed his fist into his face without holding back. The blow sent Simon painfully into the back of the cockpit.

"Why…Bro?" Simon whimpered.

"Have you snapped out of it yet?" asked Kamina, no trace of anger or reproach in his voice. "I give you my word that if you ever start to doubt yourself, I'll come and belt you one. So don't worry. I'm right by your side. Just believe in yourself. Believe in the Simon that I have faith in."

Simon's face brightened and set into a look of determined resolve. Kamina's inspirational speeches always gave him the strength to continue. Kamina was the only thing that kept him moving forward. "Right! You got it!" Lagann began to function more efficiently, the taking over of the battleship clearly quickening.

Kamina looked upon his handiwork proudly. Simon was a good kid and would go far. Kamina knew that he would one day become great; he just needed a bit of a push. Happy that all was going well he hopped back down and re-entered Gurren. He gave a satisfied sigh as he seated himself within the comforting cockpit.

He began to move Gurren forward. "You see? You can do it if you just-"

There was a blinding blue light that engulfed Kamina's vision that was seen from all over the battlefield. It emanated from directly below Gurren. The deck below him split and an azure laser ripped through the armour of Gurren then up across Kamina's chest. He screamed out in agonised pain as the beam continued to rip through him for several seconds. The cockpit became splattered with his blood.

The beam sent Gurren into the air where, unable to support itself against the devastating attack, a section of it exploded, throwing the gunmen violently back toward the ground.

Even before he landed, a mocking laughter caught his ears. The white Byakou rose from the deck, its polearm, the Alkaid Glaive at the ready. "Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha! You sad, pathetic little worm. You'll soon find that I won't hand over my Dai-Gunzan so easily!" laughed the giant ape within. He was one of the four Spiral Generals and the commander of the battleship Dai-Gunzan.

"Thymilph! Damn! I didn't see- argh!"

Kamina was sent flying again as his Gurren was hit from behind by something else. As he grit his teeth against the consuming pain he saw that it was Gurren's own shades, thrown by Viral's Enkidu.

"You forgot this. Have it back." taunted the beastman.

Kamina fought to stay conscious. "You…son of a-"

"Alkaid Glaive!" Thymilph struck out with his weapon, severing the Gurren's right leg.

"You're a very tenacious man, but now this is the end for you!" Thymilph howled. Enkidu grabbed the Gurren's arm and swung him around. Before Kamina could react Thymilph thrust his blade into the Gurren's back, emitting a harsh blue light as it tore through the armour. The glaive pierced the metal and ripped straight through Kamina's own flesh.

Kamina screamed with the unbearable pain that shot through his entire body. Blood gushed out of him, coating the screens around him in crimson. His scream died away as the dust cleared. His life readings all flat-lined and the world became silent.

"Brooooo!" screamed Simon. His grief disrupted Lagann's power output and sent the Dai-Gunzan into a crazed frenzy. Volcanoes erupted, spewing fire and smoke, causing the very earth to shake. The out of control battle ship began a slow march toward the magma that flowed from the volcano.

"_What the hell is happening out there?"_

"_Dai-Gunzan has gone berserk!"_

"_If it keeps going, it'll fall into the volcano!"_

"_Simon, come in! Pull yourself together!"_

Faint voices registered within a groggy, pain filled mind. Kamina forced himself awake despite the unholy pain that racked his body. "Argh. Can't a guy get a little bit of sleep around here?" he muttered as he slowly pulled himself up. It took every ounce of his might but he finally managed to get Gurren back to its feet. With slow, staggered movements the gunmen made its way toward the wayward battleship, willpower alone keeping both the pilot and the machine alive.

"Its no use." whined Simon, his world rapidly becoming consumed by sorrow and fear. "I can't do anything. There's just… there's just nothing I can do now."

"SIMON! Let's see you grit those teeth!"

Simon looked up with a startled gasp to see a giant fist flying toward him. The crimson arm wasn't attached to any body. It struck Lagann, battering Simon with the cockpit as though Lagan was a washing machine.

Through one of the screens an image of a badly damaged Gurren filtered through into Simon's rattled head.

"Bro! You're alive!"

"Listen. Just who the hell do you think you are, Simon?" Gurren pointed dramatically towards the heavens with its remaining arm. "Your drill is the drill that's gonna bust right through heaven and earth and even tomorrow. What are you sitting around here dawdling for? We've won, kid. That behemoth belongs to you now. You don't have to worry about anything."

Tears flowed from Simon's eyes. "Right, bro!" He pulled himself together and instantly the Dai-Gunzan came under his control. "Listen up everybody! Everything's gonna be okay now! Dai-Gunzan is ours! Come on aboard."

The team Dai-Gurren members began to cheer but it was cut short as a blue beam zipped past them, blowing up the ground that it touched. Thymilph shot across the battlefield firing lasers as he went. A small vanguard of remaining enemy gunmen surrounded him.

"You damn dirty humans! I received that as a gift from the Spiral King himself! I'd sooner completely destroy it than see it fall into your filthy hands." raged Thymilph.

Kamina watched the general's progress with a weary eye. "That old furball doesn't know when to give up, does he?" He sighed and grabbed Gurren's controls once again, fighting past the pain just to grip the blood slick handles. "Simon, come on. Let's send these clowns packing. Let's combine. We'll use Gurren Lagann to finish off this last mission."

"Got it, Bro! I'm with you."

Lagann shot from its perch on the Dai-Gunzan, skidded across its deck toward the waiting Gurren. Retrieving the giant shades as he passed, Simon threw them to Kamina, cutting two gunmen from the air that were about to attack the crippled mech.

"Now, let's do it!" shouted Kamina, adrenalin filling his veins once again.

Lagann went into drill mode and smashed into the top of Gurren. With a flash of rainbow light, Gurren miraculously began to rebuild itself until it was back in an undamaged state. Extensions emerged from its arms and legs making the mecha taller than before. A helmet appeared over Lagann's head, the same helmet that Viral had been so adamant to retrieve.

Kamina extended the epicness with the beginning of a speech. "We brawlers are sustained by willpower! Even when mocked as reckless and crazy!"

Simon continued. "If there's a wall in our way then we smash it down! If there isn't a path then we carve one ourselves!"

Both shouted together. "**The magma of our souls burns with a mighty flame! Super ultra combining Gurren Lagann!**"

"Just who"

"In the hell"

"**Do you think we are?**"

The volcano exploded behind them as if on cue as they made a heroic pose.

"Stand your ground." ordered Thymilph to his underlings. Kill them now!"

Every remaining gunmen charged at Gurren Lagann as one.

"Eat this, cannon fodder!" roared Kamina. Dozens of drills shot from Gurren Lagann's body, each one skewering a beastman. The drills retracted and every enemy gunmen exploded into one fiery cloud.

"Damn you! Alkaid Glaive!" growled Thymilph. He shot off a blue laser at Gurren Lagann but the mecha simply held out a single arm before it.

"You'll have to do better than that!" called Kamina as the beam was absorbed into Gurren Lagann's hand.

"But… it can't-" stammered the ape.

Kamina's voice was quiet and strained as he spoke to Simon. "Listen, Simon. Never forget, just believe in yourself. Not in the Simon that I believe in. Not in the Kamina that you believe in. Have faith in the Simon that believes in you."

"Bro? What are you-?"

A green flash silenced Simon as the Gurren Lagann's shades popped off of its chest and into its hand.

"Finishing mooove!" roared Kamina as he threw the weapon towards Thymilph. Magically the shade split into two identical pairs that continued their spinning journey toward the general. They both hit, pinning both of the mecha's arms and legs. "GIGA!" the numerous drills across Gurren Lagann's body all returned back within it. "DRILL!" One giant drill emerged from its right hand, rapidly becoming larger than the mecha itself. Kamina pointed it at Thymilph. "BREAK!" the drill began to spin as Gurren Lagann charged forward. The mecha burst into green flames like a rocket, propelling the drill forward at high speed.

The drill hit Byakou ripping through the armour like butter. Gurren Lagann came out through the other side, leaving a huge hole through the general's mech. The drill shrunk in size then withdrew back inside of Gurren Lagann. Thymilph exploded in the background, lighting up the sky with flames.

The last of Kamina's strength seeped from his body. The adrenalin that had been supporting him left, leaving his weakened body to support itself. There was a bright light and a strange coldness that came over his body.

They had won. Everyone was safe now. He had faith in Simon to take his place. He didn't have time for regrets he only had a few breaths left, why waste them on regret?

"Later, buddy." he breathed with his last breath.

Then all became dark.

"What was that, bro…Bro?"

And then the rain began, to wash away the blood and tears…

000000000000000000

_AN/ - Welcome to my new Fanfiction: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, So this is the Heavens. Basically it follows Kamina after his death, fighting through the Bleach universe._

_I realise that this chapter was just a rewrite of episode 8 but I felt that that would be a good place to start the story. Next chapter is all original._

_I will say that the Bleach element won't be how you know it as I am going in for realism. Between when Bleach and Gurren Lagann are set, a lot would obviously changed in the Soul Society. So expect a whole new afterlife experience._

_Hope you enjoyed. Please review. I'll gladly accept any advice or ideas._

_-FWF_


	2. 2 So this is the Heavens

**Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann X: So this is the Heavens**

Chapter Two: So This is the Heavens.

The rain was ice cold on his skin. Wet grass cushioned his body. All of this registered dully through his groggy mind as he awoke from what felt like the deepest sleep imaginable.

Kamina's eyes opened heavily. His vision was blurred but gradually came into focus. There was brooding grey sky, dashes of rain like a grainy screen and flimsy, lifeless green grass. He couldn't see more than a few feet ahead of him through the torrent of water.

"Argh. What the hell." he groaned as he pushed himself onto his knees. He expected pain but felt nothing. Groping at his side and chest he could find no evidence of any wounds. In fact, he felt better than ever.

"Hey Simon, Yoko, what happened? How long have I been out?"

He received no reply. Hauling himself onto his feet he scanned his surroundings. There was no sign of Gurren, Simon, Yoko or anyone. He was completely alone.

Racking his brains, the events of the battle came flooding back to him. "Oh crap."

He chose a direction at random and strode off, his tattered cape flowing behind him. He passed a few trees but nothing else separated the landscape. Mountains seemed to surround him in the far off background but there was no sign of any other beings.

A rustling in a nearby tree drew his attention. He changed direction slightly and stood at the trees base.

"Hey, anyone up t-"

A stone to the head cut his question short.

"Come here you bastard! Who the hell do you think I am? Fight me like a man!"

"Screw you, ya fat headed jerk!" came a high pitched voice followed by a second stone. As Kamina dodged he could just make out the face of a child hidden amongst the leaves.

"A kid? So there are other people here." he motioned up to the child. "Hey kid, come on down. I need to find anyone who can give me answers."

The kid was cautious. "How can I trust you? There are some real bad people around and if I come down they might get me."

"Trust me? I'm Kamina. When people talk about the badass and manly leader of the awesome Team Dai-Gurren, saviours of humanity, they're talking about me!"

"Never heard of ya." stated the kid in a deadpan tone.

Kamina pressed on, not letting the kid's ignorance get to him. "You shouldn't be up there hiding anyway. If there are bad guys hanging around then you need to kick their asses. Hiding will get you nowhere as it doesn't sort out the problem. Real men never give up and never back down!"

"You…you really mean that."

"Yep. As long as you keep picking yourself back up off of the ground then you can't lose."

"You're dead though. Didn't you keep getting back up?"

"I won, that's what's important. I left my legacy in capable hands. Sometimes, you've just gotta move on, I guess."

The kid hesitated a moment longer then dropped from the tree. He was about Simon's height but wore brown rags and had overgrown black hair. His skin was pale and his figure slight.

"What's your name, kid?"

"Skitter." answered the kid as he took in Kamina's details up close. The light blue hair, toned and tattooed torso, red cape and generally inspirational aura.

"So, is there a village of something?"

"My town is nearby. I'll take you there. Just be careful though, the bad men are everywhere and the villagers don't like outsiders much." He began to run off. "Come on!"

Kamina jogged after him. The rain was clearing but a light drizzle persisted to soak his clothes and skin. About ten minutes had passed before the landscape was broken up by a series of small wooden structures.

For Kamina, who had lived his life either underground or in Gurren's cockpit, the site of houses was something new to him. He stared at them with a mixture of awe at a real surface settlement and disappointment at their shabby appearance and poor condition.

The people that they passed all looked tired, worn down and generally depressed. They were all dressed in a similar fashion to Skitter.

"So this is the heavens eh?" muttered Kamina. "I was expecting more clouds, and togas. Not sure why but togas always featured heavily in my imagination. Oh, and lots of white."

"Oi! What the hell do you think you're doing in our village!" came a shout from Kamina's side. There was a large, burley man with a bald head and beard/moustache combo. He vaguely reminded Kamina of his own village chief. He walked with the aid of a stick, a slight limp evident in his left leg.

"Skitter! How many times do I tell you not to wander out of the village! And now you bring back a stranger!" The man hit Skitter in the side with his walking stick causing the boy to collapse. He made to hit him again but Kamina stepped in the way, the wood hitting his shoulder harmlessly.

"Guards! Guards!" bellowed the man. Within seconds a dozen armed men surrounded Kamina.

Kamina's face lit up. "Now this is more like it." he grinned.

"Why are you here?" sneered the man who Kamina presumed was the chief.

"No idea. Answers or action, you choose." announced Kamina as he fingered the handle of his sword.

"I ask the questions around here." growled the chief. "Are you with the outcasts or those damned Black Tigers?"

Kamina slid his gravity defying shades over his eyes. "I am the mighty Kamina of the undefeatable Team Dai-Gurren."

"Never heard of them." grunted the man "You an offshoot group or something?"

"Look, I'm new here. I've only been here less than an hour so I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

"Impossible!" snapped the chief. "You have strange clothes and a sword. All people that enter the Soul Society come without memory or possessions. You appear to have both."

"Well I am." Kamina replied. He looked at his sword, taking note of it for the first time. He frowned. "It's not my sword anyway. This one is red handled, mine was purple. I just found this one next to me when I woke up."

"Stop your lies, scum. Guards, take him down. If he won't give us any valid answers then we will just have to beat it out of him."

"I will warn you." smirked Kamina. "I'm pretty good with a blade."

"Attack!" ordered the chief.

The guards dashed forward, eight in total. They each had simple wooden spears but they were more than capable of skewering the blue haired brawler. They all lunged at him but their spears pierced nothing but his crimson came, Kamina somehow managing to slip the cape off and spin away out of the ring of men.

He lashed out, smacking the closest guard across the back with his still sheathed sword. The guard lurched forward, knocking into another guard as the men turned around to face Kamina. He knocked several spears aside as they sped toward him. He delivered a few well aimed slashes that knocked a few of the men back before unsheathing his blade.

Kamina slashed, cutting the ends off of three of the spears. Flowing from that move he slammed the sword's handle into another man's face then thumped another in the stomach with his left hand. With a few deft movements, several pairs of trousers fell down to the men's ankles as Kamina hacked through their rope belts. A few more blows with the back of his blade and all eight men lay on the ground in a dazed heap.

With a sigh of satisfaction, Kamina turned to the chief. "I expected more. Whatever happened to their fighting spirit?"

The chief looked about to attack Kamina himself when a young woman ran up to him panting.

"Lokly!" she pleaded. "Those Black Tigers are coming again! They look like they mean business."

"Damn it! We only just fought them off last time." chief Lokly scowled.

"Well arm your men and fight! With enough determination you can't loose" stated Kamina proudly.

"You just took out all of our trained men!" howled Lokly.

"Ah." said Kamina. He thought for a moment. "Well, then I'll fight them."

"Are you crazy?

"Highly possibly." grinned the warrior. "Just arm everyone that you can, including women. I knew a woman in life who could have seen this rabble off single handedly." He became quiet for a second as he remembered the fact that he had left Yoko without carrying out his promise. Well, no time for regret now.

Retrieving his cape he strode off in the direction that the woman had fled from. He crested a hill and witnessed the approach of about twenty five men in black robes with white stripes. Each had a sword.

"You can't hope to win them." said Lokly solemnly at his side.

"Who the hell do you think I am? Team Dai-Gurren has always pulled victory out of certain defeat. It's what we do. Being dead won't stop that."

"What do you plan then?"

"Plan? We attack head on!" blared Kamina, pointing at the band of miscreants.

"You really are crazy!"

Kamina didn't answer, instead watching the approaching force with a devilish smile.

000

"Hoorah!"

"We'll get 'em good this time!"

"All that food!"

"All those women!"

The Black Tigers marched in a disorganised fashion through the bleak countryside. The men all shouted loudly about the rewards that they would gain after their next ransacking and spirits were high. Their leader, Vydo marched at the front, a large, jagged sword slung over his shoulder.

It was going to be easy pickings. The last time they had assaulted the village they had been repulsed by a hail of stones flung by every villager, this time they had brought along shields to negate that problem.

The village loomed on the horizon, sat atop a small hill like a hen over a nest.

"Ready yourselves!" commanded Vydo. "We'll move in quick and hard and take them before they can prepare a proper counter. Victory will be ou-"

He was cut off as a streak of crimson shot past him, opening up a wound on his side. He span around to see a blue haired man with a red cape plough through his men on what looked like a door. He was surfing down the slant of the hill, cutting the surprised men to ribbons with his blade.

A stone striking his head returned Vydo's attention to the village. Every villager stood above them hurtling stones down at the men while they were distracted with the caped man.

"Forget him. Take the village!" Vydo shouted to his men.

The Black Tigers stomped their way toward the villagers but rather than fleeing like expected, the Villagers actually charged them. They only just outnumbered the Black Tigers but their weapons and training were far inferior. They'd simply fall onto the tigers' swords.

A scream from behind him caused Vydo to turn. The caped man was assaulting his men from behind, splitting the force into two.

"Kill the Villagers! I'll handle this bastard." The Tiger leader strode through his men towards the trouble maker with pure murder in his eyes.

"So you're the head honcho, eh?" questioned Kamina as he matched Vydo's stride. They met and were instantly in combat. Kamina dodged the heavy weapon and struck out but was parried and forced back by another savage attack.

Kamina had been in Gurren too much these past few weeks, he thought to himself. He might have now been an ace pilot but his sword skills were getting rusty. Tiring of being on the defensive he pulled out his shades and threw them at the Tiger's foot. They pierced his shoe, pinning the foot to the ground. Vydo's momentum kept him moving though and he began to fall forward. Kamina smashed his own head into Vydo's, sending the man sprawling across the floor.

"How?" hissed Vydo as he clutched at his bleeding head.

"Nobody is as thick headed as the mighty Kamina!" boasted the brawler proudly.

"That's nothing to brag about."

Kamina picked up the fallen man and began to carry him toward the waiting villagers who had just finished massacring the bandits. Vydo managed to kick off and landed painfully on the ground. In one quick movement his sword was back in his hand and was rapidly closing in on Kamina's head.

Kamina ducked under the attack, spun and slashed at the bandit leader. Blood sprayed from the wound and Vydo toppled to the damp earth. Sheathing his sword, Kamina recovered his shades and slipped them on.

Lokly appeared at his side, a weeping cut across his forehead. "I never thought this would be possible."

"You've just gotta believe. That's all it ever takes. Always believe in yourselves."

"We trust you, stranger. For your help we will show you to the elder in the hope that he can aid you. Just be respectful is all that we ask."

"I always am." Kamina informed the chief.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

_AN/ Second chapter finished. I hope you liked it. Yep Kamina is dead and in the currently brooding Soul Society. He got a good welcoming committee in the form of a large group of men to kick the hell out of. _

_Things will begin to move forward more next chapter as I hope to introduce some actual Bleach characters as soon as conveniently possible but remember that Soul Society has changed…a lot._

_Hope you enjoyed it, please review. Any questions or suggestions, just say._

_-FWF_


	3. 3 Gods of death are the good guys?

**Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann X: So this is the Heavens.**

Chapter Three: Gods of Death are the Good Guys?

The elder was a raisin of a man with both too many wrinkles and too much hair that seemed to grow from every orifice. He looked upon the brash, blue haired man with a steady gaze, his eyes half hidden by overgrown eyebrows.

"So you still retain all of your life's memories?" he asked.

"Yes." replied Kamina irritably. He'd already been asked that several times now.

"Interesting. You sir, are an anomaly." stated the elder with no trace of sarcasm or humour.

Kamina's eye began to twitch. "Look, can you just tell me how to get back, or maybe show me something to pass the time. An eternity of living everyday life sounds too boring to contemplate."

"There is no way back. As for entertainment, I am afraid that the Soul Society has become too grim a place for enjoyment. When the Anti-Spirals waged war with humans, the Soul Society became vastly over crowded. When souls are killed they are reborn as humans. Due to the imprisonment of humanity underground though, few humans were born compared to the number of souls dying. Souls began to fall out of the chain, leaving both humans and souls dangerously close to extinction."

"The Shinigami did all that they could but it quickly became apparent that they could do little but regulate the problem. As the decades passed, the Seiretei became more and more isolated from the rest of the Soul Society.

"Shinigami… Death Gods? Are they some kind of tyrannical demons or something?" mused Kamina.

"No. The Shinigami were our protectors and our leaders. Our government I suppose you could say. They fought against the evil spirits and guided souls here."

Kamina looked confused. "Let me get this right. Gods of Death are the good guys? It seems a bit of a dark name for a government if you ask me."

The elder sat in silent contemplation for several minutes before addressing Kamina again. "May I see your sword?"

"Sure." complied Kamina. "Like I said, it's not mine, it just happened to be next to me when I got here."

"Hmm. Very interesting." murmured the elder. This isn't any old sword. This is a zanpakuto."

"Impossible!" cried Lokly. "It takes intensive training for the Shinigami to unlock their zanpakuto. For this man to gain one instantly upon death… it's unheard of."

"Whoa whoa whoa. What the hell is a zanpakuto? It looks like a sword to me." said Kamina.

The elder ignored him. "It does fit with the fact that he was able to defeat all of our guards and the Black Tigers so soon after his death. You know as much as anybody that souls are weak for the first few days of death."

"I do feel a bit groggy." injected Kamina but was again ignored.

"This is a matter for the Shinigami."

"They won't listen. Hell, I don't even know how to contact them anymore. The gates to the Seiretei haven't even opened since I was a child." pointed out Lokly.

"Hey!" bellowed Kamina as he smashed his fist into the small table that they sat around. "Answer me. What is so special about this sword? What the hell is going on? This is not how I expected to be spending my afterlife damn it!"

"How rude." croaked the elder. "To answer you, a zanpakuto is a person's soul; it is connected to them by an unbreakable bond. As your soul becomes more powerful, so too does your sword. It is exclusively a Shinigami weapon though."

"Sooo…this sword is a symbol of my manly, burning soul?"

"Essentially yes. Each has its own name that you need to learn to unlock their true powers."

"Gurren!"

"Pardon?"

"My sword's name is Gurren."

"Young man, I don't think it works like that."

"And you say these 'gods of death' control everything up here?"

"Mostly…"

Kamina sprang to his feet. "Alright! I'm gonna go force them to help me."

"Boy, you don't even know what you want. One minute you want to return to those that you left behind on earth while the next you want them to move on without you and lead happy lives. You need to find what it is that you desire before you can choose any path."

"I always lived by doing what felt best at the time. First it was simply to break out from underground and live above on the surface. Then it was to wipe out the beastmen so that people could live happily without threat of gunmen attacks. Now…" He fell silent.

"Got it!" Kamina shouted triumphantly, startling the elder and chief. "Simon's gonna burst through to the heavens eventually and this is no place to welcome him. After all of the fighting, he and the others will all want green grass, blue skies and peace. I guess that once again it's up to me to take the lead and prepare the welcome mat."

"That made no sense." muttered Lokly.

"Which way to this Seiretei then?"

"You're still going on about that? Look the only way inside would be to defeat one of the four gate keepers, and that is impossible for someone without great power."

"I've got my zanpakuto. What could go wrong?"

"Er, the guardians have ones too."

"Listen. If you never try then you will never know what is possible. You could grope your way through the dark seeking safety and never get anywhere or you could charge forward until you find a light. Sure you could get hurt, even die, but if the alternate is to sit cowering and never discover your destiny, then I'm willing to put my faith in luck and determination like I always have done before."

"_Cough_crazy_Cough_!"

"I don't care what you think. I'm gonna keep moving forward and not looking back. That's the only way we can keep on living. If you've got nothing else to say then I'm off." Kamina strode toward the door.

"But you don't even know where the Seiretei is!"

"That's never stood in my way before." stated the young man before exiting the small shack, his cape billowing behind him.

Kamina wandered through the ramshackle village, climbing up the hills and villages in an attempt to see anything that looked like a fortress or city. All that he could see though were fields and forests and mountains.

"Mr Kamina! Mr Kamina!" came a shout from his side after half an hour of crisscrossing the village. Skitter appeared at his side, unable to keep still.

"What's up, squirt?" asked Kamina, placing his large hand onto the child's head.

"The men around they village, they're all saying that you're gonna fight the Shinigami."

"Yep, that's right!"

"They say that you're gonna die!"

"Ha ha ha ha! Who the hell do you think I am! It'll take more than some old gate keeper to end my reign of manliness. Don't worry kid. If only I could find that damn city." Kamina scoured around him again as though if he looked hard enough then the city would suddenly reveal itself.

"You mean the Seiretei?" asked Skitter excitedly.

"Yeah, that's the one. Why?"

"I know where it is! I could show you! It's about time someone knocked some sense into those Shinigami." shouted Skitter as he jumped up and down on the spot.

"Now that's the spirit! With a burning soul like that, how can we lose! Lead the way, honorary Team Dai-Gurren member."

"Really? You mean it? That's so cool. Come on, follow me!" Skitter ran off west out of the village towards the largest forest area that Kamina had seen.

The trees were dark, brooding and twisted, their branches and roots forming a difficult obstacle course for the two travellers. Kamina swatted at the branches with his blade but Skitter seemed to know the least difficult path through the darkness. It turned out that there was another village within the forest that Skitter had visited with his father for trade a few times. From there the boy was confident that the Seiretei was only a day's walk west.

It was hard to tell the time of day within the leafy abyss but as the temperature plummeted, it was obviously becoming night. They arrived at the village not long after night and were allowed in after some smooth talking from both Skitter and Kamina.

The houses here were completely different to in Skitter's village, Oomin, as Kamina recalled. All of the structures were built high up in the trees with rope ladders to get people from the leaf strewn ground to the shelter of the trees. Vines crept along the wooden buildings, seamlessly melding man and nature into one.

They slept there until morning when they were hastened from the village. Skitter was less sure of path from that point on but some well used speeches on believing in himself was enough to keep him going. The boy didn't suffer from Simon's anxieties but Kamina just didn't get the same deeper vibe. With Simon, Kamina sensed great things, Skitter was a good Kid but deep down, he just didn't have Simon's raging spirit.

The forest grew more dense, the light becoming even less bright through the thickening foliage. There were sounds of birds and mammals around them and Kamina thought longingly of Yoko's gun. One well aimed shot and dinner would be ready. His stomach growled dejectedly.

Then, without any forewarning, the trees ended. The light blinded them but Kamina quickly slipped on his orange shades.

"Ha! I knew that shades would come in use for more than awesome manliness. And they called me crazy for making shades underground-Whoa…"

A pearly white city sat on the landscape in the distance, dominating all of its surroundings like a god. A huge wall surrounded it, blocking off view of the lower levels of the city but the upper levels and the mountain near its centre were clear for the eyes to see.

"So this is where the gods of death hang then? Pretty sweet pad, ain't it? Well, no point stopping now." Kamina stepped down from the crest of the hill and slid to its base, his cape billowing behind him. "Time to go take on the gate keeper and bust through any obstacles that stand in my way!

00000000000000000000000000

_AN/ Sorry that it was a bit of a short, uneventful chapter but I wanted Kamina to get to the Seiretei as quick as possible so that the real story could get started so again, sorry if it felt rushed in any way._

_Next chapter Kamina meets his first Shinigami, wonder how he reacts eh? And just so you know, Skitter isn't going to be some kind of replacement for Simon; I just needed a guide for Kamina and a support character. _

_Hope you enjoyed. Please review, I look forward to hearing from you._

_-FWF_


	4. 4 The bigger they are

**Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann X: So this is the Heavens.**

Chapter Four: The bigger they are, the harder they die when I kill them!

There was a huge town outside the walls of the Seireitei that was in a similar state of depressive disrepair as Skitter's own village but with a more refined feel than the simple huts that Skitter had been raised around. The houses seemed to cluster around the grand walls of the capital as though they sought its protection but upon closer look there was graffiti scrawled across its surface with messages differing between desperate pleas, hatred and gratitude.

The pair had wandered around the town for quite a while. The streets seemed like a system of mazes for Kamina who eventually just picked out a direction and stomped off that way, over fences, through houses and anything else that happened to bar his chosen path.

By the time they had made it through the labyrinth that was the Rukongai they had gone from the eastern side of the capital to the northern sector. They had asked around for information but most of the people scurried out of their way or refused to answer. Eventually they gathered that there were four gates into the Seireitei. The closest was the North gate or Black Ridge Gate, guarded by the fearsome Danzomaru.

"You really think you can take him?" squeaked Skitter as they strode toward the northern gate. Everyone who had spoken to them had told of Danzomaru's strength and how no one had gotten past him for decades.

"Hell yeah! Team Dai-Gurren has never lost a fight and I sure as hell aren't gonna be the first one to break that."

Skitter came to a sudden halt. He stared wide eyed at the end of the street at the vast gate that broke up the endless white of the outer wall. Stood silently before the gate was a giant of a man with dark skin, black robes and a sword that was bigger than Kamina.

"Man that guy is big." observed Kamina as he lifted his shades to get a better look. "You think he's overcompensating for something?"

"H-he's t-t-too big-g to f-fight!"

Kamina walked forward without any sign of fear. "No worries, kid. The bigger they are, the harder they die when I kill them!"

"Kamina!"

Kamina paid no heed, instead walking straight up to the behemoth. "Hey hey hey hey hey hey hey! Step aside you great lummox or prepare to be defeated by the mighty Kamina!" He pointed his sword at the giant Shinigami to emphasize his point.

"Lummox? Watch your tongue little man." growled the gate keeper in a deep voice. His eyes glared beneath bushy white eyebrows and his bald head had a pattern much like fish bones either tattooed or shaved onto it.

"My body might be small, but my spirit burns with a passion that engulfs both heaven and earth! My fighting spirit and determination show my manly badassness to the eyes of the world! You might be big, but my sword is the sword that's gonna kick your giant ass!"

"It's your death, little man."

"The name's Kamina!" roared the ex-pilot as he charged at the giant. He swung but one flick from Danzomaru's blade sent him flying back. Kamina rolled back onto his feet and charged again, this time dodging the initial attack. He swung but the colossus managed to parry then nearly flattened him with his free hand.

Spinning aside, Kamina made a flurry of attacks but none could reach the giant's flesh. As Danzomaru smashed his blade down in an attempt to crush him, Kamina flipped over the inflated weapon and kicked off of the ground, rocketing up to his opponent's chest level. He slashed and was struck by a giant fist at the same instant. He hit the ground hard.

A thin line of scarlet opened upon the Shinigami's chest through a torn section of robe. "Ha! If you can bleed then you can die. My victory is certain now." chuckled Kamina as he pulled himself up off of the ground.

He dashed in again without pause only to be met with another swing from the giant blade. He side stepped then jumped aside to dodge a follow-up attack. With a powerful spring of his legs he leapt up again only to be swatted away with the back of the behemoth's hand.

In a second he was back up and on the attack. He sped forward but as Danzomaru slashed horizontally, Kamina slid under the oversized weapon, passing straight through the shinigami's legs. He slashed up as he emerged on the other side causing a bellow of rage filled agony from his foe. As Kamina flipped himself back onto his feet he was caught with a vicious punch as Danzomaru span around to face him, sending Kamina flying into a wall.

"The games end now, little man. Now you will die!" roared the shinigami. He ran at Kamina, who was still in a heap at the base of the wall. The ground shook with every footstep.

At the last possible moment Kamina rolled out of the way and sprinted back over to Skitter.

"Hey, Skitter. Hold this for me." He passed his cape over to the boy. "It looks cool and it's very important to me but it slows me down. Just make sure it doesn't get dirty."

"But…he's too strong."

"I knew a guy who talked like that once. I proved him wrong every time." Kamina turned his attention back to Danzomaru. "Now I'm ready to fight you seriously."

Danzomaru dashed forward with surprising speed. He smashed down his weapon, carving up the earth beside Kamina. A moment later the wall behind him was destroyed as the shinigami's sword narrowly missed Kamina again.

Kamina span and swung in unison but only managed to make a small cut across the giant's callous hand. He did a flurry of moves that opened several minor wounds but the behemoth didn't seem to notice, instead merely kicking the young pilot across the street.

Shakily, Kamina rose to his feet again. His skin was raw and his limbs ached with strain and bruises. He knew that he had to finish the fight and do it quickly. This left him few options since defeat wasn't in the equation.

"You have fought well, little man. As a sign of respect I offer you a final chance at life. Go." boomed the shinigami.

"If you really respect your opponent than you go all out. A real man never backs down from a fight so prepare for pain, colossus." grunted Kamina before he spat a mouthful of blood onto the ground.

"Since I respect you, then I will go all out. Rip them to shreds, Chenso!"

There was a blinding flash of light that emanated from the shinigami's zanpakuto. The light faded to reveal that the weapon had morphed, becoming wider with a series of metal teeth that ran along every edge. The teeth began to move with a high pitched growling sound as they ran along the weapons edge, gaining speed until they were just a blur around the sword.

Danzomaru attacked, shattering the ground where Kamina stood. Kamina rolled backward to avoid it but the flying chunks of rock caused him several cuts.

"So this is the power of a zanpakuto then? Impressive." said the brawler through gritted teeth. "Let's see how it stands up to mine."

The shinigami struck down again with the whirring weapon but this time Kamina didn't move. There was an explosion of dust and rocks. Skitter screamed but the sound was overpowered by the crash and whir of the giant chainsaw.

The dust and smoke cleared with a dramatic gust of wind that revealed a large crater in the ground with Kamina at its centre. He was down on both knees, his sword raised above his head, blocking the far larger weapon. The teeth had stopped spinning, caught on his blade, ever straining but unable to break through the metal.

"But how?" gasped Danzomaru, shock at the feat evident upon his face. "You should be dead, your bones ground to dust!"

"Who the hell do you think I am!" hissed the young man through laboured breaths. "Big-ass weapons don't mean jack against will and determination. By constantly throwing yourself towards death's door is the only way to fight your hardest and use every ounce of your fighting spirit. You might be stronger than me but I have epicness on my side! Now let's finish this!"

Defying all odds, Kamina rose to one knee, then onto both feet. Somehow he pushed against the superior strength that shoved him down and managed to stand up straight. "Flaming spirit that transcends heaven and earth! Drawing strength from those that we left behind! Super mega attack of epic manliness!"

Gurren flashed crimson and a wolfish smile tinged with madness spread across Kamina's face, his canines showing. Danzomaru swung with all of his might. Both roared a wordless battle cry as they leapt at each other.

There was another earth shaking explosion as the two blades clashed. Everything turned white for an instant then as the world returned to its normal colour scheme; Kamina hit the floor, hard. There was an audible sound of his bones breaking and blood spilled from a nasty wound down his shoulder.

Skitter rushed to his side. He franticly shook Kamina but a loud footstep drew his attention back to the shinigami. His zanpakuto growled softly as it span at a gentle pace.

"He fought well. His reiatsu levels are unbelievable. He is like nothing I've ever seen before. Argh." A wound suddenly opened up that sliced across his chest from shoulder to hip. Blood gushed from the wound and after a second of tottering her crashed face first into the ground. As all became silent his zanpakuto returned to its normal state.

When what just happened had sunk into Skitter's mind he shook Kamina again. "Kamina! You won, Kamin-"

"What the hell is going on here?" a voice interrupted the boy.

Skitter turned to see a tall man with spiky black hair stood before them. He wore the black robes of a shinigami but had a white body warmer over the top. His skin was heavily scarred and bore many tattoos, the most prominent being a 69 upon his left cheek.

"It looks to me like an assault upon a shinigami. You know the punishment for that, kid. You'd better explain real quick or I'm obliged to take matters into my own hands." the man said solemnly, sliding his blade an inch from its sheath to further the point.

000000000000000000000

_AN/ Sorry this chapter was so short; you wouldn't believe the trouble it gave me. My computer managed to delete it after I had finished it so I had to re-write the whole thing again._

_Anyway, we have our first meeting with a shinigami. How do you reckon the fight went? This chapter is the start of the Shinigami Arc I suppose so get ready for the main story to begin real soon. _

_The title for this chapter comes from the Youtube show 'Gurren Lagann The Satire' by TheAzureCrow. If you haven't already seen it then I highly recommend it as it is as epic as the actual show and voiced wonderfully._

_Quick question: Do you guys prefer shorter chapters like what I have currently been writing or would you like longer chapters, bearing in mind that longer chapters might mean longer update times though. Please tell me your thoughts so that I can better adapt my writing to your tastes._

_Other side note: anyone know how to read Japanese fluently. I'm clutching at straws here I know but I spent lots of money buying the rare Gurren Lagann books 'Basic Drill' and 'Final Drill', with the intention of learning Kana to translate them but it's not working what so ever. If anyone can read Japanese and would like to help me out please say. PS Google translator doesn't count as the translations don't sound accurate._

_Man, that was a long Authors Notes, lol. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed._


	5. 5 Thirteen captains, I could take 'em

**Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann X: So this is the Heavens.**

Chapter 5: Thirteen captains…I could take 'em.

Brightness stung at bleary eyes. White was the only colour. A sterile smell filled the warm air. There were voices, faint and indistinct but growing clearer every second.

Kamina awoke from a deep sleep again, this time though he didn't feel light and carefree, he felt as though he had been punched in the face by a gunman. He looked around and saw that he was in some kind of hospital. His was the only bed in the room and no one else was present. The voices were coming from just the other side of the room's only door.

Dragging himself from the bed, Kamina wandered over to the door. His limbs felt like sacks of potatoes. The voices became clearer as he got closer. One was male, the other female. He stopped and listened.

"The Head Captain demands to see him. It is his express wish that he be taken to the Captains meeting hall." said the male voice.

"He is injured and must rest. I wont have my patients bustled around before they are healed. You can tell the Head Captain that." answered the woman with authority in every word.

The door opened and the two people entered. Both immediately looked to their left rather than toward the bed. They didn't seem in the least bit surprised to find Kamina leant against the wall behind the door.

"See, he looks able to meet with the Head Captain." pointed out the male. He had spiky black hair and a large array of scars and tattoos. He wore a white body warmer over his shinigami robes. Kamina took particular note of the 69 tattoo upon his cheek.

"He needs his rest, Captain Shuhei. Don't you, young man." said the woman in a soothing voice. Her shining black hair was braided down her front in a peculiar fashion. She wore a white obi over her shinigami uniform.

"I'm good." grinned Kamina. "I came here with the intention of seeing your leader so lead the way, scarface."

"You need your rest." said the woman again. Her voice remained soft but somehow it relayed imminent pain if her wish wasn't obeyed.

"Err, yes miss."

"You should lie back down."

Kamina complied.

"Rest for a few more hours while I carry out some tests and checks. If all is good then you can go to the Head Captain this evening. Until then, sleep."

"I'm really not tired, lady-"

The woman shoved a needle into his arm and he was out cold instantly.

Kamina's eyes shot open. He took in the room, half expecting to be attacked but it was identical to before. As if on cue to him waking, the door slid open and the woman walked in flanked by the captain.

"Good evening, young man. I'm glad to see you are awake and well. How do you feel?" asked the woman, a sweet smile upon her face.

Kamina was about to complain when he realised he felt pretty good. He flexed his muscles and barely felt any pain. "I'm fine. What happened?"

"You defeated one of our Gate Keepers, that's what happened." answered the male Captain. "That hasn't happened in quite a while. You did well, but that has attracted the attention of the Captains. They aren't sure whether to congratulate or kill you. The Head Captain wants to assess you. Is he ready, Captain Unohana?"

"You may take him with you. He checked out as an average soul, other than abnormally high reiatsu. If I didn't know differently, I would assess him to be a seated shiningami due to his power level and physical fitness." she informed.

"Really?" asked the man, a look of mild surprise on his face. "I can feel his reiatsu but I wouldn't call it anything special."

"It is wild and fluctuates dramatically. He doesn't know how to use his power."

"Hmm." Captain Shuhei looked over Kamina again with a critical eye. Finally he turned back toward the door. "Follow me, and don't try anything. I'm a Captain of the Thirteen Court Guards, the strongest shinigami in the Soul Society."

"So you're one of the leaders of this place? I suppose that it's you who I want to knock some sense into then, eh?" stated Kamina as he cracked his knuckles.

"That wouldn't achieve much. Violence never solves anything, least of all against someone who could kill you in a single move." sighed the captain. He had led Kamina out of the hospital and into the streets of the Seireitei.

"You sound confident. So did colossus."

"Comparing a Gate Keeper to a Captain is like a mouse to a dragon. Even, theoretically talking, if you could somehow defeat me, there are another twelve captains who are as strong or stronger than me. You'd never live long enough to enjoy your miracle gained victory."

"Thirteen captains…I could take 'em."

"You must have hit your head in that last fight." muttered the captain.

They climbed a huge flight of stairs as they spoke. Any shinigami that they passed saluted the captain but kept well clear of Kamina. They all looked the same, noted Kamina. Identical black robes, plain swords and similar looks of exhaustion.

"Have you even seen the outside world? Bandits are terrorising your people yet you guys don't seem to be doing anything. If you're so strong then a few punks should be child's play. What gives then?"

Shuhei slowed down. "It's not as easy as that. We're inundated with problems. Soul numbers are plummeting so recruitment isn't going well. Our men are dying and without new members our rank and file is diminishing. Bandit numbers are higher than ever as it is the most profitable lifestyle in the current circumstances and the hollows are attacking more and more. There's also a growing divide within the shinigami."

"Looks like you need my help then." grinned Kamina, clapping the captain on the back.

"That's for the Head Captain to decide. I'll admit though, things need to improve or both humans and souls will be wiped out." he stopped. "We're here."

They were outside a large building near to the top of the Seireitei. The huge door before them swung open as they approached. Shuhei entered the building and Kamina followed. They headed down a long corridor until they reached a door at the end. There was no sound within the building except for the two men's echoing footsteps.

"Prepare yourself. This could get tough for you." said Shuhei before sliding the door open. Without a backwards glance he strode into the room. Kamina followed without fear.

The room was a simple, bare space with nothing within it but for thirteen shinigami. Six stood to his left, six to his right. The Female doctor was stood within the line, somehow beating them to the room despite their head start. Opposite him sat a young man, the only shinigami that was seated. His hair was a careful mess of white spikes and his eyes were a dazzling ice blue. Like the others he wore the black shinigami robes with the white haori.

Kamina felt a chill go up his spine. The air was nearly painfully cold. His breath formed into a mist as he exhaled. Strangely, it wasn't particularly cold outside. As he made his way to the centre of the gathered shinigami, the room only seemed to grow colder.

"Why are you here? What do you hope to achieve by being here?" asked the white haired shinigami in a smooth, level tone. He looked to be only in his late teens.

"I'm here for the revolution. The people outside lead a miserable existence while you're locked away in your private city. You don't seem inclined to help so I'm here to beat you into action." announced Kamina.

"Oh really?" The white haired man nodded slightly to each side of the room.

A sudden pressure hit Kamina like a piano landing on his shoulders. The air grew unbearably heavy, seeping into his skin and making his muscles feel like lead. His bones felt like they would snap under the weight. He fell to his hands and knees.

"You sorely overestimate your own skill. When you can't even stand before us, how do you expect to fight us?"

Kamina raised his head, the strain making his body shake. "…Just who…" He straightened his back. "…the hell…" Slowly he forced himself onto only one knee as he planted his right foot onto the ground. "…do you think…?" With a final muscle wrecking push he managed to force himself into a standing position. He staggered forward. "…I AM!" He dashed forward with a burst of sudden speed, taking the captains by surprise. In one swift movement he punched the Head Captain square in the face.

The assembled captains stood in silent stillness. The white haired man's head was at an angle and his check was a harsh red colour. Kamina stumbled back clutching his arm. From his fingers to his elbow the limb was covered in deathly cold ice.

"You bastard." he hissed. He smashed his arm against his knee but the ice didn't even crack.

"We know who you are, Kamina. The Seireitei was set up to monitor the human world and ensure that hollows do not disrupt the natural flow of souls. After the war with the Anti-Spirals very little happened that we could influence. Your campaign to liberate the surface drew much attention among shinigami. People here consider you a miracle worker and many have stated that we should train you in order to best use your talents. Others see you as a danger to the little stability that we have retained. What do you think?"

"I think that this place needs to change and I'm gonna do it whether you all help me or if I have to fight each and every one of you."

The Head Captain looked upon Kamina critically. "You offered hope in the human world, and that is something that the Soul Society is currently lacking. I am willing to trust you if it offers a chance at healing our world. We will enrol you in the Shinigami Academy so that you can grow stronger on the condition that you do as we say. You will be under our control. Do you agree to our terms?"

"No." answered Kamina sternly. "I am my own man and cannot follow others if I don't agree with them. To promise to do whatever you order goes against my very essence. All I can promise is that I'll give my life for whatever I believe in, and at the moment that is making this place a land where souls can rest in peace."

"I guessed as much." sighed the Head Captain. "As you don't agree to our terms than I leave it to a vote. The captains have heard you and will determine your fate. All who vote to train Kamina under his own terms please raise your hands."

Eight hands were raised, two of them belonging to Captains Shuhei and Unohana. The Head Captain nodded his head at the decision. "It is decided then. You will be trained as a shinigami under your own terms but under our basic rules. Should you break any of our rules then your punishment will be swift. Do not betray our trust."

"No worries, whitey." grinned Kamina.

The man's eye twitched and a few of the captains shuffled their feet awkwardly. "Its Head Captain Hitsugaya to you." growled the young man. "Captain Shuhei, show our new student to the academy." He clicked his fingers and the ice that encased Kamina's arm shattered.

"Hey, thanks, whitey."

"I'll kill him." hissed Hitsugaya, rising from his chair. Two other captains, one with red hair the other with orange, held the Head Captain back while Shuhei quickly ushered Kamina from the room.

They walked back through the streets of the Seireitei. "What is this Academy then?" asked Kamina as he took in the scenery in detail for the first time. Every wall was the same pearly white but looked in a shabby state of disrepair, although nowhere near to the extent of the buildings that he had seen outside of the Seireitei.

"It's where we train new shinigami. Pupils will learn sword technique, kido and how to commune with their zanpakuto in order to best improve their skills." answered the captain.

"You mean these things talk?" exclaimed Kamina as he drew his sword. He began to shake it. "Hello? Hey, Gurren, speak to me." He shook it some more.

"It doesn't work quite like that." muttered Shuhei. "Anyway." he continued in a louder voice. "As well as being captain of squad Nine, I am also head of the Academy so I'll be your main contact point with the captains. You do as I say and you should be alright."

"So you're teaching me?"

"No. I'm just the guy who oversees everything. You'll have a different teacher for each aspect of your training but each will be competent and skilled in their chosen role so don't worry. You never know, I might show you a thing or two as well."

A few minutes later they arrived at a compound that contained several low buildings and wide training grounds surrounded by a thick wall that cut it off from the rest of the Seireitei.

Inside the compound was much like the rest of the city but the buildings were more sparse and the grounds more open. A few students wandered around them, their uniforms differing from the full fledged shinigami. Instead of the plain black robes the students wore white jackets and blue trousers for the male while the women wore red.

"I wont have to wear one of those will I?" grunted Kamina as he pointed at a passing student. Shuhei nodded. "Oh man. But they look so stupid."

The captain led Kamina to one of the student dormitories. "This is where you will be staying. Make yourself at home. Your roommates are in lessons at the moment but try to get on when they all return. Your training starts tomorrow. Any questions?"

Kamina thought for a moment. "Yeah. Whitey mentioned that you were all watching events on Earth. How do I see what's going on? I need to check on my bro, Simon."

Captain Shuhei sighed. "I'm not supposed to do this but if you head down to Twelfth Division headquarters after training tomorrow then I'll try and talk captain Kurotsuchi into letting you have a look. Don't hold your breath though. He's not the nicest of men. If he accepts, whatever you do, don't agree to anything he asks you, ever." He turned to leave. "Get some sleep. You'll need it. I'll see you around."

As Shuhei left, Kamina took in the room. It was a simple area with a single table and a few shelves. Off to the side was a basic kitchen. There were four doors excluding the one he had entered. One was labelled as bathroom while two others had names already upon them leaving one bare. Kamina guessed that this was his room. Inside were a bed role, desk, and a single shelf. It was more than he ever had back in Jiha village.

He didn't have anything to put away so he instantly headed to the kitchen and raided it for food. It wasn't his but he hadn't eaten all day so he justified the theft. There was no sake so instead he poured himself a glass of milk as he chewed on a full loaf of bread.

The rooms door swung open and two people stomped in, both wearing the students outfits. One was a man who looked slightly older than Kamina, with long black hair that he wore in a ponytail. He had a lean build and concise movements. There was a small Z shaped scar on his chin.

The other was a woman with silver hair and a very slender, frail looking body. Her skin was pale put her eyes were sharp points of sapphire. Each of her nails was painted a different colour.

They both walked past the gap which led to the kitchen, neither noticing Kamina. He stood leant against the counter gnawing on the bread as he watched them. Suddenly the girls head appeared through the door frame followed closely by a startled look and a scream.

"Aaaaaah! Pervert in the kitchen! Kya!" she fired off a few blue balls from her hands, forcing Kamina to roll out of the way as the counter behind him was decimated.

"What the hell are you doing!" shouted the man as he grabbed the woman's arms, preventing her from firing any more shots. "You're wrecking the kitchen."

"Hello? Forget the kitchen. What about me?" muttered Kamina as he picked himself up off the floor.

"And who are you exactly? Your answer better be good since you're drinking my damn milk." growled the man.

"Didn't scarface tell you?" This drew blank looks. "I am the mighty Kamina! Badass leader of the galaxy defying Team Dai-Gurren and overall hero of lost causes. Oh, and I'm also your new roommate. Lucky you two, eh?"

"The Kamina!" exclaimed the girl. "Liberator of humanity?" Kamina nodded proudly. The girl took a step forward then glomped him with surprising strength. "I'm a huge fan. My name is Myu Akani. Pleasure to meet you my lord." she purred.

"Err, you just tried to kill me."

"I thought you were a pervert. Kenpi told me that they would come in the night and take me away so I have to shoot all strange looking men…and bears."

"Strange looking!"

"I'm Kenpi Miamori. Don't mind Myu." said the man as he dragged the girl away. "You're the hero of all the stories around the academy, hell, all of the Seireitei. Those with weak minds will likely instantly worship you. I on the other hand, need to see to believe so don't expect my praise without merit."

"Are all the girls weak minded?" Kamina asked innocently.

"Mostly, why?"

"Score!" shouted Kamina, even though his heart wasn't in it. Yoko was still at the forefront of his mind but he had an image to keep after all…"

"Forget anything for now." advised Kenpi. "Just get some sleep; your first day of training is going to leave you completely mentally and physically exhorted. You are behind everyone else."

Kamina puffed out his chest. "No worries. After all the stuff I've gone through, this is gonna be a cake walk."

00000000000000000000

_AN/ Yay Bleach characters! Finally. Hope you all liked the first chapter within the Seireitei. From this point on I'll also be creating quite a few original characters so I hope that they all meet your approval. _

_Next chapter may be late…blame Pokemon, lol. That game is addictive. If though, I get five reviews for this chapter then I'll pledge not to touch Pokemon until the next chapter is done. Either way, I'll try to get it out on time._

_Any comments, suggestions or questions then feel free to review or PM me. _

_-FWF_


	6. 6 This will be an absolute cake wal

**TTGLX: So this is the Heavens.**

Chapter 6: This'll be an absolute cake wal-

Kamina slept fitfully despite the comfy bedroll. His dreams were plagued with ghostly images of Yoko and Simon and a wave of sorrow washed over him like an ocean. Everything was dark and felt heavy, moved sluggishly.

He awoke just before dawn. It was still dark outside but he could see perfectly due to his prolong exposure to the underground gloom. Deciding that trying to get back to sleep would be fruitless he left his room. Loud snores came from the other two rooms, the more disturbing of the two coming from the door labelled: Myu.

Slipping out of the dorm, Kamina made his way outside. The moon and stars were out, creating a glorious picture above him. He wandered through the grounds, not paying attention to where his feet took him.

His mind also wandered. This was a new start for him but he didn't want a new start, he wanted his old life back. He missed Yoko more than he was willing to show and he worried about how Simon would go on without him. It was a dangerous world and as he was when Kamina left, he just wouldn't make it. Kamina had thought that with him gone then the kid would start to push himself forward but now a fear gripped him that his bro would simply come to an abrupt stop.

With these thoughts in his mind he found himself facing a squad of straw dummies. He paid them little heed until they all suddenly fell to the ground in two pieces. Looking past the destroyed dummies, he saw a hooded figure with a sword held loosely in its hand.

"You couldn't sleep either, eh?" said the man without looking up. "I don't recognise your reiatsu so I'm guessing you're the new guy that the captains sent."

The man stepped forward and removed his hood. He had a scare running vertically down the right side of his face which covered his eye. His hair was short across his head except for his fringe which covered most of his left eye. He had a pattern of scars across his mouth that looked as though his lips were sown together.

"Yeah. The name's Kamina. That was a pretty sweet move you just did. Did you learn it here?"

"Learn it? I teach it here." chuckled the man with a small smile. "I am Mizuzaki Honda, Squad Three's Third Seat. It's my job to train the Academy students to wield their zanpakuto to best utilise both weapon and master's ability. In simpleton, I'm here to make sure that you can all fight."

"You look like you could use some lessons yourself, like how to defend yourself." pointed out Kamina.

"Some of them are from my youth, others from powerful opponents that I should never have had to fight while the rest are from being tied to a chair and cut open for the hell of it. Either way, if you think you could teach me some defence, I'd be open to some tips." the man laughed. He showed no sign of being offended yet some of the old wounds spoke of a dark past full of pain.

"I'm not the defensive type." smirked Kamina. "I go with the idea that the best defence is a good offence."

"Oh really. Shall we test your theory then?"

"Is this a remedial lesson?"

"You tell me." grinned Mizuzaki.

Kamina laughed then darted forward, his sword held ready to deliver a strike backed by all of his strength. Mizuzaki didn't move. As the teen came closer he raised his own blade, but not into a defensive strategy. When Kamina struck, he sliced his sword with a precise movement.

The two blades connected but without any struggle, Kamina was fired backwards into a wall.

"Lesson number one: Trusting solely in strength only works if you are stronger than your opponent." Mizuzaki said in his best teacher voice while watching Kamina struggle to his feet. "If you know that your foe is stronger than you then try and dodge, and prey to the gods that they aren't faster as well."

"Where does fighting spirit and the will to succeed come into the equation?" asked Kamina as he readied himself for a second attack.

"They simply help to prolong the fight. If you can wear down your opponent in that manner then go for it but overall it is an inefficient way to fight. You shouldn't need to keep having to drag yourself back onto your sorry feet if you could just fight better than them." the shinigami answered before sheathing his sword. "Come, lessons will begin shortly and you need the student uniform."

Kamina followed, mumbling the entire time. When they arrived at the stock room he eyed the clothes critically. With a reluctant sigh he pulled the cloths on, leaving his trousers and cape in a small locker that he had been provided with.

"Your first lesson starts soon." stated Mizuzaki from his side. "And guess what, I'm your first teacher. You'd better run or you'll be late."

"But you're here too."

The teacher didn't respond. Kamina shook his head and began to head toward the Academy's dojo. It was a two minute walk. He slid the door open and entered.

"You're late." growled Mizuzaki sternly from his position at the front of the assembled students. He didn't look dishevelled nor was he out of breath.

"What the… how did you…? You tricky bastard."

"It's sensei to you." grunted the man. "Now take your place." he snapped.

There was an open space beside Myu and Kenpi which Kamina slid into. There were only eighteen students and none of them looked particularly tough. They were all completely green it seemed, no one stood with a warrior's bearing like Viral, Kittan or Kamina himself.

"Right." shouted Mizuzaki. "You've all learnt some of the basics of sword combat so now its time to put them into practice. Pair off, standard duel rules. Miamori, demonstrate to Kamina here what he has missed."

"Gladly." responded Kenpi. "Time to learn how a shinigami fights, eh, war hero."

The crowd dispersed throughout the giant dojo and began to fight. The moves were often clumsy but Kamina could see that they were trying, using the moves that they had been taught rather than attacking blindly.

"You ready?" asked Kenpi.

"Hell yeah." He drew his blade. Kenpi was instantly upon him. He slashed and Kamina dodged but mid swing Kenpi reversed the direction of the attack and sliced open Kamina's side.

Kamina ignored the wound and attacked. Kenpi easily blocked the sword but wasn't expecting Kamina's fist to his face. He staggered back, clutching at his stinging nose.

"What the hell you playing at!" hissed Kenpi. "This is a duel, not a bar brawl!"

"Look, there are only three ways that a fight can end. You either win, lose or run. Real men don't ever run, that leaves only victory or defeat. How you get those results isn't important, as long as it's a fair fight. This is a fair fight, isn't it?" mocked Kamina.

"Ha, I suppose that you're right. You won't get to sucker punch me again though." laughed Kenpi. His grip changed and all of his movements became more relaxed, flowing from one into another. When he attacked again it was like every one of his muscles moved in perfect unison and that the very air flowed with him.

Kamina tried to dodge but the blade followed him like it was some kind of heat seeking weapon. It struck; ripping at Kamina's other side.

"Damn."

Kamina dropped back a few steps, his mind racing. This guy fought with the speed and precision of Viral but packed nowhere near as much strength or ferocity into the attacks. There was one major difference though and that was the fact that Kenpi still fought like a duel was a straight forward crossing of swords.

Kamina's blade lashed out but Kenpi easily blocked it. Instantly Kamina's left hand shot forward, aimed at his opponent's face. Kenpi caught him by the wrist before it connected.

"I told you, cheap tricks like that won't work twic-"

With a sudden movement, Kamina kicked at Kenpi's knee, making the entire leg buckle. He fell to the ground. As he made to rise, Kamina placed his blade upon the teen's throat.

"Looks like you can fight." announced Mizuzaki. Kamina looked around to see the other students crowded around, evidently having finished their own fights had gathered to watch his. "Just remember, Skill wise you would have lost miserably. Your experience at real life combat will only keep you ahead for so long."

Offering Kenpi a hand, Kamina helped him to his feet.

"You are strong." said Kenpi, no trace of anger or resentment in his voice. "I hope to learn a lot from you."

"Hey!" roared Mizuzaki. "Who said that you could all stop fighting? Swap partners and fight 'til you can't stand!"

Kamina fought with every student one by one. Their skills were varied but Kenpi was by far one of the strongest. Many were holding back though, feeling that in training wasn't a time to go all out. Kamina won every fight but by the end his muscles stung and his lungs were struggling to keep up with his body's demand for oxygen.

"Okay everyone. Good session. Move on to Kido now with Sensei Nabashin." ordered Mizuzaki. "Oh, and Kamina. I hope that you realise that this is the beginners group. These are currently the weakest in the Academy so don't get cocky about being able to win them."

The students trekked across the Academy's grounds until they arrived at a firing range.

"What now?" groaned Kamina. "I can hardly stand but now we're heading to some more training. I'm already exhausted."

"Yeah. The rest of us have learned to conserve our energy, hence why no one fought with the same amount of vigour as you." pointed out Kenpi.

"The next lesson is easy though." added Myu.

"Speak for yourself." muttered Kenpi.

As they entered the range the students were greeted by an elderly man with a white haired comb-over and a wrinkled face that suggested many years of wear.

"Welcome!" he croaked in a high-pitched, eccentric tone. As you've all come to know, we'll be learning the wondrous art of Kido. With a focused mind and a knowledge of kido then anything is possible."

To demonstrate his point the held out a single finger toward the far off targets. A crimson beam of fiery red light shot from the digit and obliterated several of the targets.

Kamina stepped forward. "So what you're saying is that with enough determination, I can shoot lasers from my fingers?"

"In essence, yes."

"Wicked." he stepped up to the firing position. "If me and Simon can make drills appear from sheer force of will then lasers should be easy." He held up his hands. "This is gonna be an absolute cake wal-"

BANG!

An explosion engulfed Kamina. As the dust cleared it revealed a blackened Kamina, smouldering where he stood.

"Impressive." cackled the man. "You had no training whatsoever yet were still able to summon up enough Reiatsu to use Kido. Your willpower is simply amazing."

Sensei Nabashin turned to the class as a whole. "Today class, we will be learning Hado number thirty one, Shakkaho, or Red Flame Cannon as it is sometimes referred as. Myu, you can try this first. Step up to the firing line."

Myu walked over to Kamina and stood directly in front of him. He was still dazed after the explosion.

"Right. Hold out your hand and read this." said Nabashin, passing her a scroll.

She opened the scroll and began to read. "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hado thirty one, Red Flame Cannon!"

A red beam shot from her hand and destroyed the cut-out that she had aimed at.

"Right! So it needs random epic speeches to make the magic work. What was it, er? Bloody mask…something about wings…inferno and pandemonium…the barrier down south…Hado thirty one, Red flame cannon!" Kamina exploded again.

One by one everyone tried out the kido with varying levels of success. Some couldn't create any reaction; some fired weak blasts that didn't reach the target while a few misfired like Kamina.

"How is Kamina doing?" asked Mizuzaki as he entered the range toward the end of the lesson. An explosion nearby answered his question. "That good, eh."

"Hmmm." responded Nabashin. "His willpower is stunning but his skill… You always seem to find that sword aces can't use kido and master kido users can't take a punch. There are exceptions of course but this is definitely not his thing."

"I suppose we have to leave it to Nohime to see if he can make it as a shinigami." sighed Mizuzaki. There was another explosion from Kamina's direction. "One thing can be said though, he certainly doesn't give up."

"Righty-o everybody." called Nabashin. "That's it for blowing up the grounds today. Time to move on to your Zanpakuto communication session. Has anyone managed a connection yet?" Everyone shook their head.

"Okay, moving on." ordered Mizuzaki.

The students lurched off back inside the main Academy building. Kamina looked like hell but was still somehow standing. His clothes were still giving off smoke. It was only a short walk to the classroom where the communication lesson was to take place.

As they entered the classroom, everyone's eyes were drawn to the woman that was laid out upon the teacher's desk. She wore a half open robe of thin purple material that framed a large amount of cleavage. Nearly the entire length of her legs was visible. Her lips were a dazzling red.

"Hell-o." she purred at the class. "You all look hot and sweaty, how wonderful. I do hope that you all work that hard with me too." She passed a suggestive look over the class in general as the students seated themselves upon the mats that had been laid out upon the ground.

Her eyes rested upon Kamina. "Ah, we have fresh blood. How very delightful. And such a big, strong young man."

She stood up then made an over exaggerated stretch that drew mass attention to certain areas of her well formed body.

"I'm liking this lesson already." grinned Kamina, a number of the male students mirroring him.

"As of yet, none of you have managed to speak with you're Zanpakuto. It would make me o-so happy if one of you could."

Kamina held out his sword. "Hey, Gurren! Answer me! Let's make this lady happy! Come on, say hello, Gurren!"

The woman smiled a beautiful smile. "As enthusiastic as you are, I'm afraid it doesn't work like that. Meditation is the only way to commune with the spirit of a zanpakuto. That or imminent death. Sit in silent contemplation, with your zanpakuto touching you. Reach out with your mind and grasp for the little light that is the soul of your weapon."

The class became silent as every student began to meditate. The women, Nohime, paced the room, moving between the students in an alluring manner. She would slide past someone and brush her fingers across their shoulders. Occasionally she would lean in, breathing gently into their ears.

Kamina's focus was broken by just such an event. He opened his eyes to see her leaning in towards him, his eyes directly opposite her large breasts. She moved slightly, causing them to jiggle. After a moment she moved away but Kamina's eyes just wouldn't close again. A similar effect seemed apparent on the other students. Kamina noted that she acted the same way to both the male and female students.

An hour passed and no one showed any signs of connecting to their zanpakuto. Every time someone mustered up sufficient concentration, Nohime would glide toward them and throw it off with a well place hand or sound.

"God damn it!" Myu eventually snapped. "How the hell are we supposed to concentrate with you prancing around in a suggestive manner wearing revealing clothes?"

"If you cannot talk with your zanpakuto in a quite room due to a beautiful women, then how do you expect to in a fight, when you really need that link." she sighed. "Oh well, that's it for today. Go on home. I expect you to practice though 'cause if you don't, I'll have to punish you." she purred with a wink.

"Man, it's finally over." groaned Kamina as they exited the building. "With this kind of training, I'll strengthen up in no time."

"There's still no time to rest though." yawned Kenpi. "Squad Eleven are hosting a fight night tournament for academy students. First prize is a fast track to becoming a full fledged shinigami within the Eleventh. Its gonna be tough though as it's open to all students. Some in the upper years have got some real potential. You in?"

"Who the hell do you think I am! Of course I'm in. Starting tomorrow I'll train 'til I drop." boasted the brawler confidently.

"Why tomorrow?" asked Myu. "We've got loads of free time now. Me and Kenpi were just of to the dojo. You can come too, Kamina."

"Nah. I'd love to fight some more but I'm due at someplace called Research and Development."

"Squad Twelve?" gasped Myu and Kenpi simultaneously.

"Yeah, that's the one!"

"Don't let that creep touch you." roared Myu. "If he doesn't kill or mutilate you with his weird ass experiments then he'll be doing something inappropriate. He's like the Boogieman if it had a surgery fetish and dressed like a nightmare clown."

"Is this guy really that bad?" Kamina asked to Kenpi, the more rational of the two.

"Let's just say that I knew a guy once who went to him with stomach pains. The captain gave him a pill, which he took. Five minutes later his belly was ripped open from the inside and his stomach climbed out and ran away."

"Ah…" Kamina turned slowly away. "I'll keep that in mind. No pills no matter what. If he tries anything I'll just punch him a few times until he rethinks that idea. Right, so it's settled. Time to go see how Simon is doing."

Kamina strode off without a backward glance. Myu and Kenpi looked at each other.

"Does he honestly believe that he could beat a captain into submission? How stupid is he?"

"I don't know. I would quite like to see him do it though. That freak scares me."

"Agreed."

"Even so, if he actually tried…"

"He'd be well and truly screwed."

Kamina, oblivious to this conversation, strode through the streets without a care in the world, marching towards the most twisted man in the afterlife with a happy whistle."

0000000000000000000000

_A bit slow and maybe pointless I realise but I thought that it worked will to ease him into Academy life. Next chapter links back into the Gurren Lagann story but I won't be dwelling on that too heavily. I've not got a lot to say this week so that pretty much covers it. Hope you all enjoyed it. __**Please Review**__. _

_-FWF_


	7. 7 A clown and an emo

**TTGL: So this is the Heavens.**

Chapter 7: A Clown and an Emo.

The Building that Kamina was stood before may once have looked like any other squad barracks in the Seireitei. Now though it was encased in, wires, extensions, lights, pipes and all manner of strange objects that made the place look more like the inside of a machine than an actual building.

The shinigami that guarded the building watched him like hawks as he approached. One had a third eye under his nose while the other had an octopus like tentacle coming from his chin like a beard. Kamina had seen some weird looking creatures in his time, but these guys took first place.

"Hey, squid face. Your captain is expecting me. Care to let me in?" called Kamina when he was stopped by the two guards.

"Squid face?" growled the man now dubbed squid face. "You bastard!"

"Ignore him." muttered three eyes. "Go ask one of the officers if this guy is welcome."

Squidface marched off, muttering to himself, leaving Kamina and three eyes alone in awkward silence. Kamina broke the quiet after a while. "So…you've got three eyes then. How's that working for you?"

"Fine." came the replying grunt.

"Doesn't it bug you when you have a cold? You know, what with your nose running into that extra eye?"

"Shut…Up."

Before Kamina could make any other comments, Squidface returned.

"Captain Kurotsuchi is waiting inside." he announced grudgingly. "Please enjoy your stay." he growled with a forced smile.

"Ha ha. Looks like Scarface managed to talk him over. Anyone with a 69 tattoo on his face has to be cool." Kamina laughed to himself as he entered the warped grounds of the Twelfth Division.

Inside looked even more nightmarish. The only light was from the hundreds of tiny blinking bulbs that were dotted across the walls, each hooked up to wires and monitors that had no visible purpose.

A hunched back shinigami in a white scientists coat met with him and escorted him through the maze of tangled corridors. They entered a room that was clustered with monitors and scientists but a large screen mounted upon the wall was the main focus point.

Kamina made his way directly toward the white robed man with Twelve written acroos its back. He was not facing Kamina and the only defining feature was the huge mane of dark blue hair that crested his head.

Kamina smacked his back. "Heya captain. Is everything…" The captain turned to face him. "Holy crap clown! What happened to your face?"

The man wore lots of black face paint, leaving not skin bare. He had no lips or eyelids which gave him a permanent maniacal grin. There were golden cups over his ears that did nothing to improve his freakish image.

"Hmmm. You must be the anomaly. Are you ready for your annual check-up?" smiled the clown, a slightly deranged look in his eyes.

"Nice try." replied Kamina. "I'm just here to check on the human world, like I'm sure Scarface told you."

"Such a shame, you would have made such a nice specimen. You sure you don't want any improvements?"

"What's to improve?" grinned Kamina with unwavering confidence as he held out his arms wide, allowing the captain a good look at him.

"I could think of a few things." murmured the captain.

One of the scientists near the large screen approached them. "Captain Kurotsuchi, the Cross-World Viewscreen is ready."

"Focus it on the gunship Dai-Gurren, coordinates J372 9006P."

"Gunship Dai-Gurren. Ha. Nice name. Catchy." laughed Kamina to himself. Hearing those words lifted his spirits, confirmed that they really had won, that his sacrifice had meant something.

The giant screen came to life. Its screen was blurred and full of static until the coordinates were keyed in. It took a few seconds but the image gradually morphed into a birds-eye view of Earths plains. In the centre was a small red dot that slowly made its way across the screen. The scientist punched a few more buttons and the image began to zoom in. the dot became bigger and bigger until it was obviously the huge bulk of the former Dai-Gunzan.

It had gotten a new paint job since the last time Kamina had seen it. It stomped slowly forward with seemingly uncertain steps.

The screen zoomed further in until the details of the deck could be seen. No one was outside though, the plains and deck void of all life. The screen didn't stop though but continued to downwards until the deck was so close that the screen became black. A second later the screen lit up again, this time with a duller light that revealed the inners of the giant gunman.

The image moved around the ship like it was on a tour of the ship. It passed several people that Kamina knew but there was no sign of Yoko or Simon. Even from where Kamina stood he could sense the sombre mood within the ship.

The screen continued to explore the ship before finally entering a room that was near pitch black. Through the gloom, Kamina could just make out dozens of strange shapes dotted throughout the room. As his eyes adjusted to the dark he realised that the shapes were all him. Statue after statue of Kamina.

Looking further into the gloom he saw a figure hunched over, his back turned, face to the wall. His arms moved slowly as he drilled idly into the wall.

"Simon…"

The screen swivelled around to view the boy's face. He had huge bags below his eyes and his pale skin was waxen. His right eye twitched constantly. "Must bring back bro, must bring back bro…" was the flow of mutterings that escaped Simon's mouth.

"Simon! Get a hold of yourself! You won! Look what you achieved, this place is yours! Now that I'm not here its your job to protect Yoko and the others!" roared Kamina at the screen.

"You do realise that he can't hear you?" stated the captain scathingly.

"Even if its only by sheer force of will, I will make sure that he can hear me!" Kamina continued to shout. He banged his fist against the screen. "Listen damn it!"

"If you leave a mark on that equipment then I will turn your sweat into a powerful acid then imprison you within a giant treadmill so that you slowly, and incredibly painfully, dissolve yourself." Captain Kurotsuchi's face suggested that this statement was not an idle threat but rather something that he would love to do and do to you regardless of what you did but only law held him back.

Kamina turned on the captain. "Your head of technology, I know that you have to have a way into the human world otherwise shinigami couldn't protect humans from these hollows that I keep hearing about. I need to get down their and snap Simon outta it! All I need is time for one punch! That's all!"

"No. that is against procedure. Only full shinigami can enter the human world and only then on official orders. That, and I have no reason to let you." scowled the clown.

Kamina grabbed hold of Kurotsuchi's robes and lifted the man off of the ground. "Now listen here you freak! My bro is in need of some help and I'm gonna make sure he gets it. I promised that if he ever doubted himself then I would beat some sense into him. Send me there now or I'll beat you to a pulp!"

The other shinigami looked on in horror, most backing well away from the two men.

The captain's face contorted with rage. "You insolent swine. You dare lay a hand upon me? I'll teach you some respect. Ashisogi Jizo."

Kamina stumbled back, blood dripping from his stomach. Kurotsuch held in his hand a golden trident that was a twisted weapon in every meaning of the word. The three blades curved and had barbs while its hilt was in the shape of a baby's face.

"You bastard!" Kamina growled. He moved forward to smash his fist into the other man's face but froze mid swing. He fought for control of his body for a moment then dropped to his knees. He strained himself them fell to the floor, his body limp.

"This is my zanpukuto." said Kurotsuchi. He held the blade loosely in his hand and watched as Kamina's blood slowly dripped from the three points. "It has a unique ability to paralyse anyone that it cuts while not effecting the nervous system like other anaesthetics. In words that your little brain could understand, it stops you from moving while making sure that you can still feel pain. Like this!"

The captain stabbed at Kamina's shoulder causing him to shout out.

"I'll kill you!" hissed the brawler but his body still didn't move.

"How do you plan to do that, eh?" Kurotsuchi inquired, cocking his head to one side.

"Force of will." replied Kamina, his look of anger morphing into a savage grin. "The ever spiralling path that lies before us, the Heavens that loom before us and the earth that will entomb our bones. Hado number eight, Explosion of epic manliness!"

The lab was engulfed in flames. The building shook violently and flame and smoke shot from every window and door. When the smoke cleared, the room was wrecked. Most of the scientists were sprawled upon the floor unconscious. Kamina was just a man shaped pile of ash.

Kurotsuchi stomped forward towards Kamina, his face a mask of rage. His white robes were burnt and blackened, his face paint smudged beyond recognition and his hair as charred. He grabbed at the ash pile and pulled Kamina from it by his throat.

"You insolent bastard!" the captain spat. He raised his sword and thrust it at the teen's face.

The weapon stopped short. Captain Shuhei held Kurotsuchi's arm.

"What going on. I came to check how things were going and when I get here the place is on fire and you're about to kill an academy student." asked Shuhei, trying hard to keep his voice calm and neutral.

Kurotsuchi snorted, pulling his arm from the other captain's grip. He released Kamina but he was still unable to move so simply crashed to the floor like a rag doll.

"You still want him as a test subject?" Shuhei asked sceptically.

"Hmmm." muttered the squad twelve captain, quickly regaining his composure. "I would very much like to see him get mashed to a pulp. Fine."

From his sleeve the scientist removed a vial of florescent purple liquid. "Hold still."

"Ha ha." growled Kamina as he was injected with the stuff. It was a horrible feeling as the liquid passed into his body but after a few seconds he felt movement return to his toes. Shuhei helped him to his feet.

"Man, a clown and an emo. Of all the people that could send me to help Simon, it has to be a damned clown. And then Simon didn't listen to me. I said believe in yourself yet there he is being emo. I have to sort everything out. So much for rest in peace." grumbled Kamina.

A hand grabbed his ankle. He looked down to see a battered scientist laying on the ground. "What was that Kido just then? It certainly wasn't the real hado number eight." the man ground, pain and curiosity joined within his voice.

"I just made it up. Cool right? Eight is my lucky number." responded Kamina happily.

"You can't just make kido up. It doesn't work like that." the man stated. Kurotsuchi trod on him as he walked past.

"Follow me." Kurotsuchi ordered. Kamina looked over to Shuhei who nodded. They both followed him into the dark maze of corridors. Eventually he stopped and entered a large room that resembled a dojo.

"This is purely for scientific purposes you must understand so don't get the wrong idea. I'd love to watch you get beaten to a pulp but, alas, science must come first. Beside, I can get you beaten later." said Kurotsuchi in a matter of fact tone.

"Give me your zanpakuto."

"Hell no! You aren't laying a finger on my Gurren, ya damn freaky clown." shouted Kamina as he held the weapon in his arms defensibly.

"Give it him." affirmed Shuhei.

Grumbling, Kamina gave Gurren to the madman. "What is this experiment then?"

"Put simply, it is a way to improve the offensive capabilities of a zanpakuto. It is a prototype form of kido."

"I'm not the right person for testing kido. As you saw, things tend to explode."

"Exactly." exclaimed Kurotsuchi. "Who better to test it than a useless fool. If you can use it successfully then any proficient kido user can too, and so reduce their uselessness in close combat."

"Despite not being able to control your spiritual energy, you have vast reserves of it. This particular kido is like a leech. Once activated it simply feeds off of the users reiatsu." informed the crazy scientist as he removed a strange looking pen from a pocket. He scratched some symbols onto Gurren's blade near to the hilt then passed it back.

Kamina examined the symbol. It was the colour that thin layers of oil appear as in light, like a swirling rainbow. The image was of a full human skeleton with fire spread across every bone in a huge blaze. It held a sword in one hand and the kanji symbol for power in the other.

"Cool. How does it work?"

"All you have to so is speak the release phrase. Flaming arc of Heaven's wrath, avenging hand of a vengeful angel. Mashi number one, Blazing Sword. Simple." stated the captain. "Just don't get the words wrong or your head may be pulled inside your body and fired out of an unsanitary area."

"Nice to know." muttered Kamina. With a look of intense concentration he repeated the words. As he spoke the last word nothing happened. He cringed, expecting either an explosion or strange feeling in his head. Instead, his sword was suddenly engulfed with bright crimson flames.

"Pretty sweet." he grinned as he made a few experimental cuts through the air. An arc of flames followed the blade.

"You entering squad Eleven's little tournament?" Shuhei asked.

"Hell yeah. I can kick some major ass with this."

"That is the plan." said Kurotsuchi. "There will be many students taking part and some of them are set up for seated positions within squads as soon as they graduate. If you, with no particular skill and very little training could win, then that would look very good on my research. If you fail and make my research look pointless then I will implode each of your fingers and toes one by one."

"This is gonna be awesome. All I have to do is win this contest, get a place in this eleventh division and then I can finally go help Simon out. Its time to show the Soul Society who the hell I am!"

00000000000000000000000

_AN/ Another chapter down, sorry it was a bit late. Please review if you enjoyed the story or have any suggestions. Next chapter will be out on time so until Friday, cya._

_PS - Mashi means roughly: augment._

_Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed._

_-FWF_


	8. 8 Not like this! I, have to, win!

**TTGL: So this is the Heavens.**

Chapter 8: Not like this! I…have to…win!

The next few days passed by in a frenzied blur. Kamina had an immediate goal again and nothing was going to stand in his way. Every hour of his waking day was taken up with training. His lessons became more and more intense each day, his out of class training with Kenpi and Myu consumed all of his free time.

Imagine a montage…Kamina training hard, battling in the dojo, exploding on the kido range, getting distracted by Nohime during zanpakuto communication lessons, a few random encounters with other pupils and secretly training with the Blazing sword kido… you know the sort, every anime has one, usually with a little background song. It ends with Kamina asleep in an uncomfortable position on the ground where he worked until he dropped.

This montage takes us to a day before the tournament. A month had passed since his arrival at the Academy. He still hadn't worked out the basics of kido and he still could get no connection with his zanpakuto but his physical strength and endurance had rocketed and his mental focus was unlike ever before. He hadn't revealed the new kido yet to anyone but he was able to fuel it for double the time than he could when he had first tried it. All in all he was pretty confident that he could win, but then that was his usual outlook whatever the odds so that didn't mean a great deal.

"You think you're ready then?" asked Kenpi as they sat down to dinner.

"I was ready from the second I arrived here." he boasted casually as he scoffed his face with rice. "As long as I keep standing back up, I can't loose."

"Man, what I'd give for your confidence. I mean, I'm happy with how much I've improved but some of the upper year students are on a totally different level. I've seen them training." Kenpi muttered between mouthfuls.

"Its only five rounds." murmured Myu through a chunk of half chewed meat. "That's only five people that we have to win. Not even those damn super-students can stand up to a lightning bolt to the groin." she grinned devilishly.

"Damn. I hope I don't have to fight her." muttered Kamina under his breath.

"You and me both." sighed Kempi.

They finished the meal and retired to their rooms. Kamina sat crossed legged upon the floor in deep concentration. Tomorrow was an important day which he couldn't afford to mess up. The same feeling that had preceded the battle to capture the Dai-Gunzan. This time though, he didn't have Yoko to ease his troubled emotions. He would win. He had to win, for Simon's sake.

Sleep came and then dawn broke. The morning was bright but cold, the sky an empty blue. Kamina grabbed a small breakfast then set out with Myu and Kenpi toward the grounds. A crowed was already gathered, filling the outside like a flood. Every student must have been present.

Five areas remained void of students. Large squares of open space outlined with thick ropes dotted the grounds, evidently intended for battlegrounds. In the centre square stood a monster of a man flanked by a smaller man with a bald head. Even from the edge of the crowed where Kamina stood he could feel the power oozing from them.

The taller man resembled some kind of demon. His black hair was raised into a series of tall spikes, his captain robes were tattered and a patch covered his right eye. His features were sharp and his skin held more scars than even captain Shuhei.

"Listen up, grunts." he grunted, instantly silencing the crowd. "You all know why you're here so I aint bothering with any showy crap. There are five rounds, win them all and you get a place in my squad. First round is three versus three so team up quickly, anyone not in a team of three in five minutes is disqualified."

Kamina took the obvious option of joining with Myu and Kempi. They waded through the frantic mass of students toward the registration desk. They were given a slip of paper stating them as Team 6.

Two minutes passed. "Right everyone ready?" some of the students were still running around searching for team-mates but the man continued regardless. "Give me a good show. Ikkaku, its all yours." The captain exited the ring.

The bald man took a piece of paper from a man at the ring side. "Okay, first up in ring one is Team 12 and Team 67. Ring two is Team 17 and 39. Ring three is Team 2 and 99, Ring four Team 6 and 70 and Ring five team 21 and 51. Get your asses up here now."

"That's us, Ring four!" shouted Myu excitedly.

Kamina barged through the students and leapt over the ropes and into the ring with his team mates at his side. Opposite them was a team of second year students. They didn't look very tough.

The referee from the sidelines called out: "At the ready…Fight!"

The rings occupants exploded into action. Myu fired off six rapid fireballs at her opposite member who dodged two and blocked a third but was impacted by the remaining three. Kempi blocked a lightning bolt with his zanpakuto, fired a weak bolt back at his attacker and as he sidestepped it Kenpi charged. His opponent lunged but Kenpi flowed around the attack and struck at his foes back. Kamina disregarded his sword completely, ducking under his opponent's initial attack then kicking up at his face with a sandaled foot.

It was over within seconds. The other team hadn't stood a chance.

"One down, four to go." observed Myu happily.

It was a long time before the first round was over. Hours passed before the last two teams fought. Now, half of the contenders were out and the remaining half looked more to Kamina's liking.

Out of the three, Myu was called up first for round two. Ironically she was up against a fifth year kido user. He sent a hail of attack upon her the second that the match started. Myu summoned a kido shield but it was quickly overpowered by the sheer force of attacks. A fireball got through, setting her robe ablaze. She ripped it off without any thought and as her opponent stared with his mouth open, she had time to fulfil her battle plan. Lightning bolt to the groin. Even Ikkaku winced from his position at the side of the ring.

Myu skipped happily back to Kamina and Kenpi as her opponent was carted away from the ring. No sooner had she returned than Kenpi was called up. His fight was a simple sword duel but his strange flowing style quickly enabled him to dispose his foe.

Several more matches were called before Kamina got his chance to fight. His opposition was a bulky man who was renown for his strength. He somewhat resembled Thymilph in build.

"You ready to be crushed?" taunted the student. Kamina sighed.

"Less talking, more ass kicking!" Kamina bellowed. The referee signalled to begin and Kamina threw himself forward. The hulk's attack and defence were both excellent but Kamina could run circles around him. This wasn't Kamina's style though.

He ran at full pelt to the man and dodged the earth splitting slash that was aimed at him. Kamina pushed himself off of the ground and ran up the hulk, leaping into the sky by using his head as a springboard. He span in the air, angling himself toward the tall walls of the nearby dojo. His feet hit the wall and he shoved off with all of his strength, rocketing back toward the man.

Kamina slashed down with his strongest swing. Normally it would have achieved little, but backed up with his current speed and velocity, the attacks power was multiplied several times. There was a huge crash. Kamina stood at the side of the ring, sheathing his sword while his opponent lay unconscious in a crater.

"You've got to learn to fight without ripping the place to shreds." Kenpi growled at him when he returned. "It holds up the fights while its repaired."

"Where is the fun in that though." yawned Kamina.

"That's round three over." announced Ikkaku, stood back within the centre ring. "Get some rest, the last two rounds will be finished tomorrow. Try not to die before then."

Back in their dorm, Kamina, Myu and Kenpi sat down to their first proper meal all day.

"That was easy. Is that really all this academy has to offer?" mocked Kamina.

"We got off easy." reflected Kenpi. "All the ace students got matched up with others. We were only fighting low skilled students. Tomorrow will be totally different."

"Prffft. I aint seen anything worth worrying about yet." muttered Kamina dismissively.

The next day came and again the crowds drew around the rings. The demonic looking captain and Ikkaku were back in the centre ring to open the day.

"You were all pathetic yesterday. Fight harder or I'll come here next week to give you a lesson or two about real fighting." said the captain threateningly. Many students visible shook at the prospect. Kamina welcome the idea.

Ikkaku grabbed another sheet of paper from the ringside. "First up today are Kamina…"

"Yes!"

"and Kenpi."

The two looked at each other. Kamina's face beamed. Kenpi sighed then made his way toward the ring.

"I've gotten a lot better and you know it." stated Kenpi as they stared each other down from opposite ends of the ring. "Cheap shots and luck won't help you again so don't underestimate me."

"Who the hell do you think I am! I fight everyone at my limit and don't forget it." retorted Kamina.

"Fight!" ordered the referee.

Kamina shot forward like a coiled spring. His attacks came thick and fast but Kenpi seemed to flow around the blade, always where the blade wasn't. Kenpi's blade flashed every so often, scoring a line of blood across Kamina's body each time.

"Heh, looks like frontal assault won't cut it here. And now for something completely different." He jumped back and held out his sword. "Flaming arc of Heaven's wrath, avenging hand of a vengeful angel. Mashi number one, Blazing Sword!"

Gurren became engulfed in blazing flames. Kamina's grin widened. "If frontal assault doesn't work then its time for a super frontal assault!"

"Don't you know any other form of attack?" asked Kenpi cynically.

Kamina renewed his attacks, each one now doubled in strength. Even though Kenpi still dodge every attack, the flames blistered his skin and the heat sapped at his stamina. After realising this, Kenpi changed his stance, taking the offensive.

Parry and attack merged into a seamless blur of motion. Even with Kamina's superior strength, Kenpi was easily able to force him back.

"Red flame cannon!" roared Kamina. The ensuing explosion knocked Kenpi back, giving Kamina enough time to recompose himself. He was mentally running through everything he had ever been taught, trying to find any advantage that he could. Then, like a jigsaw, everything fell into place.

Kenpi advanced again, his sword held ready to attack. Kamina's teeth showed in a feral grin. "Bring it on!"

Kamina ran to meet him. He channelled his spiritual energy as he ran as though he was about to try kido again. Rather than channelling the energy into his hand though, he forced the power further and further until it filled his zanpakuto. He swung.

"Explosion!"

As the sword clashed with Kenpi's it exploded, sending the other teen flying backwards. Since the explosion was not emanating directly from Kamina he was able to attack again instantly. Even as Kenpi hit the ground Kamina was upon him. He swung again, blasting Kenpi back across the ring.

He smashed into the ground. Slowly he rose onto his hands and knees, strained for a moment, and then collapsed.

"Victory to Kamina!" announced the referee enthusiastically. There was a roar as the crowd cheered.

"You win again." groined Kenpi. He tried again to stand but couldn't muster the strength. Kamina grabbed his shoulders and helped him back onto his feet.

"I can't afford to lose. Nothing personal." said Kamina as he helped Kenpi out of the ring.

An orange haired shinigami with a very large chest rushed over and took Kenpi's arm. Thoroughly she looked him over. She wore the small medical bag that squad Four members used. "You need healing. Come with me." She led him away, his body too battered to resist even as he argued his reluctance.

Kamina slumped to the grass and stared vacantly at the sky. Several minutes passed without him moving until another loud cheer snapped him from his reverie. He propped himself up and scanned the rings. Off to the side he could see Myu being carted away by two medics. He perked up his ears as the announcer began to speak.

"Ouch! That wasn't a fight, that was pure domination. And with that painful experience, round three comes to a close. Our victorious combatant may as well stay in the ring though as he is up first for round four. Fighting him will be the renown former leader of the near legendary Team Dai-Gurren, Kamina!"

"Near legendary?" blustered Kamina as he made his way to the ring. He popped his shades on for added effect. "It's **the** legendary Team Dai-Gurren! And I'm not its "Renown" leader but its universally famous, badass leader! Et it right."

"Whatever." replied the announcer in an enthusiastic voice used by spokespeople everywhere. "Are you both ready?"

"I was born ready!"

"Yes." answered the other man. He looked a year or two younger than Kamina but his facial features and demeanour was that of someone with vast experience in life. His hair was blonde and hung around his shoulders. Plain black shades covered his eyes.

"Then Fight!"

Neither made a move. They circled each other almost casually. "We haven't been introduced." said the teen in a dead voice. "I am Keero Masanori, sixth year student. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Kamina."

"Enough with the pleasantries. You ready to fight?" Kamina asked, itching to battle.

"Always." answered Keero in his void filled voice before vanishing.

Kamina whipped around just in time to block an incoming blow to his back but before he could even counter, Keero was gone again. Kamina span but there was no sign of life within the ring. At the last second a shadow caused him to look up as the teen hurtled toward him from the sky. Rolling out of the way he glanced around to view an empty ring.

"Come out and fight me like a real man!" he bellowed, constantly checking his surroundings.

"As you wish." came a disembodied voice. Inches from Kamina's face appeared the emotionless face of Keero. Kamina leapt back but Keero was faster, instantly lashing out with his blade, sending Kamina flying across the ring.

"Damn." he grunted. "This guy is fast." Kamina stumbled to his feet expecting his foe to have vanished but instead, Keero was stood exactly where he had been.

Kamina roared out as he sped at Keero. He mustered all of his strength and speed but even compared to Kenpi, Keero moved with godlike speed. Kamina was determined though and he didn't relent.

Realising that his attempts were fruitless, Kamina mumbled the flaming sword kido under his breath. A second before the spell activated he shouted "Flame on!" just for the effect.

His blade lit up in a blazing inferno which he used to force his foe back. Before Keero could fully adjust to this new attack Kamina pulled out all of the stops. "Explosion!"

Keero sidestepped but was instantly attacked again. He ducked under it but the explosion forced him down further onto his knees. Kamina used the moment to strike for a third simultaneous time. Keero launched himself backwards far enough to avoid the brunt blast but his shades were shattered.

He looked up, a glare on his face. Kamina took note that his eyes were not normal. They were fully black except for where a normal pupil would be but instead there was a large white cross.

"-the hell?"

"Within my family, every six generations, a child is born with the ocular power of Lirr. As you may have guessed, it increases my general abilities by a wide margin. In other words, you physically cannot defeat me." stated Keero matter-of-factly.

"Wanna bet?

"Yes." Keero stood and pointed his zanpakuto at Kamina. "Tear at the heart, Ju Buredo. (_AN/ Gun blade)_

The boy's sword morphed into a gun, shorter than Yoko's rifle yet larger than the pistol that Kamina had been given. From the handle emerged a blade while along the top of the barrel was another blade. It was pointed directly at Kamina's heart.

"You lose." He pulled the trigger. There was a deafening bang.

Kamina clutched at his chest. Frightening quantities of blood gushed from a ragged hole in his flesh. He tried to step forward but fell flat onto the floor. Quickly, all sensations were leaving his body.

"Not like this! I…have to…win!" he growled, forcing himself into a press-up position.

"Do you really think that willpower alone can give victory. You yourself should know that it only goes so far otherwise you wouldn't be here. If a man swallows a hand grenade, no amount of determination is going to save him. Death comes when nature, or someone stronger, decides that it is over. For you, I deem that it is over."

He pulled the trigger and eternal darkness descended upon Kamina.

0000000000000000000000000

_AN/ Hey hey! Hello again and welcome to chapter 8. Hope you all enjoyed it. _

_If there are any holes in plots or explanations, then chances are I will fill them in over next few chapters so don't worry. I know that this whole chapter was just fight scene after fight scene without any story but it did serve a purpose so again, no worries._

_Any hints, complaints or suggestion, just say. Thanks again for reading. Review are welcome. Until next week_

_-FWF_


	9. 9 My first mission

**TTGL: So this is the Heavens.**

Chapter 9: My first mission. I'd cheer but it hurts to breath.

Eternity was overrated. The eternal darkness faded into a foreboding gloom, then into a casual black before settling on a grey.

Kamina opened his eyes to find himself in the sterile environment of the medical facility. His body ached all over and his muscles wouldn't respond when he tried to move. Slowly he swivelled his eyes around and was greeted by an ample chest topped by a ginger haired head.

"Ah! Mister Kamina, you're finally awake! Captain Unohana had to work really hard to save you. If she hadn't been there, you would have died. She had to leave though so now I'm in charge of looking after you." said the women in one long flowing speech.

"And who are you? A pretty young woman like you shouldn't be given gruesome task like treating the wounded." flirted Kamina. She really was very attractive

"Me? I'm Orihime Inoue, third seat of squad four."

"Wow. Third seat. Beautiful and powerful.

"Oh, I'm not really that strong and I don't like to hurt people so I'm no good in a fight. They only left me in charge since the captain stabilised your condition." she stammered quickly, waving her hands before her like to get praise was a crime.

"What happened anyway? I don't remember anything."

Orihime sighed. "You were shot. Twice. That man showed no emotion at all, it was horrible to watch. You're lucky that you survived."

"Damn it! How could I have lost? I tried my hardest, used all of my fighting spirit and determination but it wasn't enough. What more can I do?"

"Don't worry. You fought really well. The final round didn't last half as long as your match and Masanori-san didn't even use his Shikai." said Orihime enthusiastically, encouragement lacing her every word.

"What difference does that make? I lost, that's all it comes down to." snapped Kamina. "When can I get outta here?"

"Captain Unohana says that you should rest."

"Forget that. I need to walk, clear my head a bit."

Orihime hesitated a moment before placing her hands over his wounds. A warm glow spread around the area, loosening Kamina's muscles and returned feeling to his limbs. A few seconds passed before she stopped. His body still ached like hell but at least he could move now.

"Just don't get into anymore fights. Your body can't take it at the moment." the women said concernedly.

Kamina didn't respond. He slid out of the bed and limped out through the door. He paid no heed to where his feet took him. This was the first time that he had ever felt so low. Usually Simon was there, powering forwards. That site always had given him renewed strength. Without Simon to inspire, what good was his façade of bravery and unwavering confidence?

He wandered for a solid hour, running the battle through his head time and time again to see how he could have won but he could see no way. Keero was just on a completely different level.

"Are you the man known as Kamina." asked a soft voice behind him, ripping him from his thoughts. He turned to see a young woman with black hair that was pulled back into a braid. She wore the normal shinigami robes except that her kimono was very short. A lieutenant's badge was wrapped around her arm.

"Yeah. The one and only."

"My captain wishes to see you. Please, follow me." she said in a voice that was even more emotionless than Keero's had been.

"Sure. Which captain would that be?" asked Kamina as she began to lead the way. She too was beautiful in her own unique way.

"My father, Captain Kurotsuchi."

"HIM! You're that deranged clown's daughter! How the hell?" raged Kamina, incredulous at the idea of such a shy and good looking girl could be related to that freak in some way. "What does he want anyway?"

"I do not know. He has yet to inform me on his intentions. My orders were to bring you to him with any force necessary."

They entered the squad twelve compound and found Kurotsuchi waiting for them.

"What took you so long you insolent doll?"

"He had left Squad Four's care without notice of his destination. I had to search for him." came Nemu's meek reply.

"That's no excuse. After all the modifications and improvements I've given you, it should take mere seconds to find a blue haired man. Get out of my sight!" snapped the captain angrily.

"As you wish." came the soft reply. She turned and left Kamina alone with the madman.

"Who do you think you are, treating your own daughter that way? Nothing gives you the right to be such a bastard!" growled Kamina, aching for a fight.

"That's none of your concern." said Kurotsuchi, shrugging off the topic without a moments thought. "You're here so that I can gather maximum data on the new kido. It's very simple, just fill out this questionnaire."

Kamina had expected some kind of crazy experiment. He took the offered sheet of paper and scanned its contents. The questions were basic and easy to answer such as how draining the kido had been on his energy reserves.

He wasn't good at reading or writing. Up until he had met Leeron, Kamina hadn't even known of written language. The mechanic had taught him a few of the basics and the Academy had helped further but his skill was still at a low level. Slowly he worked his way through the questions with a messy scrawl.

Kurotsuchi continued to speak as Kamina poured all of his focus onto the pen in his hand. "It seemed to be the change in balance against that ponytail boy but it made no difference against the shikai user. The power levels will have to be modified. As for using kido to violently combust your zanpakuto, very unique. I would love nothing more than to dissect you to see how you tick."

"Done." muttered Kamina before putting the pen down. He passed the paper back to the captain. "Could I look at that screen again? I need to say sorry to my bro, for not being able to help him."

"Whatever. I need time to analyse my data so as long as you don't bother me you could have a picnic on my science table for all I care. Just don't blame me if your food starts trying to eat you."

Kamina wearily walked to the room that housed the giant screen. Within a few minutes it was set up and the coordinates for Dai-Gurren were once again keyed into the console. It flickered to life, bathing the darkened room with light.

It showed a battlefield. Dai-Gurren was stood against four other giant gunmen. One looked near identical to the Dai-Gurren while another looked like a giant snake. Another hung in the air flying, raining bombs down upon the Dai-Gurren. The last looked like a giant turtle shell. All were pouring out troops against the few gunmen that team Dai-Gurren had at its disposal.

The view panned to the airship. Kamina rushed closer to the screen as it showed Simon hanging onto its side, hundreds of feet from the ground. Using just his old manual drill and core drill, he was slowly making his way up the gunmen, towards its outstretched arm. In that hand was clenched a girl of Simon's age with flowing white hair.

"I believe in the me, that believes in myself!" growled the boy through grit teeth. His core drill seemed to react to his determination but the airship gunman finally managed to swat the boy away.

Simon was hurtled past the girl and he shouted out to her. "Nia!"

He sped towards the earth. Using his larger drill he tried to grab hold of the legs of the gunmen but it merely caused him to crash into the metal plating before resuming his freefall.

"Nia is, waiting for me!" he screamed, determination filling his voice even as he rushed toward certain death. His core drill flashed again. A moment more of freefall passed then from the smoke below rocketed Lagann. The two met in midair, saving Simon in the nick of time.

Without wasting a single moment the miniature mecha stormed through the sky and ripped through the flying monstrosity's hand that held the girl. Hanging upside down, Lagann's top opened. "Nia! I'm here to save you. Come on!"

The girl looked on the verge of tears. "Simon!" she cried as she leapt to hug him. She was pulled inside and the top closed again. It powered off higher into the sky leaving a spiral path behind.

"I was sort of late. Sorry. I…get it now! Lagann told me too. I…finally understand!

The screen blurred and refocused on an image of the Dai-Gurren's deck. Gurren fought a losing battle against Viral's Enkidu. By the withdrawn style being used, Kamina guessed that it was Rossiu who piloted his old mecha.

"Pathetic." came the mocking voice of Viral. _So he survived_, mused Kamina. "I can't believe how pathetic you are. It's too bad, Kamina!" _Not the brightest guy._

Gurren looked on the edge of defeat when Simon's voice screamed from somewhere above. "Rossiu! Lets combine."

Gurren began to strain and finally managed to force Enkidu away from it. From the sky shot Lagann, smashing into the top of Gurren. The two merged together into Gurren Lagann, instantly hijacking a flying gunmen and assimilation its jetpack. The mecha hovered in the air high above the battlefield with Simon stood upon its head.

"My bro is dead. He's gone. But still, he's on my back and in my heart! Within me he continues to live! If you're gonna dig, dig to the heavens! Even if it's my own grave I'll go through it. Once I break through it means I've won! Who the hell do you think I am? I'm Simon. I'm not my Bro, Kamina. I'm just me! Simon the digger!"

He disappeared back into Lagann. The General's airship went on the offensive but Gurren Lagann easily pinned it down with a handful of giant shades.

"Finishing move. GIGA! DRILL! BREAK!" The giant drill sped towards the gunmen with unstoppable fore then-

The screen blacked out. Scientists scurried around it frantically.

"Just give us a moment and it will be back up." one informed Kamina. They had all become engrossed in the battle.

"No need." said Kamina, a grin spreading across his face. "I already know how it ends. Just who the hell do you think we are!" Fiery magna filled his soul once again. Kamina felt inspired and knew that Simon would now get by fine without him.

He strode confidently out of the building, all of his former boldness and enthusiasm returned tenfold. Without any caution he stepped outside, crashing into Captain Shuhei.

"Finally. I've been looking for you, Kamina. How are you feeling? Orihime said that you looked down."

"Forget that!" shouted Kamina before striking a dramatic pose. "Real men move forward and never look back. If there is an obstacle that you cannot pass then you just keep trying until it crumbles under your determination. When even death doesn't stop me, what chances does some wannabe shinigami have?"

"I take that as you're feeling fine then." sighed Hisagi Shuhei. "Anyway, follow me. We have an important assignment for you."

"Assignment? I didn't thing first years were allowed to do anything worthwhile." stated Kamina sarcastically.

"You'll find out soon. There is no point me filling you in yet as I have to brief all the participating students."

They walked without talking all the way to the Academy. Hisagi wore a grim face while Kamina had yet to stop grinning and whistled happily as loud as he could. Once at the Academy, Hisagi led the way into his private office. It should have been a large room but between massive piles of paper and the eight students who were already inside waiting, there was very little room to move. Kenpi and Myu were both present.

Kamina jumped up onto Shuhei's desk, partly as it was the largest open area and also that he preferred to stand out. A small space opened up around Hisagi.

"As you all know, you're here for a special mission. Usually any missions of consequence are reserved for advanced students at the minimum, but as I am sure you are all aware, we are currently shorthanded and our enemies are growing in number. Hence, the more skilled amongst the students were chosen for this mission."

"Sweet. My first mission. I'd cheer but it hurts to breath." added Kamina. Despite his statement he was hopping from foot to foot with pent up energy. His skin glistened with sweat though, a testament to the fact that he had yet to fully recover.

Captain Shuhei continued. "Simply put, we have a big problem with bandits. Squad Two have discovered a small hideout for one of the lesser bandit gangs and after much discussion, we decided to send you rather then divert our main forces away from the larger threats."

"What's the plan then?" asked a tall girl with the lightest of green hair. She was in the third year of the Academy but Kamina knew nothing else about her.

"Basically, we're sending the nine of you in to neutralise the bandits. Our intel confirms that there are only fifteen bandits within this hideout so you should be able to deal with them easily enough. You'll be working in teams of three so that the base can be outflanked, reducing the chances of any escaping."

"Kamina will be in charge of Kenpi and Myu because of his real world experience. Clara, you'll lead Denu and Sara while Clinton will manage Parre and Oswatt. How you complete this mission is up to you, as long as the goal is met and we suffer no fatalities."

Shuhei motioned to a woman in the back corner of the room that nobody had noticed. She wore the ninja attire of Squad Two. "Haruhi Hattori was in the team that found the hideout. She will be your guide."

"Let's get going then!" exclaimed Kamina.

It was a long march to the hideout. They passed through the Seireitei, then through the vast expanses of the Rukongai and then continued several miles into the hilly region beyond. They made a simple camp when night descended until the first light of dawn when they set off again.

They entered a forest around noon and Haruhi informed them that they were close by now. And hour passed with them wading through the thick roots and twisted branches until they came across a giant cave. Through the gloom they could just see a building inside with a few men patrolling the outside.

Clara, being the most senior student in the mission, took overall charge of planning. "Kamina, Take your team straight forward and cause as much destruction as possible. While you distract them my team will take them from the left while Clinton's will take the right. Any problems?" No one argued. "Right. Kamina, go do what you do best."

"Hell yeah!" replied Kamina, a mad gleam in his eye. "Lets rock!"

Kenpi and Myu both nodded and the three sped off directly towards the structure. Kamina levelled one guard mid run while Kenpi took down the other. Myu shot of a few fireballs at the structure, setting the wood alight. Without slowing Kamina rammed the building's door, ripping it from its hinges.

Once inside he was mildly surprised to see that only the outside wall was made of wood. The inner walls all seemed to be solid concrete. The place seemed too complicated to house just fifteen men.

Regardless of this they ploughed their way through the building, knocking out any bandits in their way. They were all weak, nowhere near a match for the mighty Kamina.

At the centre of the building the three teams met up. Tolling up the foes they had defeated the number came to twenty two.

"This place seems too well built to belong to such weaklings." observed Clara agitatedly. "I feel that I'm missing something."

"I know that I'm missing something." grumbled Kamina. "A good fight, that's what." he grunted, stabbing his sword through a chair. Rather than stopping when it hit the floor though it continued through the carpet causing Kamina to loose his balance and smack his head on a shelf placed perfectly at head level.

Clara threw the chair to one side and pulled the carpet away. Beneath it was a simple wooden trap door. Kamina went to stop on it to open it but she quickly opened it by hand, hissing at him to be quiet.

As quietly as they could the students descended down the hole. It led to a bare corridor with a single door at the end. Voices were audible on the other side.

"_Do you pledge your allegiance to us then?"_ came a deep, authoritative voice.

"_Yes, master."_ answered a second, smaller voice. _"Though we are small in number and strength, we will do all that we can to serve the Apostils of Satos."_

"_Excellent. As more and more of the smaller groups join with us, we will soon have enough power to rival those fools in the Seireitei."_

"Damn." whispered Clara. "That voice, the deeper one, a think that is Khorne. He is one of the leaders of this Apostils of Satos and is on the Shinigami threat list. He's ranked strength wise as a third seated shinigami. We can't win him. We should head back to the academy and report on what we've heard."

"If he's a leader of these bandits then we need to defeat him. There are nine of us and only two of them. Plus Scarface said it himself, we are a group of some of the strongest students. If we win then that would be merit to be put straight in a squad." pointed out Kamina.

Clara looked tempted by this prospect. "Hmm. A position in a squad. We should have enough power between us to win. If things look bad though then we get out straight away, got it?"

"Yep. May I?"

"Go for it."

Kamina kicked the door with all his force, shooting it across the room. The students charged into the room and within seconds had surrounded the two men.

One was a simple faced man with a strong body and lots of armour while the other was slightly more muscled and had an intelligent face. This one wore very little in the way of armour. His shaggy black hair, beard and moustache combo left little of his face visible except for sharp glaring eyes.

"Ah, so you've finally decided to join us. I was wondering when you would gather the courage to confront us." said the bearded man. "Its times like that when it become obvious why the brave die young." He clicked his fingers and from the very door which they had just entered through, twenty bandits sauntered into the room.

"You bastard!" roared Kamina. Now that battle was upon them he instantly filled in the roll of leader. "Clara, get everyone to take care of those cannon fodder. I'll take the boss."

"Right!" she affirmed, knowing not to argue. She ordered all of they others to turn and face the new threat. Kenpi stepped up to Kamina's side.

"I'll take this other guy." Kenpi motioned to the simple faced man.

"Whatever. Just don't get in my way." shouted Kamina, already half way to the enemy leader.

"Your reiatsu is impressive." complimented the man. "But against Khorne it means nothing." he growled as he avoided Kamina's slash and punched him in the stomach.

"Yeah, well I'll make you into corn flakes in a minute." retorted Kamina, spinning around and lashing out with blade, fist and foot.

Khorne blocked them all with quick hand movements then struck out but this time Kamina was prepared and easily dodged.

"Blazing sword!" bellowed Kamina. Even before the flames had fully emerged he slashed out, just managing to scrap Khorne's sleeve. The material caught alight. Before the man had chance to put out the flames, Kamina began to rain down explosive slashes upon him. "Explosion! Explosion! Explosion!"

"Troublesome child!" spat Khorne. His robes were in tatters but his body seemed untouched. He drew his sword for the first time. "I'll show you the power of the Apostils of Satos! Shock their core, Raimaru!"

The simple katana morphed, becoming golden in colour. The blade became zigzagged like a lightning bolt and small sparks of electricity crackled around it.

"Damn! I've had enough of these damn shikai!" snarled Kamina.

Khorne slashed and Kamina rose his zanpakuto in defence. The blades clashed but electric volts passed through Gurren and straight into Kamina. The force of the volts sent him flying backwards and into the far fall.

As he got back to his feet he saw that yet more bandit reinforcements had entered. The other students were only just holding their own. Kenpi seemed to be winning his fight. Kamina made a move towards Khorne but with lightning speed the man charged across the room and slammed into him.

Before Kamina could recover, Khorne had him held up against the wall with his throat. Kamina could hardly breath.

"Now you die, weakling." mocked Khorne. He slashed at Kamina's chest, opening up an large gash and causing electricity to flow through his body. He dropped the twitching student to the floor then placed the tip of his blade against Kamina's throat.

_Do you want to win?_ Came a disembodied voice. Kamina weakly looked around but could see no speaker. _Do you want the power to save the world?_

"Yes." croaked Kamina weakly. The world around him became duller. A cloaked figure appeared behind Khorne and stepped through him. Without a perceivable change, Kamina's surroundings became the great outdoors. It looked to him like the battlefield on Earth where he had died. The ground was littered with gunmen parts, a graveyard of destroyed mecha.

"Where the hell am I?" asked Kamina. He suddenly realised that he could move again, his wounds only a background sensation. Everyone had disappeared except for him and the cloaked man.

The man wore a tattered red cape much like Kamina's but this was larger and was wrapped around the man's body, leaving only his head visible. His dark blue hair was longer than Kamina's and looked somehow familiar to the teen. His head was bowed, covering his face.

"_This is your soulscape, or inner world._" replied the man in a deep, powerful voice.

"And who are you?"

The man looked up. "N-no. It cant be!" stammered Kamina. The man's face was hardened like chiselled stone and his eyes shone with a fiery soul. He spread his arms, opening up the cape to reveal that he had no shirt. His body was coated in swirling blue tattoos and several rings adorned each of his fingers.

"D-dad!"

The man smiled. "_No, Kamina. I am not your father. I am a physical embodiment of your soul. Your father was the only man you ever respected and so you based your life around his memory. It only makes sense that your soul would emulate him too. Everything that makes you who you are is shown upon me._"

He held up his right hand to back up his last statement. Rather than flesh, the limb was metal and looked remarkably similar to Gurren's arm.

A light bulb clicked on inside Kamina's head. "Wait, I remember Nohime talking about this. You're my zanpakuto!"

"_Correct._"

"What were you saying, about the power to save the world?"

"_Fate demands that you get stronger. If not then you will die here. You are not yet ready for my power but I am willing to loan you my services to end this fight. We will speak again when the time comes for you to use me properly. Do you accept the power?_"

"Who the hell do you think I am.! I'll beat this bastard and then you just wait. I'll be knocking on your door so that I can prove that I am ready for your power, one way or another." vaunted Kamina.

"_I will be waiting._" The man assured as he and the world around him began to fade away.

Kamina found himself back on the floor with the blade against his throat. New energy flooded into him. He laughed aloud. "Lets make them grit their teeth, Gurren!"

There was a eye searing light and a wave of raw power that knocked Khorne staggering back. Flames erupted from the spot where Kamina had been as though there was a volcano.

The light show died down and Kamina was stood with his head and shoulders slumped. Slowly he straitened himself up and held out his sword before him. Only, it wasn't a sword anymore but a giant pair of black sunglasses. The edges looked razor sharp and its four points each looked able of skewering any unwary foes. Somehow the sharp edge wasn't cutting into Kamina's own hand where he held it.

"You ready to kick it up a notch?" beamed Kamina like a shark at a goldfish.

"Impossible! Your power can't jump up that much. You just don't have the power required for a shikai." blustered Khorne.

"Whoops. My bad. Oh well, time to end this, eh?"

Kamina dashed a struck out. Khorne blocked but the electric current couldn't pass through the shades like it had done with the metal sword. They exchanged a series of blows and due to the strange shape of the sunglasses they were hard to defend against.

Khorne leapt back panting and Kamina let him move a few feet away.

"I've been dying to try this again. It wont be the same without Simon but lets see what I can do. Finishing move!" he roared as he threw the shades. They split into two mid flight and struck Khorn's arms and legs, pinning him in place. Miniature shades formed across his right hand across each of his knuckles and grew in size until each was as large as his orange shades. "GIGA!" Flames shimmered across their surface as Kamina began to run forward. "SHADE!" He sped closer and readied some energy into his hand for one hell of an explosion. "BREAK!"

His fist slammed into Khorne's gut like a sledgehammer. The shades stabbed through his flesh, burning the meat within. As the punch reached its zenith an explosion erupted around the hand, smashing up the man's body and sending it cart wheeling into the far wall. He hit it with such force that rocks tumbled out of place, smashing to the ground.

At almost the exact same moment, Kenpi finally got the opening he had needed and finished off the other leader with a single swift strike. At seeing their commanders defeated, the bandits began to panic and run. They were quickly finished off.

The second that the last enemy had been knocked out, Kamina's shikai reverted back to its sealed state despite how hard he had tried to keep it active.

"We all nearly died then." scolded Clara. "Easy fight my ass."

"Hey, we won, don't complain." chided Kamina. "Look at it this way. Its gonna be one hell of a report with some sweet rewards at the end."

000000000000000000000

_AN/ How are you all. Hope this chapter meets your approval, over a thousand words more than any other chapter in this story so far. Things are starting to move forward now so get prepared for the main story arc._

_On a side note, this story will be on hiatus for a short while since I need to finish something important by the end of may so I am focusing all of my attention on that. I will 100% be coming back to this story and this is only going to be until this other thing is finished. My guess is between two to six weeks. Hope you don't mind the wait too much._

_Any comments or suggestions then please review or PM me as I will get back to anyone who has anything to ask within a day so feel free to contact me._

_Until I return, enjoy yourselves_

_-FWF_


	10. 10 This is war

**TTGL: So this is the Heavens.**

Chapter 10: This is war.

"So let me get this straight. You interrupted a secret meeting about recruiting new members into the largest gang of bandits. It turned out to be a trap and you were all outnumbered. You were on the verge of death but then your zanpakuto spoke to you, unlocked itself for one time only and you destroyed someone equivalent to a third seat with one punch?" said captain Shuhei in the debriefing session after the students had returned.

"Exactly!" boasted Kamina from the other side of the desk. His body was badly damaged and after his finishing move he was completely exhausted but he was still buzzing with excitement at his epic triumph.

"This could be troublesome." frowned Hisagi. "Just small bands of thugs have been causing us problems for years. If they were to unify then it could mean a large scale conflict. I need the Head Captain's thoughts. You're all dismissed. Go get some rest, you all earned it."

The assembled students filed out of the office. Clara was positively beaming after being given a raise for permanent squad leader. The others ranged from simply glad to be alive to swelled with confidence and pride at their victory. All were ready to drop though, including Kamina.

They shuffled off to bed but seemingly no sooner had Kamina put his head on his pillow was he being woken up again. Judging by the light it looked to be just before dawn. It was a shinigami that woke him.

"You are to report to the main hall immediately. Captain Shuhei's orders." the man reported.

"Damn Scarface." muttered Kamina sleepily. He yawned loudly as he lazily drifted through the corridors toward the main hall.

He had been expecting a private meeting with Hisagi but when he slid open the door, the main hall was already full of students, every student if Kamina was to guess. Myu and Kenpi were stood near the edge of the crowd looking shattered. Kamina stepped over to them.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"No idea." answered Kenpi. Myu didn't look like she was in a state to reply. She really couldn't handle early mornings. "We got the message just before you. Nothing has happened since we got here."

Kamina asked around but none of the students knew what was happening. They had all been given the same message. They chattered anxiously but fell silent when Hisagi appeared on the stage.

"Sorry for waking you all so early." Hisagi started briskly. "Important developments have occurred over night and it is essential that you hear them. To show the seriousness this will be explained by Head Captain Hitsugaya."

The young white haired head captain joined him on the stage. There was an awed silence only broken by Kamina's loud call of "Hey! How you doing , whitey! Long time no see!" Hitsugaya's eye twitched slightly but he managed to stay calm.

"You have all been called here because operations among the shinigami have just been stepped up. The enemies of peace and justice who reside out beyond our walls are banding together in an attempt to oppose us. Too long have we sat and done too little. Before they have the chance to unify we will shatter them."

Hitsugaya continued after the student had a brief cheer. "We will strike every known bandit hideout simultaneously, wiping the threat out before it has a chance to develop. Due to the scale of the operation all shinigami, including Academy students are being called upon to help. You will all be given the chance to volunteer. Just remember that this is a real mission where injury or death is always possible. If anybody proves themselves then they will be placed into a squad straight away. Make your decisions wisely. You have an hour to think things through. Return here when the time is up."

Most of the students didn't go far from the hall, already resolute in their participation. Kamina was among them.

"Aren't you scared?" asked Myu. "It's a big bad world out there. We nearly died yesterday yet you're already prepared to put your life on the line again."

"Why are you here then?" smirked Kenpi. All three of them were waiting to go back into the hall with about ninety percent of the other students.

"'Cos without me you'd both be doomed." she grinned.

"We've got to do this." stated Kamina. "Every battle makes us stronger and makes our enemies weaker. Weaker enemies means safer people."

Kenpi was about to comment on how emotionally deep Kamina had become when the brawler continued. "That and the fact that if we win I get put in squad so will be equal to that damn Keero bastard."

The door slid open causing silence to descend upon the yapping students. They flooded inside but didn't have to wait like before. Three shinigami were already stood upon the stage, each wearing the white robes of a captain. Hisagi and Hitsugaya were both still present while the new captain was a tall, well built middle aged man with long, spiky ginger hair.

"Your commitment is much appreciated." began the Head Captain. Due to you inexperience you will all be placed under the direct control of a captain. Years four five and six will be under Captain Shuhei while years one two and three will follow Captain of the Fifth Division, Captain Kurosaki."

"Holy hell! We're with Captain Kurosaki. Best day ever!" raved Myu. Even Kenpi looked impressed.

"What's so special about this guy?" asked Kamina.

"Seriously?" responded Myu incredulously. "Ichigo Kurosaki was the man who defeated the traitor Aizen centuries ago, saving the world. He has the highest number of hollow kills and has the most spiritual pressure out of all of the captains. He is a frikking legend!"

"How come he isn't Head Captain then?"

"He doesn't want to be. It's as simple as that."

"All fourth years and above, follow me." called Hisagi. "I'll brief you in the dojo." A good portion of the room's occupants left.

"I'll leave this in your hands, Captain." spoke Hitsugaya before he himself left. Now there was just the rookie students and the strongest shinigami in existence left in the room.

"Hey." Ichigo said, somewhat less dramatically than Kamina had imagined. I am Captain Ichigo Kurosaki and from this point on, you are all members of my team. We fight for each other and as long as I draw breath I'll fight to protect you all. Tomorrow we set out so today we prepare."

He spoke simply, as though to equals rather than subordinates or greenhorns. Kamina couldn't detect any spiritual pressure coming from him, net even at the low levels that the other captains had when masking its presence. He felt more like a void in power.

"Our job is to clear out a base in the mountains and neutralise the surrounding area. It is suspected to have many men but all of them normal thugs with little to no spiritual power. You should have the advantage over them. I'm only there to oversee your safety. Just make sure that you never become overconfident and you'll do just fine."

"Pack your bags. Make sure to bring along our gift for you." Ichigo motioned to a few boxes near by. Another shinigami reached inside and pulled out a set of full shinigami robes. "For this mission, you are all shinigami. Do us proud."

"Yes, Captain!" chorused the students.

"Yo! Ginger. Can I get a transfer to a slightly more kick-ass mission. Several dozen students and a mega powerful captain against a few thugs doesn't sound a very thrilling fight." shouted Kamina.

"Hmm. Kamina Jiha. You want action? Your results are always interesting. Pick thirty students. You are in charge of scouring the mountains. Dangerous terrain, traps, bandits and even the chance for hollow attacks. Does that suit your liking?"

"More like it. Still rather fight someone more powerful though." muttered Kamina.

Ichigo laughed. "You remind me of Kenpachi if he wasn't intimidating."

"I'll show you 'not intimidating!'" growled Kamina. Myu and Kenpi held him back as he swung his sword in Ichigo's general direction.

"Gather outside at six tomorrow morning. Anyone who lays in is left behind." the second he had finished he flash stepped away.

"Yeah, that's right, run away!" jeered Kamina. He strode over to the boxes and grabbed the black robes. "Tomorrow, we change the world." he grinned.

Morning came and Kamina stepped out into the freshly risen light in the black shinigami robes. He'd spent much of the night sewing the Dai-Gurren symbol onto its back. The shades were on his face and he was ready for business.

Ichigo and the other students were already assembled outside.

"You picked your team then, Kamina?" inquired Ichigo.

"Sure. The same guys as my last mission then whoever the twenty one people closest to me now are." Kamina answered absently.

"Nice to see you put a lot of thought into this." smirked the ginger haired captain, amusement playing across his narrow eyes. He stroked the ruff stubble on his chin with a coarse hand. "You're now head of Fire Team 2. Lets head out, those bandits won't beat up themselves."

"Wouldn't want them to." said Kamina, punching the palm of his hand for emphasis.

The mountains were far away but the group made good time. Ichigo set the pace while the students were eager to please so kept up with him. They passed through several small villages and the people had gathered outside as they passed through, cheering as the black clad warriors marched to battle against their oppressors.

When the mountains were finally reached they encompassed the group like teeth of a giant monster. The ground was barren and rocky with little sign of life. It was the perfect place for an ambush, every rock or crevasse a potential hiding spot for bandits. They moved on with caution.

"Their base is in the very centre of the mountain range. The land dips down into a bowl there. A single mountain sits in the middle of this bowl that has been burrowed into. That is their base. It will be well defended." informed Ichigo. "Kamina, take your team and do whatever you feel best to remove any bandits outside the base. These passes are crawling with them."

"Just leave it to me, we'll be finished and ready to steal all your opponents before you've even warmed up." boasted the brawler with all intentions of following up on the statement.

The squad splintered, Ichigo taking the majority of the students on a direct path to the central mountain while Kamina skirted around the edge. Fire Team 2 spread out to cover more area, forming a net that would find and trap any unsuspecting bandits.

They had all been given small communication devices that sat in their ears and it was through this that Kamina heard of the first contact. The voice of another first year student, Minoa Fusioka filtered into his head.

"Sir, two bandits sat on a rock fifty yards north of my position. They haven't noticed anything yet. Your orders?"

"Clara, take your guys around to the opposite side of them. Minoa and his team will approach from his current side. Take them out quickly and quietly. We wouldn't want the rest to be alerted and run do we?" Kamina ordered into the mike.

He was use to leading but the whole stealth and thorough tactics were strange and new to him. Dai-Gurren had always just needed to blow stuff up to win and it had always worked but now things needed more thought.

After a moments thought he assigned each group a direction and pretty much told everyone to do what they felt was best. He himself stuck with Myu and Kenpi as they sped through the rocks uncaring of ambushes. as long as they found someone to fight they didn't care in what way.

After ten minutes of nothing Myu suddenly stopped. both Kamina and Kempi could see or hear no signs of life.

"Captain Kurosaki has entered their base. I can feel that groups spiritual pressure suddenly raise."

"Damn. We'll have to speed up if we want to beat them." grunted Kamina.

"Wait. There is something else too. Quiet."

Kamina listened and this time he heard something, faint voices nearby.

"Quick! Get outta there before Kurosaki demolishes the whole place!"

"Sounds like a lead." Kamina hissed as he started forward. He leapt over a large rock in an over dramatic way, dashed around the corner and hopped up another rock. From this high ground he towered over the two bandits below him.

Beside the two men was a hole that had a basic set of ladders which led into the darkness below. A stone on wheels was positioned next to the hole, evidently there as a cover to the tunnel. Even as Kamina watched, a third bandit scurried through the tunnel to join his companions.

"Hey hey hey, just what have we got here?" announced Kamina, a dark glee in his voice.

"Oh shit! More of them!" shouted one of the bandits.

"Forget him." ordered another. "What's one shinigami. Kill hi-"

Kamina roundhouse kicked him. The bandit spun through the air and hit a mountain. The other two whipped around to face him but one was instantly taken down by a swift slash from his sword. There was a flash of light and the last bandit fell to the ground with chains of energy fastened around his arms. Myu and Kenpi joined him.

"So, mister bandit, what's going off here?" asked Kamina, leaning down low so that his face was close to the bandit's.

"Go to hell, shinigami scum." spat the thug. Myu kicked him in the groin.

"Tell me everything you know or I'll find a corkscrew and a nutcracker and then set to work on the real interrogation." she had the evil gleam in her eyes.

The bandit eyed her for a moment, trying to work out how serious she was. When she slowly reached into her robe and pulled out a rusty corkscrew he began to sweat. "Okay okay! I'll talk, just get that crazy bitch away from me!"

"Where does that tunnel lead?"

"Into the base, it's a secret escape route. We weren't about to stay in there and face off against Kurosaki and an army of shinigami.

Kamina moved away from the others and activated his microphone. "Clara, how is the sweep going?"

A static voice replied. "We've found several bandits and neutralised them. There is an outpost up ahead but it shouldn't pose a problem."

"Right. You can take care of that. I've just found a hidden tunnel into their base which we're gonna take."

"Good luck."

Without another word Kamina jumped down the hole. Then tunnel was long and dark with several offshoots buy Myu was able to sense which way there was souls. With her lead they were easily able to work their way through the maze and emerge inside the base.

In the distance was the far-off sounds of battle but here in the foreground there was silence. The place looked incredibly similar to the underground complex at the last bandit base they had been to, as though the two had been constructed by the same people. The walls were a cold stone and the only light was an occasional torch that were seemingly positioned at random.

"Its too quiet." breathed Kenpi.

"That's cos there's no one here." stated Kamina loudly. He stepped through the door opposite him and a hundred heads all turned in unison to look at him. "Ah. I think we should try a different door."

Kamina turned to leave but was stopped by a man who had suddenly appeared behind him. He was tall but lean with a large mane of bronze coloured hair and a crimson robe that mimicked that of the shinigami in style.

He spoke with a deep, melodic voice. "What do we have here? A squad of young shinigami that made it down here before the great destroyer, Captain Kurosaki. That is unfortunate, for you."

"You obviously have no idea who you are talking to." blustered Kamina.

"No, I do not. Nor will I ever as in a brief moment there will be nothing of you left to talk to."

"Like hell there will be!"

Myu fired off an imprisoning kido as Kamina and Kenpi struck in unison. The man didn't flinch. The two blades hit him with a metallic crash but caused no damage. Through small gashes in the robes the glint of metal became apparent.

The assembled bandits moved to attack the shinigami but the man held up a hand. "Leave them to me." he twitched his arms and the kido chains around him shattered.

Slowly he slid his sword out. "That's a zanpakuto." exclaimed Kenpi. "He's a shinigami."

"Goody for him." growled Kamina. He attacked but the man vanished. Two thuds alerted Kamina to Kenpi and Myu hitting the floor, wide slits across their chests.

"Damn you and your tricks!" roared Kamina. "Fight me like a real man!"

"If you say so." came a voice from behind him. He turned only to receive a fist to his face that sent him flying backwards. The bandits parted with eerie efficiency to allow him to rocket past.

Before Kamina had even risen to his feet the man had him by the throat. He whispered softly into the young student's ear. "The Apostils of Satos will defeat the Shinigami. We will strike very soon and none will stand against us, not even your precious captains." he tightened his grip and Kamina's vision began to turn red.

_How am I suppose to limit your power if you keep getting into suicidal fights? _Came a deep inner voice.

"What can I say?" half chuckled half choked Kamina aloud. There was a sigh from the inner voice then Kamina felt his body become infused with fresh power. "Let's make them grit their teeth, Gurren."

The world lit up for a brief moment before returning to normal, the only trace of it ever happening being the giant black shades held in Kamina's hands. I second later he forced more power into it, flames erupting along its surface.

"A shikai? How unimpressive. Do you think that it will make a difference?" taunted the man.

"Hell yes!" Kamina struck out, shattering everything around the man but not inflicting a single scratch upon him.

"Your power increase means nothing to me. It only serves to show just how far below my level you really are.

"I am the mighty Kamina! I always win and that is a universal law. To defeat me is like to defy gravity!"

"You do realise that shinigami can walk on air." pointed out the man.

Kamina ignored him. "With the combined awesomeness of me and Gurren, nothing can stand in our way. Just who the hell do you think I am!"

His shades split into two. He threw them, pinning the arms and legs of the man. More shades grew out from his fist. "Finishing move. Giga…Shade…Break!"

At the last possible second the man somehow managed to release one of his arms enough to position it in front of his chest. He caught Kamina's fist. The attack exploded. The man stood unharmed where he had been. Kamina screamed out, his hand mangled and bloody.

"Was that really the best you have to offer, boy?"

Kamina lashed out in rage. The man blocked the attack with his little finger, shattering Kamina's shikai like sugar glass. A wave of pain smashed through Kamina at his zanpakuto's destruction. He fell to his knees.

"Its over." stated the man. "Or should I say, it is finally beginning."

The wall in the room beyond was suddenly obliterated. Rocks flew around wildly, killing several of the surrounding bandits. From the newly formed hole, Ichigo flew into the room. His robes were different that before, a darker black lined with blood red. His sword had also changed, no longer the giant carving knife but a sleek, pure black katana.

He swung the sword and a wave of black energy ripped through the assembled thugs. In that one attack, the entire room was cleared. He turned his attention slowly onto Kamina and the other man.

"Kurosaki, pleasure to see you again." smiled the man.

"So this is were you fled to, Ordius Akilay. Followed the true path of a traitor I see." said Ichigo in a low tone.

"Bankai." spoke the man, Ordius, with a trace of anticipation present within his voice. His blade shimmered then became a double ended sword, both sides glistening with purple flame.

Kamina threw himself out of the way as the two charged at him, both seemingly forgetting his existence. The sheer power that the two were giving off felt like it was blistering his skin. They fought on equal grounds for a few minutes before Ichigo began to take the lead.

Ordius noticed this too. In desperation he broke away from the combat and screamed. His arm unravelled itself, beneath the skin being only a colourless void. The limb of darkness split into a dozen tendrils which all elongated and shot out at Ichigo, perforating his skin. Ordius began to laugh manically as Ichigo coughed blood.

Without a word, Ichigo put his hand to his face and a white mask with red streaks appeared. Emotionlessly he slashed at Ordius, reducing the man to a stain on the floor and walls. The instant he was finished the mask disintegrated back into nothing.

"Are you all okay?" the captain asked, his attention now on Kamina Myu and Kenpi. "I'll call for a medi-"

"Captain! Captain!" screamed a man who rushed into the room frantically. His eyes were wild and his whole body was shaking uncontrollably. "Captain! T-the Seireitei. It's-it's been destroyed." he bawled.

"What! That cant be." exclaimed Ichigo.

"I-it was A-Ai-Aizen. One second everything was fine, the next a giant black hand appeared in Aizens cell, and every other cell, and took all the prisoners away. A second later they were all at the heart of the Seireitei. Then bandits hollows attacked from the outside, strange hollows, bigger and stronger than normal. We were overrun before anyone even knew what was happening."

Harsh, pained laughter came from nearby. Everyone looked down to see Ordius's head, rolling across the floor with laughter, only a small strip of spin showing that the head ever had a body.

"Like I said, we will destroy the shinigami. This isn't a petty raid. This is war." he laughed again then coughed violently before falling silent.

Everyone was completely motionless for several seconds. "We need to check this out for ourselves. Kamina, get a medic to heal you three up. I…I… Hell, I don't have a clue what to do. This cant be real…"

_A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. This should be back to every Friday now, although no promises as we're just entering exam season._

_Kamina got his ass kicked again - I know, sacrilege! This was the last chapter in that arc, now we're heading onto the War of Survival. _

_If the fist half is dull then I apologise and if any of it seems disjointed then its because I've been writing it on and off four nearly a month now between my of commitments. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed. Until next time - Sayonara._

_-FWF_


	11. 11 They want war, we'll give 'em a war!

**TTGL: So this is the Heavens.**

Chapter 11. They want a war, we'll give them a war!

The rain pored down around them. The base and mountains were cleared of bandits without a doubt yet no one cheered or celebrated. Two students had been killed by a caged hollow and the news that the Seireitei may have been invaded seriously dampened the group's spirit.

"Who is this Aizen guy anyway?" grimaced Kamina. A medical student walked along side him to heal his wounds as they walked. Kenpi and Myu lay on stretchers near the back of the group along with another seven injured students. "Everyone seems terrified of him."

"Aizen was once a shinigami captain, my predecessor for Squad 5 in fact. He became a traitor, or more likely was never loyal to begin with. He somehow took control of the Hollows and waged a war on the Soul Society. We all fought him but he was easily the strongest shinigami. Eventually though we managed to imprison him and he was sentenced to 20,000 years in our most secure prison. If he has escaped then we have a big problem on our hands." answered Ichigo.

The group walked in near silence. When they were in the forest of tall trees that surrounded the Rukongai, Ichigo halted the column.

"Wait here. If the reports are true then we can't just go marching blindly into an unknown situation." he announce. A second later he flash-stepped away.

"You don't think that all this is true do you? It can't really happen?" asked Myu when Kamina moved over to the quickly assembled hospital area.

"Who knows. All I know is that if it is, then we move on, kick some ass and win our enemies like we've always done. Believe in yourselves and we cant lose."

At that moment Ichigo appeared again, his face grim.

"Its gone. All of it. The Seireitei, Rokongai, everything. Just dust and rubble." the captain stated, his voice carefully neutral. "There is no sign of hostiles. From this point on we're on search and rescue duty."

Emerging from the tree lines they were greeted by the sight of total desolation. The once sprawling city of the Rukongai was none existent, reduced to a field of eddying dust. The huge white walled stone buildings of the Seireitei were shattered and littered the ground like a stone beach. Nothing moved.

The students under Ichigo's guidance spread out and searched through rubble but it yielded no results. There were no bodies, no unbroken item, nothing that suggested that the area had once been the capital of the Soul Society. An hour passed without any success and the groups spirits fell with every passing second. In an instant though, everything changed.

"You won't find anything." stated a smooth voice. Every head swivelled around to see a lone man dressed in scraps of ragged black. His hair was brown and his eyes had a piercing look as though they could see into the very soul of all that he looked upon.

"Aizen!" roared Ichigo. Kamina noticed that he was loosing his calm. "How did you get out!"

"Kurosaki, I see you have moved up in the world since the last time we met." commented Aizen casually.

"Answer me damn it!"

"If you must know, I was freed. Now I can fulfil my original goal of eliminating the Spirit King. The shinigami have been dealt with so now this time nothing can stop me."

Ichigo's robes and sword changed into their bankai state without a word. "Don't underestimate me!" He charged and swung at Aizen with enough force to destroy a mountain but Aizen blocked it with his own sword that materialised out from nowhere.

"I am still immortal, or have you forgotten this?" jeered Aizen. His eyes trailed past Ichigo to look coldly upon the students.

"We'll see about that!" Ichigo said before jumping back. An enormouse wave of spiritual pressure rippled out from him on levels that Kamina couldn't even comprehend. His skin turned white and the bone mask formed again over his face. This time though it had two large, blade like horns jutting out from its forehead. His ginger hair grew rapidly until it streamed down his back.

Aizen also triggered his own release, huge wings formed from snakes ripped out from his back while his whole skin turned white, shedding the black strips that had remained of his clothes. His hands, feet and face all turned black and three holes appeared vertically along his chest.

The two clashed, the spiritual pressure alone of the two combined was enough to knock out a good portion of the students. It was unreal, the power being given off simply unimaginable. The very sky seemed to suffer under their attacks, shimmering rents in the air appearing where their blades passed.

Ichigo fired of a red stream of energy used by hollows called a cero from between his two horns. Aizen deflected it with his hand and the beam shot of into the ground creating a huge crater.

"I am glad to see that you have not been idle these past 18,000 years. You have perfect mastery of your inner hollow. Interesting." mussed Aizen. "It will not be enough to save you all though."

He clicked his fingers and a portal appeared before him. From it exited a pitch black monster with a white hollow mask. It was double the size of a normal hollow and gave off similar power levels as a menos grande but in a more combat efficient form. More like a scaled back vasto lord.

It pounced instantly. Claws and teeth ripping through the closest student. Rather than leaving a corpse though the body rapidly disintegrated and faded from the world.

"This is an Anti-Hollow, a gift from my new business partner. They are designed to eliminate souls altogether. Anyone killed by one of these will cease to exist and thus will be unable to continue the cycle and be reborn back onto Earth. If every soul is wiped out in such a way then all life on Earth will wither, die and be unable to produce new life. You should thank your Quincy friend as it is there weapons that inspired this creation." Aizen explained.

Another two students fell simultaneously as the beast struck again. It leapt for a fourth but Kamina barrelled into it from the side. It turned to face him and received a flaming sword to the face for its effort. It didn't die though, simply shrugging off the attack and the swiping at Kamina with a razor edged claw. The ex-pilot narrowly dodged.

Ichigo moved to help but was assaulted by Aizen again, preventing him from eliminating the powerful new breed of hollow.

"Damn! Let's make them grit their teeth, Gurren!" shouted Kamina. Nothing happened. He dodged another attack by a hairsbreadth. "Fine, be like that you damn sword. Who needs a talking sword when you have manly determination!"

He slid his orange tinted shades from his robes with his left hand while he attacked the beast with the sword in his right. The hollow attacked, knocking the sword away violently but leaving it open for a counter attack. With a swift lunge Kamina rammed the corner of his shades into the monster's throat.

The creature bellowed but more through rage than pain. A click from above diverted Kamina's attention for a moment. Aizen smiled down at him with the look that an executioner gives a condemned man. Four more portals opened up in the sky, an Anti-Hollow clawing its way out of each.

"Shit!" growled Kamina. "Everyone get your asses in gear. Kido quick!"

A volley of hastily cast kido sped into the air, all equally ineffective as they either missed completely or dissipated on contact. The hollows charged through the air at them.

"Zanpakuto at the ready! Give them hell!" ordered Kamina, his natural leadership becoming apparent once again.

The original hollow tackled him, knocking him to the floor. He was up again in an instant, just in time to block an attack that had the power to rip him in half. He risked a look around him and regretted it. The four newcomers were ripping through the lines of students with ease.

Up above, the battle between Ichigo and Aizen continued at a furious pace.

"I won't let you win Aizen. I am a protector and I wont allow you to hurt any more people."

"Big words considering you wards are dying below you at this very moment." mocked the ex-captain.

Ichigo grit his teeth. He held out his hand and a red beam shot from each of his fingers. They each hit a hollow, creating a link between all five hollows and himself. He dropped his sword and fired another five beams, this time all at Aizen. His horns began to glow purple. They tore through the air creating a black hole. With one last look down at the students he passed through the hole, pulling the hollows in with him. Aizen struggled for a moment against it before allowing himself to be pulled through. Then all was quiet and still.

"Oh crap. Oh crap. We're all doomed. We're gonna die." screamed one of the students frantically. "The Seireitei is gone, Aizen is free, those hollows are so powerful, there are no shinigami left and even Captain Kurosaki is now gone. Its only a matter of time until we're all dead."

Kamina punched him with such force that he collapsed sprawled out upon the rubble strewn ground.

"Listen up yer bozos!" Kamina shouted, addressing all of the remaining students. "Most of the shinigami were away on similar missions as ours. That means that most were not here when it was destroyed. All we have to do is find them all."

He paced the ruins for a few moments before bending down to pick something up. There was a flash of red then a second later Kamina's cape was back across his shoulders. It looked tattered and torn but if anything this only made it that much more epic.

"They want a war, we'll give them a war! This is my kind of conflict. From this point on you are all honorary members of Team Dai-Gurren, Liberators of both Heaven and Earth. You are all now part of a legacy that was built up by never losing a battle! We will keep moving forward, growing stronger and more determined with every step. But before we worry about that next step, first we set up camp and get some chow, you've earned it. Call it a celebration feast on your promotions. I recall being told that if we completed this mission then we became full fledged shinigami."

Kamina strolled away from where the others were now busily setting up tents amongst the debris. Kenpi limped beside him, his skin pale and sweaty and a huge bandage wrapped tightly around his chest.

"I have one question for you." he stated.

"What? 'How are we going to win?' 'Do you really think the other captains are fine?' How are you so awesome?'"

"No. how come the entire city was reduced to rubble the size of my fist yet your cape is the only thing still in one piece?"

"Good question. I can only guess at epicness."

"Huh?"

"My cape is infused with so much epic and badassness that it physically cannot be destroyed." Kamina explained like it was the logical and scientific obvious.

Kamina seated himself upon a rock and gazed absently at the sky. Kenpi was about to speak again when a drill suddenly burst through the rock right between Kamina's legs. Kamina didn't bat an eyelash at this like it was nothing new. A moment later a woman's head appeared followed closely by a slender body. Kenpi stared incredulously while Kamina just grinned.

"Hey, you're Ne…Nim, Ner… er, that clown's daughter!" shouted Kamina with triumph.

"Oh, it is you, Mr anomaly. We were trapped deep underground during the attack and have only just been able to reach the surface." said Nemu evenly. She looked around. "It appears that the city was destroyed." she stated emotionlessly.

She moved from between Kamina's legs and another six shinigami from Squad Twelve exited the hole.

"What happened to your bastard of a father?" asked Kamina.

"He went to fight against ex-captain Aizen. I was underground in our most secure experimental facility at the time but his spiritual pressure vanished soon after the battle started."

"Damn, I could have done with his scientific know how at the moment. I had a really epic plan as well. Now where am I supposed to find a master inventor?" Kamina muttered dejectedly.

Nemu leaned over him with no regard for personal space or any knowledge of what may be considered as awkward. "I am proficient at every known form of science and several unknown variants. My father designed me to be able to build a rocket from teaspoons and create anything he could possibly theorise including deep sea panda."

"O-kay. Well, that's certainly interesting. It still doesn't help with my plans though." commented Kamina, slightly missing the point. He removed some ragged paper from his pocket and examined it dreamily.

Kenpi snatched the paper from his hands and handed it to Nemu. The paper showed a crude drawing with a few sketchy measurements and annotations. "Seriously?" he commented. "You really think that that is even physically possible?"

"I know it is!" Kamina replied confidently.

"The design is possible." stated Nemu matter-of-factly. "Would you like me to invest my time in it's production?"

"Hell yes!"

In the days that passed, the little camp grew in size as the new shinigami set to work on preparing for the inevitable conflict in the near future. Lessons had been resumed, taught by the more knowledgeable among them, Kamina teaching combat to the others himself. Patrols and a system of guards was set up but no hostiles showed their faces, Kamina stating this to be as only an idiot would look for them in the site of their last massacre.

Kamina himself spent much of his time alone in the woods that surrounded the ruins. He knew that he was strong but he also realised that until he could control his zanpakuto then he was just another guy. The leader of Dai-Gurren's Heaven Division needed to be able to at least control his own weapon. He could now commune with it's spirit at will but the image of his father was a hard man to work with.

On the sixth day since the destruction of the Seireitei, Kamina finally managed Shikai without imminent death forcing his zanpakuto's hand. He was only able to hold it for ten seconds but that was enough to boost his determination to new heights.

Then, on the seventh day, Kamina's grand project was completed. Even he had expected it to take longer but Nemu worked like a devil and here team had barely slept all week. Kamina gathered all of the shinigami around for the grand unveiling. It had been built in the forest to avoid prying eyes and had been covered with a huge blanket of woven leaves.

Kamina stood upon a tall branch to address the crowd. "Hey, listen up and take note. Today is the day we embark on our manly destiny to pierce the heaven and into tomorrow. To help us with this quest, let me introduce you to our new base of operations!"

Nemu pulled off the cover with one tug despite its massive size. Beneath it was a giant construct of stone, wood and metal. It looked like a ship with arms and legs. A huge blade was positioned across its prow and an enormous face sat upon a tall, head like tower. It was painted head to foot in crimson, only three white claw mark designs across either side breaking the red monotony.

"I give you, the Nensho Seirei no Dai-Gurren! (Burning Spirit of the Great Crimson Lotus)." Kamina roared in his most inspirational voice. "It is made using the finest sekkiseki rock that the ruins of the Seireitei has to offer, rendering it highly resistant to all spirit based attacks. It can house two hundred people comfortably and up to three hundred at a loss of legs space. Several spirit cannons provide us with some heavy support while at a top speed of very fast, it'll get us wherever we want quicker than if we ran."

There was a murmur of impressed comments and gasps. From the edge of the crowed someone called out "Dibbs on shotgun." another voice from the other side countered with "You can have shotgun, dibbs on cannon!"

"Dude, you're crazy." muttered Kenpi in amazement.

"Why thank you." Kamina replied with a grin. He turned to face Kenpi, his face more serious. "We don't really need a ship, it'll just draw more attention to us. They needed a symbol of hope. Men are all fair and good but this is slightly more durable. I learned that the hard way back in life."

"You aren't planning on kicking the bucket already are you?"

"Hell no! I've only just gotten warmed up. I intend to be idolised as a symbol of resistance and masculinity for a bit yet. I never got the chance to really enjoy it back on earth." Kamina responded with a half smile, remembering his time spent with Yoko and the way the members of Dai-Gurren looked upon him as a hero.

"What is it like? Earth I mean." asked Kenpi. "I don't remember my past life, none of us do. I just want to try and imagine what kind of life I would have led."

"I wont lie. You probably lived and died in the same God forsaken hole without ever experiencing true life. A miserable existence lived in ignorance of the beauty and freedom just above your head. If you did make it to the surface then you were probably killed by a beastman. Earth is a tough place both above and below ground. You just wait until my bro is through with it though, then you'll see how Earth really should be."

Myu joined them. She was still in a worse condition than Kenpi due to her weaker body but she was slowly recovering all the same. Her white hair and sickly pale skin nearly merged into one blur.

"What's our first move then, General?"

Kamina smirked was feral. "We're gonna climb aboard that bigass battleship over there, stomp along the plains of the Soul Society crushing bad guys and unifying good guys as we go. What could fail?"

The shinigami were already boarding the NS no Dai-Gurren. Kamina watched with pride as a flag was hung and billowed in the wind. It depicted a flaming skull wearing pointed shades.

"Time to pick up where I left off." he mused.

00000000000000000000000000000

_A/N: Hello again. First off, a thank you to all of my reviewers and general readers for sticking with this story, its much appreciated. _

_I hope this chapter met with your approval. I tried to measure out story and combat so that it wasn't lacking in either. _

_On a side note, any suggestions on pairings would be appreciated whether it by cannon characters, existing OCs or maybe even introducing a new OC to provide a better match. I don't want it to become a dominant part of the story but I feel that it might add more depth. Either way, its you guys' call._

_Please review. Hope you all enjoyed._

_-FWF_


	12. 12 The crimson demon, eh?

**TTGL: So this is the Heavens.**

Chapter 12: The crimson demon, eh?

The command deck of the Burning Spirit was packed with shinigami, each eager for a chance to pilot the behemoth. Kamina had never been aboard the real Dai-Gurren but from his glimpses through the Squad Twelve screen he had been able to get the basic design accurate. Nemu had been given creative licence so that it would all fit together and function properly but apparently she had little in the way of imagination, building it perfectly to Kamina's plans and fitting in practicality and science afterwards.

It didn't have the same level of function as a real Gunmen, making it impractical for open combat but for Kamina's goal it was perfect. As soon as a suitable deck crew had been found they set of across the plains, giant footsteps shaking the ground in a rhythmic crash.

Without the need for a Gunmen hanger, a full replica of the academy with dojo and firing range had been fitted so that the Dai-Gurren members could train as they travelled. The living quarters were small and basic but were comfortable. Shinigami had already invaded all the different areas from the canteen to the engine room.

On Kamina's request they had tested the cannons to "Ensure that they worked okay". The main gun was aimed at a far-off mountain. Nemu fired it up then stepped aside to let Kamina have the honour of first shot. He slammed the button down with vigour.

There was a moment of nothing followed closely by a crash that racked the entire ship. Through the window they watched as the main cannon shot out a large red beam. It hit the mountain and blew a hole clean through its centre.

"How strong did you actually make it?" questioned Kamina to fill the amazed silence.

"Nemu tilted her head slightly to the side. "As powerful as the conventional laws of physics allow."

"Ah. Good! You all just saw the power that we have at our disposal. We're gonna take this cannon to that Aizen fella and shoot him straight in his ugly mug, see if he stands back up after that!" boasted Kamina to the cheers of his men.

One major difference between Kamina's battleship and the one that Simon now controlled back on Earth was the issue of power. Gunmen ran off of fighting spirit, something Kamina had in abundance, this ship however needed physical fuel. Kamina decided to kill two grapehippo with one stone by stopping at the closest village to pick up supplies and look for information.

They passed through two villages with barely a pause, both nothing but ruins. They had done quick searches for survivors but found nothing except one near dead boy of about eight. Kamina insisted that they take him aboard and help him regardless of how close to death he might have been.

On approach to the third town Kamina thought that they had found yet another destroyed human settlement but as they drew closer he realised that there were a few buildings that still remained standing.

They stopped beside it, the Burning Spirit towering over the ramshackle buildings like a god. There was no sign of movement within the village but Kamina was sure that since it still stood then someone would have remained here. He hopped down to investigate.

The streets were empty but behind dust coated windows he could glimpse faces watching him. He stood in the centre of the town and called out. "You can all come out. I am the mighty Kamina, leader of team Dai-Gurren and overall protector of the oppressed. You have nothing to fear with me around. Oh, and that bigass ship there, that's protecting you too."

Reluctantly a man shuffled from a house onto the street. He was a middle aged man with thinning hair but had a strong body used to hard labour. He cautiously approached the shinigami.

"Are you really shinigami. We all thought that they were gone."

"Course we're shinigami. Don't let the sweet cape and shades fool you." announced Kamina. He eyed the village. "What happened here anyway? You weren't attacked by Aizen's forces or we wouldn't be stood her talking."

"Aizen's forces? What are you talking about. We were attacked by hollows, big, dark skinned ones that killed everything they touched. That was when the crimson demon arrived." relayed the man grimly.

"Crimson demon? Just what the hell is that."

The man frowned. "It came just after the hollows started to attack. It fought against them but was quickly overwhelmed. Next think we know it had turned it a dragon and destroyed the hollows, taking half of the village with them. We hurled rocks at it until it fled. "

By this time most of the villagers had ventured outside and now grouped around the man. They glanced apprehensively at Kamina, then to the Dai-Gurren.

"So you haven't heard anything about the shinigami?" The man shook his head. "Fine. Which way did this demon flee then?"

"To the east, into the cursed forest. I advise you not to enter that forsaken place. It is an area of lost souls, monsters and death." gibbered the man.

Kamina eyed the nearby forest sceptically. "I'll make you guys a deal then. You give us supplies and fuel for our ship and I'll go clear your magic forest out and bring you your crimson demon."

"It is very powerful. I doubt that a normal shinigami will be enough to hurt him."

"Do I look like a normal shinigami?" asked Kamina, his tattooed naked upper body gleaming in the light, cape billowing dramatically in the breeze and orange shades glinting. The only aspect of him that looked like a shinigami were the zanpakuto, sandals and trousers. His old white belt held these up making him look much the same as before he joined the academy.

"No, no you do not. Are you a member of some kind of special forces?"

"You could say that." beamed Kamina. "You up for the deal then."

The man conversed briefly with the other villagers. "Sure, we'll help in what way we can. What sort of fuel does that monstrosity take?"

"…I don't actually know." admitted Kamina.

"Maple syrup would be best." informed Nemu who had suddenly appeared at his side. "Any sugar will do but maple syrup would prove most efficient."

"Right! You heard the lady. Give me sugar! Nemu, your in charge of refuelling. Kempi! Myu! Get your asses down here, your with me. Everyone else, your on clean up duty. I want this place rebuilt stronger than ever!" Kamina yelled out his orders. Without waiting for Kenpi and Myu he strode off toward the oppressive looking trees ahead.

Myu and Kenpi jogged to catch up, reaching him half way across the open space between the village and forest. The space between the trees was total darkness, like a black void leading to a different world. Without hesitating or even slowing Kamina passed through into the woods. His eyes were used to the dark so they adjusted quickly buy his two companions didn't adapt as fast. They stumbled slowly behind Kamina, tripping and bumping into branches while Kamina moved as easily as if he was in an open field.

It only took a few minutes before Myu gave up her blind progression and lit a branch on fire with her Kido. With this light source they were able to move quicker but it also alerted any other creatures within the darkness to their presence.

There was an eerie silence that hung in the air like a mass of cobwebs, a metaphor that was quite accurate considering their spider infested surroundings. Other than bugs, there was nothing that moved, not even the wind perpetrated the leaves.

"You really think there are demons here?" muttered Kenpi dully. "It strikes me as stupid, building a village next to a supposedly cursed forest."

"What could be demonic than hollows anyway?" added Myu.

"I don't care." grunted Kamina. "If it could kill a group of those super hollows then it'll be worth my time to fight. I'm aching to test out my control over Gurren."

They walked on for a while until Kenpi stopped them. "I saw something. It looked red."

"Where." asked Kamina. Kenpi pointed to his right. Kamina stared intently at the area of darkness. "You're right. Hey! Show yourself!"

Nothing moved. Myu blasted the entire area with her Red Flame Cannon. In the moment of light a red and black blur moved between the trunks. A slither of metal shot out of the shadows at them. Myu dodged narrowly and the metal flew past her, slicing a tree clean in half. She screamed out as the metal suddenly changed course and returned the way it had came, slicing her arm as it passed.

Kamina and Kenpi leapt through the trees in the direction that the blade had come from while Myu released a series of lightning bolts that lit the way as well as pepper the greying wood with scorch marks.

The figure appeared at Kamina's side and the ex-pilot instinctively swiped his sword in that direction. The supposed demon blocked easily and launched its own attack but was forced to go back on the defence as Kenpi attacked from its flank.

The three fought furiously for a few moments before a bolt of lightning struck the demon's chest. It shrugged of any damage with little concern but had managed to alight the situation. They had been fighting with a red haired shinigami.

"A shinigami? You don't happen to know where a crimson demon is do you?" asked Kamina hopefully.

"Demon? Is that what those ungrateful villagers are calling me? I saved them and just 'cos I wrecked a few little buildings in the process they tried to stone me!"

Myu finally caught up and shone her torch on the man. He was tall and muscular with narrow eyes and distinctive tattoos across his eyebrows and neck. He looked vaguely familiar to Kamina but he couldn't put a name to his face.

"I'm sure I've seen you somewhere before. Its defiantly not the academy though. You'd think that I'd remember such a weird looking face." puzzled Kamina. Names were not one of his strong points, neither was being courteous.

"Kamina. I should have guessed." sighed the red haired man. "I am Captain of Squad Three, Renji Abarai. I was present along with the other captains when you saw the general." explained the man.

"Renji, the crimson demon, eh. Where's ya white captain jacket then?"

"We're being hunted down and I'm currently in a dark forest. A white jacket is like putting up a big sign saying 'Captain here.' I don't fancy all the unwanted attention." Renji pointed out.

"Are your squad member okay as well?" asked Kenpi, cutting straight to the point.

Renji's face contorted slightly with anger. "Most were killed. We we're ambushed by everything from bandits to hollows. Just to cut our chances even more they destroyed our objective building while we were still inside. The ones of us that escaped have been slowly hunted down by those new-type hollows."

He turned and began to walk deeper into the gloom. "Come on. We have a little camp a bit further in."

It was a short walk until they reached the camp. There was a thick tree in the centre of a small clearing that had been turned into a makeshift house. Several shinigami sat upon its thick branches while many more wandered around the clearing doing various tasks. They all seemed visibly relieved to see their captain returned safely.

The place looked crowded but Kamina took note of how few shinigami there really was. Added to that was the fact that they all looked drained and in need of a good rest.

An awkward looking young man approached them. He had a small bag across his back and his eyes looked glazed as though he was in a dream. "Captain Abarai-san, you're hurt. Let me heal you up."

Only then did Renji notice the cut across his shoulder. "Damn hollows." he muttered. "Go ahead, just don't get in the way. I have a lot to discuss."

The young man held out his hands and a green glow began to emanate from them and the cut started to knot itself back together.

"Hey, are you a proper medic?" asked Kamina.

"Yes sir. I am Fourth seat Hanataro Yamada, Squad Four. Pleasure to meet you." replied the medic happily.

"Squad Four eh? Good, I've got some injured that need help but no fully trained healers. I could do with you. Fancy becoming a member of Team Dai-Gurren?"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" called out Renji. "You have more shinigami with you? Why didn't you say. I need every sword I can get. How many? You were with Ichigo weren't you, is he fine? Course he is, stubborn bastard wouldn't die."

A smile spread across Kamina's face. "Redhead, times are changing. Under the circumstances I think you'll find that I get to requisition you and your men, not the other way around."

"What! You little punk! You may have been big in life but here I'm a captain and you're a student. Therefore I get command by default."

Give me half an hour and you'll be eating those words." stated Kamina boldly.

"Your on!" growled Renji, drawing his sword.

"As much as that looks appealing I aint gonna fight ya. I'm gonna simply show you my argument. Anyway, I wouldn't need half an hour to fight you. Five minutes top before you're on the ground crying like a little girl."

Thirty minutes later: "Holy Jesus shit! That's a goddamn walking ship!"

"Bathe in the epicness. This is why I am the general!"

Renji shook sense back into himself, breaking away from his awe at the construct before him. "As a captain of the Gotei 13 I order you to relinquish this ship to me. You don't have the skills to lead under these kind of life or death circumstances."

Kamina got right up to Renji's face. You don't get it do you. There isn't a Gotei 13 anymore, just dust. You are captain of nothing! Sure you still plenty strong but the old system isn't in place anymore. If you want to lead then you will have to fight for it again. It's simple, you either join my team or you can go find your own ten story tall battleship."

Renji thought this for a moment. "I suppose I have no choice but to accept. I'll join you on one condition: that I get to be second in command."

"Whatever, no skin off my back. Get your men on deck, we're leaving since there was no powerful crimson demon for me to destroy." answered Kamina offhandedly.

They climbed aboard and as the Dai-Gurren began its steadfast walk, Kamina and Renji sat down in a private room to discuss their next move over a cup of saki. Both were thick headed and overconfident but Renji was somewhat more grounded and realistic.

"We need to find all of the captains before we can even attempt to fight Aizen head on. You don't know the chaos he caused last time he walked freely. I was there and I saw first hand how powerful he was. And since you told me of his fight with Ichigo then the chances are that he is stronger than he was back then."

"That was my plan anyway." Kamina said. "Although if I see him I'm gonna knock him down a few pegs. You know where any may be?"

Renji took a slow sip of his saki. "I know where they were all sent but that doesn't cover those that had stayed in the Seireitei. Add to that the fact that they too were all probably ambushed and scattered then we don't have any clear leads."

Kamina was about to speak when Hanataro stumbled through the door. Captain Abarai-san, Kamina sama! He's woken up and is in a stable condition."

"Who?" chorused Kamina and Renji together.

"The child. The one that you saved. We nearly lost him but now he is fine but he was muttering something about a 'pink mist'."

"Pink mist!" exclaimed Renji. "It has to be!"

"Has to be what?" snapped Kamina.

"Captain Kuchiki. His zanpakuto is Senbonzakura could easily be mistaken for a pink mist." informed Renji.

"Pink? Is this guy-"

"No. Pink is a manly colour." grunted Renji.

"Keep telling that yourself, sparkles. He'd get on with Leeron." laughed Kamina before downing all of his remaining saki. He rose from his chair and headed to the medical bay, Renji and Hanataro on his heels.

The boy was laid in one of the beds. He still looked sickly and pale but he definitely seemed more healthy than when they had first picked him up. He had dark green hair that hung in clumps like seaweed. He opened his slate grey eyes as they approached.

"Hey kid. How ya feeling?" asked Kamina loudly, standing near to the fan designed to keep the boy cool to make his cape billow even inside to give the right first impression of the mighty Kamina to the boy.

"I've…felt better." groaned the boy.

"Defiance, I like it! Tell me about this pink mist."

"There was…a man in the…pink mist. I was hidden. The monsters had hurt me. I watched as the pink vanished the monsters." the boy told them breathlessly. With some prompting from Kamina he continued. "He walked toward…the sun. There were more figures but I couldn't really see them. They all left toward the lake I think."

"Thanks kid. What's your name?" asked Kamina encouragingly. "I am Kamina, the mighty and badass leader of Team Dai-Gurren and general of the battleship Nensho Seirei no Dai-Gurren."

"Sasori Myda.

"Well Sasori, from now on I'm your big brother! Rest up and we'll have you on your feet and kicking ass in no time."

They left the medical bay and entered the command deck. After a brief check of a map they set course for the closest lake to the village where they had found Sasori.

"If we do find him, he won't allow you to command him. He is too proud to compromise." Renji muttered.

"I'll just have to make him then." Kamina replied, slipping his shades upon his face and staring out at the sun.

0000000000000000000000000000

_A/N: All our cherished Bleach characters are finally beginning to make their appearance. Not all Captains will be the same due to the time skip but most will be known._

_Can Kamina really keep control of his own army as more captains join or will he be forced to step down. This is Kamina, who the hell do those captains think he is! I promise action in the next chapter and lots of it._

_P.S. If you're interested then I posted a poll on my profile about pairings as most of my feedback last chapter was 'whoever as long as you make it fit'. That's fine but doesn't really give me any direction. It means that I'll have to think for myself lol._

_Thanks to everyone who takes the time to read this story. Please Review or PM me with comments or suggestions._

_-FWF_


	13. 13 Your sword cannot break my resolve

**TTGL: So this is the Heavens.**

Chapter 13: Your sword cannot break my manly resolve.

The village looked just as desolate as it had done days before when the Dai-Gurren had passed through its broken structures, each a remnant of a lost way of life. Sasori cried as they gazed upon the ruined streets and begged to go and search for his family. Kamina knew the pain of loosing loved ones all to well but he knew that the kid would find nothing but more sadness. Even with this in mind and the protests of the other members he allowed the boy to go and look while the Dai-Gurren halted to wait.

"A man has to follow his heart and that kid is crying out for a remnant of his past. What right do I have to stand in his way even if I know he won't find anything. He needs to find that out for himself and no amount of us telling him will change what he feels. Sometimes, you just have to ignore your own head."

"What are we suppose to do in the mean time then?" snapped Renji.

"We wait. Helping that kid to move forward is more important than time, or of my life. He is the next generation and if we don't give our all to make them happy with themselves then how can we die in peace knowing that they will be continuing our legacy, our mantle, without any heart or hope."

"He won't have a damn future to inherit if we don't get our asses in gear!" argued Renji but Kamina had made up his mind. Without another word the blue haired brawler turned his back to the assembled shinigami and walked to the prow of the Dai-Gurren. With his legs crossed he sat at the very end of the battleship and became still.

Hours passed by without any movement from Kamina. The rest of the crew waited around anxiously as the sun moved across the sky and the light began to fade. Soon night fell and still Kamina didn't stir. Slowly people began to retire to bed.

Another hour passed until the battered shape of Sasori returned upon the deck. He looked disheartened and on the verge of collapse but a new determination glistened behind his bloodshot eyes.

Kamina finally turned his head. "You find anything?"

The boy nodded dumbly and held out a broken bracelet. It looked cheap but he held onto it like the world's greatest treasure. Silent tears rolled down his face. Kamina wrapped an arm around him.

"My parents died too. I never knew my mum but me and my dad were close. One day we left for the surface to lead a new life but I got scared and stayed behind. I always imagined joining him again one day and showing him the man that I had become but when I finally found him he had already died. This cape was his. I took it as a keepsake, just like that bracelet. We'll fix it up for you then when you wear it you'll know that your parents are always with you. I know that that thought has kept me going more times than I'd be willing to admit."

Kamina crouched down and motioned for Sasori to climb onto his back. "Come on kid, time to grab some sleep. Its gonna be an eventful day tomorrow, one way or the other."

The next day started early with Kamina clanging saucepans together. He marched through the ship as he did this and shouted loudly for everyone to get their asses out of bed. Grumpily and with much complaining the crew complied.

"What the hell you playing at, getting everyone up this early?" grunted Renji before stifling a yawn.

"We've gotta make up for lost time."

"Its your fault that we wasted time." began Renji but Kamina had already moved on.

"Today we're gonna find and recruit captain pink mist. With him on our side we'll have enough strength to take on anything! Move out and be prepared for anything!" he bellowed before heading up to the command deck.

By their calculations the lake was only half a days walk from the village in the Dai-Gurren. The battleship headed in a straight line while Kamina sent out teams to search the surrounding area for any signs that might otherwise be missed.

The lake itself was a clear body of water about a mile long. It looked a peaceful place but there was no sign of life at all, no fish, birds or small creatures. The forest where Renji hid extruded an aura of emptiness, you expected it to be deserted but here it seemed more sinister as you expected to see the place teeming with life.

They scoured the immediate area but found nothing. When the scouts arrived back at the Dai-Gurren though they told of destroyed trees and desecrated corpses. More worryingly, the bodies all belonged to shinigami, all of the ones identified belonging to Squad 6. Not that there were many recognisable features left.

"Anything that dares to do such a thing to anyone deserves death. I don't care how strong it is, its part of Team Dai-Gurren's job to punish evil. Get everyone on the ground, we're goin' monster hunting!" announced Kamina when the scouts finished their reports.

They were led away from the lake and into a wooded area by the head scout. The wood was nothing like the forest they had just left behind. The trees were further apart and looked healthy. Sun bathed the area in its gentle radiance but again it was as though animals had never been present.

Then without any transition the pleasant woods became a scene from hell. The trees were a carpet of splinters and among the wood fragments lay dozens of bloody corpses, most cut up so badly that they were barely recognisable as even human.

"Damn!" cursed Kamina. Even he was wordless. "Renji, lock onto any spiritual energy in the area that isn't from us."

"Er, I can't."

"What do you mean? You're a captain! it's a basic at the Academy so you should be able to do it!"

"Strength dims that ability. Me, Ichigo and Kenpachi can't sense anything at more than a few yards. The way it works is we are pointed to the enemy then we go pummel them. Who are you to judge anyway, you cant do that kind of stuff either, Mr Self-exploding-kido!"

"Ha! I've seen the video's of you're kido lessons back when you were there. Talk about dumbass!"

Myu smacked them both across the back of the head, seemingly taking the opportunity to assault a captain while he was rankles. "Shut up and listen!" she ordered. She ushered Nemu over.

"I am picking up a strong reitsu from about one thousand yards that way." she intoned, pointing toward a nearby hill that blocked the view to the south. "It feels familiar."

"Captain Kuchiki?" asked Renji.

"I am unsure. It is strange, like a dampener effect or some other such occurrence is interfering with the signal."

"Well then, we just have to saunter up that hill and take a look ourselves." said Kamina, already half way across the distance.

He crested the hill to gaze out upon an open field that spread out before him for several miles. Below, a short distance into the open space walked a solitary figure. Renji joined Kamina at the top.

"Is that…it is! Captain Kuchiki. Looks like he killed whatever butchered his men. Come on." Renji began to jog down the hill toward the captain.

"Captain Kuchiki! Wait up!" called the red headed captain. Kuchiki didn't slow or even acknowledge Renji's finally drew even and grabbed the other captain's shoulder, pulling him around.

There was blood. Renji leapt back, a shallow gash across his chest. If he had been any slower then it would have been a killing blow. He looked across at Byakuya with a look of shock plastered across his face.

Byakuya's face was deathly pale and his eyes were completely black. Tar like veins strained against his skin. Cut deep into his chest was what appeared to be a large black gear of hardened shadow. His robes were tattered and torn, crusted with dry blood.

"What the hell has happened to you? Fight whatever it is damn it!" Renji roared but Byakura made no signs of hearing it. Kamina stepped up to Renji's side.

"I'm guessing that that gear wasn't there before." he ventured. "I vote we remove that and see what happens. I'd be pretty grouchy too if I had that wedged into my vital organs."

Byakuya still showed no sign of movement. Renji slowly stepped toward him and reached out for the gear. Captain Kuchiki attacked but Renji was prepared and easily dodged. Rather than a single slash like last time though, Byakuya leapt forward and swung relentlessly.

"Kamina, stay back! He is still at full strength. He'll destroy you instantly!" Renji ordered.

As ever, Kamina ignored him and bounded straight into the battle. Without even looking, Byakuya fired a kido at him that shot him straight into the hillside.

"Howl, Zabimaru!" commanded Renji. His zanpakuto shimmered and changed into a segmented blade with sharp teeth like protrusions that shone upon each section. "I'm sorry to do this to you, Byakuya."

Renji slashed and the blade extended, swinging around the other captain and wrapped around him. There was a flash of pink that forced Zabimaru to loosen allowing Byakuya to escape its grasp.

A wave of pink rushed toward Renji who rolled out of its way before pouncing at the other man. A pink shield formed in front of Byakuya, blocking Renji's attack. He tried again, attacking from all angles in rapid succession but the thousands of small pink shards of metal could attack and defend simultaneously.

Kamina charged in again, dodged a stream of pink mist but was blocked by another pink shield. He span aside as the shield shot out as a giant spike at him. He swung at Byakura's head but the captain ducked and kicked up at Kamina. A fuchsia blade drove him back.

"Damn! I'm gonna have to go all out!" growled Renji after being beaten back once again. "Bankai!"

His sword began to glow again but this time it rapidly expanded and elongated. As the lightshow died down Renji was left holding the tail of a giant skeletal snake with a white hollow-like mask. It was several hundred yards long and contained dozens of large fragmented sections like a spine. Renji himself had somehow grown a red fur shoulder drape.

"Overcompensating for anything Renji?" chuckled Kamina as he broke free of the spiralling petals.

Renji ignored him, throwing himself fully into the fight. At his command the giant snake crashed down upon Byakuya and thrashed around, raising up a huge cloud of dust. With another flick of his wrist Zabimaru rose back into the air and rained red beams of energy down from its fanged mouth.

Byakuya burst from the dust and smashed clean through a section of the snake as it coiled to protect its wielder. Renji blocked with the handle and tried to move away but Byakuya stayed up close, nullifying Zabimaru's effectiveness.

"Higa Zekkō!" Renji roared. His zanpakuto broke apart and hovered ominously around Byakuya. The next second every section shot at Byakuya from all angles. A pink sphere appeared, surrounding the captain. The blades on each section bit deep into the shield but didn't fully pierce it. Renji grit his teeth then held out a hand. The segments exploded, shattering Byakuya's defence.

Without pause, Renji charged at him, his zanpakuto now back in its shikai form. He swung, cutting heavily into Byakuya's shoulder.

"I always pledged that I'd defeat you. While you might not be in your own mind I'm gonna make good on that!"

Zabimaru extended and began to wrap around Byakura's throat. There was a flash of pink that caused Renji to grunt. He gazed down to see a pink sword sticking through his gut. "Damn."

A burst of kido sent Renji flying backwards. Byakuya freed himself from Zabimaru and strode towards the injured Renji. As he walked, the black veins on his face spread creating a black mask over his face.

"What the hell!" hissed Renji. "That looks like a hollowfication. This can't be possible." he held out his battered zanpakuto and pumped the last of his power into it, reforming its bankai state.

The snake head lashed forward with startling speed. It bit down upon Byakuya and sped up into the air. Byakura stood staring into the dark abyss of zabimaru's maw as his arms strained to stop the giant mouth from snapping shut. From the darkness came a blazing crimson light. A beam shot out, engulfing Byakuya in a brilliant blood coloured light.

The beam ended but Byakuya remained standing. His clothes were tattered and his skin red raw but he still stood strong. The black mask had shattered. He pointed one finger down the throat and a bolt of lightning ripped down Zabimaru's length and into Renji. Renji dropped to the ground unconscious. Zabimaru disintegrated.

Byakuya stepped toward Renji, petals of metal twirling around him. Kamina strode between the two, a wide grin on his face. "You enjoy the warm-up act? Well now its time for the main event!"

The petals formed together and fired forward. Kamina didn't budge. "Let's make them grit their teeth, Gurren!"

The shades formed in the nick of time, deflecting the attack with ease. A hale of pink assailed him but the dark surface of Gurren took the blow as though it were nothing more than petals in the wind.

"Lucky for you, I can only hold my shikai for a few minutes. It'll only take half that time though to knock you into next week!"

The shades lit up with flames that reflected on Kamina's eyes giving him a truly fiery gaze. He dived forward slashing upward but was blocked. Pink enveloped him but a well timed kido explosion knocked the metal fragments away as Kamina leapt aside. Byakuya slashed at him again and again but Kamina matched him stroke for stroke.

A bolt of kido ripped through Kamina's shoulder, knocking him back. Rather than letting the pain get to him though he threw Gurren at Byakuya who blocked them, leaving himself open to a savage uppercut from one of Kamina's large fists. The blow struck, sending Byakuya skywards.

The captain smashed into the ground. Kamina retrieved his sword. "You captains aren't that tough. I'm disappointed. I expected more."

Byakuya flash-stepped away but Kamina had grown use to that move by this point. He span and caught the captain's sword in the angle between the two points of the giant shades. Petals formed around him and Kamina braced but instead of moving to attack him they positioned themselves like wings behind Byakuya.

"Pink wings? Seriously? And people respect you. I mean, come on, a scarf and hair ornaments too. Not to mention that you zanpakuto turns into pink flower petals. I'm not one to judge but…"

Byakuya's power suddenly increased tenfold. His blade pressed against Gurren with enough force to crack its surface. Kamina cursed through clenched teeth. Individual metal fragments shot sat him, slicing at his skin one by one. Another sword materialised in Byakuya's other hand which too was slammed down onto Gurren, further cracking the blade to the point that its surface looked like a mosaic.

"You think that it's strength that makes the man? You're stronger than me, anyone can see that, but I'll tell you now that it's gonna be me who wins this fight! Your sword cannot break my manly resolve, no matter how hard you push! Fighting spirit is my fuel and its what keeps Gurren together! You fight without a soul, a heart, spirit! You can beat me down as many times as you can lift your arm and I'll keep getting back up but mark my words, my attack will keep you down!"

Byakuya renewed his efforts to destroy Kamina's zanpakuto but nothing happened. With exaggerated slowness Kamina grabbed Byakuya's swords with one hand in a steely grip. He freed his sword and a second slid forward like cards in a deck. At point blank range he threw them at the captain.

He began his signature move. "GIGA! SHADE! BREAAAK!"

His fist shot forward, flaming shades between his fingers. A wave of pink descended upon him, ripping his sides to shreds. His body wanted to drop, wanted him to scream out in pain and let the pain disappear but he wouldn't fall for that a second time. He pushed on through both the pain and the barrage of metal fragments, his entire body suffering under the assault.

The attack struck the black gear and there was a powerful explosion. The gear was pushed further into Byakuya's chest before being forced violently out through his back. The strange object spiralled into the air before disintegrating. The black veins died down and a look of humanity returned to his eyes. It only lasted a moment though before they closed and he collapsed to the floor.

Kamina stood swaying, panting heavily. His skin was near completely red with his own blood. Blood dripped freely from several wounds. He glanced around and saw Sasori staring at him with mixed horror and amazement.

"That's how it's done, kid. See, with enough determination and belief, anything is possible. Don't limit yourself with what ifs and maybes. Reach out for the stars and grasp them with your own two hands. That's the way Team Dai-Gurren roles."

He wanted to pass out at this point but with Sasori watching he couldn't bear to show any sign of weakness. Instead he ordered Hanataro to get both Renji and Byakuya aboard and heal them before Kamina made his way to his own quarters in a slow limping stagger. The second he was inside he collapsed onto his bed.

The darkness washed over him, searing pain the only thing that linked both his body and mind. He'd pushed himself too far.

A wedge of light appeared through his eyelids then soft footsteps heralded the approach of someone. Kamina opened his eyes as warm energy passed over him to see Nemu stood over him. Like always she had that same melancholic look upon her face.

"I didn't know you were a nurse too." Kamina chuckled through a racking cough.

"I was designed to be an expert in all fields. My father expects noting less then perfection from all of his creations." she answered. Similar to the possessed Byakuya, Kamina could see no sign of fighting spirit burning within her eyes.

A new resolve entered Kamina's head. "Looks like the clown failed then." he stated. "He made you perfect for the things that he wanted but left you with no self respect, no social skills and no spirit. I look in your eyes and see only emptiness and I know that that is that jackass's fault. Next time I see him I'm gonna sock him in the face so hard he comes to his damn senses. I won't rest until I see some fire in those eyes. You j-"

Nemu injected him with some golden liquid. His words slurred then broke off. "You need to rest." she said, her face remaining a constant throughout his speech.

Kamina felt himself being grabbed by tendrils of sleep within his mind. As he slipped from consciousness his thoughts wandered back to Yoko and the blazing passion that was locked within her eyes from the first moment he had seen them to the last.

__

_A/N: Welcome once again dear readers. Thanks again to everyone for reading this story, I'm truly grateful. Hope this chapter entertained you all._

_I will give Kamina some more moves sooner or later as we all know that he certainly isn't a one trick horse. I will also be adding variety to the chapters so they aren't all just 'find a captain, fight or persuade them to join, repeat.' It will all be fleshed out so don't worry._

_Again, please leave a review with you comments, questions or suggestions. The poll is still up on my profile if anyone is interested, it'll probably run for another week or two before I start to incorporate any developed parings into the story._

_So thanks and farewell. _

_-FWF_


	14. 14 Like hell you'll sink my battleship

**TTGL: So this is the Heavens.**

Chapter 14: Like hell I'm gonna let you sink my battleship!

A strange sound filled the air, like a distant roaring of an animal. The occasional squawk of a high-pitched bird punctured the deeper rumbling sound. The lack of a rhythmic thumping indicated that the Dai-Gurren was stationary.

With a groan, Kamina sat up slowly, his senses blurry. His entire body felt raw but the pain was a background sensation, a dull aching rather than sharp and intolerable. It took some effort but he managed to haul himself from the bed and limp across the room. A quick glance through a mirror confirmed that he was in rough shape, his skin a soar red colour, but none of his wounds remained.

Venturing through the narrow corridors of the battleship he was struck by the general lack of life. In his entire journey to the main deck he saw none of the usual bustle of shinigami. When he arrived on deck the reason became apparent.

The sun shone brilliantly down upon the Dai-Gurren. A cooling breeze drifted through the air, caressing the skin gently. Ahead of him sat an endless mass of startling azure that looked as though the sky had decided to become a physical material and had consumed the land. Crests of white foam broke against golden sand directly below them. A few gulls flew absently above.

"Hey, you're finally up." came a voice from his side. A moment later, Kenpi appeared next to him.

"Where are we?" breathed Kamina, amazement tingeing his voice. He'd never seen anything like the view before him.

"This? This is the sea. A vast expanse of saltwater that makes up a large part of both Earth and the Soul Society." Kenpi explained. Since you, Captain Abarai and Captain Kuchiki were all out of action with serious injuries we decided to hit the beach, allow you all a peaceful place to recover."

"Okay, I can understand that. My only remaining question is, why are you only wearing shorts?"

"This is the beach. You can't come here without wearing the proper attire."

"You mean your underwear?"

"Pretty much. Everyone does it, its tradition I suppose. There was a room in the Dai-Gurren that had boxes full of swimsuits. I've no idea how they got there but we put them to good use."

With this explained Kamina turned his mind to business. "How are Renji and Bayakuya?"

"Captain Abarai is fine. He's a bit battered but after a good rest he'll be fighting fit. Captain Kuchiki on the other hand is still in a comatose state. So that he didn't miss out though we carted him out onto deck." Kenpi motioned over his shoulder. Kamina looked over to see a heavily bandaged Byakuya laid out on the deck on a towel. His pale skin was growing red under the sun's light.

"Did anyone check up on that black gear?"

"Lieutenant Kurotsuchi examined the few remaining shards."

"She find anything out?"

"It was very interesting." replied a bland female voice directly behind him. Kamina hadn't heard anyone approach. He turned and nearly choked when he was confronted with a bikini clad Nemu.

"Are you okay?" she asked naively.

"I'm good. Just wasn't expecting such…bold clothing from someone so er…quiet."

"I was informed that this was the correct attire for the current situation. I would have preferred something more wholesome but the ship had none in stock. Several of the men suggested that this suited me best."

"Weren't you the one that built and stocked everything?" questioned Kenpi.

"That is correct." stated Nemu. "Due to the large amount of spiritual energy in such a confined and unnatural area, the ship appears to have developed its own form of life. Several of the spare rooms have already developed purposes. I believe that a swimming pool has formed in sector C."

"Awesome. I've always wanted a pool. Also, way to go Dai-Gurren. Nice taste in clothing." said Kamina with a grin. When he saw the blank look that the girl gave him he continued. "So what did you find out?"

"The gears have the same molecular structure as the new-type hollows. Technically speaking, the gear was a hollow. Its ability was to control anything that it connects to." she informed them.

Kamina turned away. "It doesn't matter what it is. When we find more, we'll deal with it then. For now, I believe its time to get these muscles moving again. Enjoy yourselves, Aizen's forces will still be their for us to kick around tomorrow." Without another word he dived off of the Dai-Gurren into the crystal water below.

He instantly regretted it. As his body hit the water his skin began to burn, the salt stinging his wounds like acid. Frantically he swam to the shore and threw himself upon the sand.

"You too, eh?" muttered a deep voice at his side. He turned his head to see Renji sprawled a few feet away. His skin and swim shorts still glistened with water. "How you feeling?"

"Until just now, fine. That water is corrupted or something."

"Hmm. I forgot that you've never seen the sea. The burning feeling is just the salt. It hurts, but it actually is good for injuries."

"Ah, you mean like what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger!" exclaimed Kamina before barrelling back into the water. He cried out in pain but laughed it off by creating a wave that splashed down upon Renji. He wasn't a good swimmer, having had very little water to practice in throughout his life but Kamina found that if he moved enough he managed to go the way he wanted.

He lazed in the water for a bit, watching as the other shinigami played ball on the beach or splashed around in the crystal sea. Despite all the chaos in the world at that moment, and all the losses they had suffered, they were all still able to take a day out and enjoy themselves. Humanities fighting spirit never ceased to amaze him.

This tranquil moment of reflection was shattered by a terrified scream. Kamina whipped around to see Clara's head disappear beneath the surface of the waters. The shinigami around her dived down but returned empty handed. Kamina had never dived before but he quickly found himself under the water and swimming at full speed to where the girl had vanished.

He caught a glimpse of green hair fading from sight and he increased his speed to catch up. Her face came into view, then her bikini clad body, then her legs. Kamina's speed doubled again when he saw that wrapped around her left leg was a large grey tentacle that was dragging her down.

Throwing punches was useless in the water, his movements dramatically slowed. Kamina tried to pull Clara out from its grasp but it made no difference. Changing tactic he grabbed hold of the tentacle and stabbed at it with his ever present shades. The sharp point ripped through the grey flesh causing the appendage to spasm and release the girl.

The lack of air and the ever growing water pressure had severely weakened Clara and Kamina wasn't feeling too good either. He wrapped an arm around her and swam upwards with all of his remaining strength, is sight narrowing every second and his mind growing more sluggish. As his vision finally blackened completely and his thoughts shut down, he vaguely felt hands grasping at his shoulders.

Both of their heads crested the surface. Kamina glanced to see Renji and Kenpi pulling them along. Kenpi took Clara and with her being lighter they reached the beach first. As she was being dragged across the sand, Kamina and Renji had only just reached the shallows.

There was a crash of water. Five of the thick feelers burst out of the sea and swayed menacingly in the light. They seemed to sight targets among the shinigami then lunge forward, smashing violently into the sand, gouging deep holes where they hit.

On the horizon appeared a mass of ships that began to fire cannons at the Dai-Gurren the second they came into range. Crewing them was a host of bandits.

"Everyone at the ready!" ordered Kamina before collapsing to the ground spewing out a lungful of saltwater. Sasori ran to his side with Gurren held in his hands and Kamina's cape over his shoulder. Kamina took them and stood at the host of a rapidly assembling force of swim suited warriors.

"We're sitting ducks here!" bellowed Kamina. "We need to get closer. Nemu, can the Dai-Gurren float?"

"Theoretically yes. It would not be advisable though without prior tests and modifications."

"Right! Everyone to the Dai-Gurren. Let's take the fight to them!"

The members of Dai-Gurren flooded aboard amidst a barrage of cannon balls and tentacles. Kamina himself slammed the forward gear into place and with a burst of sudden speed the battleship jerked them began to jog. Giant splashes erupted around its footfalls until the legs were completely submerged into the water.

"Get someone on the guns!" Kamina barked. "Aim for whatever those tentacles belong to. The ships we can take ourselves, just get us in close."

"Aye aye sir!"

Without a second of inaction he marched back out onto the deck and stood defiantly upon the prow. A tentacle lashed out at him but with movement he held his sword out before him, splitting the appendage so that each side passed to either side of him harmlessly.

The Dai-Gurren's cannons opened fire at the tentacles and water around it but the limbs were too quick to score many hits while the water reduced the rounds power so much that they wouldn't hurt whatever hellish creature lay beneath the waves.

Rounds from the enemy ships tore through the Dai-Gurren's armour while the octopus limbs lashed and rocked it. More than once the vessel threatened to tip into the whirling waters.

The battleship's arms grappled with the tentacles but were outnumbered. Even as it fought against several, more wrapped around its wide deck and lifted the entire construct out from the ocean and into the sky.

Kamina had remained upon the prow throughout this occurrence. Now he gazed down upon the enemy boats like he was a god while they were ants. His teeth gleamed as he got that look that meant that he had just thought of something crazy.

"We're gonna strike them like soaring eagles!"

Kenpi began to shout. "You don't seriously mean-"

"We're gonna jump! They won't know what hit 'em!"

"If we hit them from this height then they won't know what hit them as all that would be left of us would be nasty looking splat marks!" Kenpi tried to argue. It was too late though, Kamina had already drawn his sword.

"Onward, to victory!" he roared. Without pause, hesitation or any sign of fear he jumped. Using his cape as a type of parachute he guided himself toward the ships below. With great reluctance, several shinigami followed suit.

Renji stepped up to the edge and looked down. It was a very long drop. "This would be so much easier with my bankai. I could just ride down and wreck their ships. Of course though this happens on the occasion that I haven't recovered and can't use it. I blame Kamina, its gotta be his fault somehow or other." he muttered. With a sigh he hopped off the edge.

Far below upon one of the bandit ships stood two men. They gazed up at the dangling Dai-Gurren absently with little else to do except to comment on the procession of the battle.

"Looks like they're falling to a gruesome death now." commented the first. "Hitting the water from that height would be the mother of all belly-flops."

"Aye, and the ones that do survive will be easy pickings." summarised the second.

"Indeed."

"Hmmm. Is it just me or is there some kind of bird of prey up there too?"

"I do believe there is. May be its an eagle?"

"Naw, eagles don't have red wings like that."

"A Braviary perhaps? Its air speed velocity does seem somewhat of a variant though."

"I'm not sure but it is becoming frightfully big. I suppose it could be a-"

Kamina dropkicked him in the face. He rolled to absorb the landing and was instantly up, punching the other bandit clean overboard. Around the boats the other shinigami began to splash into the water using diving positions to avoid serious harm to their bodies. None managed the same distance as Kamina, but then none had a cool-ass cape to glide with.

The cannons opened fire again now that targets were within range. Shinigami darted through the water like fish as the metal balls crashed violently around them. Slowly they managed to swim to the ships and climb aboard where they stood a fighting chance. There was no organisation, just every man for himself.

This suited Kamina just fine though. He charged through his chosen ship, wrecking everything in his path. His sword flashed again and again as he cut through the defending bandits. Even in his weakened state the bandits were no match. He burst through the door that led to a command centre expecting another wave of attackers but the only occupant of the room was an elderly man whose white hair covered most of his features, his beard descending down his chest in a great wave.

"Hey, old man, who's in charge here?"

Without moving even slightly, the old man replied. "I am."

"How did you know we were here? You got some kind of tracker?"

"We did not know of your presence here. We were drawn by a powerful reitsu."

"Ha, you was drawn here by me then. My own power is a curse, its so hard being this awesome."

"Your power level is insignificant."

Kamina's eye twitched. "Fine, Renji and Byakuya. I know they pump out a lot."

"Now that they are near at hand their power has become apparent but they did not attain our notice until we were already here."

"Who then! Just answer the damn question!"

"What does it matter. You will be dead soon." stated the man. Throughout the entire conversation he hadn't moved. Kamina wasn't even sure that he was breathing. There was a click behind him and Kamina whipped around. There was no one there. He tried the door but it was now locked.

"Look old man. You might have been strong fifty years ago but you look ready to croak any second. Just attacking me is likely gonna give you a heart attack. Just give up control of the ship, unlock the door then go tie yourself up somewhere and we'll call it a day."

A dry, rasping laugh echoed out from the old man's throat. He stood with the slowness of a heavily arthritic sack of bones. As he gradually straightened up his beard parted, revealing a black gear within his chest cavity.

"Ah." grunted Kamina. He only now realised just how small and confined the room was.

The man began to grow, black veins spreading across his skin and warping his features and limbs. Unlike with Byakuya though it didn't stop there. The man continued to change until a large black hollow with spikes running across every inch of leathery skin and a large mane of tangled hair stood before him.

Kamina readied his sword. There was no room to dodge. His life came down to his skill with a sword and nothing else. "Bring it on."

The beast lunged forward with its sinister claws out at front ready to rip Kamina's face off but the man blocked easily. The hollow's strength sent Kamina flying back though, hitting the wall behind with force. Kamina had no time to recover before another talon clawed hand hit him across the small space into the opposite wall.

"I'm not a god damn Ping-Pong ball!" Kamina raged. He knew that he needed more room or he would quickly be reduced to one. He swung his sword at the wall and channelled his kido through it to create an explosion. The surface was metal though and simply sent him flying into the hollow who batted him away with the back of its hand.

With one giant hand, the hollow grabbed Kamina's face and picked the young man up, lifting him high into the air. He was slammed against the side again, his feet dangling two foot from the floor. He kicked at the monster but his bare feet packed little punch to it.

"Man flesh is on the menu. I get to eat while you cease to exist completely. Goodbye, Nemesis." growled the hollow. It opened its shark-like mouth wide and leaned in toward Kamina's shoulder.

There was a sudden drilling sound followed by an burst of shredded metal shards. Kamina felt an intense wind pass between his legs. He looked between the thick leathery fingers to see a long spinning drill pierced through the wall, between his legs and into the hollows groin area. There was a lot of blood. The hollow bubbled at the mouth and began to lower Kamina toward the drill as strength left its arm.

Kamina dropped. The hard thud of the floor was a welcome relief as he hit it, glad that the drill had shot back into the wall a microsecond before it reduced his manly spirit to a nasty stain on the wall.

There was a cutting sound then a section of wall fell away. Kamina rolled onto his back to peer through the new hole. Nemu emerged, her arm still spinning.

"What is it with you and drilling between my legs." he muttered angrily as he heaved himself onto his feet. "How am I suppose to preach about manliness if you castrate me? Don't rob the world of Kamina junior, I need him, as do the women of the world."

My and Kenpi entered behind Nemu. "We're still in combat you know." scolded My. "Stop being a chauvinistic jerk and come on or I'll be doing the castrating." She held up a rusty spoon from her bikini bra for emphasis.

"Why do you have a rusted spoon there?" queried Kenpi.

"Its my backup weapon. In skilled hands it is a terrifying tool of pain." she said smiling reminiscently. Kenpi eyed her warily, taking a step away.

Kamina strode past them through the hole. "How's the battle going?"

"Who knows. We don't have any form of communication." grunted Myu frustratedly. "From what we can see up on deck we're winning the boats but that tentacle monster is ripping apart anything in range. The Dai-Gurren is still grappling with it."

"We'd better go show this freak of nature who's boss then!" Kamina announced boldly.

"And you plan to do that how?" asked Kenpi sceptically.

"Plan?" responded Kamina. "Frontal assault then we'll make it up as we go along."

"That's suicide."

"No, its adaptability!"

"Damn it Kamina! You need to start coming up with proper plans or we're all going to die."

"Plans happen when they happen. Unless its in the mission, they only get in the way of a battle. I'm still live and kicking aren't I?"

"This is Soul Society. You are dead. So no, you are not live and kicking." pointed out Kenpi as the group emerged onto the deck.

"Dead and kicking then." rectified Kamina as he approached the decks railings. "Now lets go kick some tentacle ass!" He dived off the edge.

The waters around the monster were chaotic at best, swirling around violently as the long limbs battled with the Dai-Gurren. Kamina was thrown this way and that by the waves but his strong arms and legs managed to propel him toward has target. After a brief glance around he found a container floating near by that must have fallen from the Dai-Gurren. He scrambled on top of it.

"Hey hey hey hey hey hey hey!" he roared, striking a heroic atop the container. He pointed Gurren toward the mass of tentacles. "Listen hear you overgrown squid. I am the mighty Kamina, and if you think for a second that I'll let you keep smashing up my stuff then you've got another thing coming. Like hell I'm gonna let you sink my battleship!"

The monster didn't seem to register the sheer force of epicness that confronted it. Instead it lashed out, wrapping a tendril around him. As it had done to the Dai-Gurren, it lifted him high into the air. The mass of tentacles parted and from the waves rose a huge bulbous head. Its swollen black eyes glared up at him with pure malice. With exaggerated slowness it opened its maw to reveal a giant abyss of a gullet filled with pin like teeth. A second later it released Kamina, allowing him to fall into the toothy chasm. He passed beyond the beak like lips which then closed shut behind him.

"Kamina!" roared the collective voices of the shinigami. There was an awed silence that followed, everyone too shocked to move or speak. The tentacles swayed contentedly.

"No way." breathed Renji. "That wasn't an end for him, the thick headed fool."

"This can't be real." Myu half sobbed. "He's a hero, they don't die."

"He was here wasn't he. A mortal, just like the rest of us." said Kenpi solemnly.

Renji stomped forward, suddenly infused with movement. "That squid thinks its some kind of god. After what its done I say its time we finish this. Everyone, forward! Give it all you've got!" he ordered before summoning his bankai and charged forward.

As one entity Team Dai-Gurren leapt at the monster, some soaring through the air, others speeding across the surface of the water, anger and grief burning within every pair of eyes. There was a moment when everything seemed to slow down. A long battle cry came from the shinigami on their approach. The monster convulsed then exploded into a wave of gore, blood and rubbery strips of flesh that cascaded down upon the shinigami.

Upon a dismembered eyeball that floated where the monster had been moments before stood Kamina in a triumphant pose. Gurren was held across his shoulders. He looked pristine as ever.

"Sushi, anybody?"

Renji stood twitching, covered in several different bodily fluids as did the other shinigami. He growled to himself angrily. "I'll kill that guy."

Myu and Kenpi were barely recognisable under a layer of sludge and tentacle sections. The girl danced around screaming "There's tentacle in my bikini, gross, gross, gross! Get them out, get them out! Aaah!"

Kenpi ignored her. "How is it that he was eaten yet is the only one not covered in vital organs?"

"He's a demon!" screamed a bandit. "Run for it! If the kraken cant kill him then what chance do we have." At this the remaining boats turned tail and sped away from the massacre.

Walking forward so that the eye rolled through the water, Kamina quickly made it back to the beach. The others took substantially longer as they franticly cleansed themselves of the filth that coated them. When they finally returned to the sands most collapsed with exhaustion.

"What was that all about?" asked Renji. Both he and Kamina had set up a HQ on the beach while Nemu patched up the Dai-Gurren.

"The old guy that I fought said that they were drawn by an incredibly powerful reitsu that wasn't caused by any of us."

"Hmm. I wonder what that was. I don't sense anything so they must have had a very delicate way of picking it up. But still…"

"KYAAA!"

The scream came from Myu who was laid out on the beach nearby. Kamina and Renji rushed over to find a head sticking out of the sand between her legs. It had long brown hair and whiskered features. It looked inquisitively around. A hand popped out to join the head which helped to pull the rest of the body out. Myu stared on in horror as a fully grown man in a flowery pink jacket emerged.

Renji stuttered in shock. "C-captain Kyoraku

"Pervert!" screamed Myu angrily. In one fluid motion she rose to her feet and smashed the man in his face, sending him flying across the sand.

"Er, Myu, that was Captain Kyoraku, one of the senior and most powerful captains of the Gotai Thirteen." pointed out Renji.

"Oh my!" she squealed. Myu ran to the prone captain and helped him back to his feet. "Sorry, sorry. I'm so sorry."

"No worries my flower." he smiled. "That was a good right hook. Nanao would be proud."

"Enough flirting ya damn pervert." snapped Renji.

"Ah, Captain Abarai. Long time no see. You look well."

"Enough of the pleasantries. I don't know how much you know but we're at war. We don't have time to wait." Renji said.

Kamina stepped up to the pink clad captain. "So you're a captain too. I'm guessing that you're the one that those bandits were tracking. I am the great Kamina and I invite you to join my badass Team Dai-Gurren."

Shunsui laughed. "The wild card Kamina. Looks like you're doing pretty well for yourself. Since I slept through a battle designed to get me, I'll help you out. As long as you let me sleep drink and be merry then we'll get on well."

Captain Shunsui Kyoraku's face became serious now. "I will tell you this though. Aizen's forces are readying to move. Soon he'll sweep the land in one move to destroy everything. We have about a month before his strike."

Kamina seated himself upon the sand. "A month you say. Right. I don't say this lightly but I need your help to get stronger. I wanna be the one to kick Aizen's ass into the next millennia but I know that I need to get stronger. Will you help me?"

"Hmm. There is nothing I could teach you that would help. There is something that you yourself could do to expand your power level dramatically though." mused Kyoraku.

"You don't honestly mean THAT do you!" exclaimed Renji.

Kyoraku nodded. "It's the only chance he has of improving that fast. He does have your backing doesn't he?"

"Damn. Yeah, he has my support. Probably Ichigo and Hisagi's too."

Kamina stood again. "What the hell you talking about already?"

"There is a passage that leads into Hell. If you can survive the journey then your power will have increased tenfold, probably taking you easily to a strong Lieutenant's level if not higher. The last guy that survived unlocked his bankai there, although that was several hundred years ago."

Kamina griined. "Let's do it! Time to pierce Hell. After I'm done thrashing the Devil I'll return to show Aizen who's boss. Everyone get aboard!"

Everyone embarked but the Dai-Gurren only took a few steps before coming to a halt.

"Where is Byakuya? Did anyone bother to move him off deck before that squid started to sling it around?"

Silence was the reply.

"He's over there, sir!" cried out a girl who pointed down into the waters.

"Can someone fish Byakuya out please, I Want to get moving ASAP."

0000000000000000000000000000

_A/N: So sorry about the delay, tests came quicker than I expected lol. I hope you enjoy it despite its tardiness. _

_Next week will probably not get an update as I have three tests that week but after that it's my summer holidays until I start at Uni (provided that I get the grades that is)._

_Please review or PM me with your thoughts. Cya all in a fortnight. _

_-FWF_


	15. 15 This isn't possible

**TTGL: So this is the Heavens**

Chapter 15: This isn't possible!

It was unbelievably dark. Under Captain Kyouraku's guidance the Dai-Gurren had stomped its way through miles of countryside until it reached a cluster of mountain. With difficulty they had managed to get the giant battleship to traverse the jagged spires of rock until it emerged into a huge clearing, flanked on all sides by the mountains. Within this crater like area was a forest of pine trees that stood extremely tall, nearly reaching as high as the Dai-Gurren itself. The two conscious captains led Kamina through the extreme gloom of the trees as without causing huge destruction, the Dai-Gurren could not pass through the tightly packed trunks.

Bristles and pin like leaves lashed at Kamina's face but he had few other problems. His night vision was well honed while Renji and Shunsui seemed to have the root memorised despite the dark and twisted paths. They had made a point of nobody else being allowed to go with them and had refused any light.

"How much further is this damn tunnel." Kamina yawned. "I could dig my way there faster. I did learn from the best."

"Its not far now." answered Shunsui. Renji was keeping unusually quiet. Both captains seemed grim.

"What's got you so tense. Its only Hell." said the master of understatements.

"It's crazy, that's what." snapped Renji. "Only twelve shinigami have ever taken that path but only four ever came out. We're not talking about your average guys either, these were lieutenants and even captain. You aren't even at that level so what chance do you have?"

"Who the hell do you think I am!" came the confident reply.

"That's not an answer. It means nothing. You think that the denizens of Hell will care who you are?" Renji countered. He was about to say more but Shunsui spoke first.

"We're here."

Kamina looked around expecting a ominous cave, bottomless pit or glowing portal but all he could see were more trees. Shunsui slowly approached one of the larger, more distorted trees, pointing out that the trunk was hollow.

"This is it, the entrance to Hell." Shunsui said as he poured himself a cup of saki. "This is your last chance to back down. Once you pass through that gap then there is only success or death. The horrors down there won't just destroy your body but your mind as well."

Kamina peered down the hole. "I'm sure." he confirmed. "Real men follow their hearts, and mine is screaming that this is the way to go."

Shunsui sighed and took a long sip of the saki. "Guess there's no talking you out then."

"Nope. Just carry on without me. Get as many men as you can together and prepare for the coming battle with Aizen's forces. I'll catch up to you in my own time. Clara is in charge until I get back since you're too lazy to command and Renji just doesn't fit the role. I trust her judgement."

Kamina stepped onto the edge of the gap. Shunsui threw him his saki flask.

"You'll need it more than me."

Without looking back Kamina hopped into the hole, shouting as he fell "See you on the other side."

At first everything was pure darkness, then the shades of black changed into a maelstrom of colours and patterns that entirely surrounded Kamina as he fell. Even when he closed his eyes the colours stayed just as vivid within his eyelids. Then that too passed, the world becoming a crimson colour, the air thick like liquid. To Kamina, it felt as though her were drowning in blood.

He lost track of the time it took to hit the ground. It could have been ten years or a single second. His mind felt like it was lagging, thinking in circles. It took all of his determination just to process a single focussed thought.

Like a drunk thrown into an alley he examined his surrounding with blurry eyes and a mind unable to add two and two together. He appeared to be in a roughly hewn cave that had no visible form of light but were still lit up. The walls themselves seemed to glow a baleful red. Symbols dotted the stone but they seemed to constantly move and change so that Kamina couldn't focus upon them.

He stumbled down the tunnel unhindered for a long stretch and even began to control his thoughts again. That was when Viral rounded the next corner, butchers knife in hand.

Kamina was taken aback for a moment but then his cocky nature returned. "Viral, looks like Simon sent you on a one way journey to Hell. Unlike you, I'll be leaving shortly though."

"Like hell you will, naked ape!" Viral screamed, rushing forward with his knife. Kamina drew his sword and they exchanged a flurry of blows. It felt just like the first time they had fought, somehow the beastman having the upper hand. This didn't bother Kamina though. He loved being the underdog, it made victory that much sweeter.

Viral's large clawed hands swung his blade wide and Kamina saw his chance. He swept in and slashed at the gap in his rival's defence but his sword stopped short and he let out a roar of unadulterated pain.

He glanced down to see a spear head protruding through his chest. Blood frothed and poured from the wound. Tilting his sword slightly he saw the reflection of his new attacker on its blade.

"Thymilph!"

"Finish him." growled the fat ape general.

"Gladly." answered Viral with a shark toothed grin. He took a step forward, raising his knife.

Kamina couldn't move. He was stuck on the blade, completely unable to dodge. He lifted his sword. "Let's make them grit their teeth, Gurren!" The blade transformed into the familiar black shades.

He countered Viral's attack, knocking the beast back. Kamina grid his teeth and swung his legs back. The second they touched the bulk of Thymilph's stomach he pushed off, ripping himself from the spear. Fresh pain shot through him but he banished it from his mind using his momentum he swung at Viral, smashing the knife from his hairy hands. Instantly after he slashed upward, cutting deep across the entire length of Viral's body.

A white beam shot at him from behind, catching his side. Kamina cursed and span around to face the former general.

"You've cost me my life once already, I wont give you an opening to do it again. Giga shade break!" For the second time, Kamina's shades pinned Thymilph's limbs. He struggled in vain as Kamina's fist came hurtling toward him. The ensuing explosion signalled the end of the battle.

Kamina stood there panting. He watched as both of the bodies melted and sunk into the ground. He fell to his knees, clutching his wounded chest. He felt on the verge of passing out when a hand suddenly clutched his shoulder gently. Looking around he saw a young red head beside him.

"Yoko? How? What are you doing here, what the hell's happening? This isn't possible."

"Calm down Kamina. Everything is going to be fine. I missed you so much, every night I dreamt about you, about your promise to pay me back." she whispered, teary eyed.

She began to sob. Kamina embraced here, not knowing what else to do. Just her smell brought back so many memories and feelings. Slowly she leaned in and kissed his lips.

Kamina screamed out in agony. His lips blistered instant cracking and welting dramatically. A sensation like he had swallowed venom passed through him, a burning in his mouth, then throat, gut and eventually every nerve in his body.

Yoko laughed playfully, brushing herself against him sensually. Where she touched broke out into a harsh rash moments later.

"You're not Yoko. Get away from me!" Kamina howled, swinging his sword at her in a near frantic attempt to make the paid stop. The blade hit her neck, lopping the head straight off.

The head rolled, coming to a stop next to Kamina's. its eyes were still wide open, still looked identical in every way to Yoko. Kamina was still in a world of pain but he dragged himself further down the tunnel. Any amount of pain was more bearable than having to stare into Yoko's lifeless eyes.

More sobbing reached his ears after several minutes of crawling down the path. Kamina closed his eyes, he didn't want to see whatever it was. He just kept crawling blindly forward but the crying just grew louder, closer. His plans were foiled when his hand brushed something soft.

"Bro? Bro, its really you!" came an exited voice.

"Go away! Just leave me!" Kamina shouted. He felt the figure jump back and cower.

"B-b-bro? You too." The voice resumed sobbing. "I tried so heard but I just couldn't win. I wasn't you, I didn't have the strength to fight. Everyone pinned their hopes of freedom onto me and I let them all down. The Spiral King was just too strong. He killed me, then everyone else too. It hurt so much. Now we're all here, cursed. Yoko went ahead when we heard fighting. Have you seen her?"

"None of you are real! You're all just illusions!"

"We're real bro. Its really us. Yoko missed you so much. She was so exited about the chance to see you again. She said that you would bear any pain to finally be with her."

Doubts and horrors filled Kamina's mind like a tsunami. His resolve and determination all seemed so fragile, like a glass wall against the hammer of truth.

The voice continued. "I'm so sorry bro. I just couldn't live up to your belief in me."

Kamina wanted nothing more than to comfort Simon, to pat him on the back and tell him that he did good. Slowly, he opened his eyes to see the comforting sight of Simon's back. He pulled himself closer and placed an arm across the boy's shoulder. "Whatever happens, Simon, just know that it is never too late to pierce the heavens."

"I'd rather pierce your vital organs!" snarled Simon. He grabbed the core drill from around his neck and stabbed it into Kamina's chest, right into his heart.

"It's your fault that all of this happened. You took us from our peaceful lives under ground. You betrayed my trust by kissing the only girl I had ever loved. You preached non stop about never giving up then die! You said that it was a waste of time digging graves for people that buy it out there, that it would never happen to you. Well I watched you die. I dug your grave. The sight if your sword sticking out from a mass of rocks, your cape wrapped around it, that is the symbol of our lost hope. The only lesson that I've learnt from you is how to kill!"

He twisted the core drill. A beam of energy ripped through Kamina's chest leaving a hole straight through it where his heart use to be. Simon laughed manically then stabbed himself through the stomach like the dishonoured samurai of old.

Kamina lay unmoving, staring absently at the ceiling. His breaths were laboured. A shadowy figure entered his declining vision. It resolved itself blurrily. It was a long haired, middle age man in a red cape.

"Hello, my son."

The young pilot gurgled slightly, unable to even speak.

"It looks like you have failed too. After you called my bones pathetic, you went and died yourself. Now you are about to die again. I raised you better than to break your promises like this. Your promises to Yoko, Simon, Humanity and shinigami, all broken. You aren't a real man. You don't even deserve to look like one. This is all you are, boy."

Kamina's father held out his hand, moving it over Kamina's body. As the hand passed, the skin and flesh peeled away until Kamina was nought but bones. A skeleton.

A laugh of hysterics racked Kamina's whole body. He groped around until his hand closed around a flask. With bony finger he opened it up and raised it to his skull, tipping the liquid through his jaw and down his gullet. He could see the white bones of his body mirrored in Gurren's blade, watched the saki splash over his ribs.

He stumbled onto his feet and danced drunkenly down the tunnel, bones clanking together. The more that he drank, the safer he felt. The images from Hell merged with his drunken hallucinations until reality was none existent. Kamina strode boldly forwards at the head of an army of near naked women riding pigmoles against the vile forces of beastmen. Rabbits flew through the sky chasing far off gunmen while the blood stained sun watched while eating ice-cream.

It was in this drunken stupor when he came face to foot with another familiar sight. Several meters tall, gleaming white stood Enki, its helmet worn proudly, twin katana in hands.

Viral's voice rang out, "Thought you'd killed me, eh Kamina?" it taunted. "Well think again! This time, I'll take my revenge!"

"Bring it on, fur-face. You damn cat. Holy shit, you're a furry. I though only chicks went in for that. Do you have little cat ears under all that hair. Ha ha ha." slurred Kamina. He had completely lost his mind.

"Shut it, naked ape."

"Attack! Legion of naked fan girls, do your masters bidding. Rabbits, provide air support. Nacho shuriken of doom!" Kamina cackled.

Enki stomped on him.

A new voice entered the fray. "Outta the way, jackass, unless you want to die!"

Kamina looked up. Enki's foot was half an inch from his head. He turned his head to see a bald man with a huge three piece weapon struggling to hold the foot in place.

"Hey, I recognise your baldness. You're Itadakimasu!"

"Its 'Third seat of Squad Eleven Ikkaku Madarame' you god damn idiot!" hissed the man through clenched teeth. "Now are you gonna move or keep standing there like an idiot."

"That's what she said."

"That doesn't even make any sense damn it. Grrr. And you can get you're goddamn boot outta my face!" the man growled before throwing the foot away.

"So, you another mind fu-"

"I'm real otherwise I wouldn't be helping you."

"Maybe that's what they want me to think.

Ikkaku smacked him across the head.

"See, you are trying to hurt me too." Kamina punched him in the face. Ikkaku wiped away the blood and punched him back.

A giant sword whooshed down upon their heads. There was a clash of steel. A spiritual pressure that could have suffocated Satan himself cut through Kamina's bogged down mind. The sheer power and bloodlust set his teeth on edge.

"You boys finished playing?" came a beastlike rumble. A monstrous figure stood before them, holding the mecha's weapon in place with a jagged sword which was held single handed. Features that could have been carved from stone stared savagely up at the robot, his single visible eye burning with fighting spirit.

"Captain." Ikkaku nodded.

"This guy yours?" the monstrous man asked, addressing Kamina.

"Mine?"

"Everything here is taken from your mind. It makes nightmares according to your own fears and memories. A giant robot is too new school to be any of us." grunted the man.

"Yeah…" breathed Kamina. His brain felt like it had been tied into a knot.

"Too bad." the man grinned. In a single slash that moved quicker than Kamina's eyes could follow tore into Enki, shredding the metal like butter.

"Damn!" howled Viral. "I'll get you Kamina! I'll get you all!" The mecha sped away, disappearing into the darkness.

Ikkaku and the captain began to walk away. Kamina followed and took in his surroundings for the first time since his earlier encounters. The single tunnel was no longer present. Instead they were in a huge chamber that had several tunnels leading off in different directions. After passing through several rooms he deduced that they were in a honeycomb type maze of chambers.

"You that kid from the Academy? The mortal warrior that was runner up in my tournament after only a few month training." asked the captain.

"Maybe. I …don't really remember. You though… you're Kenpachi. No one could forget such immense power." Kamina muttered, clutching his head.

"Looks like you've been got good. A bit further and you can get some rest. Yumichika is setting up camp." Ikkaku stated.

Camp turned out to be three sleeping mats angled around a freshly lit fire in a chamber that had only one entrance. The flames were green and the walls pulsed with thousands of faces.

Yumichika was a slender man with medium length black hair and delicate features. He looked at his wits end though. His hair was a tattered mess, his robes in tatters, his skin mud encrusted. He also had two scraggy feathers attached to his right eye but Kamina didn't even hazard a guess why they were there. There was a near crazy twitching in his other eye.

Kenpachi fully took in Kamina now that there was a light source. His sole eye moved slowly like a shark might examine potential prey. "Take my mat and get some rest. Don't mind the nightmares though." he growled. "I've not finished today's workout, I'll be back later." With that he left.

"So, kid. What you doing down here?" asked Ikkaku. He was leant against the wall drinking from a gourd.

Kamina stretched out on the mat. In the company of others reality was becoming more prominent. His mind had returned to stability. "Getting stronger I suppose." he answered while checking his body. Other than scratches and bruises he was fine. His skin was present and there were no holes or wounds. It had all been in his head, yet the pain was still enough to nearly kill him.

"Aizen is gathering his forces to attack the remaining shinigami. I raised an army to fight them but need to get stronger if I ever hope to fight him."

"You actually want to fight face to face with Aizen?" laughed Ikkaku. "Looks like you found the best people to go through hell with then. Us members of squad Eleven live to fight with the strongest. Kenpachi is considered the strongest out and out fighter and he doesn't even have a bankai. that's why he's here."

"Man, if that guy gets any more power the world will explode."

"Probably. It'd sure kill Aizen though so we win by default."

"How come you guys are so near to the entrance anyhow? You all look like you've been fighting for a week straight."

"We have." seethed Yumichika. "Our captain isn't renown for his sense of direction. We got lost in this maze and had to backtrack."

"Yeah. The captain tried to just carve his way through the walls but they just threw him around like a pinball. We've been going round in circles fighting our nightmares for five days now, at least I think five days. Its hard to keep track of things here." Ikkaku added.

"Isn't this all in our heads though. I mean, I thought I got cut up real bad but I'm fine." said Kamina. The horrific memories were still so vivid.

Ikkaku shook his head. "That's only a starter designed to broke your mind. After that, the real threats start coming. They'll still be in familiar shapes but they really will hill you. That robot earlier would have crushed you for instance. I was attacked by a horde of pink haired little demons. It was a nightmare until I realised I could no kill her again and again, then it became more therapeutic."

At that moment Kenpachi entered again. "Pack up. We're leaving."

"But we haven't slept, you know that you need to be fully awake in this place." argued Yumichika.

"With four of us here, the legions of Hell are ready to pick a fight. I say we oblige them. I'm gonna fight 'til I reach the devil himself so I can box his brains out." came the eager response.

"Now your talking!" grinned Kamina, jumping to his feet. He could feel his spirit returning, like a warm flame spreading through his body. "I'm gonna teach these bastards what happen when they mess with my head. For what they've done, there is no mercy!"

He grabbed Gurren and barrelled out of the chamber. Kenpachi's grin became wider. "I like this guy. If he proves to fight as big as he talks, I'm gonna face him as soon as we get out from here. Maybe he'll manage to give me a few minutes entertainment."

The four shinigami ran through a series of chambers until they entered a vast chamber, twice the size of the room in which they had fought Enki. Unlike the barren stone of all the prior rooms, here the floor was a sprawling carpet of sand like an indoor desert. The roof was clustered with large stalactites that pointed downward threateningly.

Before them, filling much of the dessert, was an army of gunmen. There were more gathered here then Kamina had ever seen in his life. What he'd give for Gurren Lagann at this moment, he thought to himself. Then he'd show them how a mecha really fights!

"Looks like Hell has taken a liking to you." mocked Ikkaku. "Guess it got bored of our crappy imaginations."

Yumichika ran his eyes across the horde. "There looks to be five hundred of them."

"Plenty to go around." Kenpachi rumbled. "I'll take the two hundred in the middle. You can split the rest between you."

With that he was off. With startling speed for such a large man he bolted forward. The front gunmen moved to attack but with a single swift stroke of his blade the mecha crumpled into the sand spilling gears, wires and oil.

Both Ikkaku and Yumichika released their shikai and ran to either side of the room. Ikkaku's spear pierced through metal easily on the thrust but the strange four bladed sword that Yumichika wielded proved to be less effective.

Normal people may have questioned the effectiveness of a sword against giant robots, but not Kamina. More than once in life had he tried to attack enemy gunmen with nothing but his trusty sword, so now that he was even stronger he certainly wasn't going to think twice about it.

Choosing the biggest open space, Kamina dashed in, jumping over an oncoming fist from a large spiny gunmen, running up its arm onto its head and stabbed his zanpakuto down into it. Muttering a quick kido he braced himself as the blade exploded, detonating the mecha.

Spinning around he blocked an axe that sent him skidding back but he was able to flip out the way of a club, landing on the club wielder's face. With a powerful slash he shattered the metal teeth to reveal the cockpit beyond. It wasn't a cockpit though, just a gaping black hole that threatened to consume him. A thrust into its forehead was enough to silence it.

Yumichika was really struggling now. Ikkaku saw this and shouted over. "Yumichika, use it you damn idiot! You don't have to keep it hidden anymore, remember."

The other shinigami huffed. "How I detest using it! Fine. Split and deviate, Ruri'iro Kujaku." The four blades began to glow, elongating and becoming green vines of energy. With these he began to tie up several nearby gunmen.

Kenpachi was lost to sight by this point. There was a trail of debris marking his path and in the distance smoke and scrap metal constantly flew from the centre of a large crowd of mecha.

Ikkaku eyed his spear then his captain's rampage. "This is taking too long. I can't get left behind. Bankai." The spear grew, becoming three bulky metal blades held together by thick chains. Red fur decorated the blades in the traditional Chinese fashion. Then he was off in a whir of movement, smashing down gunmen left right and centre.

Not wanting to be left behind, Kamina released his shikai. Quickly scanning the battlefield, he smiled. "Earth crushing tears of heaven cascade!"

He swung rapidly skyward. With each swing an identical pair of shades shot out from Gurren, spinning off toward the roof. They hit the stalactites, causing them to rain down upon the gunmen army below.

A wave of pure power sent the last few standing robots to the ground. Kenpachi waded through scrap back to the others. "You cut my fun short." he growled.

Kamina was about to reply when Yumichika shouted outs. A gunman had risen up and grabbed him by the face, lifting him into the air. The mecha was in ruins, an arm missing, its body cracked and one eye hanging off. Its hand clenched and Yumichika howled a muffled scream.

Ikkaku clove it in half instantly, catching his friend as he fell. His face was bloody but he was still able to move.

Around them all of the mecha were beginning to rise. Dismembered hands crawled forward and battered bodies limped and stumbled. In next to no time, the gunman army had fully risen.

"Zombie robots, seriously?" exclaimed Ikkaku.

"That's more like it! Fight 'til nothing remains!" Kenpachi shouted, diving back into combat. The others followed suit.

For what seemed like hours they fought non stop. Every time the hacked down a foe, it stood back up. It wasn't until the all gunmen had been beaten down to vast piles of nuts and bolts that they finally stayed down.

Kamina was panting wildly. He had suffered next to now injuries throughout the entire brawl but the sheer strain on his body had left its mark. Ikkaku and Yumichika looked run down too although Ikkaku was already recovering. Kenpachi still looked unfazed, surveying the wreckage with contempt.

"My faf. My beautiful faf." slurred Yumichika. He had wiped the blood from his face and was now examining himself in a pocket mirror that he appeared to carry with him. His nose was crushed, looking like a pig snout. His lips were swollen and a few of his teeth were missing.

Slowly, a bolt began to vibrate amongst the wreckage, then another, then another. Kamina readied his sword again but rather than a gunmen rising up, the individual scraps began to fly through the air. They collected together high above them, forming a sphere of metal. Like rapid rusting, the metal began to turn dark, forming a red surface like dried blood. The more scrape that joined it, the more humanoid the sphere became until a hideous demon of muscle and claw stood before them, taller even than the Dai Gurren.

Yellow energy spiked up around it like a out of control fire. A mane of horns jutted from its head while claws that looked like swords tipped each of its fingers. The look in its eyes screamed out in lust for blood.

"Holy Hell!" whistled Kamina in a mix of primal fear and awe. "Is that Satan?"

"Satan has already ran for it." rumbled Kenpachi. "This is my Zanpakuto."

__

_A/N: Hoorah! I'm back in business. For the foreseeable future we're back to weekly updates. _

_I was a little disappointed with the shortage of reviews last chapter so I've stepped up my game now, hope it showed. I was trying to cut Kamina down a bit, show his more fallible humanity without taking away from his epicness so you'll have to tell me if I succeeded. _

_And finally I'm bringing Kenpachi into the story. He is another difficult character to write as he is serious and gruff, but at the same time he seems quite light hearted. Anyway, startling revelations on his zanpakuto. I'm going out on a limb with dabbling with his power but its something I know a lot of people are curious about so I'll try my best to make a realistic suggestion._

_Please leave your comments in a review or PM. Any questions and I'll get back to you ASAP. Until next Friday, sayonara._

_-FWF_


	16. 16 Say hello to my little friend

**TTGL: So this is the Heavens**

Chapter 16: Say hello to my little friend.

"Your zanpakuto!" chorused Kamina, Ikkaku and Yumichika as one. They looked upon the demon before them, felt its cold malice seeping into their skin.

Kenpachi held out his sword towards the monster. "I still don't know his name, but that is his shape. I've seen him, he's just ignorant and won't ever respond to me."

The zanpakuto roared, making a sound like two swords scraping against one another. Its mouth opened wide and between its row of shark like teeth a blade slid out from down its throat. With another ear-splitting roar it fired the blade down upon the group. Kamina, Ikkaku and Yumichika threw themselves aside as the slab of sharpened metal hurtled toward them. Kenpachi stood his ground, locking eyes with the demon. The blade passed over his head, missing him by a mere inch. The draft that it caused made the bells in his hair rattle.

The blade hit the sand with such force that it completely disappeared, leaving only a gouge across the dunes. Kenpachi spat into the hole. "Is that all you've got?"

The demon sprang forward, the physical force of the movement causing the earth to shake. It swiped at Kenpatchi with its claws, claws that Kamina now realised were identical to Kenpachi's zanpakuto. The captain blocked but the power of the attack sent him spiralling into the far wall. With a snarl it turned on the remaining three shinigami.

"Hey hey hey hey hey hey hey! Shut that ugly mouth of yours. Nobody snarls at the mighty Kamina and gets away with it! Just who the hell do you think I am!" announced Kamina without fear.

"Yeah, nobody throws my captain around either. I'm gonna teach you what happens when you mess with Squad Eleven!" Ikkaku threatened. In a blur, the demon stomped on them.

Yumichika ran, dragging the two thick headed shinigami behind him. Looking back he saw that the pressure of the monsters foot combined with its suffocating reitsu had turned the sand where his fellow shinigami had been stood into glass.

"What the hell are you doing?" roared Ikkaku as he tried to free himself from his friend's grasp.

"Real men don't run from fights." Shouted Kamina in a tone that suggested that this was a law of physics and couldn't be broken.

Yumichika continued to run. "I'm all for a good fight but anything that can fling the captain through a wall with that much ease is something I don't want to fight head on."

There was a burst of smoke from the wall. Kenpachi shot out from a hole like a bullet, aimed straight for his zanpakuto's head. As he sped above Kamina, a black strip of material fell to the ground beside Kamina's feet. He looked down quick to see that it was Kenpachi's eye patch.

The sudden increase in reitsu nearly forced Kamina to blackout. He watched Kenpachi smash into the demon's face but even as his sword made contact the monster head butted him. The force battered Kenpachi deep into the sand below. There wasn't even a scratch on the demon's forehead.

Kenpachi was back on his feet and on the attack again without pause. Again and again he attacked with all of his force only to be swatted away like a fly each time.

"I've got an idea." said Kamina. He turned from the battle. "Feather eye, try and keep him tied up with your vines. Baldy, get your best attack ready." He sprinted to the current crater that Kenpachi had formed. Walking through his spiritual pressure was like wading through water. "Kenpachi, throw everything you've got at its foot. Feathers, now!"

Vines of energy lashed out, weeding their way across the colossus's body. They looked immensely scrawny compared to the bulky limbs of the beast.

"Give it hell!" Kamina roared as he leapt toward the monster, Kenpachi and Ikkaku at either side of him. The demon struggled against its bonds, trying to crush the oncoming shinigami. It was slowly succeeding, but too slowly.

"HEAVEN SHATTERING ULTIMATE GIGA SHADE BREAK!" Kamina's entire right arm became armoured in the same material as his sword shade. Rather than the normal three shades that formed his special attack, dozens formed around his hand and wrist, each one blaze with azure flames.

The three shinigami hit the demon's foot in unison. The combined power of the attacks shook Hell to its core, causing mass earthquakes above ground. The indestructible walls that surrounded them shattered and the sand dissolved.

The beast screamed out, its foot a ragged mess. Unable to keep its balance, it crashed to the now much lower stone floor. The group didn't have time to rest though. The beast didn't get back up but neither did it fade away. The flesh became unstable then liquidated. Huge waves of golden fluid poured out.

"Get out of the way. Run!" bellowed Yumichika forcibly. "That's spirit lava. One drop contains as much spiritual energy as a captain. If it touches you, you'll instantly soak up more energy than anything can handle. You'll explode!"

Kamina could feel the power. Just being near to the strange liquid was spiking his energy levels. It felt good. If he could just get a little close then he would become all powerful. The energy pulled him forward.

A giant callous hand grabbed his shoulder. Kenpachi stared at him with those unreadable eyes. "Get moving, Kid. I can't fight you if your dead."

"That sounds like a challenge!" he answered hotly as he turned and ran.

Behind them, more and more liquid flooded out from where the monster had fallen. Now its body had vanished yet still more of the spirit lava formed, seemingly multiplying as it flowed after the shinigami.

They ran without direction, twisting and turning through tunnels and chambers with the onrushing wave ever behind them.

"Its catching up!" pointed out Ikkaku needlessly.

Kenpachi suddenly jerked his head up. Grabbing the others he pulled them in a different direction. "I can sense her. The way out is this way."

"Captain, your sense of direction is hopeless!" sighed Ikkaku mid stride. "We can't just wander into a dead end!"

Kenpachi ignored him. He led the way through the winding passes without faltering but the tide was right behind them now.

"He's right!" exclaimed Yumichika. "I can smell fresh air. It feels so beautiful in my lungs. We're going the right way."

"We aren't going to make it!" spat Ikkaku. They were all running as fast as they could, even flash-stepping where possible but it still wasn't enough. "Damn it! Keep running, I'll slow this son of a bitch down."

"And how are you planning on doing that. You don't have any ranged attacks." snapped Yumichika. "Where would you be without me, eh?"

Tendrils of light bloomed from Yumichika's sword. Two shot forward and wrapped around Kamina and Ikkaku. Kenpachi looked back. His eyes locked with Yumichika's. He nodded his head and continued running.

"Yumichika!" roared Ikkaku as he fought to free himself. "Don't do it!" The vines reared back and threw him and Kamina down the tunnel.

"I have to preserve my beauty, Ikkaku. Look at it this way, age will no longer ravage my precious skin. Just continue to live, live for the both of us. Make sure to stay beautiful."

Every other vine moved toward the spirit lava. They soaked up vast amounts of the spiritual energy but there was too much for even the parasitic zanpakuto.

Kamina and Ikkaku rolled to their feet without breaking stride. They looked back. The wave was still moving too fast. It had nearly overwhelmed Yumichika but was still threatening to catch them up before they reached safety.

"You damn fool." breathed Ikkaku through clenched teeth.

A resounding voice echoed from behind them. "Bankai!"

The ground shook and all spiritual energy seemed to instantly vanish. Kamina felt his power leave him like a shirt being ripped off. The wave slowed for a second then resumed its prior speed. Kamina felt the power flood back into his soul.

That brief second of respite was enough though. A white speck on the horizon appeared, growing bigger with every step. Then the oppression of Hell was shrugged off like an old cloak as they passed back into the Soul Society.

Into an open expanse…

There was no more ground. Water surrounded them in a torrent. There was a moment of freefall then a splash.

Kamina surfaced, gulping for air. His body felt tingly, like a full body pins and needles. Looking around he saw that they had landed in a pond at the bottom of a small basin. A waterfall cascaded behind him and near its top a dark hole was just visible beyond the water.

A mass of hair bobbed to the surface beside him, followed shortly by a bald head at his other side. Kenpachi's spikes had been flattened by the water, his hair now hanging loosely down his shoulders and back. Ikkaku's red eye makeup had also been washed off.

Kamina moved to console Ikkaku who was looking thoroughly beaten down and deflated when a pink cannon ball rocketed past him aimed at Kenpachi.

"Kenny!" came a girlish squeal as the pink blur landed gracefully upon Kenpachi's shoulder. It was a young girl in shinigami robes with offensively bright pink hair. "Did you tear the Devil a new one?"

"Yachiru, keep your voice down." intoned Kenpachi. He motion toward Ikkaku as he glumly wadded to the edge of the pond.

"What's up with cueball?" the little girl asked, keeping her voice down as Kenpachi had ordered. "He looks constipated."

"Yumichika didn't make it."

Kamina moved to follow Ikkaku, knowing that he was best suited to reignite the third seat's spirit. Kenpachi stopped him though.

"Leave him. He just needs some time to get his thoughts in order. He'll fight harder than ever now, mark my words."

Kamina nodded his understanding. He glanced up at the girl. "Who is she anyhow? Your daughter?"

"No." replied Kenpachi bluntly. "She is my lieutenant."

"Your lieutentant! She looks about five!" shouted Kamina incredulously.

Yachiru snorted. "Don't you know that its rude to guess a woman's age."

"She's older than you." stated Kenpachi absently. "Blame youth kido. It gives her an excuse to act like she did several centuries ago."

"Kenny! I just remembered, we've gotta go. Everyone else was picked up by this gigantic red shoe. Pineapple head, Hisa-Hisa, Shun-Shun, Soi-source and Bya-kun were all on the shoe. They said they were gonna go fight Aizen."

"An out and out fight with Aizen, eh?" Kenpachi's face began to grin savagely. He had lost his eye patch so his power oozed unrestrainedly. "I've been waiting centuries for some action. Ikkaku, we're moving out! Yachiru, lead the way!"

The group had to back track several times while Yachiru directed them backwards and forwards. Kenpachi smashed through trees and rocks to avoid having to make unnecessary turns. After several hours of this, Kamina gave up following them and climbed to the top of a tree.

Far off in the distance he could just make out the shape of the Dai-Gurren above the treetops. It seemed to be heading straight north. After a brief argument with Yachiru about changing direction, he managed to convince Kenpachi and Ikkaku to head north. With a clear direction in line, the one man wrecking ball tore his way through the forest at a sprint.

"Come on, run faster. Faster baldy, faster Semi-smurf!" chided Yachiru from Kenpachi's back.

"Semi-Smurf?"

"Yeah, you're half blue." giggled the girl. "Now run faster or we're gonna leave you behind."

"That's easy for you to say. You're hitching a ride!" raged Ikkaku.

They ran for a solid day. As night fell the reverberations of the Dai-Gurren's steps became apparent beneath their tired feet.

Kamina wasn't designed for this long distance running. Underground there had been little room to run and as soon as he hit the surface he was always busy kicking Beastmen ass. Other than charging at an enemy, he had never had to run.

By the early hours of the morning they had finally got the giant mecha in their sights. It's building sized feet crashed through the forest just ahead while its tall crimson body was visible between the leaves far above them.

Yachiru flash stepped away. Moments later the battleship came to a halt. A rope ladder was thrown down and with Kamina at the lead, the three men ascended the Dai-Gurren. Once aboard they were greeted by a vast cheering crowed that had tripled in size from when Kamina had left.

Renji stepped forward. "Welcome to your new army." he beamed. "The remnants of squads Two, Eight and Eleven have joined us. Captain Kuchiki finally woke up and we've managed to find Captain Soifon too. With Kenpachi, that is five captains."

"Where is Aizen now?" asked Kamina.

A petit woman with short black hair stepped forward. One of her arms appeared to be made from metal. "I am Captain Soifon of Squad Two. My Intel places his attack in to far north. We believe that Captain Commander Hitsugaya pulled back there and that Aizen seeks to destroy him before we can regroup." Next to her was another slender woman with a lieutenant sash.

"How far are we?"

"About another solid day's walk. At this pace we'll arrive at the ice cap tomorrow night." Soifon informed crisply. "The ship has provided us with suitable attire for the snow."

"Snow?" questioned Kamina. It was one of the many things he had never had the chance to experience in life.

"It's a white powder that covers everything and its damn cold." grumbled Renji. He threw Kamina a thick fur coat. "You'll need this."

Kamina eyed it sceptically. "The great Kamina doesn't need a coat! Real men don't fear the cold!"

Twenty three hours later. Everything was a harsh white. The wind bit at any exposed skin. The Dai-Gurren was already plastered with snow. Even the thick coats did little to prevent the shivering of the shinigami.

Kamina sat upon the prow of the ship, his skin a pale blue colour and his body racked with shivers. Renji sat beside him in the thickest clothes that he could find.

"You sure you don't want a coat, or even just a shirt?"

"N-n-n-n-n-o-o. I-i-i-m-m-m f-f-i-i-i-n-n-e." Kamina stuttered, wrapping himself further into his cape without making it look too desperate.

Yachiru skipped up to him, a large bag of sweets in her hand. She was wrapped up in so many layers that she looked rather like a fur ball. "Hehehe. You really are a smurf now!"

Kamina growled. "Where the hell did you get sweets anyway?"

"Engine room. There is a whole bunch of sugar there."

"Yeah, well if we run low I'm throwing you in. your blood sugar levels should be enough to keep the Dai-Gurren moving for a while."

She stuck her tongue out at him then skipped away humming.

Nobody else dared to brave the cold. Kamina and Renji were left alone on the outside. Renji removed a flask of heated saki from his robes. "Did it help? Your time in Hell."

Kamina thought in silence for a few moments. "Yeah. I feel like a different person, which isn't necessarily good, but I feel stronger. The ill effects will wear of but the new power of my mind and body will remain."

"You think you can fight Aizen?"

"I'd have said yes even before this. I'm a fool at heart, but then again, so are all heroes."

"Kamina-sama." said a female voice beside him. He turned to see Nemu stood at his side. He hadn't heard her approach. Evidently neither had Renji. "A large amount of spiritual energy is being picked up nearby. We believe that the battle has already begun."

Kamina stood. "Good, I hate to wait." His eyes took in Nemu, she was still just wearing her usual cut short uniform. "Aren't you cold?" he asked. He was freezing but didn't want to show any signs of weakness.

"No. Mayuri-sama designed me to be unable to feel elements such as heat and cold."

"Don't talk like that! You are your own person, not some lifeless puppet!"

"It is a simple fact. I am a body created to serve my master in whatever way he choose. That is my existence." responded the girl sadly.

"That's bull!" said Kamina angrily. "We are all created by another, are all shaped by their own shape, personality and beliefs. You say you are just a doll with no independent thought? Then tell me what do you think when you look at me?"

Nemu analysed him. "My thought process is that you are a strong man who is a good leader and is kind but stubborn."

"Well, did that clown tell you to think that?" countered Kamina.

"He did not. That was a logical interpretation though and he did programme me with logic."

Kamina sighed. "Looks like I have no choice." without turning he stepped backwards into the air, falling from the ship's prow.

A jolt ran through Nemu. Without thinking she launched herself from the ship, hit the floor as Kamina still fell and caught him. Slowly she placed him on the ground.

"Why did you save me?"

Nemu's voice faltered. "It was the logical thing to do. To save the leader."

"Why are you here? If you exist to serve your master, why are you here with us instead of searching for him?"

Nemu had no idea how to answer. It had seemed the logical thing to do, to unite the shinigami and defeat Aizen rather than hunt for one man. But that went against Mayuri-sama's command to serve him. Was it her logic overriding her other brain commands, or was it her own thoughts seeing a way to escape the constant beating, insults and abuse by staying with Kamina and his army?

"Do you get it now?" asked Kamina. "Anyone can be brainwashed by their authority figure. You're body may have been built in a lab, you soul may have been artificial, but they are still real, they still feel. How are you any different than me? You were born differently and lived differently, but here and now, we are both human, we both see the same things, hear and smell the same things! Right here you have the choice to be free or to go crawling back to that clown, just as I have the choice to run and be safe or stay and fight my enemies. To run would be easier, would be more logical! But here, with me and my Dai-Gurren family, we kick logic to the curb and do the impossible!"

For the first time that she could ever remember, tears came to her eyes. She didn't know why, nor did she really understand anything at the moment, but their, stood in the snow, she felt the fire of defiance burning within her soul, even though she didn't know that that was what the strange sensation was at the time.

"I shall…kick logic to the curb…and do the impossible." Nemu said after a brief mental struggle.

"That's more like it! Now let's get back aboard, I think my nipples have frozen." Kamina muttered, his face cast between a grin and a grimace.

A piercing spiritual pressure suddenly struck Kamina. Motion took over. He climbed back onto the Dai-Gurren's deck to the sight of a frantic bustle of shinigami who had also just felt the overpowering reitsu. Kamina jogged back to the prow where all of the captains had gathered to peer into the snow laced wind.

"Any visual?" he asked as he joined them.

"No, there are lots of powerful people out there though." answered Shunsui.

The Dai-Gurren took another step forward and the prow exited the harsh winds and into view of an area of relatively calm weather. There were several visible figures. Many were clustered together at one side while a single man stood opposing them. Another few steps and the details became more apparent.

The lone man was Aizen. He stood confidently, his sword held loosely. The group was composed of shinigami. At their head was the white haired Captain Commander Toshiro Hitsugaya.

The Head Captain stepped forward, brandishing his blade. "You're madness ends here, Aizen. I never got the chance to repay you for what you did to Momo. She never really recovered from your betrayal. She couldn't cope with being a shinigami after you was defeated. You took away the passion of her life!"

The Dai-Gurren came to a noisy stop. Every head turned in shock to gaze dumbly at the humongous walking ship. Kamina stood heroically on the prow, shades on and cape billowing. He pointed down at Aizen.

"Aizen! I have travelled this vast land, gathered an army and fought my way through Hell itself to face you! Quake in fear, 'cos mine are the fists that are gonna pummel you into the dust!"

Kamina turned to his crew. "Ready the cannons. Fire everything we've got at that bozo."

Dozens of weapons began to charge, lighting up the entire ship with various different coloured glows. There was enough firepower charging to destroy a small country. Every one was pointed at Aizen's face.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." chided Aizen. He clicked his fingers and a black hole appeared in front of him. It quickly faded away, leaving a large cage positioned between him and the Dai-Gurren. Inside the cage was Captain Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Ichigo!" shouted Renji. Several of the other shinigami looked traumatised over seeing one of their strongest captains beaten up and imprisoned. Kamina's plans were quickly derailing.

"We still outnumber you so screw you!" retorted Kamaina.

Aizen clicked his fingers again causing thousands of the black holes to materialise. From these swirling abysses emerged an uncountable number of souls and black hollows. Even with the new shinigami under the Dai-Gurren flag, they were still vastly outnumbered.

"Ah…" mused Kamina. "Yeah, well we have five captains, at least three lieutenants, several seated officers and the mighty Kamina! What chance to your petty cronies stand."

The fingers clicked again forming ten new portals. A crushing spiritual power belched out from the dark voids as seven men and three women stepped out. They were all at captain level power and looked pretty badass.

Kamina took another step forward, his eye twitching. "…Regardless, our manly spirit far surpasses anything in your arsenal and-"

Renji muted him. "Shut up or he'll click his fingers again, dumbass."

"This is it!" Kamina roared to the men and women around him. "Fight with all of your spirit and we cannot lose! Let's make them grit their teeth, Gurren, everybody! Team Dai-Gurren for the win!"

Kamina leapt into the air without any sign of fear of the masses of foes he was plummeting toward. A Kenpachi like grin covered his face. This was what he lived for.

"Manly star smash!" he shouted mid drop. Holding Gurren high, a bright light formed at the upper tip of the glasses like a star. Flares streaked out from it like fireworks. With all of his strength he smashed Gurren into the ground as he landed, creating a massive crater that sent out a wave of rock and bone breaking sound.

Even before the explosion of bodies hit the ground, Kamina was off at a dead sprint toward Aizen. Behind him was a near solid wall of rampaging shinigami infused with Kamina's epicness.

Gurren cut out in all directions, cleaving a straight path through to Aizen. The man watched him in an amused fashion. As Kamina approached, Aizen simply held out a finger, and pointed at the cage. It clicked open.

Ichigo stepped out, his head drooped. For the first time, Kamina got a good look at him…and the black gear embedded into his chest.

"Kamina, he's mine!" came a savage growl from behind him. Kenpachi barrelled past him. "I've been looking forward to this fight. Ichigo has been avoiding me for years. Now I can finally let loose! Make sure to give Aizen a punch from me, I'm taking my time with Ichigo."

"On it!" said Kamina, dashing sideways as the two captains clashed with terrifying force. Aizen was close now, almost in attack range. He pulled his arm back ready to swing, mustered all of his strength then drove the shades forward.

They clanged against steel. Aizen watched him passively, like Kamina was some kind of animal. Between them was one of the men that had come from the last set of black holes. He was tall with flowing silver hair. His features were sharp, almost hawk like. Golden eyes stared outward. He wore a white jumpsuit with black belts crisscrossing the different sections. His sword was longer than the average zanpakuto but was also narrower. His strength was easily that of a high level captain.

Kamina launched a barrage of shade duplicates at his new foe's face but the man raised a hand which deflected the attacks.

"I am Zarando Eclipse, and I am your death. You are strong, but against my level, strength is meaningless. Now watch as I wash you away!" the man sneered. His sword began to generate water around it until a layer of rapid moving liquid surrounded the blade.

Kamina laughed aloud. "I don't have time to waste on you. I've gotta kick Aizen's ass before Kenpachi or one of the others steals all of my fun. I'd have rather have kept this back a little longer, but under the circumstances it can't be helped." Kamina pointed Gurren forward and assumed his most heroic stance. "Say hello to my little friend. BANKAI!"

_A/N: Hey hey. Hope you're all enjoying things so far and I'm sorry for the cliffhanger bit it felt so right lol. Anyway, I have a fair bit to say this week. _

_Firstly, the month of June is the first one for me to break the thousand hits line so thank you all for reading. Its not much when you look at some other stories but its my personal best and I'm pretty happy. If I could have a thousand visitors in a month though, that would be a whole new barrel of fish lol. Cheers!_

_Secondly, despite this record breaking amount of hits, I did only receive one review for the last chapter. Again I stress how much feedback means for this story as I strive to make it as good for you all as I can. It also makes me feel happy lol. To encourage constructive review I'm introducing a new policy, the best review for each chapter will receive a unique Omake (short story) relevant to this fanfic. _

_By best review though I don't necessarily mean full of praise (although that is always nice) but rather something that I feel is helpful. This can include creative criticism as well as stuff that I have done well, anything that you think will help me better this story. This policy starts this chapter so review, and in a week's time you may have your very own, never seen before omake. _

_Again, hope you all enjoyed. Next chapter should be up Thursday/Friday time. Everybody have a good week._

_-FWF_


	17. 17 I have a cannon to your head

**TTGL: So this is the Heavens**

Chapter 17: I have a cannon to your head. Your argument is invalid.

Kamina pointed Gurren forward and assumed his most heroic stance. "Say hello to my little friend. BANKAI!"

The very foundations of the earth began to shake. Gurren flashed red, pulse flames and lightning. Kamina stabbed the shades into the ground and they began to grow rapidly, both upward and outward like a sapling into a tree sped up.

A beam formed and Kamina swung himself onto it. Then metal handles grew from the rapidly building walls that he slid his hands into. The seat rose up, thick legs growing beneath it. Powerful arms sprouted from the sides and a full body grew around Kamina. Blazing yellow eyes opened just above the gap where Kamina was still visible. Teeth emerged from the top and bottom of the gap, blocking the brawler from view as he offered them a taunting wave goodbye. The finishing touch came when giant black shades popped over the piercing eyes.

"Gurren no Kaihō-sha!" boomed an electronically amplified voice. The imposing crimson mecha that stood where Kamina had been struck a pose. "This is my boomstick!"

The bankai was an exact replica of Kamina's gunman back on Earth, the original Gurren. It shined with a freshly polished glow, its team Dai-Gurren embellished shoulder pads staring defiantly to either side while the main face stared down at Aizen and Zarando Eclipse.

"You can't bring a giant robot to a sword fight!" protested the silver haired man. He looked taken aback. Behind him, Aizen retained his look of petty amusement.

Inside Gurren's cockpit, Kamina was smiling like a little kid in a sweet shop. He took in the sights and smells with an overpowering sense of nostalgia. The days spent sat inside this machine had been the best of his life. These walls had been his last sight on Earth. Shivers passed down his spine.

"I always said that Gurren was a symbol of my manly soul." he muttered to himself. The power he had exerted to perform bankai and now used to maintain it were other worldly, but his trip through Hell really had boosted his level of spiritual energy. Still, he wouldn't be able to keep the bankai active for long so he needed to act fast.

He took a step forward, crushing Zarando beneath a massive metal foot. The man strained below it, exerting all of his strength to avoid being flattened. Suddenly finding himself outclassed, he too stepped things up.

"Bankai."

Zarando's sword fully liquefied and surrounded his body. The liquid grew, forcing Gurren's foot away. Within seconds Gurren was opposed by a humanoid shaped blob of water about the same size as the mecha with Zarando floating at it's centre.

"Water versus a robot is hardly fair." grunted Kamina

"And robot versus sword is?" hissed Zarando.

They both charged. This was going to take longer than Kamina had wanted.

000

Not far away, Kenpachi and Ichigo fought like beings possessed. Ichigo was already in Bankai form and dashed about the battle field faster than the eye could track. Every time he attacked though, Kenpachi was waiting and parried with little effort.

"Is that all you have, Ichigo?" grunted Kenpachi. "Pathetic. Where's that fighting spirit of yours?"

In complete silence, Ichigo formed the hollow mask over his face, greatly boosting his power. Firing of a getsuga tensho he rocketed forward, managing to force Kenpachi back. They exchanged a flurry of blows, Ichigo being unstoppable while Kenpachi was unmoveable.

000

Renji grappled with one of the other men that Aizen had summoned last. He had been on the verge of releasing Zabimaru's bankai when the short brown haired man had latched onto to him, making the giant skeletal snake useless due the close range. In all of the years he was a captain though he had learned a few extra tricks.

Mustering up his power Renji unleashed a burst of energy through his reitsu, appearing like a flame around him. Being so close to him, the other man was buffeted by the power, any skin in contact with it burning. He let go, jumping back.

"You're strong, Abarai." cackled the man. He wore casual clothes that would be more suited to the twenty first century Earth. "I am Rezzil Tortamune and when I spin, you shall drop!"

A pitched battle like this was no place for Zabimaru. It was too big and ungainly to be used around so many tightly packed people, exactly the reason when the Dai-Gurren couldn't be utilised. He was stuck with his own sword skills and his brains.

Rezzil guessed at this too. He pranced around in a taunting manner before finally drawing his sword. "This is my zanpakuto. His name is Rick now prepare to get rolled!"

His blade shattered, each fragment growing until they were each a metal sphere around the size of a football. Some hung in the air while others rocked in place upon the ground. "Kill him."

They all shot out at Renji from different directions. Using his shikai he created a shield by circling the long blade around him. The spheres hit and continued to spin, wearing through Zabimaru's defence.

Renji struggled against the persistent attack but Rezzil's power was too great. Zabimaru splintered falling to the floor in pieces. Renji had known it was coming though. The second that his zanpakuto broke he dived forward, past the spheres and into Rezzil's defence.

Now the boot was on the other foot. Rezzil couldn't send in his death balls without risking injuring himself but while they were still active he had no weapon. Renji on the other hand didn't need a weapon. Having been raised in the rough streets of the Rukongai and being a member of Squad Eleven for several years he was a skilled brawler.

They fist fought, Renji clearly having the upper hand. He pummelled Rezzil with powerful fists while the other cowered, trying to regain his zanpakuto.

"Curse you!" screamed Rezzil, his voice brimming with anger and humiliation. "I'll teach you to screw with me! Bankai!"

The spheres formed together and continued to grow until the ball was nearly the size of the Dai-Gurren. Renji glanced behind him and swore.

"Finishing move!" howled Rezzil. "Ultimate Rick Roll!"

The ball powered forward like sonic on speed, churning the snowy ground as it went. Renji moved to avoid the ball of doom but Rezzil held him in place until it was too late to dodge. Rezzil shoved Renji down then used shunpo to flee. Before Renji could raise to his feet, 'Rick' rolled over him.

Luckily for him though, as the sphere passed over him, rather than crushing his bones into the dirt it pushed him through the snow. His body ached but he was still intact and three dimensional.

"Damn." he muttered. After climbing out of the snow he scanned the battle. Kamina was inside a bigass robot fighting a giant raindrop while Kenpachi and the possessed Ichigo were tearing apart the area with every attack.

"I'm not gonna be left behind by those guys." Renji scowled. He staggered over to his zanpakuto and picked it up. "If they're allowed to smash everything up then I'm not going to hold back! Bankai!"

Zabimaru reformed as a enormous skeletal snake that wasted no time in striking at Rezzil. The sphere sped back to block the stake's lunge, easily stopping it. Rezzil had chosen the wrong opponent though. His zanpakuto's attack power was devastating but it was limited in its use where as Zabimaru was highly adaptable.

"Higa Zekko!" Renji shouted. Zabimaru split, its individual segments parting, rising high into the air. The sections sharpened then angled toward Rezzil, surrounding him from all angles.

Rezzil's zanpakuto defended one side completely but from behind he was out in the open. The segments sped down, many being blocked but a few hitting their mark. Rezzil staggered back coughing up blood.

"Y-You bastard!" he screamed. "I'll kill you! Ultimate impact!" Even as he commanded his weapon he collapsed to the ground unmoving. The zanpakuto still heeded the command though.

Rekkil's Zanpakuto fired itself into the air before stopping several hundred metres in the sky. It floated for a scant second then plummeted back down to earth, right at Renji's head.

000

Ikkaku ran trough the enemy hordes with reckless abandon, hacking and slashing at everything within range with all of his anger and frustration. Yumichika's sacrifice had hit him harder than he liked to admit. The only way he knew how to deal with emotion was to throw himself heart and soul into a life or death battle and that was exactly what he did now. Bandits and hollows fell to his blade like butter to a heated machete.

They had entered Hell to become stronger, to push themselves. Yumichika had died for that simple goal so now Ikkaku didn't want to waste it, he wanted to show that it had achieved something. He had his eyes set on Aizen, the best challenge to his new strength.

Kenpachi was relishing his fight with Ichigo while Kamina had fallen short of Aizen and was battling with one of Aizen's new generals. Soifon and Shunsui were both fighting against a collection of the generals and more powerful hollows. There was a clean path to Aizen.

Knowing not to waste time he initiated bankai, readying himself to face his foe at full strength from the onset. Aizen wasn't even looking, his focus only on Kamina's battle. Ikkaku wasn't one to attack a foe without warning though.

"Fight me, you damn dog!" Ikkaku shouted to Aizen as the gap closed. Aizen ignored it. Filled with anger, Ikkaku threw all of his strength into the first move.

Aizen vanished as Ikkaku's blade passed through him. A quick scan didn't reveal his new whereabouts. Angrily he scoped out the battlefield but everyone powerful seemed to already be in combat.

A sharp pain to his shin drew his attention downwards. In front of him stood a man of about two foot tall in a tracksuit. A very short zanpakuto was hung at his side and he had spiky pink hair.

Ikkaku was torn between laughing his ass off or kicking him in the face.

"Your death is now inevitable. Lay down and embrace your demise." squeaked the little man.

"I'd need to lay down before you could reach any of my vital organs. Now bugger off while I find that arrogant prick Aizen." taunted Ikkaku as he shoved the dwarf aside.

The little man head butted him in the groin. Ikkaku collapsed.

"You dare to insult my honour, baldy. I am one of Aizen's most trusted generals. I am Grujn, and you shall fear me as though I were a god."

"I'm…going…to kill you!" Ikkaku raged as he began to stand. Grujn jumped onto his chest to keep him down but the extra weight meant nothing to Ikkaku.

The third seat swung his bankai at the dwarf but he dived between Ikkaku's legs. A stinging, violating pain in his behind caused Ikkaku to whip around to see Grujn holding his sword out in a prodding position.

Ikkaku chased the little man across the battlefield unleashing hell upon everything within a certain range. It was like a game of whack-a-mole using grav-hammers and explosives.

Grujn stopped running and turned to face Ikkaku. "You will suffer for this. You leave me no choice. Crush their pride, Agony!" His sword changed, keeping its size but morphing form.

"Are you kidding me? A nutcracker?"

The dwarf suddenly lunged, plunging the nutcracker into Ikkaku's groin area. "Screw this!" Ikkaku nearly screamed, kicking the dwarf so hard in the face that he somersaulted across the snow.

He turned away, once more scanning the area for a foe he could vent his anger on. No sooner had he looked away did Grujn jump up onto his head, the nutcracker wrapped around his shining head.

"God damn it! What do small people have against my head!" Ikkaku yelled. Grabbing the midget he threw him at Kenpachi and Ichigo, the pure power they were releasing was more than enough to vaporise the runt.

"Right, now lets find a real fight." Ikkaku looked up after this statement to see a giant ball hurtling towards earth. "Son of a b-"

000

"Aizen!" Hitsugaya roared as he finally found the traitor. The young captain commander wasted no time with words, Aizen enjoyed banter too much. Instead he dived at him, his full body sheathed in ice serving as both a full body shield and making every part of his body a potential weapon.

Several shards of ice shot from Hyorinmaru as the distance was closed. Aizen knocked them aside with his arm, leaving himself open as Hitsugaya flash stepped up close. He stabbed out but Aizen dodged only to be swatted at by one of the captains powerful ice wings.

"Where is my former lieutenant? I haven't sensed her reitsu once."

"Don't you dare speak of Momo, you lost that right when you betrayed her. She's safe from you, from all of the danger that the shinigami world causes." Hitsugaya hissed. He charged Aizen again while creating an ice spike to rise from the ground behind him, trapping him in a pincer. Aizen shot into the air avoiding both attacks

"Where ever she is, we'll find and kill her just like every other soul in existence. I've reserved a special end for her."

"Shut up!" screamed Hitsugaya. Thousands of ice spears rose from the earth and fell from the sky. Aizen battered them away with his sword as though they were feather.

Aizen smirked and nodded off to the side. A small raven haired girl stood with a horrified look upon her face.

"T-Toshiro. What's going on?" said the girl, her voice soft and meek.

"Don't screw with me, Aizen!" Hitsugaya roared, but Aizen was gone. Stood in his place was another identical girl. Looking around he was surrounded by dozens of Momo. They all began to walk toward him.

Knowing them to be a result of Aizen's hypnosis he froze them all. More appeared, this time each one dying slowly and painfully before his eyes, screaming out his name. He knew that it was all in his mind but that didn't make him feel much better, witnessing his oldest friend's death again and again, seeing the light fade from her eyes, her blood seep into the snow. He tried to pull himself together, knowing that the real Momo was safe at his holiday retreat.

"Toshiro." came a soft whisper behind his ear. He began to move and there was a splash of blood.

Hitsugaya gasped. A Momo was stood behind him, sword lunged through flesh. The flesh was not his though. A strawberry blonde haired women with a large amount of cleavage was stood between them. Both her shinigami robes and pink scarf glittered with blood.

"Rangiku…" he breathed, stunned.

"Idiot." she coughed. "Get a hold of yourself. You do want to get revenge don't you. Being such a little kid won't help you achieve that."

"Your right." Hitsugaya replied. "Will you-"

"I'll be fine." she spluttered. Her zanpakuto turned to dust, destroying the girl behind her. "Go and kill that bastard once and for all. Just remember to cut him up a bit for Gin."

"I will. I'll not let him off this time."

The Momos disappeared and Aizen stepped forward again with the same cocky look on his face. Hitsugaya charged back at him, unleashing a wave of ice that froze half of the battlefield.

000

Kamina slammed the giant water blob to the ground and stomped on its head, splattering it across the snow. It had taken him a while to get use to the Bankai, finding the right balance of power and getting the oversized limbs to respond exactly like an extension of his own body.

The head reformed and Zarando flowed back onto his watery feet. He smashed a liquid fist at Gurren's face but the robotic hands grabbed it and deflected the strike. Now that he had full control of Gurren, Kamina drew the shades.

He gave the glasses a few experimental swings before leaping at the blob with all shades blazing. Zarando kept stepping back, the shades piercing the water but never reaching the inner body. Every step Gurren took Kamina ensured crushed a hollow.

Kamina wasn't a man to sit on his laurels though. He pushed himself further, testing the extent of his powers. He muttered a few words and his shades erupted into flames. He plunged it into Zarando's chest and the flames instantly dissipated.

"You fool." laughed Zarando. "Who uses fire against water?"

"Someone that enjoys screwing with his foes." Kamina laughed. His shades exploded, decimating a large area and splattering the ground for miles with water. "More bang for your buck, god I love bankai."

A growing shadow drew his attention upward. High above was a sphere that looked small but was rapidly growing in size.

"Ahh hell."

Gurren ran in circles a few times as Kamina tried to work out where the ball would hit. He eventually pinpointed it to Renji's head. Gurren rushed over, its feet crashing at either side of the red headed captain. Holding out its hands, Kamina braced for impact.

The ball struck Gurren's hands, spinning rapidly as it pushed down. Gurren's legs buckled, nearly crushing Renji. The arms held though and after several tense seconds the ball ground to a halt.

"Now that the small fry are out of the way its time to go for gold!"

000

A forest of ice shards surrounded Aizen and Hitsugaya as the battled furiously. Aizen had finally committed to the fight but fought with a casual style that screamed arrogance. Hitsugaya battled with a cold fury, a deep passion carefully contained and calculated.

"You've become strong, Captain Hitsugaya. A truly fitting captain for the First Division. Your power is still no mach for me though." bragged Aizen as he parried several blows with lazy flicks of his wrist. "This time, with Kurosaki under my control, nothing can stop me."

A loud cough sounded behind him. Cocking his head slightly he saw the towering crimson mecha stood just behind him.

"You obviously underestimated my manly indomitable spirit." stated Kamina through Gurren's amplified voice.

Despite being in the giant ass robot he felt that something more was needed under the circumstances. Something like Yoko's rifle to keep Aizen safely pinned. No sooner did he think that then an image popped up onto one of his displays and a button began to glow with a tempting red light. Kamina hammered the button and Gurren's right arm convulsed. It's hand opened up revealing a cannon.

"Oh hell yeah! Now were talking."

Aizen showed no sign of worry. "Your bankai makes no difference to this battle's outcome. No bankai alone was ever enough to stop me and they were experienced captains. I do applaud your efforts though, however meaningless they were. Even now you couldn't fathom my power."

"I have a cannon to your head. Your argument is invalid." pointed out Kamina. "A cannon that is bigger than you. Do you really want to try your luck?" Gurren's new gun began to charge.

Aizen jumped back but only managed a few inches before he became trapped in a block of ice. Head Captain Hitsugaya piled more and more ice onto the traitor even as Aizen broke free of the last layer. Aizen gave off a powerful attack that flung Hitsugaya back and freed him from the ice but no sooner was he free then he was submerged in a blue flare as Gurren's cannon fired.

The cannon gave off an eye stingingly bright blue laser that melted everything it touched. It lasted for five seconds before the weapon ran out of charge and ceased to spew any more plasma.

As the dust dispersed it revealed a hole in the ground where the beam had struck. Inside the burned pit was what looked like a white cocoon. Slowly it unfolded revealing the pure white hollow version of Aizen. He unfurled his wings and flew straight out from the hole.

"Persistent little bugger, aint you." commented Kamina as he powered up the cannon again.

Aizen flew into the air with incredible speed. Kamina held up his hands to block as Aizen's fist drove toward Gurren's face. Compared to the mecha, Aizen looked like a little butterfly but as he made contact Kamina was sent rolling half a mile backward with the force of the punch.

Following up on this attack, Aizen sped forward with his sword at the ready to finish of the mecha. His path was obstructed though by a massive skull headed snake. It lunged at him and Aizen dodged, straight into a large, red furred blade, which he blocked with his sword.

Renji, Ikkaku, Shunsui, Byakuya and Soifon all stepped forward with weapons at the ready. Aizen simply smirked at them all.

A wave of ice rushed from his left while a wave off pink descended from his right. Zabimaru rushed in from behind and Ikkaku chose to recklessly attack head on while Shunsui rose up from Aizen's shadow and Kamina fired another shot downwards at his head. Soifon had a golden cannon that she fired past Ikkaku.

There was a very big explosion that drown the battlefield in white light. Aizen burst out of the dust cloud uninjured, charging straight at Renji. Byakuya managed to defend the unprepared red head with a wall of pink petals but Aizen burst straight through them and slashed at Renji. The captain blocked but was still sent crashing back.

Without even looking Aizen span around and kicked Ikkaku in the face then fired off a cero at Byakuya who managed to dodge. In an instant he released a flurry of sword swipes at the head Kuchiki that even someone of Byakuya's skill could hardly defend. Soifon moved in to take some of the pressure off but was battered away like a fly.

Gurren Kicked Aizen sending him skidding across the floor but he quickly righted himself and flew at Shunsui who sent a tornado at him. Aizen barrelled straight through it and ran the lazy captain through but he burst into leaves while the real Shunsui stabbed at Aizen's back. Aizen spun away, leaving the duel blades to cut harmlessly through the air.

Hitsugaya sent several ice dragons to pin his limbs while Renji barraged the area with his baboon bone cannon. Aizen flash stepped behind Renji, slicing him across the back. Hitsugaya leapt to help him, his body protruding several razor sharp ice spikes which he used as additional weapons.

Aizen muttered a kido and the Head Captain became encased inside a white box that shimmered with red energy. With the lead shinigami out of the way Aizen summoned a dozen bolts of lightning and threw them all at Ikkaku who defended most with his oversized blades but was still skewered repeatedly.

Kamina moved to punch him but he flew to the side, releasing another cero at Soifon. Before it hit her though it curved back on itself, impacting against Shunsui's back. Byakuya surrounded Aizen with a sphere of blossoms and began to tighten the trap.

The pink ball began to turn black though then started to expand. The petals loosened then flew in the opposite direction, cutting up Byakuya. There was a burst of yellow light and Soifon moved to the offensive, punching at Aizen with her bare fists. Aizen dodged effortlessly around them before stabbing her through the chest with a clawed hand.

Kamina stared as all of the captains and Ikkaku lay unmoving in the snow. Pulling out all the stops he charged at Aizen with everything he had. Every time the giant shades swong they released an explosion that would have shattered the bones of normal men but Aizen flew around them like they were nothing.

"Your spirit seems to have failed you." Aizen mocked. Kamina was about to rebuke him when he shot forward like a bullet, tearing a hole straight through Gurren's face.

The mecha stumbled, Kamina's cockpit now visible from the outside. Kamina released a shade barrage but it was met by more of the lightning bolts that shattered the metal glasses as though they really were simple glass.

A cero was fired which Kamina blocked but Aizen was right behind it. He grabbed Gurren's arm and ripped it from its socket with a spray of gears. Kamina punched Aizen with the remaining hand, knocking him several feet through the ground.

A pure white bolt shot from Aizen's hand. Gurren moved its arm to block but the bolt sheered straight through it and into Gurren's face, ripping through Kamina's shoulder and smashing through the mecha's back. Kamina was now pinned inside his own weapon, his zanpakuto's only arm trapped in place.

Unwilling to even contemplate defeat, Kamina kicked Aizen in the face with a giant foot as the traitor walked smugly up to him. Aizen picked himself back up and wiped some blood from his face with a hint of amusement.

"It has been amusing to fight you. I have other tasks to complete though so I must finish this." announced Aizen.

He dashed forward, his sword emitting a harsh white light. Kamina tried to dodge but it was useless. The blade struck Gurren's armour, ripping a huge gash into it. The metal began to bubble and boil, the armour melting, spreading rapidly across its entire body.

Melting metal dripped onto Kamina's flesh. He shouted out in pain, the cockpit melting around him. Aizen slashed again and the melting matter exploded.

Kamina's body hit the snow, battered and burnt. He was unable to move and all of his power had been completely used up. All he could manage was to roll onto his back to stare defiantly at the traitor before him.

Without any emotion, Aizen stabbed Kamina through the heart. His sword began to glow blue then pulsed once, disc arching a volt straight into the downed mecha pilot.

A blur charged at Aizen, forcing him to jump back. Nemu stood over Kamina, her zanpakuto in one hand while her other span like a drill. Aizen raised an eyebrow then began to charge more lightning bolts.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." came a new voice.

Off to the side stood a tall, slender man in an elaborate white outfit that made him near invisible in the snow. He had straight blue hair and wore simple glasses over his eyes. In his hand was what appeared to be a bow formed by blue spiritual energy.

Behind him were several other white clad figures with bows as well as a large amount of black clad shinigami. Within their numbers were Captain Unohana and Captain Hisagi.

There was a shattering sound to Aizen's other side and the box which he had imprisoned Hitsugaya in collapsed, revealing a very pissed head captain.

"Interesting." commented Aizen dully. A black portal appeared behind him. He eyed it a moment then sighed. He offered a goodbye wave then stepped through it, disappearing. The portal closed instantly behind him.

Hitsugaya joined the new arrivals. "Ishida, glad you could make it."

"Somebody has to keep an eye on you shinigami." the blue haired man answered sternly.

000

Kenpachi and Ichigo were still locked in a terrifying combat. Both were cut to ribbons but showed no sign of stopping or even slowing.

"Ichigo, why are you still holding back?" taunted Kenpachi as he swung his blade in one hand and punched out simultaneously with the other. "Don't start wimping out now!"

Ichigo did the ear splitting hollow scream then proceeded to transform into his full hollow form. Bladed horns grew from his head while his hair grew down his back and his skin became white. His spiritual pressure increased tenfold.

"That's more like it! Now I can use my full power as well. Bankai!"

A blue light shot past Kenpachi's ear and struck the gear in Ichigo's chest. The black construct crumbled, causing Ichigo to morph back into his normal self and collapse to the ground.

"What's the idea, four-eyes? That was my chance to truly go all out." growled Kenpachi with all of the intimidation that the fearsome man had at his disposal.

"We don't have time to waste." cut in Hitsugaya.

"That and, did you just say bankai?" asked Hisagi. "You two at full strength would have obliterated the entire Soul Society."

"It would have been worth it too." muttered Kenpachi glumly.

Hitsugaya regained control of the situation. "Captain Unohana, get you squad to set up a temporary hospital and get all of the injured seen to. We need to make a plan quick before Aizen can rebuild his forces or create a plan of his own."

Nemu approached him, Kamina's broken body in her arms. "You can use the Dai-Gurren. It has all the facilities you will require." she said, pointing out the colossal red mecha.

"Good. Ishida, get your men to help the injured onto that thing. We have a lot of work to get done in a very short amount of time."

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

_A/N: Another chapter down. Sorry if it seemed a bit chaotic and unfocussed, I just needed to at least mention most of the characters to try and keep things balanced. Either way, I hope you all enjoyed it._

_I actually wrote out a chapter plan the other day, something I should have done well before chapter 17 but hey, nobody is perfect. Anyway, I've worked it out that this story will have around 25 chapters so we're pretty near the end now. Still plenty of stuff I have in mind though so its going to be an action packed last few chapters._

_I also realise that many might not be happy with the fight scenes involving Kamina this chapter. The idea of his Bankai being Gurren was something that many people recommended and was one of my original ideas so I used it. In practice though, writing a fight scene with a giant robot verses normal dudes with swords, it doesn't really work. It should be the good guy fighting the over powered robot with nothing but a sword, not the other way around. So sorry for that, I will try to improve that aspect at a later date._

_As for the Omake competition, last chapters winner was…an anonymous reviewer called That Guy, so yeah, I'm pretty screwed lol. If That Guy contacts me in a review or PM you can tell me an account or email if you want or if you don't have one or feel comfortable telling it me then I can post it as a mid week chapter here dedicated to you. Or if you have any ideas of your own then I'll try what I can. Either way, well done and congratulations._

_Well, hope you all enjoyed. Feel free to review or PM me._

_-FWF_


	18. Omake I

**TTGL: So this is the Heavens**

Omake Issue 1: Kamina's shades.

_A/N: This is the first or my omake chapters, not sure how it turned out. Basically, this kind of thing is the prize for my review competition but since the fist winner was anonymous he kindly chose for the prize to be updated as part of this story instead of being sent straight to the winner._

_So, this omake is dedicated to 'That Guy'. Hope you all enjoy._

_(P.S. reviews for this don't count towards the competition but would still be kindly looked upon.)_

_000 000 000_

"Have you done as I ordered?" came a high strung voice. The room was dark, lit only by terminals and vials of strange glowing liquids.

"I have, Mayuri-sama." answered a meek feminine voice. The girl stepped into the light of a terminal. She wore a cropped black kimono and a red choker around her throat. Her black hair was pulled back into a long braid.

"Give it here!" snapped the man, holding out a white hand with blue fingernails.

The girl complied, handing him a rectangular box about as long as her forearm. The man took it, sliding his chair across the room to a desk. This area was better lit but retained its gloomy visuals. The light revealed the man to be wearing a large white scientist coat. his skin was fully painted white except for patches of black across his face. Golden teeth and a blue main of hair were also visible.

He opened the box and carefully removed its contents. Holding the item to a light he examined the pointed orange shades worn by the new shinigami and hero of Earth, Kamina Jiha.

"Excellent." the man nearly purred. His science senses were tingling. "Nemu, bring me my tools."

"Yes, Mayuri-sama." she affirmed before leaving to collect the equipment. She returned a ferw minutes later.

"You took too long!" scolded Mayuri, snatching the tools from Nemu's hands. He turned back to the glasses. "Now lets see exactly what you're made of. A transparent orange matter that is highly resistant to damage yet is available to primitive tools and must be from underground. It matches none of my records, I must find out!"

He set to work with the bizarre tools, muttering to himself the entire time. "He wore the underground where there is no light but they are sunglasses, they stay on his face without any form of grip and somehow improve his badass appeal even though they look plain ridiculous!" commented the man in clown make-up.

He worked away for over an hour with Nemu stood loyally at his side. He went through dozens of tools and machines, taking notes constantly. After another hour he threw down his equipment triumphantly.

"I've got it! My research is complete. These are really quite something. My findings suggest that certain people throughout history are so badass, manly, epic and generally Gar that it exudes from them in a fine mist that the eye cannot see. Most of these people never stay in the same place for long but if they do, this mist builds up and creates a liquid like dew."

Mayuri drew a small vial that contained a strange red liquid. "This is an example from one of my past subjects. It nearly cost me my life to attain but it was worth it. The colour varies person to person. I call it, GARade"

"Through more tests I was able to determine its construction method. If enough of this liquid was gathered together and placed into a shade mold, most likely of Kamina's design, then placed into a blood freezingly cold temperature over eight days it would freeze into ice. Then, by taking these ice shades that would blister the skin at a single touch, and throwing them into lava, the GARade gets confused at the rapid change in temperature and doesn't know how to react. Thus it decides to scre the laws of physics and become a permanent solid!"

The captain rose excitedly to his feet. "Imagine it! If we could hook Kamina up to one of my special machines I could begin to harvest the stuff! It would be the greatest scientific advancement in the last century!"

There was a crashing sound in the distance. This was followed by another then another, each one louder than the last. The door to the lab which the two now occupied burst open, flying off of its hinges.

"What is going off here!" snapped Mayuri angrily. "It's you! What do you think you're doing in my laboratory! Hey! Wha- I'll teach you! Ah dear god! Nooo-"

High above the Seireitei a bird was flying. A thunderously loud noise followed by an intense heat drew its beady eyes downwards to the white buildings below. Only white buildings were no longer visible through a massive mushroom cloud that now emanated from the Twelfth Division barracks.

Out of the rubble, flames and smoke walked a lone man. His light blue hair was the only source of colour in a world marred by dust and smoke. In his arms was cradled a double triangle pair of orange shades.

"Did that mean clown touch you? I'll never let that freak touch you again. You must feel so violated." cooed Kamina to his precious sunglasses. "He should know that you keep the epicness in, not the sun out. People have been fainting left right and centre through exposure to unadulterated manliness. Damn clown. Don't worry my friend, you're safe now."


	19. 18 It's just a flesh wound

**TTGL: So this is the Heavens**

Chapter 18: It's just a flesh wound.

Faint voices reverberated at the edge of consciousness. They were blurry and indistinct but were gradually becoming more clear, their softness soothing the ever present pain.

"How is he doing?"

"Not well. He's stable but I doubt if he'll ever fight again."

This brought Kamina all too suddenly back to his senses. He tried to sit up but he couldn't. As he looked around he discovered that it was Captain Unohana and the orange haired medic that had cared for him after the shinigami tournament all those weeks ago. Orihime Inoue He vaguely recalled.

"Who the hell do you think I am." Kamina coughed, taking the two women by surprise. "I was born to fight! If I'm stable then I'm able. As long as I'm alive I'll keep moving and never stop."

"Calm down, Kamina-san. You need to rest or you wont be able to move let alone fight." cautioned Unohana. She kept her pleasant smile but here aura darkened.

Kamina closed his eyes so that Unohana's eyes couldn't pierce into his soul. With her intimidation blocked he forced himself up and staggered out of the bed, nearly falling in the process until Orihime ran and caught him.

"You're lucky to be alive." came Unohana's soft yet stern voice. "I managed to save you but at the cost of all of your spiritual energy. I am afraid that you are no longer a shinigami."

"You've gotta be kidding me. This thing," he indicated the raw skin over his heart. "It's just a flesh wound. A bit of exercise and I'll be feeling back on form."

"In yourself you will fully recover, that is true, but you will never be able to produce spiritual pressure again. Aizen destroyed all of your spirit glands and what was left I consumed in order to produce more life energy. Your days of fighting powerful enemies are over."

Kamina took a few pained steps toward the door. "Screw that. I coped perfectly well before I became a shinigami, I'll manage fine now. My body is still stronger than before which means I'm still stronger."

Unohana sighed. "I can see that you won't listen to reason. I hope everything works out fine for you, although I'm sure we'll see each other again. People like you can't help but to get into fights. Orihime, please escort him to the war council that is being held, I'm sure he'll want to be there."

"Yes captain Unohana." affirmed the younger girl. With her supporting Kamina they left the room into a white corridor. The surrounding sounds were familiar enough to tell Kamina that they were aboard the Dai-Gurren.

Orihime looked anxious, like she had something else on her mind. "You seem to be taking this very well. Do you really intend to keep fighting?"

"Of course. Real men don't give up after every little setback. Spiritual power or not, I'm gonna give that smug bastard a rematch and I'm gonna win!"

She hesitated a moment. "Do you want your power back?"

Kamina turned his head to look at her. "Why you asking? The captain lady said it's a no go."

She looked around, her face torn with indecision. "Follow me."

They backtracked through the medical wing until they came to a door a few down from where Kamina had emerged. Orihime slid the door open and entered. Inside was a single bed that contained the sleeping form of Ichigo.

Approaching him she shook him lightly. "Kurosaki-kun." she said softly.

Ichigo stirred and opened his eyes. He sat up revealing a heavily bandaged chest. "Orihime. Kamina."

"Kurosaki-kun, Kamina-san has lost his powers. I was wondering, since you once lost yours then got them back, could he do the same?"

Ichigo ran a hand through his orange hair. "I don't know. It isn't possible by the method I used since I was alive. Give me a bit and I'll think through everything that Urahara ever told me. I've still got all of his notes somewhere. In the meantime, help me up. I want to be present at the meeting."

Orihime tried to help both men down the corridors but was struggling. Hinataro nearly bumped into them along the way and so volunteered to help. Slowly they made their way out onto the deck.

There were dozens of shinigami clustered around. A large bonfire had been lit while large sheets had been fastened around the deck's edge to serve as wind shields. All of the captains and lieutenants sat around the fire and this was where Kamina and Ichigo were taken.

"Kurosaki-san, Kamina-san, glad that your up and about already." greeted Head Captain Hitsugaya. "We weren't expecting you to be awake for a while yet after the damage you both received."

"We're well enough to attend here." commented Ichigo as he sat himself beside Renji.

A short, black haired woman sat next to Renji and greeted Ichigo in a friendly fashion. On closer inspection Kamina saw that she had the armband stating her rank as the Fifth Division lieutenant.

Kamina seated himself between Ichigo and Hisagi, wincing as he bent. He offered a few nods of recognition to those that he knew then waited for the meeting to begin.

When silence descended Hitsugaya began. "Aizen managed to escape us in the last battle but his minions were easily defeated. Anything he throws at us we have proven time and again we can deal with without major casualties. All we have to do is focus our efforts on capturing or killing Aizen. We now have every captain with us except for Captain Kurotsuchi who's whereabouts is currently unknown but we do have his lieutenant so our science needs can still be resolved."

"Our main problem is that we cannot locate where Aizen is hiding. Squad Two is hunting him even as we speak but nobody knows where those black portals could have taken him. They didn't appear to be Garganta so Hueco Mundo is unlikely to be his current residence."

"Hueco Mundo." muttered Ichigo absently. "That's it!" he exclaimed.

"What is it?" asked Hitsugaya.

"As you all probably know, Kamina lost his powers in that last battle. The same happened to me once and while I got mine back by exploiting the thin chain between life and death, the principle of hollowfication should still work."

Hitsugaya looked ready to interrupt. "Just hear me out." injected Ichigo.

"We send Kamina into Hueco Mundo to meet up with Nel, an espada whom we have good relations with. He gathers information when their about Aizen and sees if she knows a way he can perform a controlled hollowfication. It kills two birds with one stone."

"It's too risky." pointed out the white haired captain. "Hueco Mundo is still the most dangerous place to be and you recommend sending in someone with no powers? That is crazy."

"Who the hell do you think I am! Never ever dare to rule me out or side line me or I'll prove myself by socking you in the face. If I'm no good to you anymore then what difference does it make if I go on a suicidal mission, eh. I know, you're just scared that I'm gonna steal your thunder!"

"Jeez, fine. I'll let you go. Just shut up and let me continue." grumbled the Head Captain agitatedly.

"Yes! In your face, everybody. Woo!" shouted Kamina triumphantly before Ichigo pulled him down to avoid a ice shard from hitting his face.

Hitsugaya continued. "As I was saying, this new portal is unknown and it seemed to belong to an outside body rather than Aizen himself so he may have another unknown ally. When we do find him, we send in everything we have at our disposal. We will end this at the next battle. Until then, we're at constant Red Alert. Make sure you're fully prepared for a life or death battle at a moments notice."

Kamina stood and stretched. "Right. So how do I get to this Heuco Mundo?"

Ichigo heaved himself to his feet. "It'll say in Urahara's notes somewhere. Lieutenant Kurotsuchi, if I could have your assistance."

The three headed back inside the Dai-Gurren and Ichigo picked out a blank room that had no current purpose. Once inside he began to draw symbols upon the wall and speak a kind of kido that made the ink lines glow. They swirled and changed then folded back upon themselves, taking the section of wall away with it. Beyond the wall was a small hole that that had a faint luminescent glow to its surfaces.

Inside was a collection of strange miscellaneous items that varied from pieces of paper to old artefacts of unknown purpose.

"This is my vault. Urahara himself designed it. Its physical location is in a far away and sealed area where no one can get it. The only access point is through one of these vault gates." Ichigo explained.

"Who is this Urahara guy you keep mentioning anyway?" asked Kamina

"Probably the smartest guy that ever lived. He was the captain of squad Twelve before Mayuri Kurotsuchi."

"If he's so smart where is he now?"

"He was banished from the Soul Society for a crime that Aizen framed him for. That was a long time ago though and that has been rectified. He's currently in hiding somewhere though after he was accused of being a sexual deviant."

"Ah."

"He left me all of his notes." finished Ichigo, withdrawing a small notebook from his vault.

"I was expecting something bigger." commented Kamina.

Ichigo sighed. "This is Urahara's, things are never what they seem with him." he opened the book and there was an explosion of paper as wave after wave of note scrawled sheets flew upward until a pool of paper filled the entire room up to their waists.

"God damned hat wearing bastard." muttered Ichigo. He leafed through several of the sheets until he came upon the process for opening a gargantuan. He rooted around a bit longer until he had the full set.

After reading through them he handed them over to Nemu. "Can you reconstruct this?"

Nemu scanned the pages. "Given the correct resources I would be able to replicate this design without problem."

"Good. Take whatever you need in both supplies and man power. You may as well build it in here." instructed Ichigo. Nemu nodded and set straight to work.

Kamina and Ichigo left her to her work and set off to the canteen. Neither were very steady on their feet yet but they managed the short distance easily. Sitting down with a trey of food they began to regain their strength by stuffing their faces.

"You've come a long way since I first met you. From some punk kid to a powerful shinigami in the space of a few months." said Ichigo between mouthfuls.

"What did you expect from the mighty Kamina. Its nothing special though, you did the same when you first found out about this world. Then Head Captain whitey too became a captain while he was still a kid."

"True. Maybe its just because there have been so few people of skill come through in recent years. People live meaningless and fear filled lives on Earth, die and become weak and scared souls. Very few of them have any spiritual power and those that do have very low levels."

Kamina took a contemplative sip of sake. "I have a question though. You're clearly a man of action, why the hell did you sit back doing nothing as the world descended into chaos around you?"

"Damn red tape and bureaucracy. The Gotai Thirteen is only a military branch, the guardians or police force of the Soul Society. We can't act without the approval of Central 46. They are a civilian civil body that makes our laws." Ichigo began to explain.

"With the falling number of souls they didn't want to risk unnecessary deaths so limited the number of missions we could do and the means by which we do them. They don't exist anymore though, so now we can finally sort this mess out."

"Man, this bureaucracy stuff sucks." huffed Kamina. "When Simon liberates Earth I hope he comes up with a better system."

Ichigo ran a hand over his stubble. "That's something I never worked out. How do you still have your memories? I retained mine because I was already a shinigami before I died, but you, I can see no reason why yours would stay."

"Cos I'm awesome." was the simple reply.

"Toshiro thinks that it was because of your manifestation of spiritual energy just before your death."

"Eh. What do you mean? That's a shinigami thing."

"So fuelling giant robots and forming large drills from nowhere is a normal human thing?" Ichigo pointed out.

"That's fighting spirit! Or at least that's what Leeron told me anyway."

"Who knows. It doesn't matter though." he stood and yawned. "I've got some stuff to sort out so I'll see you. It'll probably take Nemu a few days to build it so just try and build up your strength."

Kamina wandered the ship aimlessly for the rest of the day, training and talking to pass the slow crawl of time. He quickly became bored out of his mind with little to do other than wait. He had another early night and awoke expecting another day at least of tedious waiting.

This was not the case though. No sooner had he got up and limped to the canteen for some breakfast was he encountered by Nemu.

"The gate is completed." she said. "It is ready for your departure."

"Wow. That was pretty fast."

"I worked all night. My body does not require the same levels of sleep as normal shinigami. It was also an interesting project that was new to me."

Kamina followed her back to the room. One inside he found that Ichigo was already there, checking over the simple looking wooden posts that stood at either side of the room. Kamina could tell though that there was more to the structure and layout of the wood than met the eye.

Seeing Kamina enter, Ichigo nodded to him the jumped onto the top of one of the posts.

"Are you ready for this?" asked Ichigo seriously. "It'll be tough and once in there you're on your own."

"Of course I'm sure. It's Hueco Mundo that needs to be ready for me, not the other way around."

Ichigo nodded and placed his sword tip onto the wooden beam and knelt down. "Here in my right hand the stone that connects the worlds. In my left hand the blade that binds existence. The shepherd with black hair, the chair of the noose. I strike the ibis from the clouds. Gather."

A blue glow spread from Ichigo's sword down into the beam which then passed on to the second beam, connecting them with an azure line. This line opened up like a mouth revealing a black abyss beyond.

"The space beyond has no ground and can only be crossed by creating a path using spiritual energy. Since you have none presently and couldn't control it if you did, I asked Nemu to modify the design slightly. Now the gargantuan will stay open until I decide to close it and as long as I pour my own spiritual energy into it a solid path will still form."

Kamina stepped up to the gargantuan. He grasped his sword tighter. It was a comforting feel but without spiritual energy the weapon felt somehow empty and lifeless.

"This is you last chance to back down."

"Real men never back down!"

"I had a feeling that you would say that. Well, I'll see you when we're equals, one way or another."

Kamina smiled devilishly. "You bet!" He jumped, disappearing from the Soul Society into the dark maw of the world of hollows.

000 000 000 000 000 000

_A/N: Sorry that this chapter was so short and contained 90% dialog. Its more of a go between chapter to link the last and next together. I have a lot planned for the next chapter so that should live up to your expectations a lot more._

_As for the omake competition, deciding this week's winner was tough. In the end I decided upon archsage328 due to the fact that he was last weeks runner up and the person who has probably given me the most reviews so its only fair he gets a prize. _

_So to archsage328, you have three choices: I send it you as a PM, an email or I post it on this story for the public. Your call. Just give your answer in a review or PM. Well done._

_Everyone please review, thanks for reading. Next chapter will be better._

_-FWF_


	20. Omake II

**TTGL: So this is the heavens**

Omake I2: The Karakura gang.

_A/N: This Omake is dedicated to archsage328. Once again he was kind enough to allow it to be uploaded into this story. He seems to have a thirst for knowledge so this Omake will fill in some of the gaps between the Bleach canon and this fanfic. Hope you all enjoy._

000 000 000 000 000

The world changed drastically within the lifetime of substitute shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki. Technology skyrocketed in advancement and the human population swelled. In his declining years, war broke out with a new enemy that didn't like this rapid advancement. Ichigo and all of humanity fought against them but it was not enough and over ninety percent of the human population was wiped out. This is a story for another time though.

Ichigo had far surpassed the power level of a captain in life and had made many friends among the current captains so upon his death he was instantly given the captaincy of the Fifth Division.

With the sudden influx of souls entering the Soul Society, poverty, squalor, crime and hollow attacks increased dramatically. Ichigo was at the forefront of the crusade to bring things back under control. As the imbalance of souls made itself known and hatred grew toward the shinigami for being unable to fix it, efforts quickly broke down.

To this day, Ichigo remains the most active captain despite the restraints placed down by Central 46, single-handedly defeated a large cult of hollow worshippers and their summoned vasto lorde company that sought to take over the Seireitei.

Uryu Ishida took a different path upon his death. Rather than joining the ranks of the Shinigami, whom he still harboured a dislike towards, not to mention fashion differences, he set up his own academy in the mountains where he trained a new generation of quince.

Numerous time he and his pupils have teamed up with the shinigami to deal with large problems. Ishida and the quince perform a large amount of day to day fighting as they are not restricted from combat like the Gotai Thirteen.

During the current crisis it was Ishida that banded together a second army apart from Kamina's that was able to force Aizen back. He is greatly respected by the shinigami captains who see him as a master strategist.

Orihime Inoue was entered into the Fourth Division as Fifth seat the same time that Ichigo was made captain. She worked hard and was a particular favourite amongst many of the squads, many shinigami getting into fights purely to get to visit her. After saving the life of captain Ukitake she was promoted to fourth seat. Upon the death of the former third seat on a mission, she replaced him.

She retained her crush on Ichigo and ensures that she is always first on the scene after he has been in a battle. She still hasn't had the courage to ask him out but vowed that once she reached lieutenant that she would take the plunge.

In the current timeline she survived Aizen's destruction of the Seireitei by using her shield powers. After healing the other survivors they left the runs and eventually joined up with Ishida.

Sado Yasutora, also known commonly as Chad, was chosen by Ichigo to serve as his Third seat. His quiet nature and super strength marked him as the perfect officer while his unshakeable loyalty to Ichigo made him the envy of many other captains. He has cast himself as Ichigo's unofficial personal bodyguard.

In his down time he spends time with Captain Shusui relaxing in near silence over a cup of warm sake and with Captain Hisagi with whom he started a rock band with. He is regarded as a rock star by many of the souls in the Rukongai and outlaying villages where they sometimes visit on tours.

During Aizen's assault on the Seireitei he was away fighting bandits along with the rest of the Fifth Division under the leadership of Lieutenant Rukai Kuchiki. Rukai was injured when the mission was revealed to be a trap and Chad carried her to safely as he and the remaining shinigami fought they way out. They too met up with Ishida's force.

Rukia Kuchiki was the obvious choice for Ichigo's lieutenant. Byakuya agreed to the arrangement and so she took her place among the ranks that befitted a member of the Kuchiki family.

The two were constantly at each others throats but somehow the division managed to run smoothly. Ichigo tutored her himself so that she could perform bankai, which she now can although it is currently very unstable and cannot be active for long. She is regarded as the third strongest active female shinigami after captains Unohana and Soifon.

She was on a mission at the time of Aizen's onslaught, leading the Fifth Division while Ichigo was monitoring the students. Due to her leading from the front she was caught full blast in the trap and was injured. After joining up with Ishida she became the shinigami representative to the quince due to her friendship with Ishida.

Renji Abarai became a Captain long before Ichigo's death and lorded it up over his rival. He was still unable to defeat his former captain, Byakuya, but the proud man was finally able to acknowledge him as a worthy opponent.

He took on Kira Izaru as his lieutenant due to their friendship and Kira's inability to become a captain himself. With Momo Hinamori in early retirement, Kira and Renji were the only two left from their academy days. Renji's Division works closely with both the Fifth and Sixth Divisions.

He was away from the seireitei during Aizen's jailbreak and eventually joined up with Kamina.

Don Kanonji died a surprisingly heroic death when he held off several powerful enemies, allowing a group of children time to escape. Once in the Soul Society he trained to become a shinigami but realised that this was not his calling. Instead he reinitiated his TV career by creating a hollow prank show using secret cameras. His popularity exploded and until Aizen's return he was ranked the most popular person in the Soul Society. His current whereabouts are unknown.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

_A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this. If you like this and I get enough positive feedback on it I might create a second one filling in a few more characters. Next proper chapter should be up Friday as usual but I think it will be a pretty long chapter so if it is a bit late then I apologise. Anyway, until then_

_-FWF_


	21. 19 Being a hollow will up my badassness

**TTGL: So this is the Heavens.**

Chapter 19: So becoming a semi hollow will increase my badass appeal?

The darkness was heavy, weighing down Kamina's limbs as he passed into the tunnel that led to the hollow world of Hueco Mundo. Everything was black except for the narrow silver path which he ran along.

He ran along it for several minutes in complete silence, his feet making no sound as they pounded down the silver trail. Any normal person would have been anxious about charging into the largest hive of hollows in existence without any powers whatsoever but Kamina was simply excited at the prospect.

The path ended suddenly in a bright flash of white light. Next thing Kamina knew, he was falling headfirst toward a white sanded desert below. He freefell then crashed into the sand. Spitting a mouthful of the fine grains out he pulled himself up and looked around.

As far as his eyes could see was a sea of sand dunes and black skies. Everything was monochrome. Picking out a direction at random he began walking, keeping an eye out for anything new. He scaled the largest visible dune and from this vantage point saw the vast white structure that Ichigo had informed him as being Las Noches, Aizen's former HQ.

Without caution he approached the vast white outer walls. On closer inspection they were falling into disrepair. He continued to walk towards it but he seemed to get no closer. Speeding up he sprinted to it but still the vast structure seemed to sit on the same spot of the horizon.

After what seemed like a solid hour of running the structure finally seemed to be getting closer. It was now that he was able to take in the true scale of the palace. As it became closer it grew massively in size. Just the wall that Kamina could see must have been many miles wide. It looked to be more like a walled town than a single palace.

Another hour of running and Kamina was finally on the approach to the grand stone gateway that led inside. Every step brought more detail to the scene, individual cracks and stains marking the plain white stone.

He sped up his tired legs, excitement building with his goal nearly within reach. Underneath his feet the sand suddenly dropped away. He leapt back as from below the sand exploded outward and a brown skinned hollow with an upside-down pig head. The monster struck out at him with hammer shaped hands and Kamina dived through his legs, slashing at its exposed back.

The hollow screamed and lashed its arms backward. Kamina jumped up onto it and kicked it in the face, flipping backward to avoid the counter attack. Before the beast had time to recover Kamina rammed his blade through its throat.

"See! Who needs shinigami powers anyway."

The sand around him began to rumble and churn. He took several steps back as the sand rose up and began to form as a giant hollow with tree trunk like arms and a sandcastle head. The massive hollow growled and bent down low to examine Kamina.

"A shinigami, eh? I haven't seen one of them for many years now. I will enjoy crushing the life from your puny body."

"Puny?" hissed Kamina. "Who are you calling puny? I am the mighty Kamina! I will be the raging wave that washes you away! What's a lump of sand compared to manly resolve?"

"Insolent wretch. I am Runuganga, guardian of the white sands. I will not allow you access to Las Noches. Turn back now or die beneath a tomb of sand."

"Like hell I'm gonna turn back now! I still have enough power to stomp on a sandcastle!" Kamina boasted as he shot forward. Tendrils of sand rose up around him and shot out in an attempt to skewer him but Kamina's reflexes were near perfect even without spiritual energy to enhance them.

A monstrous fist smashed down onto him which he managed to leap away from but the sheer force of the impact still sent him flying. More sand spikes lashed out to impale him while he was in the air and couldn't dodge but he battered them away with his blade.

"If I had my bankai you'd be already dead by this point. Since that aint an option though we'll have to do this the old fashioned way." Kamina smirked. A wave of sand rushed at him and he charged at it, not even attempting to dodge.

At the last possible second he jumped and ran up the vertical wall, throwing himself over the top and rolling painfully down the other side. Half way down he managed to regain his footing and continue his sprint toward the hollow. Runuganga thrashed with both fists causing sand to fly up as the hands made craters, displacing both the sand and Kamina. Using this sudden momentum he sailed through the air and hit the hollow's chest, wedging his sword within it to stop him from falling.

A sand spike erupted from Runuganga's skin which Kamina only just managed to swing himself away from. Grabbing his orange shades in his left hand and Gurren in his right he began to climb up the creature's body even as dozens of spikes and tendrils assaulted him. Numerous cuts crisscrossed his flesh but he was able to avoid all major damage.

Runuganga became more frantic but Kamina was determined. The giant pounded its own chest in an attempt to crush the teen. Kamina pulled his sword and shades from its chest as he pushed himself up, springing over the oncoming fist, landing upon its top then springing again onto its ugly face.

"Surprise!" laughed Kamina as he grabbed hold of the hollow's eye socket to keep himself on the face. He offered the hollow a grin before running his blade through its eye. Runuganga roared and reached up to grab him.

"Unlucky for you, Nemu left me with a few tricks up my sleeve. Take this!" shouted Kamina, drawing a rubber duck from his pocket. He threw it into the hollow's eye then dived from the head, freefalling toward the ground far below.

Kamina hit the sand with a thud. He just had time to turn over and witness Runuganga's head implode. The body swayed then collapsed into the sand.

"I told you not to mess with me!"

The sand twitched. Kamina cursed as Runuganga reformed, looking very pissed. If anything the hollow looked even bigger now.

"You will pay for that!" growled the sandman. Four tidal waves of sand formed and rushed toward Kamina, fully surrounding him. Runuganga punched down from above, sealing the top of the trap and preventing Kamina from escaping over the waves.

"How many times must I warn you not to attack my visitors." spoke an unknown, female voice. The sand fell away and Kamina saw Runuganga crashing down. A lone woman in jeans and a green top stood beside the new pile of sand. She had a horned skull upon the top of her head. Pale green hair swayed around her.

This woman walked up to Kamina. "And who might you be? It is rare for us to have guests here." she asked softly. "You feel like a shinigami but I sense no energy coming from you."

"I am the mighty Kamina, leader of the world famous Team Dai-Gurren! What's your name, sweet-thing?" replied Kamina, the natural flirt within him coming to the surface.

"I am Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, former espada." Up close Kamina now noticed the large scar that ran down her forehead and the red painted line that wan horizontally across her face.

"Nelliel…hmm. You must be the Nel that Ichigo told me about."

Nelliel perked up instantly. "You know Ichigo? Is he still fine? He hasn't come to visit in ages, leaving a poor girl like me all alone in this big nasty desert."

"He's as fine as you can be in the middle of a war."

"War?"

"Yeah. Aizen has returned. He has hollows and souls with him and has destroyed the Seireitei. Ichigo wanted to know if you knew anything."

Nel mused a moment. "Follow me. We'll talk in a more comfortable environment." she said, heading towards the gates of Las Noches. They opened at her touch and she passed through without pause.

Kamina followed and gazed around in wonder as the world changed. white buildings and towers were everywhere. The main palace of Los Noches sat like a proud emperor, tall and imposing at the centre of the compound. Above was blue skies. Amidst the splendour though were signs of ruin. Rubble littered the ground everywhere and many of the towers were destroyed or damaged. The floor appeared to have several craters and even the sky had holes in it revealing greyness beyond.

They entered the main palace and were met by corridor after corridor. Every room they passed looked identical to Kamina. Eventually they arrived at a large room with a single throne like chair. Nel slumped into this chair. Without any noticeable communication, two other hollows entered carrying another stone chair. One was very fat while the other was stick thin. They placed the new chair beside Nel and she motioned for Kamina to sit.

She patted the arm of her chair idly. "This throne belonged to Aizen himself when he was lord of Las Noches." she seemed to relapse into reminiscing on old memories. Slowly she turned her eyes back to Kamina. "I have noticed the increase in hollow activities and suspected trouble but it doesn't seem particularly organised here. Just the usual hollow raiding parties. I haven't seen or even heard rumours of Aizen."

Kamina nodded. "Ichigo had another request too. Aizen destroyed my spiritual energy, preventing me from remaining as a shinigami. He wanted to know if you knew a way to hollowfy me to create something called a visored."

Nel mulled this over. "I know of no way to create a visored from a soul without the Holyoku. I do however know of a method to recover your powers. If you can retain your mind that is."

"What do you mean, if I can retain my mind?"

"There are four types of spiritual warriors. You have the shinigami and the hollows which you know of. You also have shinigami that gain hollow powers known as the visoreds and hollows that gain the powers of shinigami called the arrancar. Ichigo is a visored while I am an arrancar." Nel explained.

"What's that got to do with my mind?"

"I do not know how to give you hollow powers while retaining your form as a shinigami. I do though no how to turn hollows into arrancar."

"Wait! You want to turn me into an actual hollow? That's crazy! Hollows are ugly, evil, mindless beasts!" shouted Kamina. He hade no intention of becoming a monster even if it returned his powers.

"I am a hollow." purred Nel. "Am I ugly. Am I evil? Am I a mindless beast?" she queried. Striking a cute pose.

"Err… no. definitely not."

"It is true that in your basic hollow phase you could become a mindless beast but if you push past that you can regain your appearance, your memories and increase your maximum power several times over. It is your choice."

It was one of those rare moments that Kamina had to stop and think carefully about his answer. This was more than a life or death choice. If he wasn't strong enough he would become a monster and seek to hurt his friends.

Nel could sense his deliberation. "If you were to fall then I would end you."

Kamina gazed at his hands as though they were the manifestation of his soul. "So as an overview, if this goes wrong I am dead but if I succeed then I'll become like you."

"Basically, yes."

"So becoming a semi-hollow will increase my badass appeal?"

"Certainly."

Kamina clenched his fist. "I'm in!"

"Are you sure?"

"Who the hell do you think I am! What the mighty Kamina says is exactly what he means and don't ever forget it!"

Nel smiled at his resolve. "Okay. When you become a hollow I'll have taken you to an area where only hollows can enter. Consume all that you can and at the end is a cave that leads to the under forest. By the time you reach it you should have consumed enough to survive down there. There is no grand plan, just eat and keep your will dominant at all times."

"Sure thing. Nothing can outshine my personality so of course I'll be in charge of my own body." Kamina bragged. Nel could tell that he one hundred percent believed himself though.

Nel rose to her feet. "Shall we begin then?" she whispered as she walked towards him. Gently she placed her hands on either side of his face and leant in. Her ample breasts rubbed against his chest as her lips moved towards his. Kamina had no idea what was going on but he wasn't about to complain. An inch away from his face she slowly changed direction, nestling her chin into his neck. She bit down, drawing blood.

The pressure increased and her teeth passed through skin, muscle and artery until she hit bone. Kamina tried to shout out in pain but his throat was no longer working. He felt his blood draining away but also felt a strange energy flowing into his body from the wound. As the new energy spread through his body his limbs began to buckle and his skin felt inflamed. He tried to scream but still nothing came from his mouth but blood. He screamed again, this time without his knowledge, and it pierced the silence with its monstrous tones.

Nel released him and stepped back, wiping the blood from her face. Kamina's body began to deform. He grew, doubling in size quicker than his skin could expand. It tore then re-grew as dark hide covered in blue fur that was sharp to the touch. White liquid frothed from his mouth and quickly coated his face creating a skull where Kamina's face had been. His right hand became a bone blade while his left grew sharp talons. Skin began to flake away on his chest, gradually revealing his new hollow hole.

Nel flicked a small box into his hollow hole. "Good luck, friend of Ichigo." she said before he flashed away.

Kamina viewed the world through glazed eyes. He was inside a large stone corridor that had several passageways. Above him was the open black sky, below him the white sand. The walls were grey and emitted a strange aura which was probably something to do with why only hollows could enter.

He had an unquenchable hunger that wrecked his entire body. It was hard to keep in control of his actions rather than just running to find a meal. The fact that he could smell other hollows nearby made his appetite that much more furious.

A vast shadow appeared in one of the passageways. A gruff, demonic voice began to speak. "I smell fresh meat. Newby hollow aren't you, hahaha."

The hollow rounded the corner. It was a guerrilla like beast with thick limbs rows of spikes covered its hide and its head was like that of a hammerhead shark.

"You smell strong for a newly turned. I will enjoy consuming you. With your power I may just reach menos level. Be glad that you will become a part of the future lord of hollows!"

Kamina punched him in the face with his talon nailed hand. The force sent the other hollow crashing into the wall.

When he opened his mouth all of his urges wanted him to say words such as kill and consume but he grappled for control of himself and managed to say what he wanted in a gravelly voice.

"Don't waste you time talking while your foe is still able to punch you, jackass."

The hollow bellowed in rage and leapt at Kamina, his spikes elongating as he ran. Even as he charged though, Kamina was feeling suddenly gassy. He belched, taking himself by surprise as a red beam flew from his mouth and destroyed his attacker's mask.

Smelling the blood his senses went wild. Unable to control himself he pounced upon the crippled hollow and began to rip through its flesh with his razor like teeth. He could feel that other hollows were coming, drawn by the smell of blood so he quickened his feeding until nothing remained.

"Tastes like chicken!" he growled happily.

He took of at a run choosing his path at random. Several fights were taking place between hollows in the distance which drew Kamina and every other hollow toward them. The primal urges were pulling at him, becoming dominant but his ultimate goal remained clear within his mind.

He followed the strongest reitsu until he came upon five hollows locked in a fierce combat. Without any thoughts he jumped in roaring, levelling the closest monster after grapping its head with his hand and slicing it clean off with his bone blade. As he dodged around the other hollows he snapped his jaws out of place like a snake and ate the decapitated head whole.

A cero hit him in the back but he used the momentum to boost forward and punch a hollow so hard that his fist ripped straight through it. Whipping around he prepared to attack the other three but only one remained.

The last hollow was stood upon the other two's corpses. It was about the size of Kamina and had hairless blood red skin. His mask was plain whitewith no distinctive features except for a single horn on his forehead that ran down his face to his mouth like a big nose blade.

Kamina moved to attack him but the hollow raised its hands. "Whoa there. Chill. Before we rip each other to shreds, I have a proposition for you. Do you know what lies at the end of this maze?"

"A cave to where the strong hollow are." replied Kamina impatiently. He gnawed on his last victim as he waited.

"Yep. Strong as in Menos Grande such as Gillian and Adjuchas. Normal hollows alone aren't enough to take one down but it would take too long to become one ourselves simply by consuming other low level hollow. I say we work together, split the kills and take down a Gillian."

Kamina made a rumbling sound. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"We're hollows, you can't. you just have to go along with it and hope you could kill me if I tried anything. that's the hollow way." stated the other. "They call me Ren, by the way. Short for Render."

"Kamina. I'll trust you but know that I've fought against shinigamii captains and Aizen and still ain't dead yet so you wouldn't stand much of a chance.

"No worries. I can see that you were turned by an arrancar. That automatically makes you an upper end hollow, not to mention you must be skilled to even get one to turn you." pointed out Ren.

"Anyway, this is basically a hollow proving ground. Weak hollows that want to get stronger come here to fight and feed until they ever become strong enough to venture into the under forest or are themselves consumed." explained Ren as they finished off their fallen foes. "I know the way to the cave but a strong hollow is waiting there as he knows that is the best place to prey on stronger hollows. That was the main reason I haven't gone down yet. I'm good, but he's better."

They sped through the strange labyrinth, dispatching any hollows they found in the process. Kamina fed on another six hollows before they reached the open space where the cave stood. Faintly in the back of his head he could hear the voices of all of his meals but he was easily ably to suppress them.

"There he is." remarked Ren, pointing out a beastly hollow stood before the cave entrance

He was an imposing hollow with a birdlike head and turtle shell across his back. Four arms hung at his sides and a thick tail lay on the floor behind him. His skin was grey and resembled sharkskin.

"So how are we gonna do this? We need a plan." asked Ren. Kamina didn't reply though as he had already halved the distance to the hollow. Ren cursed and ran to join him.

The shelled hollow gave them a beaked grin and raised its four arms. Kamina lunged with his blade arm but was easily blocked and punched backwards into Ren. The hollow fired off a cero, hitting the both of them and sending them flying. Both Kamina and Ren retaliated with their own cero but they dissipated against their foe's callous hands.

"Give me some covering fire! I'm going in!" called Kamina as he once again rushed his foe. Ren shot a barrage of cero that forced their opponent to defend against them, leaving his side open to attack. Kamina slashed but the hollow span, its shell blocking Kamina's swing. Ren swooped in to attack the other side but was thrown backward by the numerous arms.

"Give me a boost." Kamina growled after jumping back to avoid the counter attack.

"What?"

"Throw me into the air!"

"You can't be serious."

"Just do it!"

"Fine." sighed Ren. He linked his arms and held them low for Kamina to stand on. With all of his strength he threw Kamina high into the sky. Kamina rained down cero from above. Shell-bird, as Kamina had nicknamed him, lifted his arms above his head in order to protect himself from above.

Ren ran again for the direct attack but Shell-bird seeing this turned his shell to him. He was batted away by the agile tail.

"Blazing head-butt!" roared Kamina as he angled himself into a head first dive. He hit Shell-bird's arms with such force that the hollow's legs buckled. Unable to turn quickly while on his knees he was struck full force in the gut by Ren. A stab through the throat by Kamina finished him.

They chowed down on their defeated enemy and felt his strength flood through their veins. Once finished they took their first steps into the cave. It was a simple and narrow area but descended down a long way. There were no hollows within it though so it was a boring walk.

When they finally emerged out of the other end they found themselves in a huge cavern filled with soaring trees. Everything was gloomy, limiting sight but Kamina could sense hollows all around him. The place was packed with them.

"Now to find a Gillian." muttered Kamina.

"Hmmm. Don't they travel in packs?"

"I dunno. It doesn't matter. You know what they say, the more the merrier!"

"You are crazy."

"Meh, sanity is overrated." answered Kamina, brushing off the insult.

A giant foot interrupted their squabbling. Kamina dived to the side and gazed up to see a skyscraper sized hollow in a long black hooded robe and a very large, pointy nose upon its blank white mask. Kamina had studied them in the academy. It was the lowest level of Menos Grande, the Gillian.

In the twilight between the trees more oversized white feet were visible, indicating a gathering of the mega hollows.

"Well, finding them was easy. How do we take one down though?"

"Leave it to me. Just distract him." said Kamina as he began to clamber up one of the trees that the Gillian was stood beside.

"Distract it! Do you know what will happen if it sees me? A house sized cero, that's what!" shouted Ren. Kamina didn't answer and the Gillian was half way through a step away from Kamina's chosen tree. Cursing loudly Ren fired a cero at the Gillian's face.

It placed its foot back down and turned its head menacingly toward the far smaller form of Ren. An ominous red formed inside the Gillian's mouth. Ren tried to run but it was too late. It fired.

And went wide, blowing up the forest beyond. Ren looked to see Kamina hanging from the Gillian's nose. He had jumped from the tree and grabbed onto the protruding nose, biting down upon it with his gleaming fangs. The Gillian tried to cero him but couldn't get the right angle. Kamina bit down, breaking the tip off.

The Gillian screamed as Kamina bit down again. Raising himself up on his hands he fired a cero point blank in the hollow's eye causing it to reel back. Dislocating his jaw, Kamina took in the entire nose and took the entire thing off. He felt a huge amount of power infuse his body and dove straight into the Gillian's eye socket.

The giant hollow squirmed and pulsed as Kamina consumed it from the inside out. It resisted for a minute then fell to the ground dead. A few more seconds and Kamina re-emerged and finished the hollow's remains.

By this time the other Gillian had fully surrounded them and stared down at them with animalistic eyes. Kamina began to glow, signalling the Gillian to open fire.

Thirty crimson beams shot down at the two minor hollows. There was a huge explosion that set the surrounding forest ablaze. From the flames rose a towering figure of black. As the smoke drifted away, where Kamina had been stood was now another Gillian. It roared and lunged, a mindless and enraged beast. With monster power it began to rip into its fellow menos.

Kamina's mind floated through the abyss. There were so many voices crying out that his own voice was lost in the din. Hundreds of voices merging together to create one mind rending buzzing sound.

Nel had warned him about losing his mind but he had taken in too many hollows in too little time. Everything felt at one, to go against that seemed impossible and unnatural. He tried to be heard but it was useless. His mind was sinking deeper into the sea of lost souls.

Within his own head he heard old voices and phrases, but they were wrong. The loudest of all was the voice of Simon, but it was strong and confident. In a tone that left no room for doubt he spoke: "Don't believe in yourself, believe in me. You always gave me the strength to continue because of your faith in me. Always remember though, we all have faith in you too. Who the hell do you think you are?"

Kamina's eyes shot open. He was in a large black void filled with hundreds of hollows all fighting for control. He stomped into the middle of the horde.

"Hey hey hey hey hey! Listen up bozos. I am the mighty Kamina, leader of Team Dai-Gurren, shinigami extraordinaire and badass hollow. I'm taking charge here, you got that? So much power should only belong to a person of such many fortitude and determination such as myself. Go on, clear off!"

The collective hollows growled violently toward him. He released a burst of powerful spiritual pressure that caused a strong wind through the void. "Just who the hell do you think I am!"

Back in the reality, Ren had dove for cover and watched fearfully as the Gillian that Kamina had become massacred everything around it. It had no control what so ever. Ren cursed as it turned its attention to him. It raised a foot to crush him but stopped as it released a powerful burst of air. The plain white mask morphed as a triangular shade design grew over its eyes.

"Who the hell do you think I am!" it bellowed. It cut down the menos around it with a concentrated cero then grabbed the closest, one arm locking the Gillian's arms while the other covered its mouth.

"Consume him now!" roared the Kamina menos. Ren complied, making short work of the defenceless Gillian

Ren too began to glow and transform. Without wasting time Kamina tied him up with vines while Ren fought for internal dominance. While he waited, Kamina took to eating the littered corpses of his butchered opponents.

"Oi, Kamina! Let me out." came a cry from behind. Kamina turned to see that the tied up Gillian had developed Ren's horn blade. He quickly untied him.

"What now?" asked Ren, picking food from his teeth with a tree.

"Same thing that we do every night, Ren. Try to take over the world!" boomed Kamina.

"What?"

"Sorry, there is a messed up little rat hollow in here with a surprisingly powerful mind. Anyway, all we do is keep eating until we evolve again."

"Sounds like a plan. I sense more Gillian over there." said Ren, pointing out a patch of forest.

And so they gorged on Gillian. Their focused minds made them more than a match for the blank monsters that fought using instinct alone. Considering that Gillian are comprised of hundreds of hollows and Kamina and Ren where consuming dozens of Gillian, their total hollow count skyrocketed.

They spent two entire days gorging on the massive hollow before Kamina began to feel strange. His giant gut began to rumble violently. He screamed out as his entire body convulsed and constricted. Every bit of him began to fold in upon himself. His limbs morphed and shrunk until finally there was a dazzling flash of light.

Kamina stood far below the towering Ren on four paws. Sleek light blue fur coated his entire body. His jaw was filled with razor sharp canines and a white death mask covered his snouted face. He was, for all intensive purposes, a large and powerful alpha wolf.

"A puppy. Seriously?" laughed Ren.

"I'm a wolf, bitch. Get over it." barked Kamina. Personally he quite liked it. Wolves were indeed a very manly and badass animal that had universal appeal.

Another five Gillian down the line and Ren transformed too. He retained his humanoid shape, becoming very similar in shape to his original hollow form except that he now had three horn blades on his head, his claws had grown longer and his plain mask now had war paint markings running along its length.

"Do we take the plunge now?" asked Kamina. He knew that there was another level of hollow but he also knew that there was only less than ten in existence which meant that it would take a very long time to achieve, time being something that Kamina didn't have a lot of. "Shall we take off the masks?"

Ren shook his head. "I don't know about you but I'm aiming for the top. Think about it, Vasto lordes are one of the strongest beings in existence. If we became one we'd have the worlds at our feet."

"I'm not disagreeing with you on that but it could take years. I need to be somewhere as quick as I can be." countered Kamina.

"What would you do if I said that I know of a way to become Vasto Lorde in just a few days tops."

"I'd say your bulling me."

"We became Gillian by consuming a Gillian so surely if we consumed a Vasto Lorde we'd become Vasto Lordes ourselves." explained Ren excitedly.

"You just said yourself that they are supper powerful." pointed out Kamina. He was torn between the urge to return to his friends or the prospect of fighting an insanely powerful opponent.

"The two of us could do it. If we're going to rise to the top then we need to fight those already there. The old arrancar all bit the dust when faced with shinigami. We need to be stronger then them."

Blood lust won out. "I'm in! know where one is?"

"They are solitary creatures but we hollows have places were it is unsafe to go. Its in those places where you can find the Vasto Lordes." said Ren.

"And the closest of those is?"

"The eternal glade here in Menos forest. At the centre there is an open area where none dare to tread. A Vasto Lorde is rumoured to live their and feed off of vast quantities of Gillian."

"One way to find out." commented Kamina as he padded forward.

"Wrong way."

"I knew that."

Six Gillian and an Adjuchas later they arrived unharmed at the edge of the glade. There were no other hollows within a mile of the clearing and a dead silence filled the air. Ren stopped to scout out the area but Kamina just strode straight out into the open. Ren rushed to join him again, cursing his impatience.

The glade was completely bare except for a lone rock at its middle. On this rock sat a skeletal man whose bone armour covered him from head to toe. He had a crown of horns ringing his head. His mask had only a single slot for eyes. Streams of long red hair broke through several sections of bone around the head like water bursting through a damn. Across his back was a massive sword that looked easily capable of cutting a man clean in half.

The Vasto Lorde looked up at them but otherwise showed no sign of movement. Its aura was low and threatening like a cat confronted by a mouse. Being near him made Kamina's head feel like it was full of white noise.

"It is rare that prey finds me." came a whispered voice like rustling paper. "I am due my feeding time. I thank you for your timely appearance."

"Man. Are all Vasto Lorde this creepy?" asked Kamina nonplussed .

"How the hell would I know. They're rare to find and if you happen upon one it's the last thing you'll see." said Ren, watching the creature carefully.

The Vasto Lorde slowly cocked its head to the side and ran a blood red tongue across its teeth. In the blink of an eye he was gone.

Kamina and Ren started. They looked around them frantically but could see no sign of him. Not until his fist suddenly impacted with Kamina's back. He somersaulted through the air then slid across the dirt, gouging a deep trench. Before he had ground to a halt the Vasto Lorde was back before him, grabbing his paw and swinging him into a tree with enough force to shatter the wood.

Ren jumped in to help but was kicked away with violent force. He fired a series of cero to make the Vasto drop Kamina but it didn't seem to notice the impacts. Kamina swivelled his neck and bit at his captor's arm but his teeth wouldn't puncture his steel like skin. He clawed at the Vasto with his remaining three paws but again this did nothing.

The Vasto Lorde leaned in, mouth open to rip into Kamina's throat. Quickly Kamina searched through the fur of his shoulder with his snout and grabbed the small item that was entangled there. It was another of Nemu's exploding devices. He flung it into the Vasto's mouth then braced as it exploded. Kamina was released but the internal explosion only seemed to have shook the hollow lord up rather than actually injure it. It beched a smock ring to mock him.

"Damn it! He's stronger than I thought." growled Kamina. Come on, lets give him all we've got!"

They both charged. Kamina had speed far surpassing normal adjuchas and zipped around the Vasto seeking a week spot. Ren was about to attack the front so Kamina dashed around to attack from behind. The Vasto Lorde leaned backward until its back was fully arched over, grabbed Kamina and used him as a club to smash away Ren.

Kamina used a cero but the Vasto opened its mouth and absorbed the blast. The skeletal hollow clicked its tongue and threw Kamina high into the air and turned to Ren. It dashed forward with blinding speed and attacked with a chop from its hand. Ren blocked but the attack still cut into his arm.

At this point Kamina hit the ground. Cats always land on their feet but unluckily in this instance, Kamina was a canine and so arrived back on earth arse first.

The Vasto attacked again which Ren just managed to block but then attacked immediately after, cutting a section away from Ren's side. The Vasto roundhouse kicked him into Kamina with such force that it broke every rib on the left side of Ren's body.

Kamina ran circles around the Vasto firing a constant stream of cero as he went creating a red ring of death. The Vasto Lorde fired his own cero, obliterating the ground and sending Kamina tumbling amongst the rubble. With both his foes temporarily down, The Vasto slowly approached the prone body of Ren.

Ren tried to turn over but his body was wrecked. He managed to turn his head enough to see the gaping maw descending upon his throat. It bit down, taking a chunk of flesh away with a sharp tug.

Kamina span through the air like a missile and impacted with the Vasto Lorde, knocking it back. His claws glowed red as he began to rip into the greater hollow. He managed to knock the humanoid back and released a blue cero at his face shouting "Shoop da woop!" knocking him back further.

Using this brief moment he went to Ren's side. The hollow was in a bad way, bleeding profusely.

"Damn him. Damn him to hell." coughed Ren. "He consumed a bit of me. That means that I can't evolve any further. That bastard! There is only one way to get stronger now. Raaaaaagghh!"

He grabbed his mask and ripped it off. There was a huge burst of energy the forced Kamina back. As the light died down, a perfectly human shaped being stood before him. His hair was a short, spiky black while his eyes were a piercing blue. He wore loose scraps of white cloth and had a zanpakuto hung at his side. He had a mask fragment on his chin like a goatee while the horn blade still curved over his face.

"This is more like it." the transformed Ren muttered, drawing his sword. "Stay back, Kamina. This is gonna get intense."

He flashed forward, striking the Vasto Lorde into a tree. The Vasto tried to counter but was slashed again sending him bouncing across the floor. Ren fired a powerful cero after him, shredding several trees.

The Vasto jumped back to his feet, the massive sword in his hands now. They traded blows, each scoring several minor hits upon the other. Kamina jumped in, pinning the Vasto's arm long enough for Ren to stab him through the chest. The Vasto shot a cero point blank at them, knocking all three combatants away.

Ren and the Vasto recovered quickest and leapt back into combat. Their blows were furious and their speed staggering. Despite the Vasto's injury it still seemed to be gaining the upper hand. Kamina jumped in again but was hit by the back of the giant sword and crashed to the ground.

"We need to finish this quick." grimaced Ren. "Resurreccion! Blade of the gods!"

His limbs grew thinner and became like blades themselves while large pins grew across his chest and back. His entire body became a weapon.

He fired a salvo of pins toward the Vasto Lorde, each one releasing a cero. Even as he defended against these, Ren blasted forward, all limbs hacking and slashing at the bone coated hollow. He now seemed to have the upper hand.

The Vasto Lorde was fast but he couldn't manoeuvre the massive blade as effectively as Ren could his arms. Kamina stayed back, knowing to charge into the swirling mass of blades was not smart. He sprinted around and began to fire cero at the Vasto's back.

But after cut broke apart the Vasto Lorde's bone armour. He changed his style, wielding his sword in one hand while his now free hand began to swirl with golden energy. As soon as the entire arm was glowing he held it up high above his head. Both Ren and Kamina were pulled forward and up, hitting each other directly above his upheld hand.

The Vasto Lorde clenched his fist, crushing the two other hollow together. He flicked his wrist and they sped off into the forest like a cannon ball, going through trees like they were made from paper. While they were still in the air he hit them repeatedly as though he was playing a giant game of pinball.

Ren fired more pins, buying the both of them enough time to escape. While the Vasto was caught off guard he launched into a new assault scoring several hits before the Vasto fired three cero, one from its mouth and one from each hand. Ren's defence was opened up and the Vasto struck with all of his force, his sword passing straight through Ren's blade imbued body.

There was a splash of blood as Ren fell to the ground. He hit it with two distinct thuds. He had landed either side of Kamina, his chest upwards to the right, the stomach and legs to the left.

"S-still not enough…" he rasped. "I expected more from m-mysel-f. Why? I wanted so much…more." His eyes were becoming glazed. "Kamina… consume me. Use me. Kick his ass and fulfil both our dreams!"

"Damn it all!" screamed Kamina. "Hang on in there. I'll wipe the floor with him then I'll get you straight to the best medic in the world, she'll fix you up."

"I'm on borrowed time already." choked Ren. "If you don't consume me then he will." his eyes became unfocussed and the tone of his voice changed." I worked so hard…to try and get my body back…so that I could return to my love. It was all for nothing. I'll never see her again." tears rolled down his blood soaked face. "Let me live on inside you, please!"

Kamina closed his eyes. "Okay. Rest easy. I won't let your death be in vain."

"Thank…you…"

Kamina quickly consumed him, taking all of his vast power. A red aura like flames erupted around his body. "This ends now!" he barked at the Vasto Lorde.

The Vasto charged forward and swung. Kamina caught the blade in his teeth. While the Vasto struggled against him he fired two cero from his eyes, tossing skeletor into a tree, his blade still in Kamina's mouth. He threw the sword away and charged with all the speed that his four legs allowed. Head first he barrelled into the Vasto, ripping into it with tooth and claw.

The humanoid hollow shoved him away but Kamina ran backwards and forwards, smashing into him with every pass. The Vasto tried to release a cero but Kamina fired one first straight at his oponant's mouth, causing both cero to explode in his bony face. As his foe staggered back, Kamina locked his jaws tightly over the Vasto's head and proceeded to repeatedly cero him at point blank range. When his mask was suitably smashed up, Kamina chomped down, completely crushing the skull. He savoured this meal.

Kamina started to feel his body change again. "Soon." he said softly. "I'll be back, and that bastard Aizen won't know what hit him." with these words spoke, he embraced his transformation.

_000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000_

_A/N: Dear lord that was a long chapter. Sorry about the delay, I missed a day or writing by going to see Harry Potter on a week where my chapter was double its usual size. I've been working none stop so hope you guys don't mind the extra day's wait._

_Winner of this week's Omake was Shade the Bat. So Mr Shade, just tell me if you want it through email, PM or as a chapter of this story._

_Not much to say this week, my fingers ache so can't be doing with additional typing. Hope you all enjoyed. Please review or PM me. Until next week_

_-FWF_


	22. Omake III

**TTGL: So This is the Heavens**

Omake Issue 2:Gurren's Pony

_A/N: Another light hearted Omake here, this one dedicated to Shade the Bat. _

_This week's main chapter may be late as I've let certain things pile up for too long so I'm just forewarning that if push comes to shove, chapter twenty may be released next week instead. If so, I apologise in advance. _

_Anyway, enjoy the omake while I get to work on chapter 20._

_-FWF_

_000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000_

Kamina crossed his legs and closed his eyes. The rhythmic beat of the Dai-Gurren's steps rocked his body slightly as he cleared his mind. His room was as dark as possible and all distractions had been removed.

He began his meditation and reached out for his inner soul. Slowly, almost unnoticeably, the darkness began to shift and change into his dreamscape. Volcanoes in the distance like looming gods watched over the scene that was strewn with broken mecha. Gears, wires screws and scrap mental were heaped in piles and covered the ground like snow.

In the middle of the scrap stood a man with long, ruffled blue hair, a large red cloak and an assortment of skulls about his body. One of his arms were metal. Kamina made his way over to this man.

"Gurren. I need your help with something." he asked to his zanpakuto's back.

"Shhh." hushed Gurren distractedly. "I'm working on something that needs all of my concentration. It shall be a masterpiece."

"Hey, that sounds pretty cool. Is it a new kickass and manly attack for me?"

Gurren turned his head to face Kamina. "Yeah, I guess it is. A move that will further your badass appeal to certain audience groups."

"Sweet. Does it show my true manliness that will have women love me and man respect me?"

"Women will definitely love you." said Gurren before turning back to his work. He clanged around for several moments as Kamina leaned gradually closer to inspect his sword's project.

Gurren pushed him down the hill of scrap. By the time Kamina had managed to scramble back to the top Gurren cried out triumphantly in his gruff voice. "Finished!"

"Can I see now or are you gonna try and throw me through another pile of sharp and rusted metal?"

"Sure." answered Gurren, stepping aside to allow Kamina to observe his masterpiece.

Kamina stepped up beside Gurren and gazed at the construct before them. Segmented metal plates covered a tight pack of gears. Four legs of pistons and springs supported a sleek and streamlined body while an elongated head sat proudly atop with a flowing mane of hair that billowed in the ever present breeze.

"You like it?" asked Gurren after a few seconds of silence.

"…it's a frickin' pony."

"Hey, ponies are cool, everybody knows that. It will improve your ratings with the younger female audience as they love ponies and they look generally badass." argued Gurren indignantly.

"I don't care about the younger female audience, I want the hot sixteen onward females. Also, how the hell are ponies badass?"

Firstly, Yoko is in the younger female audience-"

"Hey, that was a misunderstanding! The records say she was eighteen and that se just counted wrong!" shouted Kamina, quick to dispel any hints of paedophilia. "That is the Word of God, believe it!"

Gurren continued unfazed. "Secondly, the badass John Marston from the kickass game Red Dead Redemption rode a unicorn that only served to increase his badass and manly reputation."

Kamina considered this for a moment. "Hmm. You're right! It did make him cooler. Okay, how do I use this thing then?"

Gurren waved him closer. "Right, to use it in battle you _whisper whisper whisper_."

"Got it!"

Kamina shook himself from his meditation, a huge smile upon his face. He was just leaving his room when the Dai-Gurren's alarms began to sound. Instantly he broke into a sprint to see what was going on.

A short distance across the field from the battleship was a group of hollows. They were charging toward the shinigami, baying for blood.

"Should we fire the cannons?" asked one of the gunners to Kamina as he emerged on deck.

"Nah, don't waste the ammo. I want to try something new so leave them to me." Kamina responded before jumping off the side.

He hit the ground and rolled, running the second he was back on his feet. When he was a safe distance from the Dai-Gurren he stopped and waited for the hollows to come to him.

"The little shinigami wants to die." growled one hollow.

"We can grab him and forget the rest of that monster." hissed another.

Kamina pointed his blade at them. "Your evil ends here scum." He focussed his power and took his shades from his side, throwing them into the air and slashing at them with his sword. The glasses shattered, emitting a bright light.

"Cut us a path, Odin!" he called. From the light appeared a mechanical pony which he leapt on top of.

The hollows stared a moment with mouths open then began to laugh hysterically. "What the hell's that? You're fighting us on a pony? Ha ha ha!" they cackled.

The pony neighed and a tree exploded. Kamina turned it around and fired a rainbow from its ass that disintegrated one of the hollows and left the others no longer laughing. They pounced at him but the pony sprang over their heads, firing more rainbow lasers as it passed them.

Turning again it opened its mouth and began to shoot sweets, candy and chocolates at the hollows like a machinegun, the sugary treats ripping through their corrupt flesh.

"Can't spell sugar without GAR!" laughed Kamina.

The hollows all fell with several slugs of sweets imbedded within them then faded away. Kamina dismounted and the pony poofed away, leaving Kamina's shades intact where the equine had been stood.

He returned to the Dai-Gurren amidst a mass of cheering shinigami. Several fangirls swarmed him.

"Kamina you're so cool."

"So manly and in touch with your feelings"

"Ponies and hot men, you tick all of the boxes."

Kamina pushed his way through the girls and was confronted by Renji. They stared at each other silently for a few seconds before Renji spoke.

"Bronies?"

"Bronies."

"Brohoof!" they both exclaimed, knocking knuckles before Kamina was carries away by a tide of women.


	23. 20 Just who the hell do you think i am!

**TTGL: So This is the Heavens**

Chapter 20: Just who the hell do you think I am!

The power fizzled away like a fine morning mist. Kamina stepped forward and looked down, gazing into the puddle of blood left by the Vasto Lorde. He was humanoid again, stood tall on two feet rather than four. His blue hair was back, as were his eyes. He wasn't human looking though. Sharp claws and fangs still shone in the light and bone still covered key area's of his body. The hollow mask remained whole except for a slit across his eyes in the shape of his trademark shades. He was that well thought out cross between wolf and man. He was a hollow werewolf.

"So this is what it feels like to be a Vasto Lorde. Pretty sweet." Kamina grinned wolfishly.

"Well done." said a voice beside him. He turned to see Nel stood beside him. She was staring absently into the slowly drying blood. "Very few ever make it as far as you have. To gain your old looks back, now all you have to do is to tear of your mask. Once it's off, you'll never have to consume another hollow again."

Kamina grabbed the mask with his claws. "Well, here it goes." he ripped it off with all of his force. There was an explosion of unadulterated power that obliterated the surrounding trees like toothpicks. Even Nel had to brace herself against the raging blast.

"HAHAHAHA!" cackled Kamina as loud as his lungs would allow. He felt well and truly awesome, like he had been born anew as a god.

Looking down into the blood a familiar face looked back up at him. As far as he could see he looked identical to how he had been before the hollowfication. The only visible difference being the two small triangular mask fragments that sat between his eyes and ears. He was back in his loose fitting shinigami trousers and red cape. There was no obvious hollow hole but on closer inspection he found the absence of matter beneath his stomach wrap, right where his belly button should have been.

"You are a curious being." commented Nel. "A shinigami who retained his living memories, lost his powers due to a wound, became a hollow and evolving to Vasto Lorde level which entails regenerative abilities, healing the wound that blocked your shinigami powers. You are more than an arrancar yet you aren't a visored. You are the link between the two, not a shinigami with hollow powers, nor a hollow with shinigami powers but a whole new species."

"Sounds complicated." grunted Kamina as he flexed his muscles. "All I need to know is how much ass I can kick."

"More than any mere shinigami captain." suggested Nel with a smirk. "Are you ready to see for yourself?"

"Hell yeah!" Kamina shouted. He swung Gurren around with pent up energy and more trees met with a grizzly end.

Nel held out her hand and a garganta opened before her. "Between you and Ichigo, Aizen's days are numbered. Go now and bring the peace that those souls beg for."

"You got it!" confirmed Kamina as he stepped into the portal. He turned back. "You got a phone number or anything?"

She closed the garganta in his face. Kamina chuckled to himself then began the journey back home. The silvery path of spiritual energy was fading but still held him up. He sprinted along it and revelled in the feel of his enhanced body. The strain of running full force should have effected him but his muscles felt like they were on a gentle stroll while his lungs breathed calmly and easily.

A light appeared ahead and when Kamina reached it he hopped casually out, landing beside Ichigo back inside the interior of the Dai-Gurren. Ichigo was looking a bit bedraggled and tired but he offered a smile as Kamina reappeared.

"Man, keeping that tunnel active for so long was tougher than I thought. I was expecting you back sooner. What did you find out from Nel?"

"Aizen isn't in Hueco Mundo."

"We now know that. Squad Two discovered his location while you were away. Anyway, I can sense your powers again, did her method work then?"

"Yup, it was a bit long but it worked wonderfully. I'm ready to kick some ass, how long 'til we reach him?" asked Kamina, cracking his knuckles.

Ichigo rubbed his unshaved stubble. "Er, we have a bit of a problem. The Dai-Gurren has broken down and we're too far to travel by foot."

"Is Nemu working on it?"

"That's the problem. We got a transmission through just after you left from Captain Kurotsuchi. He ordered Nemu to return to him. She can't disobay his orders. While he was missing you were able to turn her mind away from him but now she has seen him again she'll be pulled in by his orbit once again."

Kamina started to leave the room and Ichigo followed. "He abuses her when she is with him, plagues her mind when he's away and now he steals my head mechanic. Me and the clown are going to have to have a little talk. Which way did they go?"

"Deep underneath the Seireitei is a prison called the Maggot's nest. Apparently he has converted that into his new lab as it was undamaged by Aizen's attack." explained Ichigo.

"How badly damaged is the ship?"

"Pretty bad. A hollow appeared in the engine room and chewed up all of our wires. All the mechanics are working on it but without Nemu we'll only get it back up to twelve percent power outage."

They emerged out onto the deck. Shinigami were lounging around everywhere. Ichigo continued. "That's still enough power to get us to Aizen with relative speed though. By the time someone had gotten back to the Seireitei and back again then we'd already be engaged with Aizen so its not worth the time."

"Forget that." snapped Kamina. "It's not the condition of the Dai-Gurren but that of the girl that worries me. It boils my blood just thinking that she is with that monster. Set of for Aizen. I'm gonna go bring her back. Don't worry though, I'll be there to fight Aizen, you can bet your life on it."

Without another word, Kamina jumped off of the deck and hit the ground at a sprint. Trees zipped past him in a blur. He was the mighty Kamina and he would leave no-one behind.

Hours passed by and his body still felt fresh. He was in familiar areas now and knew the ruins of the Seireitei were near by now. The thought struck him that he hadn't asked where the entrance to the Maggot's Nest was but that wouldn't pose a problem for long. Picking his way through the rubble he searched briefly before growing bored and pointing at the floor. A high powered cero fired from the finger, carving a hole straight through the ground.

Kamina admired his handiwork then stepped into it, falling for several seconds before landing in a dimly lit cavern. There were caged cells everywhere but no sign of life. Their was a faint smell in the air which Kamina followed, taking him deeper into the structure. It grew smaller and darker and more oppressive but such things didn't seem to phase him anymore whatsoever.

A loud sound echoed through the tunnels like a sharp slap followed by a distant, warped voice. Locking onto the sounds he powered through the last few tunnels as the sounds grew longer.

"You dare to abandon me! I created you! You live to serve me! I ought to take you to pieces and rebuild you with a more obedient brain. Maybe a dose of pain will freshen you up!"

There was another slapping sound followed by a crash. Kamina found a door and kicked it open, reducing it to tinder. Before him was a scene of abuse. Nemu lay on the floor on top of and covered in broken glass and shelving at the side of the room while the clown captain stood glowering over her with his long nailed hand still outstretched. He had his zanpakuto shikai in the other hand. Blood coated Nemu's skin.

Mayuri turned to face Kamina, his face screwed up with rage. "You! What are you doing here? I have better things to do then trade words with the likes of you."

Kamina walked straight past him and held a hand out to Nemu. Seeing that she couldn't move because of Mayuri's sword's wounds he picked her up, brushed the glass from her and laid her upon a nearby desk. Then, with burning eyes he turned to face the scientist.

"You dare to oppose me, worm? What I do with my creations is my business alone. Nobody else is here so nothing will stop me from adding you to my collection." spat the make-up wearing captain. He smiled sadistically.

"You make me sick." Kamina said in a low, threatening voice.

Mayuri cackled wildly. "I have a new experiment or two planned for you. I think I may implant a horde of ant sized hollow inside you so that they slowly consume both you and themselves, forming a man sized Gillian inside of you. While that is happening I also have a few potions that should yield interesting results."

The scientist clapped and several hidden doors opened up around the room. From them emerged misshapen figures bearing prisoner rags. They lumbered forwards, revealing the extent of the modifications that the captain had given them.

"Do you like my new squad? Without the stupid laws of the shinigami, I was able to create some real men. Each one has the equivalent strength as a third seat officer. Do you think that you can fight this many third seats after loosing your powers to Aizen?" Mayuri laughed. "There's only one way to find out. Attack him!"

The warped prisoners leapt forward with surprising speed. Their steps made cracks in the ground and their arms looked easily capable of snapping Kamina and half. The young shinigami drew his sword his sword, cutting three of the prisoners down as the blade arced out from its scabbard. Another two concise slashes and another four fell dead. The remaining prisoners were within striking distance now. They attacked but Kamina vanished, appearing behind them and cutting them to ribbons.

Mayuri looked on the verge of exploding. "Impossible! You should be a normal soul now. Even at your former level you should have been beaten to a pulp!" Strangely his face brightened up at this point. "This makes me want to examine you all the more. Nemu, hold him down for me. Nemu!"

He looked over at the girl and seemed to remember that she was paralysed. With a disappointed sigh he injected her with a serum. Within seconds she was able to stand.

"Now, go and hold him!" Mayuri ordered.

Nemu looked between the two men, completely unable to work out a logical decision. She clutched her head in pain.

"Useless!" seethed the captain. He lashed out with his hand but it never struck Nemu. Kamina's strong hands held him by the wrist.

"Bad move." growled Kamina. With a slight movement he snapped Mayuri's wrist. The scientist reeled back before slicing off his own arm and injecting the stump. Before Kamina's eyes the arm grew back completely undamaged.

"I'll have to settle for studying your corpse. Bankai! Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo!" His golden trident exploded outward, filling the room with vile smelling smoke. From the smoke came the form of a giant caterpillar that put gunmen to shame when it came to size. A golden head that looked disturbingly like a baby's sat atop a grotesque body. Blades jutted forward from its throat while noxious gasses spewed from its mouth.

"This is the true power of my zanpakuto. It's sheer size and strength can level a mountain while the gas that it produces is fatal to anyone who breathes it except for me. A lungful of those fumes will fell even the strongest captain. You will die a painful death while I laugh at you. Enjoy."

Ashisogi Jizo started forward with the power of a freight-train. Poisonous gas flooded the room and the blades looked set to shred Kamina. It moved with speed but in Kamina's eyes the world began to slow down. Before him, the world changed into the scrap littered battlefield of his mindscape. Two men where stood nearby. Kamina approached them. One was Gurren, the other Ren.

"Ren? I didn't expect to see you here."

"I'm head hollow now, buddy. Being the dominant mind within the dominant mind I managed to take control of internal affairs along with old man Gurren. I have all the other hollows housed in a custom made zoo. You should visit sometime, a real sight to see."

"You bet." chuckled Kamina. "Afraid I can't now though, I'm a little busy. Is operation ass kick ready?"

"Course it is, between me, Gurren and you it'll be unstoppable. Curious thing to note though, I was expecting to find your inner hollow in here but apparently, you and your inner hollow merged."

"Rock on. Nice to know everything is in order. Watch and be amazed." said Kamina smugly.

The onrushing form of Ashisogi Jizo reappeared as Kamina switched back to reality, the cocky smirk still upon his face. He placed a hand over his face and a wave of energy so powerful that it distorted time and space itself flooded from his body. A white mask formed over his face, the two triangles next to his eyes forming together to create his shades while the rest of his face formed into a human skull. His blue hair stood up straight and billowed, looking exactly like azure flames. Behind him his cape caught fire but did not burn, instead becoming a sheet of flames itself.

He held out a single finger and fired from it a high powered cero that flickered violently with orange energy. It tore straight through the monstrous caterpillar, rending a gaping hole through its face that continued along its body and out of its tail, hitting the captain behind it.

Kamina blew the smoke away from his finger and admired his handiwork. Gazing trough Ashisogi Jizo he watched as Mayuri staggered back, blood and guts spilling from the large wound in his stomach. Desperately the scientist searched his pockets and rammed a syringe into his side. The flesh re-grew but judging by the captain's face it was agony.

"I don't understand! How can this be possible? Nothing should be able to pierce through my zanpakuto like that! What the hell are you?" screamed Mayuri, anger gushing from his every word.

"Life's a bitch, eh?" said Kamina jovially. His voice sounded warped, like two different voices speaking simultaneously.

"I'll kill you! You wretch! You will suffer a thousand deaths by my hand!"

Mayuri ripped off his ear, revealing a small scythe like device. He threw this at Kamina with all of his strength. Kamina plucked it from the air and ripped it off. The captain reared back and reformed his shikai.

"Too late for that, clown. People have stood around and watched your abuse for too long. The mighty Kamina doesn't stand for such crap. Captain or not, I'm gonna teach you what happens to evil bastards like you."

He splayed his fingers, firing five beams of light at the clown. The beams ripped through him, soaking his entire body in blood. That should have killed anyone but the scientist was too messed up to know when to die.

From his white scientist robes he grabbed a small trigger looking device. He waved it around threateningly. "Scum! With this I'll blow you straight to hell! I will survive the blast but you won't!" He pulled the trigger.

Kamina flash-stepped in front of Nemu as Mayuri began to glow white. An explosion blasted the room to smithereens, smashing down all four walls and destroying the ceiling completely.

Mayuri stood shakily in the centre of a freshly made crater. His clothes were in tatters but another injection restored his body back to health. He laughed manically but was quickly silenced when the smoke cleared and Kamina was stood unharmed, Nemu curled up behind him.

"Coward." snarled Kamina. "Real men fight with their hands under their own strength. Those with power fight for those without. You abuse those around you and prey on the weak for your own sick pleasures. People like you grow and prosper while good men whither and die. I will change that."

"What do you know! I am the greatest mind ever to grace existence. I'll let you in on a secret. I knew your Spiral King. It was me that gave him the knowledge to create the beastmen. They are a form of gigai, imperfect dolls modelled from the same designs as Nemu. Lordgenome did it in good intentions but I simply enjoyed the challenge and the prospect of suffering. A world wide experiment you could say. Very handy things to have too."

From cracks in the walls rushed dozens of beastmen of varying shapes and sizes. They carried vicious weapons and howled as they leapt at Kamina. He didn't take in the details though. Suddenly he was deathly still with anger. Every death he had ever know of was a result of the beastmen. They were his enemy, and this man had created them.

"You bastard!" he growled. Gurren released its shikai becoming the giant black shades. With a single slash dozens of shades shot out from the zanpakuto, cutting down the beastmen instantly. With a roar, Kamina threw Gurren straight at Mayuri's face, they imbedded directly between his eyes.

Kamina was on him in a second. He pulled back his fist and with every ounce of his supernatural strength he slammed it into the captain's stomach. His hand and arm burst into flame with the sheer speed. "Blazing Comet Punch!"

Mayuri doubled over. Every bone in his body completely shattered and his stomach was coughed through his mouth. Kamina removed his fist and Mayuri collapsed. Weakly he reached for another syringe that had fallen from his robes but Kamina stamped on the glass.

Kamina placed his foot on the Captain's neck but the man suddenly liquefied, becoming a strange green goo upon the floor.

"Not this time." shouted Kamina, readying another cero.

Nemu threw herself in front of the blob. "Please, don't kill him. He is still my father."

Kamina looked ready to fire but sighed and lowered his sword. "Fine. I can't do that in front of you. Come on, let's leave him to his suffering. Time to go ho-"

A blade pierced his gut mid-sentence. He stared at the golden metal that protruded through his flesh, straight through Nemu and ending in a reformed Mayuri's hand.

"Nobody underestimates me, worm! Now scream in pain as my poison passes through you, paralysing your body but keeping your nerves active. Hahahaha!"

"You think that such a cheap trick will kill me. You've just sealed your fate. Just who the hell do you think I am!" Kamina stepped back, sliding the blade from his gut.

"GIGA"

Mayuri dropped his Zanpakuto, letting Nemu collapse.

"SHADE"

He turned and began to run, fumbling through his pockets for anything to help him.

"BREAK!"

Turning back to check his distance, Mayuri turned just in time to receive a flaming shade filled punch to the face. There was a splash of brains as the captain's head exploded. Once again the body liquefied but while Nemu was still down he incinerated it with a large cero beam.

"Pathetic." Kamina spat. "You'll not be missed. Give it a few years and I know just the guy to replace you, creepy though he is. Maybe it comes with the job."

He strode over to Nemu. "It's over now. You are free."

The girl stuttered a moment, tears in her usually devoid eyes as she gazed upon the charred ground. "T-thank you."

Kamina knelt down. "Now hop on. We'vbe got to hurry back to the others. Our final destinies await us. Tomorrow, we fight Aizen and end this once and for all!"

Nemu climbed onto his back and he set off full speed, Mayuri's wound not effecting him in the least.

_000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000_

_A/N: Sorry it's a bit late, I was going to post it yesterday but I had a Red vs. Blue marathon instead. Either way, its finished and online so I hope you all enjoyed._

_I realise that I killed off a canon character with ease but I just wanted to show Kamina's vast improvements and I don't think he'd have stood for Mayuri's abuse to others. Sorry if anyone was a Mayuri fan._

_Another point, this month I've hit 500 visitors for this story which I'm really chuffed with, thank you all so much. Hopefully next month I can get even higher._

_The winner of this week's omake will be narutofan020. If you care to contact me either by review or PM you can have it sent to you privately or as a general post on here like the others. Thanks for the review._

_Once again, thank you all for reading. Please review or PM me with your questions and comments._

_-FWF_


	24. Omake IV

**TTGL: So This is the Heavens.**

Omake Issue 4: Filling in the Blanks.

_A/N: Another informative Omake for you here, dedicated to narutofan020._

_If anyone has any ideas for Omake content then I'll be glad to hear it as I think I'm running out of ideas. Anyway, hope you all enjoy. The proper chapter will be up on Friday and it'll be ending the current arc._

_Read and review. Hope you enjoy_

_-FWF_

_000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000_

The former Head Captain, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, served his post up until the time of the Anti-Spiral war. It was during this war that a member of squad twelve recovered traces of all ten espada and combined them together to create the ultimate arrancar.

Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends were all fighting the war, leaving the Gotai 13 to deal with then new threat. Deciding that the synergy espada needed to be destroyed in one sweep, Yamamoto mobilised the current twelve captain, engaging with the espada in one all out attack. The hollow was eventually defeated but not without heavy casualties. To seal the espada's fate, Yamamoto had used all of his powers, sacrificing his body to defeat their foe.

Yamamoto survived but was drastically weakened. Seeing that his time as Head Captain was up, he passed on his title and became a guard for the Spirit King ended the era of stability and law.

000

Jushiro Ukitake bowed out of active duty at the same time as Yamamoto. During the fight with the espada he pushed his body too hard, resulting in his illness forcing him into a coughing fit. While unable to fight, several other captains are wounded while trying to protect him.

After the battle he realises that he is a liability and decides to go into retirement, against the other captains wishes. His two third seat officers left with him in order to serve him at his estate. While not being an active shinigami now he still plays a central role within Seireitei life and is often seen among shinigami gatherings. He has also been known to lend his strength in battles when the odds are too unfavourable.

His current whereabouts are unknown but Shunsui believes him to still be alive.

000

The mod soul, Kon moved to the soul society shortly after Ichigo's death. He was implanted into the body of the defeated synergy espada in an attempt to boost the Seireitei's power after the Head Captain and Ukitaki's standing down.

Rather than staying with the shinigami though he became a badass vigilante, wandering both Earth and the Soul Society to save beautiful women. Now he has a handsome and powerful body and the adoration of several girls he has saved. Since the destruction of mankind, he has never been happier.

Currently he is inside his secret base along side hundreds of women and children that he had gathered together to hid from Aizen's forces. Sources suggest that he is moving across the land ready to fight.

000

Sanjin Komamura was only a shinigami to repay a life debt to Yamamoto so when the old man moved to the Spirit King's service, Komamura followed. His friend Tousen had long since betrayed him so he had little to leave behind.

To commemorate their former captain, the members of the Seventh Division now have a dog mascot and are gradually becoming a specialised canine unit that trains and battles with special kinds of dogs. Komamura himself introduced dogs to the Spirit King's palace as both guards and pets.

000

Toshiro Hitsugaya wasn't instantly given the title of Head Captain after Yamamoto's departure. While a strong contender because of his level head and competent skills, he was criticised as being too young for the position. His competition was mostly Shunsui Kyoraku, Retsu Unohana and Byakuya Kuchiki. Some voted for Ichigo as he joined them soon after Yamamoto left but he declined.

Shunsui was too lazy to do his own work let alone the extra duties necessary to the post while Unohana was already near overwhelmed by her workload as head of Squad Four. It all came down to Hitsugays and Byakuya. It was put to a vote and Hitsugaya won by two percent.

Once in charge, Hitsugaya found himself constantly at loggerheads with Central 46. His powers were limited constantly, frustrating the usually calm captain no did what he could under the circumstances though and ensured that the Gotai Thirteen remained united under the difficult times.

He kept Rangiku Matsumoto on as his lieutenant despite her lax attitude when it came to work. He offered his Third Seat to Momo Hinamori but she could not take life as a shinigami after Aizen's betrayal. Instead Hitsugaya allowed her to stay in his private estate while she set up a small flower shop.

000

Yoruichi Shihoin was readily excepted back into Seireitei society after her exile but was unable to readjust to structured life after her taste of freedom. As things settled back down she once more left the Soul Society and took to exploring the world. In the steamy jungles of South America she stumbled upon a tribe that looked upon her like a goddess since they worshipped cats. She became their queen, gaining their devotion.

When the Anti-Spirals invaded she and her tribe fought along side the rest of Humanity to defeat them. Upon the Anti-Spiral's victory she survived, returning to the jungle. Her forces kept the area clear from beastmen, creating the world's last surface refuge for humanity.

Currently she and her tribe are still in the human world, taking the offensive against the beastmen after hearing of Team Dai-Gurren's rebellion against the Spiral King.

000

Tatsuki Arisawa became Japan's strongest woman only a few years after the Bleach Canon. When the Anti-Spirals attacked she was a key combatant in the war, out living Ichigo and the others after Lordgenome's betrayal. She fought against him and his beastmen but was eventually captured and taken to a village made up of women to serve the Spiral King. Not excepting that fate she escaped, moving to assassinate Lordegenome but is killed in the process.

In the Soul Society she trains to become a shinigami and after her training is given fourth seat in the Fifth Division by Ichigo. She is ranked as the fourth strongest women in the Soul Society behind Rukia, although only because she has yet to master her zanpakuto. In a straight up fight we all know who'd win.

In the Current time line she was with the rest of Squad Five when they joined up with Ishida's army. She now eagerly awaits her chance to she Aizen just how strong she has become.


	25. 21 Believe in the me that will kill you

**TTGL: So this is the Heavens.**

Chapter 21: Believe in the me that's going to kill you.

It had begun to rain. It always does at the final showdown. The bulk of the Dai-Gurren was just visible through the sheen of raindrops in the background. Nothing else was there, no trees or buildings, just empty plains obscured by the tears of heaven.

Aizen stood alone. His long hair was near black where it had soaked up water. The smartass smirk graced his lips, his eyes taking in the assorted group before them, his sword held loosely. Hundreds of thoughts raced though his head every second but when viewed from the outside he seemed calm and quiet.

The young white haired Head Captain Hitsugaya addressed him, his voice low with menace. "This ends here, Aizen. Once and for all."

"I agree." smiled Aizen. "I've waited long enough to dispose of that creature known as the Spirit King. Now, all of my labour will bear it's fruit."

"Like hell you will!" Hitsugaya snapped. "Everyone, we fight to kill. Do not let him escape this place. Attack!"

A tide of shinigami rushed forward. The weaker members watched from the Dai-Gurren, knowing that thet would only get in the way of the powerful officers, lieutenants and Captains.

Aizen looked screwed as the Soul Society's finest warriors surrounded him and moved to attack. A medley of ranged attacks flew at him from kunai, ice shards, fire and beams of energy. Aizen released a wave of power that nullified the lesser attacks while the others impacted with him, dissipating against his steel like skin.

A solid wall of pink crashed into his back while Ichigo drew his attention. Ice formed up the traitor's legs locking him in place. Soifon rushed in, shunko activated and began to pummel Aizen with frightening strength. Ishida unloaded hundreds of arrows into his back.

With a laugh, Aizen shrugged off the blows. He lunged with his sword, launching into a storm of slashes that even the captains struggled to defend against. Kenpachi threw himself in front of Renji, taking on Aizen single-handedly while the others regrouped. He bellowed with mirth as the two blades crossed again and again, neither giving way. Ichigo joined the fray, his strength forcing Aizen back.

Ceros fired from Aizen's wings, knocking the two brawlers away. Hitsugaya chopped at the wing but Aizen blocked with his sword. Shunsui emerged from Aizen's shadow, stabbing at his back but the blade was unable to pierce the flesh. Jumping into the sky, Aizen rained down cero upon their heads, decimating the ground below.

Zabimaru shot through the air, biting down upon Aizen. The man grabbed its fangs and ripped its head off. Soifon ran along the skeletal snake's back and struck at him with her shikai but he deflected the blow then kicked her in the gut, sending her crashing back to earth.

Tornadoes spun through the sky while more blue arrows sought their target. Aizen disappeared, avoiding all of the attacks and reappearing behind Ishida. The Quincy tried to dodge but couldn't escape the lightning fast sword blow that cut him down. Ichigo leapt to his friend's aid but Aizen had already moved onto his next target.

Hitsagaya engaged him before he could prey on any of the weaker combatants. Ice crashed around them with every move. Shunsui, Hisagi and Kenpachi piled into the battle. While Aizen's attention was elsewhere, Unohana, her tall lieutenant Isane Kotetsu and the Third Seated Orihime Inoue rushed around the field, healing any of the shinigami or quincy that had been injured.

Aizen broke away, creating a short lull in the fight. He spoke in a care free way, his voice as calm as ever. "I admit to you all that your efforts are impressive. Until recently such a unified effort would probably have been enough to defeat me. I have a new power though, and with it you are but ants before me."

He raised his hands to the heavens and lightning rippled across his body. His white body and black mask became inverted, the white becoming black and visa versa. His entire being seemed like a shadow now, blurry, indistinct and hard to focus upon.

Aizen lunged, his right arm elongating like elastic towards Unohana. Mid way there the arm split, the zanpakuto still heading for the medical captain while dozens of black tendril shot out towards the others.

Unohana blocked but was sent crashing to the floor. Aizen's left arm too lunged out. Now hundreds of needle sharp limbs crisscrossed the plains. Most were blocked or dodged but a few found their marks. Almost quicker than the eye could follow they rejoined back into two arms in time to parry Kenpachi.

Ceros were spewed from all of his wing tips to drive the others back while he fought with the Squad Eleven captain. Kenpachi was tough but even his fearful sword couldn't draw blood. Aizen didn't have that problem. Every slash no matter how skilfully it was blocked managed to rip into Kenpachi.

Ichigo turned full hollow and powered through the cero barrage, Hitsugaya and Ikkaku following close behind. Swords grew from the mouths of the heads on Aizen's wings. Now seven black blades tore through the air, each perfectly able to fight for themselves.

From above, Hisagi wrapped up Aizen's zanpakuto arm with his chain, allowing Kenpachi the chance for a direct strike.

The sword bit in deep leaving a blood gushing wound but no sooner had the blade passed through then the cut had healed itself. From Aizen's chest emerged hundreds more tendrils, turning Kenpachi into a pincushion. Kenpachi cut them all off with one swing but the damage was done.

Ichigo sliced clean through a section of wing only to watch it instantly regenerate. Aizen punched the ground and large spires of black shot out from below. Each of the spires grew black needles that stretched out horizontally, covering the entire area in razor sharp darkness.

The darkness was torn apart by Byakuya's Senbonzakura, revealing the devastation of the attack. No one had escaped injury. Before the shinigami had a chance to recover, Aizen was upon them. He dived forward, moving so fast that even the captains had difficulty tracing his movements.

He ploughed through shinigami like corn. Quick as a flash he zipped around the battle, his sword blazing. Renji, Hisagi, Ishida, Kyoraku, all fell in quick succession without putting up a fight. Ikkaku managed to block and counter attack, scoring a hit but his zanpakuto broke on impact.

Orihime went to heal the fallen but wa fired upon. Ichigo flash stepped in front of her, taking the brunt of the blast. He returned fire then charged at Aizen. Their blades met again and again, each strike seeming to shake the earth.

Aizen's entire body started to glow red then he fired a full body cero, earning a direct hit through Ichigo's defences. Hitsugaya tried to stop Aizen from following up the attack but all of the head captain's ice melted on contact with the being. Aizen grabbed hold of Ichigo and lobbed him at Hitsugaya, horned head first. The two landed in a tangled heap on the floor.

Kenpachi managed to stand again, his body bleeding profusely. "Heh. Looks like I can go all out on you. I can finally try this out. BANKA-"

"Hey hey hey hey hey! The mighty Kamina is here to save the day!" announced a new voice loudly behind them.

"God damn it." grunted Kenpachi. That was the second time someone had interrupted him before he could finally test out his bankai.

Aizen looked vaguely amused as Kamina strode toward him, Nemu still on his back. As he passed Orihime he placed Nemu on the ground beside her and asked the orange haired girl to check her over. He then continued on until he was stood facing Aizen with only a few feet between them.

"You are an interesting one." commented Aizen. "It is rare that I destroy a persons spirit conduit only to have then confront me days later brimming with power. Curious."

"Believe it! What doesn't kill me only makes me stronger!" grinned Kamina. He thought for a moment then added, "And whatever does kill me also seems to make me stronger. Man, I'm cool."

"I admit that you have grown vastly in strength, but do you honestly think that you can do what every captain could not?"

"There is no 'think' to it. Believe in the me that is gonna kill you!"

"Come then. Show me your power, Kamina of Team Dai-Gurren." smiled Aizen knowingly.

Kamina raised his hand to has face and the skull mask formed, consumed by the light blue flame like hair. His cape burst into bright crimson flames and his mask fragments came together to for his shades. Wasting no time like he had with Mayuri he instantly activated his shikai.

Aizen looked taken aback but quickly recovered his calm. Ichigo wasn't so quick though. He was amazed at the raw power that rolled from Kamina. His own reitsu in hollow form could make captains dizzy but Kamina was pumping out threatening levels.

Kamina dashed forward so fast that even Aizen could only act on instinct. He blocked but was sent spinning across the fields. Using his wings to balance himself, Aizen controlled his path and flew up unto the air. Kamina followed, his fiery cape splitting down the middle to become two bat like wings of flame.

They darted through the sky, each parry of their blades dripping with so much spiritual energy that they created multicoloured sparks when in contact with each other. Their movements were so fast that they appeared only as blurs.

Aizen shot a cero but it was defended by one of Kamina's wings. He tried again to knock Kamina away using the black tendrils but Kamina destroyed them all by throwing duplicates of his zanpakuto at them in quick succession. Kamina closed the distance and swung, exploding his sword as it hit.

There was a crash as Aizen rocketed to the ground. He stood up unharmed and brushed himself down.

"This has been interesting but I have a long awaited meeting with the Spirit King. I'm afraid that I shall have to cut this short." said Aizen calmly.

He stood with his limbs spread wide and all hell broke loose. Tendrils shot out from both arms, legs and body while masses of cero erupted from the wing's snake heads and Aizen's own mouth. The sunlight was blocked out by the sheer volume of firepower.

Even Kamina couldn't stand against that kind of attack but due to his thick headedness that didn't stop him. He forced his way through the maelstrom, roaring as he went, "Giga shade break!"

Despite the forces against him, Kamina socked Aizen straight in the face with the force to topple a mountain. If he had stuck a high speed rocket up the traitor's ass he couldn't have flown across the field half as fast.

Like a zombie, Aizen pulled himself up, resetting his jaw with a few rough movements of his hand. He cracked his neck then shot forward. Kamina parried, blocked and dodged but Aizen had become serious. His blade flashed with unnatural precision, striking everywhere that Gurren wasn't.

They locked blades and Aizen used the opportunity to grab Kamina by the throat. "Are you prepared for oblivion?" he asked. A tendril snaked out from his palm, piercing Kamina's throat. It moved down his bidy then split, several spikes tearing out of him. They retracted and Aized dropped him to the ground.

Ichigo launched a Getsuga Tensho/cero combo to keep Aizen from finishing Kamina off but the shadow being absorbed the earth splitting power and returned it with greater force. Ichigo stood his ground, weathering the blast.

"Your world ends here."

"You are simply too ugly to destroy the beauty of this world." said a calm voice behind Aizen. Suddenly blue/green vines of energy wrapped themselves around his warped body.

The shinigami all stared open mouthed. Ikkaku blinked several times, thinking that his wounds must be more severe than he had first thought. "Yumichika?"

The black haired shinigami that had appeared looked over to Ikkaku. "Ah, Ikkaku. You are looking worn down to say you survived Hell. I don't know about you, but I feel wonderful."

"But, you're dead. We watched you get consumed by the wave. How are you here?"

"My zanpakuto draws in spiritual energy. There was so much of the stuff that I was able to unlock my bankai. It draws energy from the very air, creating a void of energy for a squar mile around me. I was able to take in enough to give me god like power while diluting it enough to not overwhelm me."

"You bastard!" shouted Ikkaku. "You could have told me you were still alive!" He found becoming angry the only way to show emotion. He was a many member of Team Eleven so welling up at seeing his friend again was something he wouldn't even think of doing. Yumichika knew this well.

"Hey! Don't forget me!" shouted a second new voice. "I am your saviour. The one and only, Kon-sama."

Beside Yumichika was another man who wore white robes instead of the shinigami black. He had wavy sand coloured hair that looked reminiscent of a lion's main. Fastened to his belt was a tattered looking lion plush toy.

The man Kon walked up to Aizen and punched him in the Gut as Yumichika began to drain his spiritual energy. Aizen was fully pinned, becoming nothing more than a punching bag for Kon's rock hard fists.

"I'm so glad I have knuckles now." Kon said happily." Inhabiting this espada body was the best move ever."

"You two are bugging me." announced Aizen. His body grew thinner, becoming a snake and easily sliding away from Yumichika's zanpakuto. He shot a gran ray cero at Yumichika who managed to absorb it but not without taking damage.

Kon drew his sword and engaged in vicious combat. Aizen seemed to know his every move though.

"I created the espada that were merged to create that body. Do you think that I wouldn't know its strengths and weaknesses, how it will react and what its limits are?"

Blood sprayed as Aizen stabbed his sword through Kon's centre of mass. Kon laughed off the attack but fell silent when Aizen removed it.

"That body is formed from ten separate souls. Cracks that divide them are still present in their combined state. By hitting the I can disintegrate your body with attacks that would usually do little damage.

Aizen multiplied, appearing behind everyone simultaneously. Blood soaked the grass and was washed away by the rain. Aizen admired his work but then staggered forward, blood flowing down his face. Kamina stood behind him, his shikai lodged in his head. Aizen batted him away and his head recovered.

Kamina splat blood. There were several holes through his body but he had a look of pre fire in his eyes behind the shades. "Yumichika. Use your bankai."

Yumichika grimaced in pain. "That will take away everyone's power."

"Just do it!"

The pretty boy shinigami nodded. "Bankai!"

Everyone felt it. The sudden ripping of the spiritual energy from the body. It felt kind of like severe blood loss. It made you feel weak and helpless.

Gurren disappeared, as did every other zanpakuto, unable to maintain their physical forms without any power. Kamina again stood face to face with Aizen, both now weaponless.

"Everyone, surround Yumichika so that he can keep his bankai active. Leave Aizen to me."

He punched Aizen with a right hook to the face. Aizen retaliated, kicking him in the ribs. They traded blows with the strength to crush bones. Aizen dodged a jab and smashed his fist into Kamina's head, shattering his mask.

Kamina brushed off the last few mask fragments. "Who needs that anyway. My manly soul is the only weapon I need."

He blocked Aizen's next attack using his forearm, really feeling the impact now that he was back in normal mode. His normal mode was still far superior to everyone else though so he was confident that he could hold out.

They both fought on, slowly bashing each others brains out. Aizen had the upper hand though. Punch by punch he was beginning to win, Kamini becoming more sluggish and disorientated. A full powered swing later Kamina stood in place swaying his eyes unfocussed. His body looked like one big bruise.

"You have fought well. Better than I ever anticipated. This is your limit though. Goodbye."

"Headbutt of the Gods!" Kamina roared, his body pulling itself together in an instant, his weakness merely a feign. His forehead smashed into Aizen's third eye, splitting the skull around it. Aizen reeled back, gripping at the wound in agony.

Kamina held out his had and began to roar with all of his might. His body started to glow, the light spreading over him then forming together in his hand in the shape of a sword. It materialised as Gurren and he swung it at Aizen's undefended chest. It cut half way through then Kamina bellowed "Explosion!"

Aizen was blown to pieces in a shower of blood and guts. Kamina collapsed, his sword fading away again. The body parts tried to reform but were frozen as Hitsugaya staggered toward them. Ichigo, back in his shinigami form used a Getsuga Tensho on each individual block of ice, completely destroying everything within.

"It's over." sighed Hitsugaya.

Everyone had just started to pick themselves up when a freak thunderstorm broke out and a black portal spiralled into existence. From it stepped an entirely black being without any definable features what so ever. It looked at the shinigami with expressionless white vortexes that sat where eyes shout be.

It spoke inside everyone's head, its voice echoing throughout their thoughts. "It seems I underestimated you all. I thought that the spiral warrior would have been enough to destroy you all. Lordgenome wasn't enough either. New strategies must be put into place it would seem."

"Are you the one behind all of this?" demanded Hitsugaya.

"Yes. I have been orchestrating events from the shadows for many years now and will continue to do so. Some day soon, all of humanity will be annihilated."

"Not if I have anything to do with it, Anti-Spiral scum!" screamed Ichigo, leaping at the being with all his might. Zangetsu passed straight through the Anti-Spiral without harming it.

"I have much to think on. Goodbye for now, lowly spiral beings." said thee Anti-Spiral without even acknowledging Ichigo's presence. He turned and disappeared through the portal, leaving the souls alone on the plains.

Kamina continued to stare at the spot in space that the Anti-Spiral had occupied for several seconds then blacked out.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

_A/N: Another arc finished, one more to go. I'm not sure how this chapter turned out so I'll leave it down to your judgements. I realised that I'm not very good at writing battle scenes, which is bad considering this is an action story lol._

_This week's omake winner is HyperForce so well done to you, sir. Just tell me how you want it and it'll probably be done for Tuesday. _

_Hope you all enjoyed the chapter but if if anything felt wrong please tell me as I'm not sure if I really captured the essence of such an important boss battle. Too many characters in one battle clogs up my writing I think. Anyway, thank you all for reading, please leave me your feedback and I'll see you all next week hopefully._


	26. Omake V

**TTGL: So this is the Heavens.**

Omake Issue 5: Conflicting feelings.

_A/N: This Omake is bestowed upon my dear readers in honour of HyperForce. _

_Through large demand, this Omake follows things back on Earth. It doesn't cover much though as I plan to cover the Gurren Lagann elements in detail in a later chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it but you may need to reread it to get the full effect. Just 'bear' with it…lol. Oh, and follow all A/Ns as they will aid the experience. it's an interactive chapter I suppose. Now just sit back and enjoy the randomness._

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

A young, blue haired boy sat at a desk amidst a sea of paperwork. He had been working none stop for months and both his mind and body were on the verge of collapse. A blue coat covered his torso while white trousers hid his legs. They were both brand new, something that Simon Giha wasn't use to at all.

Things had happened so fast. He had been an unpopular coward with no purpose in life living underground without even believing in the surface. His bro, Kamina had taken him to the surface after a giant robot attacked their village where they became friends with a hot girl called Yoko. Simon had experienced his first real crush at that moment but she was more interested in Kamina. They travelled the land fighting their hairy oppressors until they finally met with a general of the Spiral King's army. Simon had seen Yoko and Kamina kiss, which really screwed with his head and heart. Because of this he couldn't focus on the battle which resulted in once again, Kamina coming to save him, dying in the process.

After Bro's death he had fallen to being emo while at the same time becoming excessively angry and violent. Then he discovered a girl in a box and he felt some new feelings that eventually blossomed into full scale love. His soul finally recovered when onset by the remaining three generals who he saw off without a problem. Straight after that he matched against the Spiral king himself, who also happened to be his new girlfriend's dad…awkward. After a frankly epic fight that Kamina would have been proud of he killed the Spiral King, his future Father-in-law.

That turned out to be the easy part though. With the king gone, Rossiu decided to build a city where Tepplin had fallen, which was cool but hard work. Simon suddenly found himself as Commander in chief of humanity which entailed no fighting, which was his only talent, and a lot of paperwork, ironic since he couldn't read or write. He did have a girlfriend though which allowed for fringe benefits, making him technically more manly than Kamina had ever been.

Simon's head crashed to the table, his vision spinning. Just thinking about the mass of feelings made him tired, let alone actually experiencing them. "I'm beat. What would you do in my shoes, Bro?"

There was a faint fizzling sound that caused Simon to look up. Stood opposite him was a ghostly apparition of a light blue haired teen with a bare six-pack and a billowy crimson cape despite the lack of a breeze.

"Simon! I have come to you in your hour of need." said the inspirational voice of Kamina.

"And you couldn't have done that, say, when I was getting pummelled by Lordgenome?" snapped Simon, cranky through stress and sleep deprivation.

"I was busy. That's not the point though. Once more I'm here to get you back on the right track. Now listen up Simon! All you have to do is:

_(A/N: Que song 'Bear Necessities' from 'The Jungle Book'. Seriously, stick it on and read the following lines instead of the actual song lyrics. Go on to Youtube or if you have a CD of it then stick it on, (I don't judge). If you don't this Omake is pretty pointless. Also you might have to go over it a few times as the brain struggles to fit new words over a well known song. The mighty Kamina demands you do it!)_

"Look for your manly overdrive

The flame that burns within your eyes

Forget about Rossiu and his lies

I mean the things that make you smile

Like punching Viral for a while

That sets your manly soul alight.

Hop onto Lagann, and go for a fly

Head out on a journey, kiss your cares goodbye

Beastmen are cowering in their holes

The perfect training as your foes

When you shoot shit for the hell of it

And when you're done take a little kip

Then maybe have some stew.

Your manly overdrive will make sure you survive

With loads to do.

Look for things that make your heart race

That look upon your girlfriend's face

When you show her your true manly spirit

I mean, not like I'm watching it

But damn you sure do go at it

You've really made your dear Anki so proud.

Now when you face paperwork

Or a big forehead burk

Now life can seem tough here

But don't shed a tear

Send them flying with a falcon punch

That'll make them think twice

Before bugging you

Or slip some drugs into his drink

Then watch as he runs to the closest loo

Now do you know what to do?

Your manly overdrive will make sure you survive

With loads to do.

So believe in yourself, simple I know

Look what a man you've become

You're the one carving the path to tomorrow

Tomorrow should be relaxed

So screw work and chill.

So grab some sake and watch T.V.

And fantasise about cute Nia

Stand up and fight because that's what we do

kicking major ass in an epic way

Just do that every day.

Your manly overdrive will help you be okay…"

The ghostly Kamina faded after its last word, leaving Simon alone in his office once more. He blinked, not quiet believing what he saw. He looked suspiciously at the coffee that sat on his desk.

"What the f**k was that. I need to lay off the coffee and get more sleep. But damn it was catchy. Well, I have a sudden urge to ass around. It really must have been Kamina. To Lagann! Or Nia… whichever I find first."

With that the Commander-in-chief of humanity abandoned his office, whistling a tune sung by a bear in a 1967 cartoon. A true leader if I've ever seen one.


	27. 22 Peace and prosperity

**TTGL: So this is the Heavens.**

Chapter 22: Peace and Prosperity. 

Time moves fast when there is plenty to do. The shinigami had been on high alert after the announcement of the Anti-Spiral but after weeks of peace and no signs of any threats, attention turned to rebuilding and returning order to the shattered lands.

A quarter of all souls had been slain and many more homes had been destroyed, not to mention the livestock and crops. It was a huge blow but it could have been far worse. Greif was fresh and ever present but a will to move forward drove the remaining souls onward towards tomorrow.

Everyone had banded together as construction began on the ruins of the Seireitei. It was a huge and troublesome project yet it progressed with a speed that shocked even the engineers. Spirits united in cause work with a zeal that is rare in commercial building projects. This place was the bastion of the Soul Society. More than that, it was the home to hundreds and a beacon of hope much like the Dai-Gurren had become.

The Dai-Gurren itself stood proudly on the outskirts of the new Seireitei in its own little plaza, a monument to the loss of life but also the triumph and final end of Aizen. It was kept lovingly maintained and was the first thing that visitors saw when approaching the city.

Seven years of tireless work, little sleep and hard labour had passed by since Aizen's death and in that time the Seireitei had been rebuilt better than ever, both building and organisation wise. Sometimes, wiping the slate clean and starting from scratch is what is needed for further advancement.

Kamina strode idly through the crowded streets, his cape forming a crimson trail behind him, Gurren in one hand, rice ball in the other. Building materials still littered the streets and every few structures were still having work done by groups of men so he had to weave his way around the path. He was amazed by the progress. Back home he had lived in Giha for seventeen years and in that time things had barely changed, only the odd extra chambers and a few miserable tunnels. Without Simon, he doubted that it would have changed at all.

He passed a group of builders he greeted him happily as he passed. Moving through a park a group of children were playing happily and upon seeing him, their hero, they followed him in a playful manner until he re-entered the streets. Smiling to himself he thought upon his life. Once again he was adored by all, seen by many as the hero of Soul Society, slayer of the greatest threat ever faced and overall awesome and badass person. He'd also managed to get himself the fourth seat in Squad Eleven. Yup, life was good, or at least death was good he corrected.

The public hadn't been told about the Anti-Spiral threat, nor had the lower ranked shinigami. Even some that did know were beginning to forget. Seven busy years is a long time to worry about an unseen threat.

One big change that was obvious to note was the injection of some actual colour. White was still the main feature but the mood of joy and victory had flared the creativity within the workers, going so far as to give each division its own coloured trims. The Eleventh was a fitting red, the colour of blood. Kamina preferred to think of it more as a homage to him due to his cape and his iconic team Great Crimson Locus, or the Dai-Gurren as it was more commonly referred.

The Academy had been rebuilt and had a new section for training the normal souls so that they could better defend themselves against any remaining bandits. Head Captain Hitsugaya had pledged to improve relations between the Seireitei and the other settlements rather than continuing to leave the shinigami locked away in their fortress. This meant more work but he knew what needed to be done and with Central 46 gone, there was nothing to hinder him in doing so. Now every village had a small shinigami outpost. As before, Hisagi was head of the Academy, overseeing its construction personally.

Nemu Kurotsuchi had been given command of the Twelfth Division despite some opposition and her own lack of confidence. Kamina had convinced her in the end and nobody dared to argue with him and his fiery temper. Opposition quickly died away. The poor girl had taken Mayuri's death hard despite how he had treat her. Without his poisoning influence though, Kamina was slowly able to coax her to be more outgoing and emotional.

Yumichika had drawn a lot of attention since his miraculous survival. Due to absorbing a god like amount of spiritual power, his power levels were technically above those of the Head Captain. His power was a double edged sword for his allies though because of his inability to target his power as of yet. It had proven good for Ikkaku's training though. Despite his power, he still chose not to budge from the Fifth Seat.

Kamina was doubly happy with life after he had once more gazed into the world of the living. Simon had continued his legacy and defeated the Spiral King, freeing humanity from oppression and creating a world were humans and beastmen can live in peace with one another. Kamina's ego was super inflated when he discovered that Simon had named the capitol city 'Kamina city'. His little bro had even found himself a girl.

The others were all doing well too, although Kamina was slightly worried about how Yoko had secluded herself. She seemed to love what she was doing though so Kamina couldn't complain. He did want to give Rossiu a good smack to the face though, his giant forehead must have been clouding his thoughts or something because he was becoming far to strict for a member of Team Dai-Gurren. Oh well, that was all up to Simon now.

He passed a roster explaining the new colour schemes by division. It read:

**New colour coordination and captaincy positions.**

**1****st**** Division - Head Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya - Ice blue **

**2****nd**** Division - Captain Soifon - Black**

**3****rd**** Division - Captain Renji Abarai - Brown**

**4****th**** Division - Captain Retsu Unohana - White**

**5****th**** Division - Captain Ichigo Kurosaki - Orange**

**6****th**** Division - Captain Byakuya Kuchiki - Gold**

**7****th**** Division - Captain Sora Ikai - Sky blue**

**8****th**** Division - Captain Shunsui Kyoraku - Pink**

**9****th**** Division - Captain Shuhei Hisagi - Green**

**10****th**** Division - Captain Chojiro Sasakibe - Silver**

**11****th**** Division - Captain Kenpachi Zaraki - Crimson**

**12****th**** Division - Captain Nemu Kurotsuchi - Purple**

**13****th**** Division - Captain Elie Elric - Yellow**

Kamina smiled to himself. One day I'll be on that list, he thought to himself. He was already strong enough to become a captain but he wasn't a man to steal from others. He would wait until a position presented itself to him naturally.

Ichigo walked beside Kamina, equally lost in thought. They'd just returned from a quick sparring match and were now just enjoying the warmth of the summer sun.

"How's your training coming along?" inquired the captain to break the silent contemplation. Kamina had been very secretive about it all.

"Pretty good. I think I'm nearly finished." Kamina replied, his mind elsewhere.

"Finished with what. You have so many abilities its hard to guess what you're working on."

"You'll find out when I'm done."

"You look troubled. Not scared are you?" asked Ichigo when he saw the troubled look on Kamina's face.

"Of course not. Just who the hell do you think I am? I just had another of those dreams again. She talks to me, about how Earth is doing, and about Simon, Yoko and the others. It's all just a bit surreal, you know."

"Someone is obviously praying to you." Ichigo said, then regretted it.

Kamina's face lit up. "Yeah, you're right! She's praying to me which means that I must be a god!"

Ichigo laughed. "I'd save statements like that until after today. Where you're going its going to seriously knock you ego."

It was the Eleventh Division barracks where Kamina was heading now. Nobody had had any free time since the end of the war but now that the reconstruction was nearly completed, Kamina could finally fulfil a promise to his new captain. They would fight to see he was truly stronger. Kenpachi had gone so far as to offer his position to the winner. Kamina grinned like a maniac just thinking about it.

The fight had drawn a lot of attention from all quarters and as they entered the Eleventh's compound he was met by a huge crowed that were eagerly awaiting his arrival, including several captains and lieutenants. Kenpachi was already stood waiting for him. His grizzled features, eye patch and spike hair making him look as intimidating as ever. His reiryoku was suffocating even when he was just stood casually.

"Took your time." grunted the devil of a man. His eyes were already burning with battle lust. "You ready?"

"Ready and waiting."

"Come then. I don't waste take with words. Hit me!"

"That's my line." grinned Kamina as he drew his sword. He popped the last of his rice ball into his mouth then dashed forward, lightning rippling across his body. It served no purpose except to look flashy and it was working. He'd put on a good show for the audience.

Kenpachi knew better than to allow Kamina a free shot but he sure as hell wasn't going to dodge around. He defended the strike with his battered sword while punching out with his over hand. Kamina span around it, throwing his own punch that was blocked by Kenpachi's knee.

Kamina had learned a lot in seven years. He could fire ceros from his sword, fight on par with lieutenants using only his fists and perform numerous kido. None of that mattered though here. This was a test of strength and endurance, two blades clashing until one broke.

The crowd was forced to move back, the power of the two men's swings enough to slice up the ground around them. Red and yellow auras blazed like a crazy alchemical reaction. Both looked like demons, their souls consumed by the will to fight.

Kamina ducked, lunging up but was kicked away. He flipped back onto his feet and swung high only to be parried by Kenpachi. The captain disregarded his defence going on a full offensive and it took all of Kamina's skill not to be shredded. Blood streamed into his eyes from minor cuts but his regenerative abilities kicked in, sealing the wounds again. He decided to fight fire with fire, taking the offensive as well.

The swords clashed like there was no tomorrow. Their fury was so great that chips of metal flew with every strike. Even Ichigo struggled to see their movements rather than a blur of limbs and steel. Truly, it was a dance with the devil, although Ichigo couldn't tell which one was Satan.

Kenpachi grabbed Kamina's sword in his massive hands then slashed, tearing a line through Kamina's chest. The young man staggered back, the wound already knitting itself back together. Kenpachi had a few cuts, taking less damage than Kamina, but his dead not heal.

"I'm warmed up now." laughed Kamina, not the least bit out of breath. "You ready for the real fight to begin?"

Kenpachi grunted, not dignifying him with an answer. Kamina released his shikai, the shimmering shades reflecting the image of their surroundings. He took in the audience, loving the attention nearly as much as the fight itself.

He charged, throwing a copied pair of shades to the right while darting to the left. Kenpachi knocked the spinning shade away with his bare arm and parried Kamina with his blade. Both sets of shades exploded, firing the captain backwards in a ball of flame and smoke.

Heavy footsteps sounded in the smoke. A burst of yellow reitsu dispersed the smoke showing Kenpachi to be uninjured. There was a key difference though. He no longer had the eye patch. Two predatory eyes stared savagely at Kamina. Kamina stared back and the same thought rushed through their heads. With a grin, both charged.

Kamina jumped at the last second, sailing over Kenpachi's blade. His flight was cut short though as Kenpachi grabbed his leg and smashed him into the ground repeatedly. Kamina managed to kick himself free, casting a hail of exploding shades at the man. Kenpachi burst through the fire and resumed his assault.

Kenpachi changed tactics, taking Kamina by surprise. He stopped with his single handed swordplay, grasping his zanpakuto with both hands. Kamina had heard stories of this but had never witnessed it. He slashed and Kamina blocked but it made no difference. Even with Kamina's super human strength his blade may as well have not been there. The attack cleaved straight through the centre of the shades and down his torso. He didn't get time to recover though before Kenpachi splashed horizontally then kicked him away.

"Son of a-" Kamina grimaced. He stood up, laughing to himself. "This is how life should be. Leave the peace to those who want it. The rush of a fight is my peace!" He summoned his hollow mask, the fleshless skull permanently grinning at his foe.

"Finally. I was starting to thing that you'd hold out on me forever. Fight me with all of your strength!" roared Kenpachi.

Kamina obliged. The two halves of his broken glasses grew into two separate shades. Kenpachi grunted when he blocked one but was struck in the side by the other. Kenpachi was fast, fast enough to defend against dozens of blades at once, but Kamina was faster. The captain could only grit his teeth against the onslaught.

"You give up yet?" asked Kamina between strikes.

Kenpachi spat. A truly monstrous grin formed on his face. "Are you kidding? Seven years without a good fight. I'm not loosing, I'm savouring it! I'm going to get all I can from this battle! Bankai!"

There was an explosion but surprisingly it was not caused by Kenpachi's zanpakuto. The earth shook, throwing both men and most of the crowed onto the floor. Smoke billowed up from behind a building and screams filled the air.

Kenpachi cursed angrily at being interrupted yet again. Maybe it was destiny that he would never get to use his zanpakuto.

"What the hell was that?" exclaimed Kamina, picking himself up off the ground. His mask had gone and his zanpakuto was back in its sealed state.

"Whatever it is, it can't be anything good." frowned Ichigo. "Come on, we need to check it out."

He began to run toward the disruption but was stopped when a series of explosions shook the city. Pillars of smoke started to tower amongst the white buildings.

Kamina looked up, spotting a strange neon red disc floating through the sky. Appendages were attached to the disk giving it a faintly jellyfish like appearance. To Kamina's eyes they looked strikingly like a gunmen. Looking around he saw others, witnessing one fire a laser that reduced a hospital to rubble in an instant.

Ichigo had noticed them too. "What are they? I can't see a face or anything."

"Whatever they are, it's time we kill them." growled Kenpachi. He was still pissed at them for interrupting his fight.

"Hell yeah!" yelled Kamina. He was back in his masked form in an instant, his flaming cape becoming powerful wings. Boosting off into the sky he moved to attack the faceless constructs only to be shot down by three super lasers hitting him simultaneously.

As he lay on his back, staring up at the sky in a daze, a shadow eclipsed the sun. It was in the shape of a head and had white vortex eyes and an expressionless white mouth. It looked down upon them like a god might look upon some ants.

"You have rebuilt. So much in so little time." stated the interplanetary face. Its voice seemed to echo through every nook and cranny in existence. "This is a fitting example of the danger that you spiral beings pose. It is for this reason that you must be annihilated."

"Eh." muttered Kamina, his brain trying to catch up with his ears. You want to wipe us out…because we built some houses quick?"

"Your spiral energy makes you strive for constant growth and evolution. This leads to overpopulation and friction. War and growth, hand in hand until you evolve to such a state that galaxies will be formed within your bodies. This is the Spiral Nemesis, the end of the universe."

"Sounds like a load of bull to me. Galaxies are big while humans are small. It just doesn't work." snorted Kamina sceptically.

"Coming from the man who says to kick logic to the curb and do the impossible?" answered the Anti-Spiral.

"How the hell do you know that!"

"We know all about you, Kamina of Giha. We know more about you and your companions than you yourselves do." continued the blank face. Its voice felt like a slight blow to the head with every syllable.

"Screw you ya damn giant face! You think you can wipe us out? I say try your look and see where it gets you. As self proclaimed ambassador of the universe, I say you can shove your annihilation up your ass!" challenged Kamina angrily. The other shinigami cheered their assent.

The Anti-Spiral looked disapprovingly down at them. "Brag all you want. You and your potential to become the Spiral Nemesis will be destroyed. Goodbye, Spiral Warriors."

The giant face disappeared, replaced with dozens of black dots that stood out upon the amber sun. It only took moments before those small dots became a fleet of the faceless disc gunmen.

Kamina turned to Kenpachi. "Looks like we'll have to postpone our little brawl while we see off these unwanted guests."

"The one that kills the least is buying the next round of sake."

"Deal."

The streets were filled with screams and cries, but many more were defiant shouts and angry threats towards the invaders. As lasers rained down upon them, destroying all that had been rebuilt, the shinigami dropped their seven years of peace and leapt into action once again. They'd worked to hard for some nut job shadow to come and take it all away.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

_A/N: So my friends, we enter into the last arc of this story. These last few chapters will be packed with a lot of information that will fill in many aspects of earlier chapters and offer my interpretation of certain events in the Gurren Lagann canon. _

_This chapter was short and pretty uneventful but from here on out it'll pick up. I added the Kenpachi fight to spice things up a bit so tell me what you thought._

_Winner of this weeks omake is 'Haru Takami' so if you have any ideas or preferences on content, let me know._

_Thanks for reading. Please leave me your feedback. Until next week_

_-FWF_


	28. Omake VI

**TTGL: So this is the Heavens.**

Omake Issue 6: A tour of Kamina's head.

_A/N: Hello again my friends. Today I give you the sixth instalment of omake glory in honour of Haru Takami. I hope that you all enjoy it._

_On a side note, if it seems lacklustre in any way I apologise but I feel down at the moment. My original story that I've been working on for three years now was rejected by an agent the other day so I feel pretty disheartened. Anyway, I won't let that get in the way of this story so read on my brothers and sisters. Enjoy._

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Scientists have researched with amazement the wonders of the human mind. Science, religion and philosophy have all tried to decipher its complex workings and inner designs. Some look at it as a complex tangle of nerves, other see it in terms of a natural machines while others count it simply as a gift from God. Through the magic of literary, we can truly now examine the working of the mind.

Our test specimen for this is none other than the badass leader of Team Dai-Gurren, the mighty Kamina. He is often viewed as being dense, with little in way of brain power, running solely off of instinct, adrenaline and testosterone. Some have looked beyond this though and point out his brilliant strategic mind, his poetic speeches and his uncanny ability to connect with everyone he meets.

He is asleep as we speak. The perfect opportunity to look inside of his thick skull to see the contents of his thoughts. With the power of literary, I take you inside of his mind. Imagine a warping sensation and trippy surroundings as though you were travelling through time and space like in Doctor Who. Kamina snorts in his sleep as we enter but rolls over and resumes snoring loudly.

We emerge in a vast scrap yard that is flanked by blazing volcanoes that heat the air and instil energy into your soul just at the sight of them. The scraps are mostly from gunmen, a graveyard of dead mecha. Little of the ground is visible through the scrap and much of the sky is obscured by heaped piles of robots.

Moving through the twisted metal we head towards a slight clearing on a raised hill. There is no organisation to the surrounding area but here things are neat and orderly. The hill is coated in emerald green grass and in its centre stands a katana with a crimson cape billowing from it like a flag. around it stand many contraptions and shining mecha that all look in perfect condition.

A middle aged man with wavy blue hair and rough features sits beside the sword, tweaking with an engine. His own red cape blended with that on the sword while his hands nimbly adjusted nuts, bots and wires. One of the hands shone in the twilight sun, completely metal from fingers to shoulder. It looked very similar to the much larger arm that belonged to the full sized gunmen a few foot away from him that stood proudly with its blood red armour. It was the man's name sake. Both were Gurren.

Other notable objects in the clearing include a gunmen sized robot of Kamina, a mechanical pony and a small yellow rat like droid that emitted streaks of electric from its rosy cheeks.

Off in the distance was a tall structure made from thin metal railings that looped, rose and fell. It was a massive roller coaster that's highlight was when the carriage hits an Arc Gurren sized giga drill break. Only Kamina is crazy enough to allow himself to ride into such a death defying spin.

At the opposite side of Kamina's mind is an enclosure filled with thousands of cages containing all of the hollows that he had ever consumed. The arrancar Render serves as the hollow keeper and an advisor to Kamina. Every cage is hooked up to a machine with wires that enable Kamina to draw upon the full power of every hollow without setting them free. At the centre there is an ice-cream stall, a very important landmark.

The ground rumbles, indicating that Kamina has awoken. Images of various foods formed in the clouds, evidently showing a question of what to eat. Gurren and Ren see this choice and meet upon the hill. Being his internal voices, they were considered wise and logical. How do they solve this predicament? Rock, paper, scissors apparently. Pancakes win.

Several hours pass uneventfully by but then the word suddenly starts to become blurry and indistinct. Ponies, butterflies, hot women, leprechauns and beastmen in tutus rose up from the scrap and began to dance around and sing. Kamina has apparently hit the sake.

There is a wild party that eventually ends with a free for all brawl. There is much groining for several hours from all quarters. Once the drunkenness has passed, Kamina graces his mind in person. With the stride of a leader of men he makes his way the largest volcano and begins to scale it. Inside of the fiery mountain is a stadium like area.

He stands alone in the arena, his zanpakuto in hand. From other doors vicious gunmen emerge, howling and swinging heavy weapons.

"Only one way I'm gonna master this thing. Bankai!"

The katana grows around Kamina's body, forming the intimidating shape of the mecha Gurren. (Damn there are too many Gurrens.) He cracks his mechanical fists together then jumps at the gunmen, annihilating them quickly. More foes appear.

We exit Kamina's mind, leaving the brawler to his bankai training. Cue more snazzy special effects as we return to the real world. Back on the outside we look at Kamina to see him sat with his eyes open, nodding as he is being scolded by Head Captain Hitsugaya about destroying a pub. The act is convincing but we all know that he is really meditating.

Kamina's strength grows so fast because he has learnt to enter his mindscape without shutting down external functions. He kills two birds with a single stone by ignoring people completely when they talk to him while managing to train inside his own daydreams. My assessment of his mind: He's one clever bastard.


	29. 23 Fight for your very souls

**TTGL: So this is the Heavens.**

Chapter 23: Fight for your very souls.

"To your battle stations!" ordered Hitsugaya as he ran to the central plaza. "Evacuate the civilians and protect the buildings! This is a rank zero threat!"

Fires blazed all around him and newly built structures crumbled before his eyes. He swung his sword, creating a layer of ice over everything in his range, dousing several of the infernos. Nearby a brown haired captain of Squad Seven, Sora Ikai, was extinguishing more fires using his water zanpakuto. Great waves curved through the city, seeking out flames.

The faceless mecha soared high above, dropping their deadly payload down with brutal efficiency. Screams and yells filled the air. None combatants fled wildly, streaming out of the burning city in blind panic.

Low level shinigami directed matters as best as the could but were restricted to ground operations due to lacking in the spiritual energy to stand on air to engage with the flying foes.

One skill that Kamina had learnt in the peace was partial release. He no longer needed his mask to create his flaming wings. They formed on his back in their full glory without any effort on his part. He pushed off and shot into the air toward the closest neon disc. Around him other captains and lieutenants and seated officers rose up into the sky around him.

A laser fired straight at Kamina. He blocked it with Gurren but it was so hot that it turned the metal red. "Living up to your name, eh." joked Kamina to his blade. Another laser was targeted at him but he dodged easily, using his wings to roll and swerve through the air. That wasn't his style though. Instead he used them to boost his speed, shooting at the UFO like a razor tipped bullet.

Something stopped him though. A single foot away from the disc he hit a kind of force field that stopped him dead in his tracks. Now that he was up close though he could truly appreciate the scale of the attackers. They were at a large gunmen level, out sizing Gurren Lagann but not the Dai Gurren.

Kamina pushed against the invisible shield but was hit point blank by the mecha's gun. He recovered before hitting the ground and had time to see how the others were doing. They'd all hit the barriers too and were slowly being picked off one by one. Even Kenpachi and Ichigo's immense strength wasn't enough to break through.

Kamina's mind was racing. Despite his thick headedness, brass and fiery nature and bravery bordering on stupidity, he was actually a pretty good strategist. A battlefield genius. Summing up the situation he made his decision.

"Focus your power on only one of them! Overload its shields through sheer brute force!" he commanded. Despite not being a captain, the other shinigami, most of whom outranked him, obeyed without question.

Without communication the shinigami knew which enemy to attack. The other UFO's opened fire at the soul's backs but Hitsugaya managed to erect an ice wall that completely surrounded the shinigami. The lasers blew it to pieces instantly but it had bought the time needed.

Kamina smashed his sword into his target's shield. Ichigo, Kenpachi, Renji, Byakuya, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Kon attacked with him. The other shinigami were out of earshot, fighting their own desperate battles.

The shield flared into visibility, faltered a moment then collapsed under the immense strain. The eight warriors lurched forward now unimpeded and attacked the main body of the mecha. Their blades passed through it with ease, slicing the drone into several large pieces. These pieces began to crumble, becoming small, rainbow coloured fist sized cubes that fell down to the ground like snow.

Thunder shook the city as the cubes touched down and exploded on impact. Hundreds of explosions lit up the buildings below like a Christmas tree. The screams could be heard even high up in the sky.

"No way!" exclaimed Kamina. "Those bastards! Killing them only makes them more dangerous. What the hell are they?"

"We can't just leave them." shouted Ichigo. "We have to stop them."

Byakuya stepped up to Ichigo's side. "We simply have to contain the after effects. Take down another's shield then leave it to me."

Ichigo nodded. The eight struck out again, collapsing the next mecha's shield then jumped back. Byakuya surrounded the vulnerable enemy with his sword petals, forming a sphere around it. At his command the sphere tightened, grinding the craft within to dust. The destructive cubes exploded instantly, damaging only Byakuya's zanpakuto.

"That will take too long to defeat all of them. Attack like before only clear up the cubes before they hit the floor. We all have ranged attacks we can use to detonate them." pointed out Kamina. "You lot handle things over here, I'm gonna go regroup the others."

As the others charged forward, Kamina moved to the side to where others were fighting. A group of lieutenants including Rukia Kuchiki, Kira Izuru and Rangiku Matsumoto had teamed together but were being outflanked by the machines. They couldn't attack one united without being broken apart by another from behind.

Kamina swooped down, throwing himself in front of one of the lasers. The lieutenants turned to him and seeing their chance they tried again to break the saucer's defences. The shield held for a few seconds, flickered, then fell. They attacked its main body, destroying it easily but were unprepared for the cascade of colourful blocks.

"Destroy the cubes!" roared Kamina as he blocked a second laser bolt. "If they fall the city will be destroyed!"

Many blocks were frozen in place as large beams of ice shot out from Rukia's snow white zanpakuto. Others were disintegrated by the fine dust that snaked through them from Rangiku's Haineko. Kira shot at them with kido, his Zanpakuto too impractical for such a job.

"Kamina, what's happening? Who are these guys?" panted Rukia.

"Haven't got a clue." he answered while weathering yet another laser strike. "Fancy helping me out? Even I can't take many more of these."

They quickly reduced this foe to smoke. Looking around the discs were being systematically destroyed. The other captains and lieutenants had all worked out how to defeat them easily. It was now only a matter of time before the city was clear.

Kamina swept in to finish off the last enemy a few minutes later then threw several shades to help shoot down the block explosives. He had been involved with killing six while another twenty four had been accounted for.

Hitsugaya flash-stepped to his side, his face stern. "We're holding a Captain and Lieutenant's meeting in the great hall. The Eleventh Division lieutenant doesn't want to go, nor does their Third Seat. That means you can sit in."

Everyone mode their way to the great hall through the still smouldering city. The buildings had sustained heavy damage but most remained standing. Teams of shinigami sped through the streets dousing fires and rescuing the injured or trapped.

The Great Hall was a bare room that had been rebuilt to look identical to the former version. Kamina took his place behind Kenpachi. Twenty six shinigami stood grimly facing each other from opposite sides of the room, twelve on one side, twelve on the other with Hitsugaya and Rangiku in between them. There was also a screen near to Hitsugaya that depicted the four eyed quincy master, Ishida.

Hitsugaya addressed the assembly. "The Anti-Spiral threat is finally upon us. This is a war that we cannot take slowly. We all remember what happened the last time they waged war with humanity."

"What I don't get is why they are attacking us here. We are souls. They seek to destroy life, evolution, this Spiral Nemesis. Why would he want to destroy us too?" mused Ichigo. He had fought them the first time around and did not relish facing them again.

"Motive is unimportant at the moment. What we need is prevention." scowled Hitsugaya. "And for that we need intel. Captain Kurotsuchi, what have you found?"

Nemu raised her head from its meek dip. She wore one of her father's white scientist robes embodied with the Division's badge over her usual short cut shinigami robe. She stood taller somehow her presence still passive but now solid rather than a void.

"Between records of the last Anti-Spiral invasion and the recent battle I have been able to compile a sizable fact file. The flying mecha that attacked us we have codenamed Mugann due to their faceless appearance. I have studied them and found that their mass is highly unstable, the cause of their disintegration and explosions after destruction."

"What they are doesn't concern me and we already know how to kill them. Do you have anything useful to say." growled Kenpachi.

"I believe so." answered Nemu, silencing the growing conversations. "I have only had time to run preliminary tests but it appears that the Mugann have homing beacons built inside of them. If one could be captured intact, I could pinpoint where they are coming from."

"That's more like it!" grinned Kenpachi. "Looks like its time to go hunting."

Nemu held up a small device. "Hunting is unnecessary. Their signals indicate that there is another, larger group on their way to us even as we speak. ETA seven minutes and thirty two seconds."

"How many?" asked Hitsugaya.

"I make it out to be in the region of seventy five mugann."

"We simply don't have the man power to attack that many using our current method." seethed the Head Captain. "Master Ishida, how soon can you get your forces here?"

"I'm sorry Head Captain." said the quincy, shaking his head slightly. "It will take us just over an hour even at our fastest. Its down to you shinigami to be able to hold that long for reinforcements."

"We understand. Preparations have been made for just such an event. We should be able to hold."

Nemu stepped forward, holding out a new devise that looked like a bulky wrist watch. "This is a shield displacer. My father designed it many years ago and I have adjusted it enough so that it should work on the Mugann's shields. Without their barriers their bodies are weak and easily destroyable. The only problem remaining being their destructive matter."

Hitsugaya's face brightened. I have a plan to deal with that.

000

The Head Captain had rushed through the explanation of his plan then ordered everyone to their stations. Kamina stood at the eastern gates of the city and watched the rapidly growing dots that were the muganns. The displacer on his wrist hummed quietly to itself.

He was tense, he always was before a fight but he extruded calm and relaxed vibes to the shinigami around him. All he could do for now was wait, the plan was in other peoples hands for now and all he could do was trust them to perform well.

The muganns came into their firing range and began their attack. Seventy five mega lasers shot out toward the city, eclipsing the sun under their splendorous light. Kamina stood and watched calmly as they sped toward him. Suddenly the sky above turned a transparent orange, a mammoth triangle shielding the city like an umbrella. Lasers struck it, shaking the very air with their impact but the shield held.

Kamina gazed over the rooftops behind him and saw a distant figure stood upon a tall building, a clearly well endowed women with flowing orange hair. She had her arms outstretched toward the shield. Even from this distance Kamina could see that she was struggling to maintain the defence.

He turned back to the invaders. The mugann were charging their cannons for another burst of energy. From behind the mecha, a group of shadowy figures leapt up into the air. Kamina's advanced eyes could see that it was Captain Soifon and a group of her ninja. Soifon took the lead, passing straight through the rear-most mugann's shield and landing upon its neon surface. She was on it for only a moment before she jumped back off. The droid froze and fell, getting caught by the other ninja and quickly carried back to the Seireitei.

Step one: capturing an enemy mecha for homing beacon - check. Now all that remained was staying alive long enough for Nemu to extract a location.

Another volley of lasers hit the orange shield, shattering it like glass. This was the shinigami's cue. The officers leapt into the air to engage the enemies, bypassing the shields and ripping through the mechanical bodies like paper. As they dematerialised into the explosive cubes, the lower level shinigami below opened fire with kido, shooting the cubes down before they could inflict damage.

The front line of mugann were devastated within seconds but then a ramble of souls, bandits mostly, all embedded with black gears, marched upon the Seireitei's gates. The unseated shinigami had to combat this new threat, reducing the firepower at the cubes. Larger mugann appeared on the horizon, drawing away several of the shinigami captains.

"Damn, we're being spread too thin! That Anti-Spiral knows that we need to work together to win so he is purposely splitting us up." snarled Kamina. He had moved to fight the new, bigger mugann's who's size surpassed even the Dai-Gurren. This though gave him an idea.

He fiddled in his ear, adjusting the communication device. "Kenpi, Myu, get into the Dai-Gurren. Nemu kept it in working order so it should be fine. Grab as many crew as you need. Get those cannons firing at the smaller mugann before we're overwhelmed."

"On it!" came Kenpi's panting voice.

Kamina focused on the enemy before him. He could still pass through its shields easy enough but its sheer size made Kamina's attacks like simple scratches rather than lethal cuts. Ichigo, Kenpachi and the squad Thirteen captain, Elie Elric fought along side him to hold back the ten super mugann.

"This is taking too long." Kamina growled as he hammered his zanpakuto into a super mugann with all of his strength which only achieved a slight cut. "Bankai!"

The crimson armour of Gurren grew around him sealing him inside its metal body. The gunmen still didn't measure up to the super mugann but its attacks definitely did. He slashed, rending a giant gash through the mugann's disc. A plasma shot finished it off, melting through to its core. Like a volcano the broken mecha erupted explosive cubes. Kamina swapped Gurren's cannon with duel machine guns and mowed down the blocks.

Another super mugann fired at him from behind, its laser far surpassing that of its smaller brethren. Kamina had no time to dodge. From below a second cannon fired, narrowly missing Kamina to meet with the mugann projectile. The two connected and exploded harmlessly. Kamina looked down to see the Dai-Gurren stomping around, its main cannon aimed up toward the super mugann.

Static flared up in his ear. Nemu's voice entered his head. "I have the coordinates for where the mugann are coming from. These results are one hundred percent accurate, I have already triple checked them. Their origin is…the moon."

Kamina seemed taken aback. "The moon?" A face splitting grin formed across his mouth. "I always said that one day I'd go there."

"How are we suppose to get up there." interrupted Ichigo.

"Kick reason to the curb and do the impossible!" shouted Kamina.

Nemu continued to speak over the intercom. "Kamina, there is a flight device aboard the Dai-Gurren. Attach it to your bankai and you can make it up there since the Gurren is airtight."

"Got it." said Kamina, speeding down toward the battleship. Kenpi met him on deck, a large container at his side. Kamina opened it up to find a man sized drill. Over the headset, Nemu told him to shove it into Gurren's back. He complied and as the drill entered the zanpakuto the two merged together, the drill spreading out throughout the mecha and transforming into a jetpack like device.

"Hell yeah! Time to stick it to that Anti-Spiral bastard!"

Ichigo appeared before him. "Hey, open up. I'm going with you. You can't go to the enemy stronghold all alone."

Kenpachi landed beside them. "Forget that. You can't steal all of the fun and glory like that time with Aizen.

"Just open the hell up!" screamed a female voice. Captain Elric was sprinting towards them as fast as her legs would carry her, the host of super muganns right behind her. She clapped her hands and giant metal hands rose out of the Dai-Gurren's deck, prying open Gurren's teeth to allow access into the cockpit.

The three captains piled in, nearly crushing Kamina in the process. The jaws clamped shut and the jetpack roared to life. Gurren boosted into the sky a second before a hail of lasers ripped into the Dai-Gurren, gutting it like a fish.

"No! My battleship!" roared Kamina. "I'm gonna kill those faceless bastards. Lemme turn this thing around."

"That'll have to wait." snapped Ichigo, yanking at the controls. "We need to get to the moon and put a stop to all this."

"Fine! This is why I can't have nice things." grumbled Kamina angrily. He pulled on the throttle and Gurren rocketed toward the stars.

"Dear god it's cramped in here." squealed Elie. Having four people inside a one man vessel was bad enough but when one of those was the hulking Kenpachi, things were uncomfortable to say the least.

"Damn! More mugann ahead!" shouted Ichigo. Kamina's view was blocked by Elie's behind, not that he was complaining.

"Screw them, we don't have time!" Kamina spat, increasing Gurren's power outage to its max.

These mugann were smaller than the usual kind which made them faster. They zipped around Gurren, peppering it with rapid fire lasers. More and more streamed out from the moon, blocking their path.

"I can't maintain this speed and shoot! We're sitting ducks!"

Elie pushed her way forward. "Leave it to me. Open up!"

"A crazy one. I like that in a girl." chuckled Kamina. "We'll I won't stop you. Enjoy the small fry!"

He thumped open the cockpit doors and Elie threw herself out. She landed on one of the mugann then clapped her hands before placing them upon the neon disc. The mugann rippled then started to change like a giant rubix cube. It flattened itself, becoming a surfboard like device.

She darted through the other mugann, slicing at them with a neon spear that she had changed another foe into. A wave of them gave chase to her, bombarding her with the machine gun lasers.

Kamina clutched the controls with sheer determination, his eyes blazing. "Now! Let's bust through the heavens of the heavens!"

Gurren flew straight into the diminished swarm. Kamina knew that this would be easy with Simon's drills but that wasn't an option. He would have to create his own path forwards this time. His machine guns blared, their aim none existent.

All of the displays became dark and Gurren shuddered and groaned. Kamina grit his teeth and pushed the controls beyond maximum. There were several loud clanks from within the mecha then colour returned to the screens. Tiny stars formed a backdrop to the tranquil darkness. Below them swirled a mass of neon blue like an angry wasp hive, ahead of them lay the cream orb of the moon.

Kamina aimed toward the moon but warning signals began to beep throughout the cockpit. Red submerged his sensors. From behind the moon emerged a new fleet of ships that did not resemble the mugann in the slightest. They were all hands and feet seemingly carved from stone that were each double the size of the average mugann. Despite this they moved with a speed that surpassed any foe they had yet encountered.

"We can't get through them. They may as well have built a damn wall around it!" cursed Ichigo. "It's like they knew we would come here."

"A trap, eh." said Kenpachi, looking amused. He glanced over at the screen readout beside him. "Ten thousand battleships. Ha ha ha ha! Poor bastards won't know what hit 'em." he boomed, opening the door with his bare energy flared up around him like a golden flame. Laughing like a madman possessed by the devil himself he sprang forward.

"Follow him." said Ichigo. "If anyone in the universe can carve a path through an enemy army then its him."

Kenpachi hit the body part army like a full speed train hitting a tightly packed flock of sheep. Despite him looking like an ant among a pack of wolves, he cleaved through rock like butter, spiritual energy oozing from his body. Beams tore through him but he pushed on with a terrifying blood lust.

Gurren followed close behind, barging aside anything that Kenpachi missed. With a final plasma barrage Gurren pulled away from the captain and swerved at full speed directly to the moon.

It hit the white dust coated ground hard sending a plume of moon powder into the low gravity air. It clogged up Gurren's joints and obstructed the view screens. Everything was barren, the only features the comet caused craters that dotted the surface.

"The co-ordinates say its this way." said Ichigo, pointing to the east.

Kamina twitched the controls and Gurren started to bound across the ground, moon jumping with every giant step. The signal grew stronger and stronger until a particularly large crater appeared on the horizon. In its centre was a black hole leading into the bowles of the satellite. No enemies were visible.

"I finally find my way to the moon and the first thing that I have to do is go back underground." Kamina sighed. He eyed the hole sceptically then stepped into it. Falling down a hole in low gravity was certainly an interesting experience.

Gravity suddenly returned half way down the massive drop, causing Gurren to plummet to the bottom. It hit a metal floor, its legs buckling and snapping under the impact. Both Kamina and Ichigo were thrown around, battering themselves within the tight confines of the cockpit like pinballs.

Kamina thumbed open the door and rolled out to sprawl across the floor. Ichigo followed suit. When his vision returned to normal he looked around and admired the colossal metal dome that they were no within. He also admired the impressive army of beasmen that surrounded them. Thousands of them circled the two shinigami, every one armed to the teeth and fully armoured.

At the far side of the dome was another patch of darkness that looked to be a tunnel of some kind. That was the only logical way to go.

"How are we splitting them?" grinned Kamina. "You want to take the several thousand to the right while I cover the few thousand on the left?"

"Brace yourself." ordered Ichigo, the hollow mask appearing on his face.

"What?"

Ichigo grabbed Kamina by his hair and lifted him off the ground. Kamina was about to shout out a complaint when the orange haired captain spring into motion, sprinting straight toward the tunnel. His sword slaughtered every foe in reach with deadly precision. While still moving he threw Kamina, sending him flying over the beastmen and into the tunnel with a skin grinding skid.

Kamina was on his feet and running back to the battle in an instant. Waves of black energy surrounded Ichigo and powered out into the walls, tearing through metal and the stone beyond. Before Kamina could re-enter the dome, the tunnel entrance became blocked with a solid layer of debris. His light sight of Ichigo was of him being swamped by furry bodies and steel.

The obstacle could be destroyed if he had tried but Kamina knew that that was not what Ichigo wanted. Angrily he turned and ran down the tunnel, paying no heed to his surroundings. His footsteps echoed loudly but other than that there was an ear splitting silence that seemed louder than an explosion.

The tunnel ended without warning and Kamina stepped out into another, smaller domed room. Opposite him at the other side sat a simple wooden stool and upon it the shadowy figure of the Anti-Spiral. Beside it stood four men that looked the epitome of killing machines.

"You spiral beings never cease to push your own luck. You should not have come here for it shall do you no good. Your destruction is written in the stars." said the Anti-Spiral in the tone of voice that suggested the statement was fact rather than opinion.

"The stars themselves are our enemies then? We'll just have to outshine them with our own burning spirits!" shouted Kamina with equal resolve.

"Foolish." scathed the Anti-Spiral. "Your evolution ends here, Kamina Giha. The four beings at my side are my bastions of purgatory, specially built to wipe out spiral warriors. Gan is as fast as the speed of light. Shan has skin harder than your sturdiest material. Lan can hide in plain sight and Van cannot be killed. Your fate is sealed, pathetic spiral being.

The four men started forward. One disappeared completely from sight while another began to run predatory circles around Kamina. The other two strode toward him directly without any emotion. All of them looked identical except for different hair colours. They were clear clones of a muscled man with short spiky hair and piercing hawk like eyes.

Kamina was feeling pretty angry and wasn't about to take shit from some unoriginal wannabes. He stomped forward and head butted the black haired Van, the unkillable. "Do the impossible!" The blow was so powerful that his skull shattered, the fragments imbedding in his brain. The man spasmed and fell.

Unprovoked he jumped into the air and roundhouse kicked a patch of solid thin air behind him. "See the Invisible!" The solid air made a blood chilling cracking noise then a thud.

He continued forward without breaking stride. "Row row fight the power!"

Like a striking snake his hand shot forward, grabbing blue haired Gan the super fast by the throat without even looking. "Touch the untouchable!" He brought his fingers together, snapping his spine.

The last clone tackled him, pinning him to the ground. He smiled menacingly down, his red hair looking as solid as horn. Kamina slid his zanpakuto into Shan's mouth but the man simply smiled, not even showing signs of discomfort. The redhead moved to slash at Kamina's face.

"Bankai!" Kamina said under his breath. His zanpakuto grew inside the indestructible man, splitting him open as a giant mecha emerged from his gut. "Break the unbreakable."

Kamina began to run now, straight at the Anti-Spiral. "Row row fight the POWAH!"

Black tendrils wrapped around him from every direction with such speed that even he couldn't react. He was hauled off of the floor and couldn't free himself however hard he tried.

"You cannot stop me. Very soon my forces will have destroyed all spiral life in the universe. All of that deceased life comes here, to the Soul society until it is reborn in the real world. By destroying souls here once and for all I can completely annihilate Spiral energy. Spiritual Energy as you shinigami call it.

"I'll stop you, mark my words you shadowy freak."

The Anti-Spiral pulled him close, the swirling eyes boring into Kamina's soul. "You have come far, spiral warrior. You were marked as a potential Spiral Nemesis for the past ten of your earth years."

"Ten years? But that was before I left Giha." muttered the brawler.

"Indeed. Your goal to venture to the surface and your ability to influence others to do the same was very dangerous. I sent a Gunmen to your village through Lordgenome in order to quell your evolution before it could develop butt that only spurred you on. From then on you evolved too fast. You needed stopping quickly so I arranged your encounter with the beastman general."

"You got me killed!"

"Yes. Everything that the Spiral King did was because of my orders. He wanted to fight you himself but that would allow you far too much time to evolve and become stronger. Little did we realise that removing you only made the true threat stronger. The boy Simon Giha is now in line to become Spiral Nemisis, but not for much longer."

"Simon. WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY LITTLE BRO!"

"See for yourself." smirked the Anti-Spiral. An image appeared on the wall beside them. It showed an adult Simon, seemingly asleep. Around him were older versions of the rest of Team Dai-Gurren, all sleeping too.

The vision zoomed in on Simon's head, going straight into it. The image became foggy, revealing a featureless area filled only by a large box, a young Simon, three beastmen dressed like policemen and a warped version of Kamina himself who was bowing like a cowered toward the beastmen.

"We're sorry! What we did was wrong, forgive us! Okay, look. I'm on my knees. Have mercy on us. What we did was wrong. We'll do whatever you say. If you say to bow a million times we'll do it, alright! We're sorry we're sorry we're sorry we're sorry!" ranted and begged the fake Kamina.

The Anti-Spiral smiled. "He and your friends are all trapped in multidimensional space. While ever he can think he will be unable to awake to reality. Everything he ever knew will be rewritten, including your memory. With him trapped, the universe is ours unopposed once more."

"You bastard." Kamina growled, his voice dangerously low. "First you destroy my life now you seek to destroy Simon's too. Unforgivable! Nobody screws with my little bro while I'm around. HIS IS THE DRILL THAT WILL PIERCE THE HEAVENS, THE EARTH AND THROUGH TO TOMORROW! I'LL ALWAYS BE THERE TO MAKE SURE IT HAPPENS! JUST WHO IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE ARE!"

Fiery wings burst into existence upon his back. With ungodly determination he pushed against the tendrils, reaching out towards the image of Simon before him, inch by inch getting closer.

"Impossible!" howled the Anti-Spiral. He doubled his efforts to restrain his captive but it made no difference. With a final, heaven defying roar, Kamina pushed himself out of the afterlife's reality and into a fictitious multidimensional within the world of the living.

"Please don't kill us! Please! We wanna live! Just spare our lives!" grovelled the love heart shirted Kamina pathetically. He bowed again and again the beastmen, putting on quiet the show.

Simon stood a few foot away, looking uncertain and confused, his eyes looking like they hadn't slept for days. He felt at his chest like he know something should be their but couldn't remember what it was. His fingers ran across the white chest behind him, feeling at the cone shaped hole at its centre.

The space-time-continuum ruptured above the scene, unnoticed by all. The real Kamina emerged through a crack in the sky, landing lightly upon the chest. In one fluid move he sat down with his legs crossed and gazed upon Simon's lost soul.

"What's the matter, Simon."

Simon made a startled sound and turned, eyes wide open when they saw the caped Kamina from his real past.

"You lose your drill? Too bad."

"T-there's another bro here?" the boy uttered in confusion.

"Dumbass!" Kamina rose to his feet and drew his blade. "The reputation of Team Gurren echoes far and wide! Its badass leader, a man of spirit! A paragon of total masculinity! As if there could be more than one of the mighty Kamina!"

Simon was becoming frantic now, his head spinning. He kept turning from one Kamina to the other in rapid succession. "But, well, there's two of you here."

"Exactly! Pick the one you want!"

"But that's crazy, bro!" whined Simon.

Kamina leaned down so that he was face to face with his brother. "Hey, don't you remember, you were the method to my madness? The one who made all my big talk more than words. Your drill ought to be totally different from that pebble over there." he said, pointing to his double. His finger moved to Simon's chest. "Your drill is right here. You can't keep wasting time in this place forever. What's that drill of yours meant to do?"

Simon's eyes were starting to water. "Is it…really you?"

The other Kamina suddenly reared up, grabbing Simon by the shoulder and pulling him to his knees. "What are you doing? Get your ass down here and start bowing! Bow and beg and grovel on your knees and just pretend to apologise to them. If they let us go we can always come up with something else!"

Simon was fighting his own internal battle. His whole little body was shaking. "My… my drill… my drill is…"

The real Kamina watched silently. He'd done his part, now it was up to his bro.

"My drill is… my drill is the drill… THAT WILL PIERCE THE HEAVENS!" Simon screamed as he punched the fake Kamina flying into the air. He punched him again sending the wannabe crashing to the dirt.

Kamina grinned savagely. That was his little bro alright. He laughed as he hopped down from the chest and stood beside Simon.

"My drill is the heart of my soul." stated Simon. He unclenched his fist revealing the core drill. Without another word he slid the drill into the slot on the chest. The lid slid open, releasing a light that cleared the fog and cloud.

"Get going, Simon." said Kamina lightly. Just don't be distracted by the 'what ifs' and the 'should ofs' and 'if onlys'. The one thing you choose yourself, that is the truth of your universe."

A grown Simon stood proudly before him. Kamina could see a lot of himself in his little bro, or not so little as it now seemed. He was a real man now, and a damn good one too.

"Yeah. You're right. Exactly right."

"Don't forget, my universe is the universe that's in here." Kamina said, pointing again at Simon's heart.

"Right, bro."

Something caught Kamina's eye off in the background and he smiled a sad little smile. "Its not just me." He turned, allowing Simon sight to a familiar group of brawlers half way through a trap door in the ground. Kittan, Makken, Kid, Jorgun and Balinbow, Iraak and Zorthy. Not that Kamina could remember most of their names. "These bozos too."

The two brothers stood on the hilltop, man to man. Simon had changed so much while Kamina had remained forever the same. His little bro had grown in height as well as masculinity.

"Hey, when the hell did you get taller than me?"

Simon sniggered a bit. "Wow, your right." They both shared a short laugh.

Simon turned fully towards Kamina, locking eyes with him. Kamina could see the flames of his burning soul. "Gotta go. It's time."

"Yeah. This time though, its really goodbye. Get going, blood brother!"

"This isn't goodbye. Your always here." Simon answered, stabbing his thumb at his chest.

"Yeah!" Kamina confirmed. He strode over to the other Dai-Gurren members and watched as Simon turned his back with a manly swish of his coat. He held his core drill in the air and was wrapped in light. Crimson armour wrapped around him until a Simon sized Gurren Lagann stood atop the hill.

"Let's go, buddy!" Simon said before launching into the sky and flying beyond the horizon.

Kittan slapped Kamina hard on the back. "Long time no see, you crazy bastard."

"Who are you all again?" asked Kamina, scratching his head. Angry looks glared at him and he laughed. "I'm just kidding. Listen up, the fight aint over yet! The Anti-Spirals are attacking the afterlife too so you guys can't retire just yet. Get your asses over there and show them how Team Dai-Gurren rolls!"

"What about you?"

"Me? I have something to do first. I'll join you as soon as I've sorted something out."

"Got it, boss!" said the group as one before disappearing.

Kamina was unsure how he'd manage his next idea but that had never stopped him before. With an image in his head he ran his eyes were closed but his mind was open with all of his determination he would do the impossible.

He opened his eyes and was in a very familiar location. Behind him was a forest, before him distant volcanoes. This was the cliff where he and Yoko had kissed, just before his death. There was a television nestled in a tree that showed constant images of Yoko. The women herself stood mesmerised by the images, her body slightly shaking.

She was oblivious to his presence. Slowly, Kamina picked up the television and held it in his arms. Yoko continued to watch it. He could see its contents through her beautiful eyes, tiny reflections of her in a stunning white wedding dress and a suited Kittan beside her.

Almost in a trance, Yoko leaned forward and switched the monitor off. "Thank you." she said softly.

For the first time in his life, he wasn't sure what to say. Stood facing him was the only girl he had ever loved, a girl whom he had promised so much and given so little. Seven years had passed, could he really expect her to have not moved on, found someone new. Kamina was little more than a memory and he knew it.

She smiled sweetly up at him. "You finally came back to see me. Took you long enough."

"Yoko, I…"

"It's okay. I know that you did what was best for us. Without the Dai-Gurren we would never have got to where we are today. I only wish that it didn't have to be you. You were my first kiss. You brought me happiness then disappeared as fast as you came. I just wanted us to have more time together." she confessed, her eyes tearing up slightly.

Kamina remained silent. After a few seconds he cursed under his breath. "Damn. I spoke with Simon before I came here and it was like we'd never been apart. Then I come here and I can't think of a thing to say. How can a face someone who I broke a promise to? I spout the same lines about believing in me then go and betray everyone by getting myself killed by some fat guerrilla. I…"

Yoko leaned in and kissed him lightly, a gentle caress from a rose. Her scent flooded his nostrils, her breath brushed his skin.

"I do believe in you. I always have and I always will. Just who the hell do you think you are anyway. You are the mighty Kamina, Team Gurren's badass and manly leader. A man with a rugged body of steel and a heart of gold. You are the man that I love."

Kamina smiled warmly and embraced Yoko. In a whisper she spoke into his ear. "I want this moment to last forever. All of the problems and pain seem to fade away in your arms."

"I will still protect you, even if it is from beyond the grave. I've seen the other side and I know that when the time come, we'll be together again and I'll finally be able to fulfil my promise to you."

Yoko blushed at his speech. "You'll repay me ten times over. I think that I deserve interest on that, for the wait."

"One hundred times over ought to cut it. That is, if you can handle me at a hundred times more intense." His words were light hearted but his tone was serious, filled with a rough compassion.

"Only one way to find out." breathed Yoko bitter sweetly. "I'll look forward to it."

"Me too. We'll, I guess its time to part again. The universe won't save itself."

They released each other, their eyes still locked. "Yeah. Well, I'm off now."

Kamina nodded. Again he watched as another person close to him disappeared into the sky in a streak of green energy to return to the world of the living.

"Just one it would be nice for the fate of humanity not to rest on my shoulders. The universe is helpless without me." he muttered to himself. Focusing his mind, he forced reality to shift around him, opening a path back to the Soul Society.

"The sentimental crap is outta the way. Now its time to kick ass and avenge my own death for the second time. Hope you're ready, Anti-Spiral.

_000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000_

_A/N: I'm pretty happy with this chapter, hope you all are too. Nice word count, fair amount of story progression and some emotional scenes._

_Sorry it's a little late, I haven't been in the writing mood the past few days. My university turned me down despite having 100 points over what they wanted, bastards. So yeah…my life is ruined at this point, my future uncertain. Some pompous Uni nobs aren't gonna stop me from following my writing dream no matter how much they screw up my well laid plans._

_Winner of this week's omake is archsage328, the first person to win it twice. Congratulations. If you have any preferences just say._

_So yeah, tough times but I enjoyed writing this chapter. Please review or PM me with your comments and questions. Hope everyone else if they got their results got what they wanted. Sayonara._

_-FWF_


	30. Omake VII

**TTGL: So this is the Heavens.**

Omake Issue 7: Overcomplicated plans.

_A/N: Hey hey guys, its time for omake number 7. Sorry it's a wee bit late._

_This week it is dedicated to archsage328. On his request we have a chapter including a few more lesser mentioned Bleach characters. Hope you all enjoy. Read and review, it feeds my writing machine._

_000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000_

"AAARRRGHHH! Why? Every time! My life is over! I'm doomed! I can feel the strength leaving me already!" shouted an average built shinigami with ruffled brown hair.

"I think you may be overacting a little bit. You should be use to women turning you down by now, Keigo." sighed the blue haired shinigami that walked beside him, just far enough away to claim that he didn't know the overdramatic man if questioned.

"You wouldn't understand, Mizuiro. You pick chicks up easily with your boyish good looks and charm. I got turned down all my life and I'm set to be turned down my entire afterlife."

"Maybe if you mellowed out a bit then you'd get further." Mizuiro commented half-heartedly, knowing he was asking for the impossible.

Keigo threw his hands into the air. "Forget that! It's my energy and high spirits that make me who I am. To calm down would be to suffocate myself. Why does no one understand tha-Urg."

His head hit a solid object with a dull thud. He locked up to see a shirtless shinigami with light blue hair and pointed orange shades. He looked down upon the two shinigami and lifted his shades.

"Hey, what's eatin' at you? We're at peace, everything's suppose to be happy."

"H-holy crap. You're K-Kamina!" stuttered Keigo, nearly peeing himself in excitement.

"Yup, the one and only badass leader of team Dai-Gurren. Who're you guys?"

Keigo was to hyper to speak. Mizuiro answered for him. "I am Mizuiro Kojima, Tenth Seat of Squad Five and this is my friend, Keigo Asano, Eleventh Seat of the same division. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"I bet it is." beamed Kamina, his ego always a weakness. "So, what's your friend so distressed about, or did he just suffer a few too many blows to the head in training. My manly inspiration will cure him of both!"

"I'm a failure!" Keigo cried, his mood doing a 180 at a moment's notice. "No girls ever look twice at me. I'm going to die alone…a second time!"

"Women problems, eh? Well, you happened to bump into just the right person because the mighty Kamina is the ultimate chick magnet!" boasted Kamina. He missed out the part about never having had the chance to use his magnetism to its full extent.

There was a blur of pink that whipped between the group and Kamina found himself being pushed away. The wind died down revealing Captain Shunsui Kyoraku stood beside Keigo.

"C-captain?" stuttered both friends, awestruck by his sudden appearance.

"Listen to me, my fine young men. Nothing that that man could tell you would work. You see, he's Squad Eleven. Too straight forward and direct. Their idea of a first date is to knock a girl out with a club and drag her back home. Women require, patience and lots of gifts to woo them. Let me, the captain of love, help you in your quest."

"Of course, Captain Kyoraku. I'll follow you to the end of the Earth for your help." laughed Keigo, shaking on the spot. His eyes burned with eagerness.

"Good call. First stop, the gift shop." said the lazy captain before strolling off towards the shopping district. Keigo skipped behind him. Kamina and Mizuiro followed slowly, more through curiosity than anything else.

An hour passed and the group was making its way toward the Thirteenth Division's barracks. Keigo had picked out a cute girl that he had had his eye on for a while as his first target.

Kyoraku placed a confident hand on Keigo's shoulder. "Don't worry. Just do everything I told you and your problems will disappear."

"Right!" nodded Keigo. He nervously walked up to the girl and held out a cuddly teddy bear. He offered a sweet smile. "I got you this because its so cute, just like you."

The girl eyed the bear then Keigo. "How old do you think I am?"

"W-what?"

"I know that I have a young face but this is ridiculous. What use could a grown women, a shinigami no less, have for a teddy bear. Unless you're some kind of paedophile, thinking I am younger than I am and trying to groom me!"

"…er…" He thought for a moment, sweat running down his face. "I brought you some chocolate."

"I'm on a diet." she growled.

"Why. I think some meat on a girl looks good…"

He instantly regretted his statement. The girl's eyes flashed like Satan's. "You think I look meaty?"

"N-n-no I just mean that- Arrggh!" she swung the teddy at him with such force that he flew ten yard backward into a wall.

Throwing the poor toy on the floor she drew her zanpakuto. "Come near me again and this'll be you." she hissed, stabbing her sword through the bear's groin. Keigo swallowed hard and ran for his life.

They found him crying in a corner a few minutes later. Kyoraku tried to comfort him but Keigo shoved him away. "You said a stuffed toy would work for sure." he screamed, pointing an accusing finger at the captain.

"It usually works." muttered Kyoraku dejectedly.

Kamina stepped forward. "Now let me show you how real men do it-"

"Hahahahaha!" came an annoying voice from nearby. Striding towards them was a tall, well built man in white attire. His sand blonde hair was styled like a lion's mane and a small lion plush toy hung from his belt.

"You should have known that cute toys have no effect. I once thought that too. I use to use this plush toy as a body." he said, indicating the toy on his waist. "I figured that girls would love to take me home and cuddle me into their soft valley of love, but all they did was kick me or stand on me. So harsh."

"Kon!" cried out Keigo, rushing to bow before the mod soul. "Please show me the true path to women!"

Kon considered this for a moment. "Fine. I'll take you on as a disciple. Listen carefully. Women always love the hero. You've gotta go out their and save a damsel in distress. Chicks dig that sort of thing. Plus it makes them feel obliged to be nice to you."

"Wise words, my lord Kon!" yipped Keigo. "Gotta go find me some hot babes to save."

Kamina turned to Mizuiru. "How good is he in a fight?"

"Useless." sighed Mizuiru. "He's only Eleventh Seat because he begged Ichigo for a month straight."

"Wanna watch?"

"Sure."

The group followed Keigo out of the Seireitei and into the wild forests around the Rukongai. It was an area that had yet to be fully cleansed by the shinigami so still posed a danger to the nearby souls. It was rich in supplies though so many still ventured within, often needing shinigami help to get back out.

It was only a matter of time until the piercing sound of a female scream tore through the quite. Keigo sped through the trees and skidded through a patch of medicinal herbs. A young women was on the floor, a basket shattered in pieces a few foot away. Before her was a fearsome dragon shaped hollow.

"Have no fear, beautiful maiden, for I, the heroic Keigo Asano is here to save you!" proclaimed the shinigami in his manliest voice.

He charged at the dragon, zanpakuto raised high. A wordless battle cry left his mouth. The hollow stomped on him, picked his battered body up with its teeth, shook him around like a frantic dog would a rabbit and then smashed him into a tree.

The hollow continued his advance toward the women until Kon swept in and delivered a powerful kick to its face, killing it instantly. He landed beside the women.

"Kon-sama, my hero!" she squealed, jumping up to hug him.

"Bastard…" groaned Keigo weakly.

Kamina and Mizuiru helped him to his feet. "All these plans are overcomplicated. All you need is to-" Kamina began.

And elderly yet full of energy voice interrupted him. "Its not necessarily being a hero that the women like, it's the fame that comes with it. Women are attracted to fame like a moth to flame."

An oldish man with long white hair that was spiky around his head then descended into a long ponytail. He wore a green suit with a red overcoat. Crimson lines streaked his face like bloody tear trails.

"I am the famous writer and sannin ninja, Jiraiya! Trust me, if they think that you are famous, they'll let you get away with nearly everything. Come with me, lad. I'm doing research for my next book and just so happened to be heading to the hot spring."

"Hot spring." mused Keigo. His face relaxed. "That sounds more like it. No monsters, just warm water and women."

Mizuiru and Kamina both shook their heads and followed at a more sedate pace. Kyoraku and Kon joined them, wanting to see if this guy's method would beat theirs.

By the time that they got there, the hot spring was already in a ruckus. Keigo and Jiraiya were nowhere in sight. The group heard a loud smacking sound and looked up to see the two men come flying out from the walled enclosure in a battered and bloody mess. They hit the floor painfully by Kamina's feet.

A women wrapped in a towel stomped out, her face looking very angry. "And if you two perverts try that again we'll make sure to finish the job!" She marched back inside.

"What did you do?" asked Mizuiru.

"We carved a hole in the wall to take a look but were caught." coughed Jiraiya. "I told them who I was but that only made them more angry. Then they hit us, really hard."

Kamina remembered how he and Simon had tried to do the same thing. A small smile graced his face. "You guys are pathetic. If there's something that a man has to see, then you have to go ahead and see it. You have to face it like everything else in the world, face to face without any of this sneaking around. Sometimes, the risk is worth the reward."

Without elaboration Kamina strode boldly into the hot spring building and pushed past the guard, straight into the women's half. The others quickly followed, eager to see what would happen. They expected lots of blood.

The next set of guards didn't stop Kamina either. They didn't even slow him. He pushed aside the curtains and beheld the crowded women's section. He admired the view for a moment then began to shout.

"Hey hey hey hey hey! The mighty Kamina stands before your glory! This thing works both ways, I get to see you, you get to see me! Fair deal!"

The women seemed confused. They weren't used to such direct methods. They weren't sure whether to be angry or to blush. Kamina stripped down and they unanimously decided to blush. He waded into the water and was rapidly surrounded by giggling girls.

Keigo, Kon, Jiraiya and Kyoraku all stood to one side, mouths gaping open.

"How the hell does he do that…"

"Well, when in Rome…" grinned Jiraiya before diving in. it only took a moment for the others to make the same decision.

Keigo swam up to Kamina. "Kamina-sama, you really are the greatest!"

"Don't I know it!" he smiled as he leaned back into the arms of several bare angels.


	31. 24 This is our Ultimatum

**TTGL: So this is the Heavens.**

Chapter 24: This is our ultimatum.

Kamina stepped out from the multi-dimensional world into a scene of fire and chaos. At first he thought that he'd gotten off at the wrong stop but judging by the shinigami running around, he was definitely back in the Soul Society. Things had got worse since his absence though. Even the sky wasn't visible above, a giant floating rock that dwarfed planets consumed all visible space. Its body was covered in faces.

Trying his luck, Kamina opened a comm channel with Nemu as he walked briskly through the ensuing destruction.

"Hey, Nemu, what the hell's going on? I leave for a few minutes and the universe starts to crumble."

"The Anti-Spiral has pulled out all of the stops. That rock that is filling up the sky is one of his battleships, an Ashtanga. It could easily pluck our planet from space and crush it if it wasn't for the other shinigami captains holding it back. Muganns and raiders are fighting near unhindered now though." came a tense but still soft reply.

"What about the Anti-Spiral?" questioned Kamina.

"He is assaulting the Spirit King's palace. If he succeeds then the Soul Society will collapse even without enemies to fight it. He has to be stopped but the other captain are all occupied."

"Leave it to me!" said Kamina. As he said this an idea hit him. "A group of new arrivals should have turned up a few minutes ago, probably possession spiritual energy. Can you tell me where they are?"

"Seven new shinigami? A strange occurrence did happen in the Rukongai but we don't have the manpower to investigate." Nemu informed him.

Kamina looked around. He was stood in the Seireitei's plaza where the Dai-Gurren had been stored, not far from the Rukongai. The civilian's city covered a huge area though so finding a small group of people was no easy task. Kamina knew that you could track people using spirit ribbons but that wasn't his style. He knew a far quicker way to locate his companions.

Using his hollow advanced hearing he listened to all the various background noises within the chaos. There were so many sounds, all of them vying to be the loudest but it only took a few moments for Kamina to pick up what he was after: obnoxious shouts nearby.

The gruff boasts and insults were easy to follow through the burning shacks of the Rukongai. Everywhere else were screams, shouts of rage or sorrow, but no where of enjoyment like this. A short sprint through the cluttered streets led Kamina straight to a pile of beaten up bandits. Stood proudly at the top of the pile was Kittan, bragging excessively over how poorly they had fought. Around him was Kid, Iraak, Zorthy, Makken, Jorgun and Balinbow.

"Hey hey! Took your time, Kamina." jeered Kittan. He, like the others were all holding Zanpakuto. "Came over here and found ourselves carrying these badass swords. We thought we'd put 'em to good use while we waited for you."

"We hit and we smash black gear men, yeah!" chorused Jorgun and Balinbow with their usual gusto.

"Shinigami too, eh." muttered Kamina to himself. "Perfect."

He strode up to them. "Listen up! All of the strong people in this world are all up there fighting that big assed rock." Kamina said, indicating the Ashtanga above. "That's not the real enemy though. The Anti-Spiral is assaulting this places king and we're the only ones left to defend him. You guys in?"

"Of course we are!" smirked Kittan. "Who the hell do you think we are?"

"That's what I like to hear! Follow me, I'll explain things as we walk." Kamina beamed. He led them back through the Rukongai and into the Seireitei, dispatching any black geared souls that they came across. He told them the situation in simple terms and explained a little bit about their new swords. By the time he had finished they arrived at the Squad Twelve barracks.

Nemu was stood outside to meet them. She led the ragtag group inside and took them to a large room with technical apparatus littered everywhere.

"The Spirit king resides within his own private dimension that can usually only be open by his will or by the King's Seal. Since we have neither a doorway needs to be forced open. The final adjustments will take a few more moments. Please, prepare yourselves. Anything that can face the Spirit King is more than a match for normal shinigami."

Kamina placed a hand on the woman's shoulder. "Don't worry, Nemu. We're Team Dai-Gurren. We can't be beaten. As long as people believe in us then we can't lose."

Nemu nodded and continued tuning the computers and engines around them Kamina turned to the others and ushered them to huddle together.

"Right guy, if you don't improve fast we're all screwed." Kamina whispered. "All that belief stuff works but against some things you need power to back up that belief. Your swords each have three stages, the sealed state which they are now, shikai and then bankai. It took me a while to get both but now that I have them I know the best way to get you lead heads to do the same. Basically, shove all of your manly spirit into you blades and it will be filled with so much manliness that it is forced to become something cooler."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah! Real men don't need fancy training. Its all about the burning spirit and titanium determination. If you believe something enough then it has to happen, you know." Kamina explained.

"It sounds like bull to me but I'll give it a try." said Kittan. He closed his eyes and concentrated, channelling all of the fighting spirit used to pilot his gunmen into the sword. Despite his scepticism he could feel the power building.

"You need to find its name to unlock its powers. You could do it the long way by long meditation or you could tell it what its called and move on without all that crap." added Kamina, continuing his shikai 101 training.

"If you say so. Err…split them in two, King Kittan!"

The blade seemed hesitant at first but then began to glow. It shook and groaned before settling on a new shape. The light faded leaving a large, golden, double barrelled shotgun where the katana had been moments before.

"Kick ass." breathed Kittan, awestruck. "How do I unlock the next stage?"

Kamina laughed. "Don't flatter yourself, you don't have the power for that yet. That shikai should by you the time and experience needed though."

"We try! We make sword strong and crush bad guys, yeah!" howled the twins together. It was kinda creepy how they spoke as one. As one they shouted "Smash, bash, Aka-Bouken!" "Bash, smash, Buru-Bouken!"

Their swords coughed and spluttered, smoke rising from their blades. A gust of wind howled, whipping the smoke away. Both men stood grinning like fools as they held in their hands large clubs that where hollow on the inside. The colour of the weapons reflected each twin's shade colour of choice.

"We smash good with these. Whack 'em good!"

Makken stepped forward, looking at his zanpakuto in reverence. Kamina felt sorry for him, being the only member to die and leave behind a young family. "Cleave the wind, Moshogun." he said at a near whisper.

His sword did nothing flashy, just like its wielder. It simply changed, growing longer and boarder than before. It was a match to the katana used by his gunman, only scaled down to the small man's size.

Kidd had been hopping on the spot for a few minutes now, anxious to give his sword a try. Makken stepped back humbly, allowing the ginger haired pilot the stage. "Let's kick it up, Kidd Knuckle!" He threw the blade spinning into the air like a helicopter propeller. When it descended back into his hand it was a pole staff with small pistols attached to either end. It was made from some kind of blue metal.

Zorthy pushed Kidd aside who was stood swinging his new weapon around like a madman. "Burn 'em up, Sawzorthn!" His zanpakuto melted, slithering up his arms until all of his flesh up to the shoulders was coated in glistening metal. He stretched out his arms and flames lit up along their length. He looked impressed. Tilting his head he lit a new cigarette on the flames.

Iraak held out his sword and ran a pale hand across its surface. "Tear them open, Einzer!" The sword split down the blade, the two sections growing into a powerful set of jaws with large sharp teeth. The hilt grew around his slender arm until a large shark head like weapon sat upon his arm like a power fist. He snapped the teeth together a few times experimentally.

"Awesome!" congratulated Kamina. He activated his own shikai and struck a pose. "Alright ladies, we're as ready as we're ready as we're gonna be. Fight like you've never fought before. This is our ultimatum! If we fail then the whole universe will fall with us. This isn't just the fate of humanity but of all life! Let's do those that we left behind proud and show these shinigami just how Team Dai-Gurren rolls."

"Yeah!" cheered the group, raising their new weapons into the air.

"The device is completed." injected Nemu with just enough volume to be heard over the manly ruckus of the brigade members. "Are you ready to leave?"

"We were born ready and we died ready." smirked Kamina. "Right guys, onwards to fame, glory and a fight to remember. Nemu, beam us up!"

"Right. You may experience some intense pressure and strange tingly feelings." she informed as she powered up the machine. "Please stand on that metal plate."

The Team Dai-Gurren members complied. The plate was very crowded but they all managed to somehow fit upon it. Nemu tapped a few buttons and a harsh light rose up from the plate. A stretching sensation tore through the team's bodies and their visions turned completely white. Their bodies warped like they were being forced through a very small pipe filled with needles. Every few seconds it felt like they hit a wall.

The warping stopped as quickly as it started and vision returned in time to see the ground speeding rapidly toward their faces. They landed in a heap after a brief freefall. Groaning, Kamina shoved the twins off of him and looked around. They were in a white walled palace that was filled with slowly moving clouds. Everything seemed to sparkle. The building's design looked ancient compared to the architecture of the Seireitei.

"Now this is more what I expected Heaven to be." observed Kamina while the others pulled themselves up.

The clouds thinned, allowing Kamina a closer look. The walls and floor were scarred with scorch marks and gashes. Stones were split and blood marred the pure white surfaces. The smell of battle was still in the air.

"In the academy they said that the Spirit king was guarded by a squad of the strongest captains. For the Anti-Spiral to force his way in means that we're in for a tough fight. Stay on guard, I don't know what to expect but whatever it is, we'll show it the superiority of Team Dai-Gurren." Kamina proclaimed. Talking big always helped to put his mind at ease.

They passed through a long corridor that was wide enough for them all to walk abreast. The damage in here was even greater than the first room. There was even a shinigami's body laying tattered on the ground in what had once been ceremonial robes. A shattered Zanpakuto lay beside the body.

The further along the seemingly unending corridor they travelled, the more bodies they discovered. The damage also increased with every footstep, the walls no longer a dazzling white but a burnt black. Up ahead a new body took Kamina's attention.

It was bigger than the others and fur covered all visible flesh. From rumour and tales in the academy, Kamina knew it to belong to the former captain of Squad Seven, Sanjin Komamura. He lay shredded like the others but his large hands still tightly clutched his sword. He was still breathing but only just.

Kamina knelt beside him. "Hey, big guy. What's going on?"

Dog like eyes strained themselves open. They slowly focussed in on the blue haired warrior. "The shadow being appeared. We tried to stop him…but he was always one step above us. Yamamoto is still fighting as we speak. Please…help him. The Spirit king must be protected!"

"Don't worry. Just rest. The world is safe in our hands." assured Kamina. He stood and sprinted onwards.

Sounds of battle now filled the air. Very quietly at first, growing in volume until it nearly deafened the group. The crunch of stone and the crackle of flame echoed down the stretching passageway. They followed the sounds. Whole chunks of wall were missing now, leading out into an empty black void.

The end of the corridor finally came into sight. There had once been a grand door leading into the next room but now all that remained as a carpet of charred splinters. Even the walls either side had been completely decimated. Inside there was nothing but roaring flame.

Kamina made to step into the flame. Kittan grabbed him. "You can't be serious. Its an inferno in there!"

Kamina shrugged him of and swung his shade sword, cutting a path through the blaze. He smirked cockily to the blonde haired pilot. "Do whatever needs to be done and no matter the odds we'll make it happen. Its as simple as that."

They stepped inside just in time to see an old man crash into a wall with the force to smash a crater into it. He fell to the floor, blood dripping from his mouth. A black arm slivered through the flames and grabbed him by the throat. With a quick movement it threw him at the high ceiling then shot hundreds of black tendrils out, skewing the old man like a pincushion. Blood rained down.

The fires died down then extinguished themselves, revealing the Anti-Spiral. Behind him was a spire of spiralling energy that contained within it the figure of a man. It hurt to look upon him.

"You have returned." observed the Anti-Spiral, annoyance creeping into his voice. "You are proving more troublesome then I could ever have theorised."

"Of course I am! Just who the hell do you think I am! And looky here, I've also brought the cavalry." mocked Kamina.

The Anti-Spiral looked angry. "This is why all spiral energy must be wiped out. You life forms are killed only to evolve to greater heights in death. I will ensure that all of you return to oblivion!"

His arms shot forward at Kamina but Jorgun and Balinbow stepped in front, blocking the attacks with their clubs. As the Anti-Spiral recoiled they turned the weapons horizontally and fired a ball of energy from the hollow end. The balls spiralled forward but were stopped by a hastily summoned wall of darkness.

Kid and Iraak charged in from the sides but the Anti-Spiral dodged. Makken was ready and waiting, slashing right where the Anti-Spiral moved to. The shadow being stretched out his arms to defend himself but Zorthy grabbed hold of the limbs with his metal hands, stopping the Anti-Spiral dead in its tracks while Makken struck. The blade hit but passed straight through the shadowy flesh without leaving a mark.

"I am cloaked in a probability negation field. Your efforts are pointless." the Anti-Spiral mocked.

"How can he alter probability?" seethed Kittan.

"I don't know." spoke Kamina calmly. "It just means that we can leave nothing to negate and make sure every attack is one hundred percent!"

Kamina dashed in an attacked but again his weapon didn't make contact. Kittan barged him out of the way to avoid a near undodgable counter attack. As Kittan dived through the air he unloaded his shotgun into the Anti-Spiral's chest, again to no effect.

The Anti-Spiral's skin became covered in needle like tips that dotted every centimetre of his being. In an instant, every single one shot forward in a torrent of elongated needles that ripped through flesh and wall alike. The Dai-Gurren members defended as best as they could.

As quick as the spikes had extended they retracted back within. Before the men had recovered, the Anti-Spiral grabbed Jorgun and Balinbow, lifting them as though they were light as feathers, and threw them at the other members, pinning them beneath the twin's bulk.

Anti-Spiral turned back to the spiralling energy at the other end of the large chamber. "Now, Spirit King, I will end you and all spiral life. The Spiral Nemesis will be avoided, whatever the cost."

He lunged. Kamina tried to free himself but couldn't get there in time. Kittan had been not been pinned so he rushed forward, blocking the spike's progression. His shotgun blared. Blood sprayed.

The spike had passed straight through Kittan and into the Spirit King behind. Energy leaked out from the spiral container. The energy floated through the air, wrapping itself around Kittan's body.

The blonde haired pilot smiled. "Was that suppose to kill me? Ha! You'll have to try harder than that. I feel better than ever!"

Energy from the Spirit King split and divided, entering each member of Team Dai-Gurren. Kamina felt his power levels rise and he knew for sure that it was effecting the others even more than him. Piecing everything together in his head an idea formed.

"Everyone remember that third sword stage I was talking about? Well our gracious Spirit King has given you all the power to use it. Same thing as before. On my lead. Bankai!"

"BANKAI!" roared seven manly voices as one.

The room filled with a fierce light and the air became heavy with excess spiritual pressure. Space itself crackled under the power.

Eight gunmen suddenly filled the room, each an improved replica of the pilot's war machine back in life. Mechanical limbs flexed to get a feel of their new abilities.

"How?" breathed Kittan through his golden mecha's speakers. "King Kittan was destroyed. I thought you said that these swords were embodiments of our souls."

"Yep. Our gunmen are our souls. We lived in fear of them, then we won them from our enemies. We named them, modified them. We lived, fought and died within them. How much more of a connection do you need until something merges with your soul?" philosophised Kamina.

Zorthy cracked his Sawzorthn's fingers together, looking down upon the puny looking Anti-Spiral. "I'd say its time to pay you back for getting us killed."

"Yes! We beat little man. Eye for eye!" grunted the twin's deep voices.

The Anti-Spiral started to laugh in hollow tones. "You feel emboldened by your new power? It will only create ultimate despair when beaten by equal force. Face my Zeboma!" he resumed laughing as shards of darkness rose from the ground and began to form around him. Metal twisted, bent and sharpened until a monster of a mecha encased him.

Angular black metal formed a roughly humanoid shape. It was long limbed and had several nasty looking spikes jutting out at joints and intersections. A demonic face with razor sharp fangs glared out from the body of the mecha while an antlered head that had a skull like appearance sat upon it. From its shoulders was a second pair of arms, these ones far longer and with many more spikes. It stood slightly taller than the Gurren Lagann.

The Team Dai-Gurren Mecha all launched forward, guns blazing and weapons slashing. Like a fluid, the Anti-Spiral mecha flowed around the attacks and countered with its shoulder mounted whip arms. King Kittan dodged but the Twin Bouken didn't have the speed. It hunkered down and took the impact, metal groaning under the stress.

Kamina slashed with the giant shades but the smaller arms of their foe grabbed onto them and snapped them in half like a cocktail stick. Makken rushed in to defend the now defenceless Gurren but was kicked away. The Anti-Spiral punched out at Gurren but King Kittan blocked using a large pink shield that had materialised from nowhere.

Zorthy's Sawzorthn clasped onto the Zeboma's back, pinning the long limbs with all of its strength. Iraak's Einzer bit down on one of its regular arms with its powerful jaw while Kidd Knuckle put the remaining limb in an arm lock. Makken nodded to Kamina and threw him his sword. Gurren plucked it from the air and gave Kittan the signal to attack. Sword and lance stabbed into the mecha, scoring a direct hit.

The cheers were cut short though. Zeboma's head fired forward, the antlers imbedding themselves within Gurren's eye sockets. Kamina cursed, the pointed metal only narrowly missing him. The black mecha twitched, its double set of arms each becoming a spinning drill. Einzer, Kidd Knuckle and Sawzorthn were all forced to release it as it ground down their armour.

In a flurry of movements, all eight Dai-Gurren mecha were on the floor with serious damage. Lasers, spikes, fists, claws and feet all assaulted them in an unending torrent of pain and destruction. Every level they pushed themselves to, the Anti-Spiral could best it. Every ounce of their power and determination was a simple measurement for him.

Even Kamina was left wondering how the hell they could win. When determination and fighting spirit wasn't enough, what was left? More determination and fighting spirit, he answered himself with an against the odds grin.

"You're so far up your own ass that you can't even see the truth. You toy with us because you think it makes us despair but in reality, every time you shove us done we get up all the more determined to give you a good smacking! You are the one in ultimate despair, locking away your race, killing your own instincts and sitting atop a throne of oppression without another soul in the universe at your side. While ever we band together as friends and brothers, we cannot be brought down!" shouted Kamina in his most inspirational voice.

He turned back to the others. "I have a plan. You're gonna have to trust me." Without elaboration he faced the Anti-Spiral again. "You think that you can always stay one level ahead of us? That may be true, but there are lots of us and only one of you. Can you out level us all?"

Hundreds of spikes shot from Zeboma, every one scoring a direct hit on Gurren. Kamina screamed out in pain, blood splattering every monitor.

"Idle talk." scalded Anti-Spiral. "Words cannot protect you from death."

Kamina coughed up blood. Despite this he was still smiling. "Why, who's dying? I'm only just getting started. You should know that the mighty Kamina doesn't say empty words. Everything I say is backed up by action. Never underestimate me 'cos it will be the last thing that you do! Proud members of Team Dai-Gurren, lets combine!"

"How do you plan to do that without Lagann?"

"These are our souls, not machines. If we believe it and pump enough power in then it'll work. Now lets end this!"

Kamina churned out all of his power and then some. His mind became as focused as a razorblade. Gurren pulsed and writhed around him. The metal destabilised and became a burning red matter, pure energy in the shape of the gunmen. Seconds later, similar blaring colours flared up as the other gunmen boosted their power. A rainbow of colours assembled and started to spiral together, converging upon the transcended Gurren.

The glowing matter reformed then began to harden. Metal gleamed in all of its glory. Gurren stood proudly, taller than usual. Its Dai-Gurren shoulder guards had been replaced by the two heads of Twin Bouken while from it's back sat an extra two pairs of long arms from the Kidd Knuckle and Sawzorthn. On its fore arms were sharp, golden armguards that were mirrored on the knees too, provided by King Kittan. The shark like head of Einzer sat above Gurren. In its main arms were held two of the deadly katana of the Moshogun.

The Anti-Spiral took a step back. "Such a combination should be impossible. Souls cannot simply merge at will."

"Just who the hell do you think we are!" proclaimed all eight Dai-Gurren members as one. "Fukugo Tamashi (combined souls) Gurren, attack!"

The super mecha charged at the Anti-Spiral. Machineguns popped out from several slots along its body to pepper Zeboma with bullets. The twin blades arced through the air with deadly grace. Zeboma tried to block them with its whip arms but the Kidd Knuckle arms held them back. The swords struck, stabbing deep into the unnatural mecha. Sawzorthn's arms pounded into the black robot's face like a blacksmith's hammer on an anvil.

Zeboma went into overdrive, its limbs thrashing violently. Fukugo Tamashi Gurren was knocked back only to fire off a barrage of cannon shots. The Anti-Spiral jumped out of their way, countering with an eye watering volley of lasers. They clashed again and again, sparks flying constantly as metal met metal with overwhelming force.

Then the Anti-Spiral did something that none of the pilots expected. Out of nowhere emerged a huge drill from its arm that span with the force of a tornado. Anti-Spiral needed no words, the giga drill break was mockery enough. Every member tried to block but the drill tore through their defences like paper. It hit Gurren straight in the face, passing through the metal and straight into Kamina's chest.

The pain was even greater than when Tymilph had impaled him. It span through him, ripping organs, flesh and bone. His screams filled the entire palace. The drill withdrew and Kamina slumped in his seat. Gurren became limp and fell to the floor in a heap. With several major parts destroyed, explosions burst up within the Gurren's body.

"Kamina…" breathed Kittan, unable to believe what was happening.

"Being stronger may not inflict ultimate despair but killing your leader does." chided the Anti-Spiral.

Kittan's breath came in heavy rasps. Anger and sorrow shook his very core. Assuming control he pushed the last of his strength into getting the annihilated wreck onto its feet.

"Kamina wasn't just our leader, but you wouldn't understand that. He was our friend! The one we all looked up to! Who gave us strength and a path to follow! He was a real man and with his spirit burning within us, we will kill you!" he roared.

Golden spikes blossomed all across the Fukugo Tamashi Gurren's surface and threw themselves at Zeboma but double the number of black ones met them, rendering the attack useless. One of the shoulder mounted arms punched at them and Kittan tried to block only to be hit by the other.

Kidd and Zorthy unlashed a flurry of attacks but they were all blocked with ease. Iraak and the twins fired off everything they had but nothing seemed to even dent the blackened armour.

Zeboma extended one arm, grabbing its foe by the throat. With the other arms it proceeded to beat the Dai-Gurren mecha into scrap metal. When it ceased to resist, the Anti-Spiral threw it to the floor in contempt.

"Pathetic!" sneered Anti-Spiral, summoning another giga drill break.

Kittan cursed. He tried to move but couldn't. "We're sorry, Kamina…"

"What are you apologising for?" croaked a weak voice. Kittan's monitor lit up, showing a blood drenched Kamina. Most of his chest was missing but a predatory grin still occupied his face. His eyes burned with fighting spirit.

"Kamina!"

"I have one last ace up my sleeve." Kamina wheezed. Just keeping breathing was proving to be an uphill battle.

He smashed the two katana together, combining them to create another pair of shades. The shades merged with Gurren's arm and began to spin, becoming a building sized circular saw. It grew in size until it was on the scale of a giga drill break. Kamina swallowed and charged. The Anti-Spiral did the same, giga drill at the ready.

"HYDRA SHADE SMASH!"

The shade saw passed straight down the centre of the giga drill and through the Zeboma. Anti-Spiral pulled back just enough to avoid utter destruction but he was now clearly visible through the wound.

Kidd and Zorthy pinned the mecha. Gurren's mouth opened and Kamina bounded out, leaving a trail of blood in his wake. He dived at the Anti-Spiral who lunged out with stretched fingers, ripping more of Kamina's body to shreds. With a savage roar, Kamina pulled back his arm and stabbed Anti-Spiral right between the eyes with his personal orange shades.

The Anti-Spiral didn't bleed but he was definitely dying. His body began to fade.

"You have doomed all life. Your victory has only opened the way for the apocalypse."

Kamina coughed, more blood pouring out from his body. "Simon will stop it… I believe in him."

The fading shadow smiled. "Your so called brother will soon die. I am not the only Anti-Spiral. My true brother is carrying out our objectives in the real world, and he will not fail. His power far surpasses even my own. You will fall into oblivion now. Your soul will cease to exist. My job is done."

"Damn it! Tell me-"

It was too late. The Anti-Spiral vanished, the ghost of a laugh all that remained.

A coughing fit racked Kamina's body. He lost his balance and fell from the Zeboma, plunging down to the stone floor far below.

Both mecha faded. The Dai-Gurren members returned their swords to the sealed states and rushed to Kamina's side.

"Kamina! Wake up damn you!" shouted Kittan.

"Hold on, buddy!" cried Kidd.

"Fight not over! Must get up!" begged the twins.

"You can't do this again!" gasped Iraak.

"Live!" roared Zorthy.

But it was too late. Kamina had already breathed his last breath. His soul tried to flee into the next life but was trapped and dragged away. The cycle of life and was broken. Oblivion was all that awaited him.

_000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000_

_A/N: Sorry again that it's a bit late. Hope it was worth the wait._

_I have a few announcements this chapter:_

_Firstly, I got my hundredth review last chapter, provided by Shade the Bat. Thank you all so much for helping me to achieve this. I hope to strive just a little bit further. I wasn't planning to do an Omake after my final chapter but if by that time, which is only two chapters away I'm afraid, I have managed to get 130 reviews, then in celebration I will post one last extra._

_Secondly, I have now reached 100,00 words for this story with this chapter. Dam that's a lot of writing. I need a holiday, or a girlfriend, lol. Anyway, man how this little story has grown. It seems only yesterday that I got the first ideas for it (sob)._

_Thirdly, winner of this week's Omake is Haru Takami for a truly inspirational review and general support. Thank you, sir, your little speech really sparked with me. Leave your recommendations and I'll see what I can do._

_Well, I won't use any more of you time now. Enjoy your week. Please review._

_-FWF_


	32. Omake VIII

**TTGL: So this is the Heavens.**

Omake Issue 8: I will never look at fruit the same way again.

_A/N: Here we are again, on lucky number eight, lol. This is dedicated to Haru Takami so if it mentally scars any readers, totally blame him, hehehe. _

_On a more serious note, he has asked me to show his review here in the hopes that it can encourage other people as it did me, and as this is a chapter dedicated to him, I can hardly refuse. So here it is:_

'Liked the chapter, but sad he isn't gonna end up with Nemu... *sadface* can't wait for the next chapter!

In other news...

Collage? Who needs that rubbish? You are the master of your own future! If they take away the tools you need to build a better life, screw them and build it by hand! They push you off the road to a better future? Carve your own path unto tomorrow! If they put a wall in your path, tear it down! If they block your way, Knock 'em the hell out!

How can you write this, and not believe in the words you put in other's minds? Are you some kind of liar or something! Do the impossible! See the Invisible and show them what determination and willpower can achieve!

'Cause when they talk about this fanfiction's Badass writer, a man of indomitable work ethic and unparalleled smarts... They're talkin' about you! The Mighty FireWolf! Touch the Untouchable! Break the Unbreakable!

ROW, ROW, FIGHT THE POWAH!'

_Now that you're all inspired, here is the brain rotting randomness that is TTGL Omakes. More discerning viewers may want to abandon hope here and flee. Don't say I didn't warn you. Enjoy._

_-FWF_

_000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000_

"And you're sure that this will work?" came an uncertain but gruff voice. It belonged to the newly arrived blonde haired pilot from Team Dai-Gurren, Kittan Bachika.

"I am positive. My tests all show it to be the case." replied the soft, monotone voice of Captain Nemu Kurotsuchi.

Kittan took the small device that she was offering to him. It came in two pieces, both of them rings. One slid onto his own finger while the other was pushed down his zanpakuto until it became fixed just above the guard.

"So all that I have to do is put these on and the physical representation of my sword's spirit should become visible for me to talk to instead of all that meditation crap?"

"Yes."

"Right then! Let's do this!" said Kittan, pumping his fist into the air. He fastened both rings on correctly and he felt a faint static wave pass through his entire body. There was a poof of smoke.

The air was thick with anticipation as Kittan waited for the smoke to clear. It slowly dispersed to reveal…

"WHAT THE HELL! COME ON! SERIOUSLY!" Kittan screamed, banging his against the wall. Before him was a foot tall banana with little arms and legs and star shaped eyes. "King Kittan isn't a god damn banana!"

"I am no banana." intoned the banana. "I am a highly evolved carbon based life form that just so happens to resemble your squishy earth fruit."

"You're not fooling anyone." Kittan sighed. "Come on, I somehow have to learn how to connect with you to unlock our full powers. Embarrassing as it is, I think its time we have a walk."

The team made its way through the Seireitei in an awkward silence. 'King', as the zanpakuto chose to be called, had somehow gotten his hands on a large cigar and smoked happily as they plodded along. Many a strange look was directed their way.

Kittan walked with his head low, trying to avoid eye contact with everyone. Due to this, it was only a matter of time until he bumped into somebody. That somebody turned out to be the hot headed Ikkaku Madarame.

"Hey, what's the big idea, bumping into me, spiky headed jerk!" growled Ikkaku. His bald head hurt to look at since it was reflecting the midday sun.

Kittan was about to shout something back when King walked up to Ikkaku, jumped into the air and kicked him in the groin. "Nobody screws with us. Got that, you bald pansy?"

Ikkaku's eyes twitched. "Bald?" He stared angrily at his attacker. "What are you anyway? I didn't know that banana's had evolved into an intelligent life."

"Screw you!" snapped Kittan. "He's a zanpakuto, not a bloody banana!"

The two men head butted each other, itching to fight.

A shout severed the friction. It was a female voice and held in it an element that made the two men nervous. "You! Blondie! Are you one of the new souls that only arrived recently.

The women was red haired and wore glasses. She was in the basic shinigami robes but they had been shortened somewhat. Her eyes burned with fervour as she confronted Kittan.

"Y-yes." he replied, suddenly feeling very unsure of himself.

"Did any women come with you? We haven't had any new women for a while now." she asked, her voice filled with intensity.

"Err…no."

"Damn! I was so hoping that you'd bring some fresh meat." the red head started. Her voice continued to rant about something but Kittan fazed out her words.

"Who the hell is she?" he asked Ikkaku.

The bald man groaned. "Chizuru Honsho. She was a classmate of Ichigo's back on Earth. Every squad she has ever been in has kicked her out due to sexual harassment."

"How come she's still a shinigami then?"

"Captain Kyoraku finds her amusing so he let her join Squad Eight. Damn pervert." Ikkaku muttered distastefully. "The Eleventh Division is about the only squad that she doesn't bother, what with us being mostly men."

"Wait…you mean-"

"Yup. She makes no secret of it, especially when it comes to that medical chick, Orihime."

Chizuru snapped out of her rant and flew at Ikkaku. "You mentioned my precious Orihime! What the hell are you planning? She's mine!" she hissed, lightning suddenly crackling across her skin.

"See what I mean." Ikkaku sighed.

Feeling that her Orihime was in no danger from anyone but Chizuru herself, she turned her attention toward King. She eyed it distantly. "Is that your zanpakuto?"

Kittan smirked, happy that someone had finally saw King as the valiant zanpakuto that he was and not some pointy fruit. "Why yes, yes it is."

"Man, I wish my zanpakuto was like that…I can think of so many fun ideas with a banana. Especially a big firm one like that."

Kittan backed away, suddenly sweating and feeling short of breath. Ikkaku coughed awkwardly.

She continued, unabashed. "I've tried before but they're too squishy of frail and break straight away, especially with all the kicking when they try to keep me away." A certain maniacal look now held her face.

"…" came the joint reply from the two men.

"Hey! I remember you now!" she suddenly cried out, pointing a triumphant finger at Kittan. "You're one of the guys in that team full of hot chicks!"

Kittan had been getting his hopes up but this was shattered before it could fully develop.

"That red head Yoko is a real babe." Chizuru said, running her tongue across her lips slowly.

"That's my girlfriend your fantasising about!" snapped Kittan angrily.

"Really? Only two chapters ago she got back together with the blue haired guy." she pointed out, her words hitting him like daggers.

"That bastard! that's what he had to do without us! He sends us off to fight while he pulls the moves on the women who kissed me only minutes before! I'll kill him!" steamed Kittan.

Chizuru wasn't listening. She was still fantasising. "And then young Nia is coming along nicely. Ooh, and those sisters to, they look hot in leather."

"Leave my sisters out of your deranged fantasies you freak!"

"Oh the fun I'd have in a small room with those three and a banana."

"ARGH! Bad mental imagery!" Kittan nearly sobbed. He was at a complete loss. "Someone please make her stop."

"Flaming kick!" roared another female voice from above. A petit woman shinigami flew down from the sky, her foot extended and aimed at Chizuru's face. The limb was blazing with power. It hit, knocking the glasses wearing women clean through a wall.

"Damn freak." muttered the women testily. She had shortish black hair that she wore in spikes. She had slightly boyish looks, but in a good way. "Sorry about her." she said briskly before dragging Chizuru's unconscious body away.

Kittan and Ikkaku were left standing in silence, both feeling very uncomfortable. Ikkaku shivered slightly. "I will never look at fruit the same way again."

"Every time I use my zanpakuto, this conversation is going to be floating through my head." Kittan stated miserably.

"I need to go beat someone up to clear my head." Ikkaku said absently, his mind elsewhere.

"I feel dirty." whined Kittan. "I need to go wash."

And so the two men parted, going their different ways, both traumatised forever. Neither could ever look at fruit from that day onwards without a cold shiver passing through them.


	33. 25 The Heavens will cower before me

**TTGL: So this is the Heavens.**

Chapter 25: The Heavens themselves will cower before me.

_A/N: brief note. As some of you may have noticed, I use some elements from TTGL's series such as the various Dai-Gurren members dying while other times I use scenes from the movie such as Simon's fight with the three remaining generals. This chapter is based upon the movie again so if you haven't seen it, I advise that you at least watch the final battle scene._

_000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 _

Millions of tiny lights watched intently as new galaxies were forged and old ones were decimated in the fires of war. It was a fitting backdrop for humanities last stand. Earth watched through a portal, a jewel in the universe's crown.

The gods themselves were in battle. Galaxies were nothing but weapons where the vast constructs of energy were concerned. Black and red eclipsed the skies of a billion worlds.

Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, the combined power of humanities finest warriors, held in existence by the efforts of one young man alone. It was the spiral races last chance for survival. Above it was the dire form of the Granzeboma, the Anti-Spiral's war mecha that contained his own home world. Although equal in form and power, the Anti-Spiral dominated the humans again and again.

In the sight of Earth, Anti-Spiral ripped the Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann into its base components, severing its head from its body and holding it up like a trophy for all of humanity to see.

"Looks like I have broken your spirit on the same level, spiral man." intoned the deep voice of the Anti-Spiral. It boomed throughout space, passing his words through to all spiral beings that were watching. A galaxy sized hand turned into a drill and inched forward to destroy the scaled up Lagann once and for all.

"Now gracefully give up and die!" he sneered. A startled noise was projected out from the Granzeboma as its drill was blocked by a far small drill that had emerged from Lagann's forehead.

"Broken my spirit?" growled Simon angrily. Pain tortured his body but that didn't matter to him. "Who said that?"

Pink light flooded space for a moment in the shape of a giant flower. A long, thin drill parried the Granzeboma from out of nowhere, knocking it away from Lagann. Simon pulled away, re-powering the head into Tengen Toppa Lagann. Before him was a sleek form of a white mecha.

A feminine voice issued out of the new mecha. Simon recognised it instantly as Nia. He only now noticed that she was no longer seated naked on his lap.

"That's right!" she shouted, defiantly. "No matter how hard it is, Simon will never hesitate again! The Simon that I believe in will never have his Team Dai-Gurren spirit broken! My Tengen Toppa Solvernia will fight at his side!"

"You dare defy us, irregular." grunted the Anti-Spiral, nonplussed by the sudden turn of events.

"I cannot change that I was created by you, but I can resist that to the very end!" the woman stated. She struck a battle pose. "I'll show you that I can!" she screamed, rushing at the far larger mecha with all of her spirit. Running along one of its giant arms she stabbed her drill staff into a joint then bounded at its head causing a wound on the collar bone area. Blood sprayed out but the mecha didn't flinch.

Snake like tendrils shot from Granzeboma's mouth that hit the Tengen Toppa Solvernia at point blank range. Nia was sent hurtling back. Unable to stand, Granzeboma loomed over her, laughing.

"How admirable." Anti-Spiral taunted before releasing another wave of tendrils.

Nia tried to defend herself but couldn't move. The attack didn't reach her though. Dozens of arms grabbed onto the tendrils, stopping their advance. Between the arms formed the body of Enki, or as it now was, the Tengen Toppa Enkidulga.

"Your opponent is me!" came the gruff shout of Viral. With a battle cry he snapped all of the tendrils in half and brandished them as weapons. "Please stand back, Princess Nia."

"Thank you, Viral!"

The beastman laughed. "Who'd have imagined that I'd be able to protect the Spiral Princess at the ends of space? I'm grateful for the events that brought me here!" He launched into combat with Granzeboma, both's arms moving with such speed that the attacks were blurs.

"That won't work!" howled Anti-Spiral.

"We'll see about that!" cackled Viral, throwing a blade at the planet that crowned Granzeboma's head.

Following closely behind the blade was a missile. They both hit, blowing the god like mecha back. In the distance, Yoko made her presence known, aiming the mass of guns on her new Tengen Toppa Yoko W Tank at the Anti-Spiral robot.

"I won't let Nia's feelings go to waste!" she stated, unloading enough firepower to grind the universe to dust. Granzeboma was enveloped in smoke but one hand snaked forward and lunged at the tank mecha, sending it flying. Yoko screamed.

Granzeboma grabbed a galaxy from space beside it and threw it like a shuriken at Yoko. The two bumps on the Tengen Toppa Yoko W Tank that looked remarkably like breasts launched, revealing themselves to be shark like missiles. The galaxy passed through them, splitting them clean in half then continuing on into Yoko's mecha. It severed everything from its right shoulder onwards.

The Anti-Spiral lunged at her again but a series of shots knocked the limb away. A blue and red mecha reminiscent to Gurren Lagann darted around the Granzeboma, peppering it with shots.

"Sir, we're not going…"

"To lose to you!"

Gimmy and Darry shouted, continuing their attack on the Anti-Spiral. All of the other Tengen Toppa mecha's opened fire with guns but still nothing seemed to effect the Granzeboma.

"I told you that it's futile!" started the Anti-Spiral when he was interrupted by a wave in space behind him being ridden by the Tengen Toppa Dai-Gurren. Aretenborough's voice echoed out through the monstrous ships as its cannons blazed.

"Take this! This and this!"

"Those were my probability fluctuation shells! It negates the probability of the Anti-Spiral blocking." Leeron informed to the universe at large.

"Super Space-Time Anchor!" roared Dyakka. Two frontal drills fired forward trailing some kind of rope that wrapped around Granzeboma. The Tengen Toppa Dai-Gurren swung the rope causing the Anti-Spiral to swing through space. "My wife is the best in the universe swing!" shouted Dyakka proudly." As he finished he smashed Granzeboma down onto a galaxy.

There was a small lull in the combat while Anti-Spiral was down. The Tengen Toppa mecha regrouped.

A private line between Simon and Nia was opened. "Thank you, Simon. I'm so happy that you came so far to rescue me."

Simon could see that something wasn't right. It was in her eyes, in her voice. "Nia…"

"Simon, you came all of this way to do what you had to. Isn't that right?"

"Yeah! Your exactly right." Simon answered, readying himself for the next round. His Tengen Toppa Lagann stood at the head of the assembled Team Dai-Gurren mecha. "Did you see that, Anti-Spiral? This is our, the Team Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren's, determination! I'll say it as many times as I need to. WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE ARE?"

Somehow, from the depth of space, a volcano rose up and erupted behind them. They really were that epic. A Dai-Gurren flag made from spiral energy fluttered beside them. Granzeboma tore through it and towered over the humans like a vengeful god.

"To think that you were able to materialise spiral energy in our isolated space. I can see why you were able to make it out of the multidimensional labyrinth. But it's not over yet!" bellowed Anti-Spiral. Their continued resistance was starting to bug him now. "You're nothing but a pitiful life that we abandoned! I will make you regret your conceitedness!"

With both arms the Granzeboma latched on to two galaxies. With staggering power he smashed them together, creating a terrifying ball of pure energy.

The human's readings were off the charts. "It's like the energy from the birth of the universe!" gasped Leeron, unable to believe his own words.

"Like the big bang…" Cybela gulped breathlessly.

"And he's going to ram that into us?" growled Viral.

Anti-Spiral readied his attack. "Infinity Big Bang Storm!"

The ball of energy shot forward in an all consuming beam that hit the Tengen Toppa mecha head on. Newly born galaxies were spewed out from the attack every second as a second universe tried to create itself over the humans.

"Burn in the everlasting hellfire of the universe's genesis!" screamed Anti-Spiral manically. "Be utterly annihilated, down to the very last scrap of DNA!"

The attack was too much. Its power tore through the Tengen Toppa mecha, ripping them to shreds bit by bit. It was all the pilots could do just to stay conscious.

"Not yet! I'm not done!" heaved Simon. Determination coated his every feature.

"Simon!" shouted a familiar voice. Lordgenome suddenly appeared in Simon's monitor, his eyes burning with the will to fight. "Leave this one to me." the old king ordered as he walked naked out into space. Some how he was whole once again. Fire flared from his body. He crossed his arms and Lazengann formed around him.

"Lazengann Overload!" he roared, sending the mecha into the big bang beam. Dozens of thin drills shot out to block the powerful energy. Somehow he was able to hold back the beam, allowing the other members of Team Dai-Gurren to recover.

"Father!" screamed Nia.

"Don't cry for me, daughter. My soul, once lost in a sea of despair has reawakened! If this body of mine can help to create a future for spiral beings, I will gladly give it!"

Anti-Spiral boosted the power further. "You'll die like dogs anyway. Disappear!"

"Lazengann…is being quantumly divided!" analysed Cybela.

Lordgenome smiled like this was good news. "That's what I've…been waiting for!" His body destabalised, merging together with the big bang and taking the form a massive spiral drill. Lordgenome's head sat at the tip of the drill. "SIMON…TAKE IT!

Simon complied, knowing it was the only option. Grabbing the colossal drill in Tengen Toppa Lagann's hands he shoved it into the mecha's mouth, feeling the sudden burst of energy within him. The others all felt it too.

Simon knew that this was it. This was his last chance to save humanity. "Bro, give me the strength to win. Watch over me…for this one last battle!"

000 000 000

The words came faintly to his brain, like heard through water. Oblivion had its fingers wrapped tightly around his throat, pulling him down into the vast depths of nothingness. Another force was taking hold though, spiralling itself around his fading body and tugging at him to rise.

_Bro, give me the strength to win. Watch over me…for this one last battle!_

Eyes that had already forgotten that they could see, opened. Fists that had forgotten how to hold, clenched together tightly. A soul that had forgotten how to feel, burst into a raging spirit.

"FUCK YOU DEATH AND OBLIVION! MY BRO NEEDS ME AND YOU AREN'T GONNA STOP ME! IF YOU HAVE AN OBJECTION THEN YOU CAN TAKE IT UP WITH MY SWORD!"

000 000 000

Simon clenched his controls hard. "Alright! Everyone, we're doing 'that'!"

"That?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he replied. "COMBINE!"

At that exact moment, Kamina's blazing spirit ripped through life, death, time and space, popping into existence at the centre of the battleground. The space around him was so thick with excess spiral energy that his soul filled and expanded with the stuff. Drawn together by some unnameable force, the Tengen Toppa mecha and Kamina were all brought to a central point and spiralled together in a tornado of light blue spiral energy.

Kamina could feel the other pilots' power feeding into him, their souls combining with his very essence. Bigger and bigger he grew, his friends raging spirits pushing him to ever greater heights. He folded his arms as a six pointed pair of sunglasses and a badass crimson cape formed. Within a matter of seconds he had dwarfed the Granzeboma, becoming the size of the universe itself.

"What the hell?" exclaimed the Anti-Spiral, at a loss for words for the first time. "You had control over that much energy? Impossible!" he screamed, his mecha now only reaching half way up the Super Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann's big toe.

Simon could feel his brother with him, their powers in tune with one another. "We're stronger, more evolved than we were a second ago. With every revolution, we move one step forward. And that's how a drill works!"

Anti-Spiral twitched. "And that will lead to destruction! That is the Spiral's limit!" Purple flames consumed him and flared out in every direction, growing in size until it rivalled the human's mecha.

"Why can't you understand?" bellowed Anti-Spiral as it struck out with a drill arm. It was blocked by an equally large drill. The two weapons span against each other, locked in an unimaginable battle of power.

"That is YOUR limit!" roared Simon. "You sit here closed off, playing with others and acting like some sort of king! That's nobodies limitation except your OWN!"

Yoko could feel Kamina's presence too. She felt enclosed within his protective arms. "He's right! Once, there was a human much greater than the rest… and for his sake alone, we keep moving forwards!"

"A human heart knows no bounds!" added Nia passionately. "I'll bet my existence on its strength!"

Kamina couldn't help but grin. "The Heavens themselves will cower before me! With my friends at the helm of humanity, you never stood a chance, Anti-Spiral scum!"

Simon and Kamina were running perfectly in sync with each other. As one they yelled "Killing move! Take this! Super Tengen Toppa GIGA DRILL BREAK!"

Anti-Spiral mirrored their move. "Anti-Spiral…GIGA DRILL BREAK!"

The two giga drills met with power that completely eclipsed that of the creation of the universe. Every galaxy in existence was drawn into the attack until the universe fell into complete darkness.

Kamina roared out in pain as his temporal body flickered out of his control for a split second. He couldn't recover it in time. His giga drill was broken and his body warped madly with unstable matter and energy.

Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann continued the struggle against the now far larger drill. The power was too much and that too shattered only to be replaced by the even smaller drill of the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren. This too could not hold and broke. Arch Gurren Lagann resumed the lock but was again overpowered. Gurren Lagann emerged and managed to resist the awesome power of the Anti-Spiral drill."

Kamina fought his way back into consciousness. He opened his eyes and saw a human body below them, covered in blue tattoos that he knew all too well. He turned his head slightly and saw that he was cradled in Yoko's arms, his head on her lap.

"Kamina… you're always come to help us…when we really need you." she said softly.

"Of course I am. I wouldn't be the mighty Kamina if I abandoned my friends."

They both fell silent and stared out at the battle before them.

"Simon is still out their fighting, we should help him or he might get killed too." said Yoko, a faint quiver in her voice.

"No." answered Kamina firmly. "This is Simon's fight. If we believe in him, he can't lose."

"Impossible!" hissed Anti-Spiral. "Nothing can stand against our power!"

"Remember this!" roared Simon. "This drill…is the drill that will pierce the heavens…and that hole will be the path for those that follow. The thoughts of the defeated and those yet to come. With those two thoughts…with twenty spirals woven in…there's NO WAY WE CAN LOSE! That is Tengen Toppa! That is Gurren Lagann! This drill…IS THE DRILL THAT WILL PIERCE THE HEAVENS!"

Super Granzeboma's giga drill disintergrated and Gurren Lagann pushed forward. Granzeboma fired more tendrils from its mouth that smashed into Gurren' pinning it in place.

"Simon!" called Viral from Gurren's cockpit. He ripped Lagann from its place and threw it with all of his might toward the Anti-Spiral.

"Your resistance is worthless!" Anti-Spiral raged, extending his fingers to tear into Lagann. The tiny mecha quickly slowed despite its best efforts and began to fall to pieces.

"Even so…I…" started Simon. His shades shattered, unable to take the attacks leathering them. Without warning Lagann grabbed him and threw him straight at Anti-Spiral, much to Simon's surprise. "Lagann…"

He quickly recovered from the shock and dived through the air preparing the mother of all Falcon Punches. His fist hit Anti-Spiral's face with the strength to level a building. They both engaged in hand to hand combat, the fist fight far more brutal than the robot war had ever been.

Kamina watched intently. It hurt like acid in his veins just to keep his body together but he didn't let it show. He had to be their for his bro, even if it was only to watch from the sidelines.

The battle raged on, blood forming a fine mist around the two fighters. Simon looked worn out and barely able to stand. He rose one arm high into the air. "Even so…I…I will believe! I will believe in the me that believes in us, humanity, and the future!"

Blood spiralled around his upheld hand then formed together as a giant core drill that encompassed most of his forearm. "I will believe. This drill…is my SOUL!" Simon screamed as he lunged forward. His drill pierced straight through the Anti-Spiral, leaving a gaping hole through his chest.

"…Then make sure…you protect the universe." whispered the Anti-Spiral as he came to terms with his defeat.

"Of course. Believe in humanity."

With Simon's words fresh in his ears, the Anti-Spiral faded. The war was won.

000 000 000

"It's over! We just can't fight anymore!" cursed Renji from his position high above the Seireitei. Mugann and bandits had overrun the ground while the giant hands and feet dominated the sky. The all eclipsing Ashtanga ships still loomed above, no one able to cause them any damage. Many of the captains were already down, unable too keep up the unwinable fight any longer.

Kenpachi shoved him out of the way. His clothes were nothing but rags and his hair was a disorganised mess that looked like the mane of some great monster. His skin was one large shamble of blood and burns.

"Get out of the way if you can't handle it! I've only just gotten warmed up. Bankai!"

Nothing suddenly interrupted him. A grin that would make the Joker look like a bank manager spread across his face and he howled with unsuppressed laughter. Without anything to stop him, he fully activated his zanpakuto for the first time.

The universe imploded. Fragments of it were fired throughout space and time until they too imploded. All matter in the now dust like existence formed together into the giant head of a demon that breathed yellow fire that burned away all known darkness, cleansing everything of everything. The demon head then ate itself and exploded, spewing out the universe like nothing had happened. This all just so happened to occur right at the moment that the Anti-Spiral died.

Renji blinked several times. One second he couldn't see the sky or ground through enemies, now the area was completely clear. "What the hell just happened?"

Kenpachi turned his back and began to walk away. "If you want shit done, you have to do it yourself."

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

_A/N: Wow. Well, that was the climax of the story so hope it didn't disapoint. I never intended to have this chapter, I was going to have the last chapter as the final battle then move straight to the epilogue but throughout this story several people asked for Kamina to participate in that final Tengen Toppa fight. Many wanted him in a Tengen Toppa Gurren but I didn't want to take the light away from Simon since it was his moment of glory. _

_So yup, next chapter is the epilogue…the very last chapter of this tale._

_Anakin Mario Son43 is this week's Omake winner due to his genuine passion for this story. Anyone who writes their main paragraph in caps locks obviously feels strongly about something. Send me any suggestions for the omake and I'll try to do as you ask._

_The finale looms upon the horizon. Until it rises, peace out_

_-FWF_


	34. Omake IX

**TTGL: So this is the Heavens.**

Omake Issue 9: Tengen Toppa Zangetsu.

_A/N: This here omake is dedicated to Anakin Mario Son43. Hope you enjoy. The very last chapter of this story is completed, I wrote it before this so I can post it whenever you guys want. Pick a day and it shall be done. Please leave a review._

_-FWF_

_000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 _

Glaring beams of light lanced across the sky. Space itself was alight with lasers alone, the sun completely blocked by the monstrously huge forms of the Ashtanga. Smaller Muganns and hand like rocks filled the areas between like a swarm of angry wasps.

Captain Ichigo Kurosaki had managed to take down the army of beastmen that had attacked him and Kamina inside the moon, their vast numbers making little difference to his sleek black zanpakuto. Knowing that Kamina was fighting the Anti-Spiral, he instead turned his attention skyward once again, where his friends were being devastated by enemy fire.

Ichigo was considered one of the strongest fighters that the Seireitei had ever known but against the planet dwarfing warship, Zangetsu had little to no effect. Within minutes he was torn, ragged and out of energy while the enemies looked untouched.

"Damn it. Why does Kamina have a massive robot as a bankai while I have a scrawny katana?" Ichigo muttered bitterly. "He must be overcompensating for something. Argh, I wish I had a war mecha as a weapon right about now, at least then I might stand a chance of damaging them. Most I can do now is give them paper cuts!"

He went hollow and dived into a mass of Mugann, ripping them to shreds only to be surrounded by their explosive cubes. Using his super speed he sped away from the blast only to be grabbed by one of the moon sized hands. Ichigo's most powerful cero managed to cleave through it but not before its partners had bombarded him with lasers. Unable to move, the planet sized hand of the Ashtanga swatted him back down to the Soul Society's ground.

Consciousness flickered away. Ichigo found himself in the skyscraper filled vista that was his Inner World. He was laid on the side of one building, the clouds drifting past him vertically. The rugged figure of Zangetsu stood before him.

"Old man, I need all of your strength. My attacks are strong but too small. What would usually cut a mountain in half wont even go though that things finger." Ichigo growled, slamming his fist into the glass panel beneath him.

"Power is a dangerous thing." intoned the shady man mysteriously. "Are you prepared for such strength?"

"Yes!" Ichigo answered seriously. He felt that his answer needed something more. Leafing through suitable lines he continued, finding one that fit. "Just who the hell do you think I am! Wait…damn!"

Zangetsu nodded. "Then I shall grant your wish."

"Thank you, old man." said Ichigo, confidence returning to him. Focussing his mind he returned to his outer self.

Opening his eyes he stared into the oppressive central face of the Ashtanga that looked down upon him like a vengeful god, taking up all visible sky. Ichigo stood and stepped out from the crater that his body's impact had made.

"Zangetsu, lets do this! Special move! Zangetsu digivolve to…Metal Zangetsu!"

There was a strange light show that centred around Ichigo and he did some flashy moves to fill in the time that the transformation took. The black sword became a stream of data that rearranged itself then formed back together in a much larger shape, encasing Ichigo within it.

It was humanoid in shape with thin limbs of deepest black metal. The clawed hands both held scaled up replicas of Ichigo's bankai while talon tipped feet pierced into the hard ground. Its chest was angular, its teeth needle thin. Transparent shades near identical to Kamina's sat over its burning yellow eyes (Nobody ever noticing how Zangetsu's shades are actually the exact same shape, just saying). Above the faced body sat its true head, fully white with red streaks running across it. Sharp horns emerged from the top while long black hair with orange streaks cascaded down its back like lava.

"Ooh yeah!" smiled Ichigo, his ego suddenly feeling inflated. "Now I know why Kamina always acts like he's some sort of god."

With a sonic boom the mecha shot into the air, the sphere of awesomeness that surrounded it melting all of the Muganns that came into contact with it. The katana sent waves of black energy flying with every slash that cleared vast patches of space.

The hand and feet battleships surrounded him, their huge forms still dwarfing the mecha. But size made little difference now. Cero like lasers fired out from Zangetsu, each shot blasting a hole through its target. The katana clove through them like butter.

Ichigo's fun was cut short when another energy beam from the colossal Ashtanga smashed straight into his back, decimating most of the rear armour. He fired a cero beam at the giant face but it barely pockmarked it. The multitude of creepy faces all seemed to smile at him as a final laser was fired at him.

It hit his chest, spinning the mecha out of control. Unable to right himself in time, Ichigo ploughed into a mountain far below, reducing it to rubble. Shakily, Ichigo managed to get the robot back on its feet.

Ichigo spat out a mouthful of blood. "It's still too big. How the hell am I suppose to destroy something like that? What would Kamina do? He'd say he can kill it then just mess up reality until what he says becomes fact. Its worth a try. Zangetsu, time for overdrive!"

Pumping all of his spiritual energy into the machine around him he willed it with every fibre of his being to grow. Black flames billowed up and consumed the mecha, wrapping it up then expanding upwards in a tower of light. Long metal limbs tore their way from the flames until a full, super sized mecha emerged.

It looked similar to before, other than the fact that it was now even larger than the Ashtanga. Black flames continued to flare from its joints while orange detailing had etched itself into the main armour.

"Not so big anymore are you." mocked Ichigo as he towered over everything else on the battlefield.

The Ashtanga fired everything it had but the rounds pinged harmlessly away. Ichigo slashed at its face and a line of energy that could have cut a small galaxy in half roared from the black blade and through the impassive stone face. The Anti-Spiral ship screamed in a nightmarish way then exploded, taking many of the smaller rock ships out with it.

Ichigo laughed, the power at his command filling him with energy. He suddenly stopped when a sharp pain struck his face. His vision went black and when it returned he was looking up at Renji's face.

"What the hell?" snapped Ichigo, feeling very confused.

"You just got hit by that big ship. It knocked you unconscious." Renji filled in.

Ichigo looked around and saw that the enemy ships were still massing and that the Ashtanga was very much still intact. "Wait, you mean everything just then was a…dream. GOD DAMN IT! Kamina, this is all your fault and as soon as I figure out how it is then I'm gonna punch you so hard-" he began, mainly disappointed that he actually didn't have a giant robot.

Renji hit him again. "Snap out of it. I have no idea what you're talking about but we still have an uphill battle to win."

"Yeah, you're right. Galaxy sized robot or not, we're going to win that thing!"

Renji looked at him as though he was on drugs. "Dude, are you okay. I think that thing might have hit you harder than you thought." muttered Renji as they leapt back into combat.


	35. 26 It's never the end

**Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann: So this is the Heavens.**

Chapter Twenty Six: It's never the end.

Kamina's vision was black. Sound had disappeared and smell was just a distant memory. He smacked himself roughly across the head a few times until his senses returned. His body was starting to fall apart and it was only his will power that was keeping things together by this point.

The energy from the Super Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann had needed somewhere to go, and it was Kamina's soul that had shaped it. A universe sized figure of energy could easily be compressed down into a solid human sized body, and that's what he had done. It was a good, accurate body but it was just too unstable to last.

He stretched and looked around, his skin bathed in sunlight. The grass and flowers, the buildings and happy faces, it was all so beautiful to Kamina as he had known little in this world except for anger and desolation. Simon had done well.

It had been a full seven days now since the Anti-Spiral had been defeated. Seven days of a frantic kind of peace where people had been saved from certain death and now realised just how precious life really was.

Simon and Nia had been away together for the entire week and Rossiu had been busy reorganising the entire planet. The other Dai-Gurren members were either occupied our dead. This left Kamina and Yoko with a week to themselves. Kamina had to admit, it had been a good week.

A low, excited murmuring filled the air around him. The sun shone down and a pleasant breeze drifted along at a gentle pace, flexing the grass beneath them. Everyone he knew from Earth was there, as were a few that he didn't recognise. Cherry blossoms floated through the air giving everything a dream like feel.

Uncomfortably, he rearranged the new clothes he had been given. Well fitting black trousers rather than his baggy rags and a long sleeved white shirt and black jacket where usually he wore nothing than his manliness. The red tie around his neck had been made from a shred of his old cape, as a memorial to his old life.

Beside him stood Yoko. The suit had been hers and she had intended to wear it today but Kamina's return had instilled in her that old urge to be beautiful rather than being strong. She had the suit adjusted to fit Kamina and bought a form fitting blue dress that accentuated all the right areas. Her hair was down, giving it the look of liquid rubies. She was blushing slightly at the outfits femininity but this only added to the overall effect.

Up ahead of the gathering was a small, elegant gazebo. Within it stood two men. Rossiu was wearing a priest like white suit with a red and gold jacket, holding a book open with one hand. Stood in front of him and to the side was a very dashing looking Simon. He wore a suit of purest white while his hair had been cut shorter, greatly resembling Kamina's style. They really did look like brothers now, Kamina though to himself.

A bell chimed and all heads turned to the opposite side of the path to where the gazebo stood. Walking slowly past the row of guests came Nia in a dress of the subtlest of pinks. Sweet flowers were placed in key locations, adding detail to the beautiful dress. A cascading white veil flowed down from the back of her head. Even Kamina had to admit that she looked like an angel.

She stepped up to join Simon. Both stood transfixed, smiling at each other like the rest of the world didn't exist, like it was just their two loving souls that filled the universe. The crowed could feel the emotions brimming from them like mist from a waterfall. They held hands between them.

Rossiu read out words that Kamina didn't listen to but managed to get the general gist of. Yoko placed her hand in his as they watched. Rossiu finally finished and the young couple leaned in for the kiss.

Light shone out as their lips connected, but it was no heavenly sign. Rainbow pixels began to consume Nia's body, starting at her lower back and slowly spreading across her body. Simon didn't seem surprised. Neither was Kamina. No one had told him, but he knew. All to well.

Simon looked deeply into his new wife's eyes, offering her a small smile. "Nia, I will never forget you. To the end of the universe."

"But silly, it'll never end. That's what we all worked so hard for." Nia said softly. Her eyes were watering but held a determination within them.

Simon chuckled. "Yeah. You're right."

"I love you so, Simon…"

"Yeah. I do too. I love you…" breathed Simon, watching as his love faded into nothing, her sweet smile never leaving her young face. Her engagement ring fell to the floor with a dull clang.

The guests were in tears. Many with looks of confusion drawn across their faces.

"It's alright. We knew this would happen." filled in Simon, his back turned to his friends. "Both of us knew."

Darry stepped forward, her voice unsteady. "Yeah! But its not-"

"Defeating the Anti-Spirals meant that this was going to happen." Simon answered calmly.

Leant against a nearby tree, the beastman, Viral, added his two cents. "Nia was a virtual life form of the Anti-Spirals. I'm amazed she held on as long as she did."

"She always was one tough cookie." sighed Leeron sadly.

Gimmy looked torn. Sadness and confusion played across his face as he struggled to understand. "Well then…then you should just use the power of the spiral! Why can't you use that power, to bring Nia back! And not just her! All the other people we lost! You can give Kamina a real body again! Everything could go back to the way it should be! Do the impossible and follow our dreams, that's what you've always told us!"

Kamina placed a broad hand on the ginger haired boy's shoulder. "The dead die so that the young can live. Where would we be if the old never died. They'd only way down those below them. The past needs to create a strong floor for the future to stand on, not a ceiling to constantly look up to. Who the hell do you think we are? Do you think that I'd want Simon to do something against his nature like to become a god? He is Simon the Digger, always has been, always will be."

He handed Gimmy his shades. The boy took them like they were the holy grail. "Anyway, it's never the end. The characters might die or the story might finish, but as long as they are in people's heads then things will continue. Death isn't the end, it's just a new beginning.

Simon joined them. "Kamina is right. If we brought back the dead, then they'd only get in the way of the next generation, right." He placed a small object into Gimmy's hand.

"It's in your hands now, Rossiu. I'm just Simon the Digger. There's someone better suited to go down the tunnels I dug."

Gimmy opened his hand, revealing the core drill for all to behold.

Grabbing his cloak, Simon through it over his shoulders like a cape. Kamina stood beside him, his cape tangling with Simon's in the breeze. He held out a fist, a smile on his face.

"You moving on too now?" the younger man asked.

"Yup. I only held on to see my little bro tie the knot. I don't want to clutter things up down here."

"Look after her for me."

"You have my word."

Kamina felt his limbs tingling. Simon knocked knuckles with him. With one final nod to the tear filled Yoko, he strode off, his cape billowing around him. The next moment, he was gone. Without another word, Simon followed suit, heading across the pains and toward tomorrow.

000 000 000

Excited voices suddenly filled the air. Kamina opened his eyes and found himself in the Squad Four hospital surrounded by shinigami and Team Dai-Gurren members. They all tried to greet him but without wasting time he swung himself up and left the building.

Kittan and the other Dai-Gurren members followed him. "What's your rush? We all thought you were dead, then suddenly your body just randomly restored itself. We won, aren't you gonna celebrate?"

"We've got a princess to greet."

"You mean…"

"Yeah."

"Damn it." growled Kittan on the edge of hearing.

Like a blood hound, Kamina seemed to know exactly where to go. He strode through the Rukongai until he emerged out onto a clearing where a hill sat, commanding beautiful views of the whole Soul Society. Laid at its crest was a white haired woman in a white kimono embossed with pink flowers.

They approached her and flowery eyes dreamily opened. "Hello kind sirs. Could you please inform me as to my whereabouts?"

"We have a lot to talk about, Nia." said Kamina kindly.

Seeing his face seemed to jar memories. "Simon…"

"Don't you worry." grinned Kamina, looking up at the sky. Nia followed his gaze, as did the other Team Dai-Gurren members. The stars were stunningly clear, sparkling like the most precious of jewels. "One day, you'll both be together again."

He could almost make out Simon's face amongst the far off stars. Almost to himself he smiled. "Everything's ready. We'll be waiting for you, Simon…"

_000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000_

_A/N: And so this story rolls to its conclusion. Its been a long and fun journey but we all knew that this day would come. Goodbye 'So this is the Heavens', you will be missed (sob)_

_Well, enough with the dramatics, I have a lot to say, what with this being the final chapter. These notes may just be longer than the actual chapter, lol._

_Firstly: as my chapter title states, it's never the end. You will all be glad to note that I have a sequel in mind which means more Gurren Lagann/Bleach awesomeness. It also means more Omakes for those of you that love my extras. I do want to work on some Original fiction before I start the sequel though so don't expect it for a while yet. You have two options, keep checking the website in the hope that I've posted a new story or stick me on your author alert so you can be instantly notified. I recommend the latter._

_Secondly: thank you all so much for reading this story, and even more to those people that spent the time to review it. With your efforts this story is now the most reviewed Gurren Lagann crossover and third most reviewed Gurren Lagann related story on this entire website. Not bad for my first completed fic, eh. Next story though I want to aim for gold so I hope that you all continue to support me._

_As for reviewers, I've had some constant, some fleeting but all of you deserve a nod for your time. I try to talk to my fans personally and always reply to questions so here are my personal messages to you all, that is if half of you ever made it to this point. If you stayed with me to the end, tell me in a review, for old times sake._

_Blaze ocean dragon__ - You only reviewed my story once, but it was the first review I received, the first brick in a mighty structure. First review is always a special place so cheers._

_archsage328__ - Dude, what can I say. You've been with me from the beginning to the end and have always given good feedback and had a thirst for knowledge that made me think about a lot of my own back story. The entire past of my Bleach/Gurren Lagann universe came about solely because you asked about it. You've given me the most reviews and the most intellectual conversations out of any other reader. I now consider you a friend, buddy._

_The Anonymous Person__ - John, you're a bastard. My only real friend that has watched both of these anime and enjoys reading and you reviewed once. If you finally reach this point and read this you're probably gonna kill me but meh. Thanks for the support lol._

_ephemeral violet__ - You add your two cents every now and then which is much appreciated. Glad to have you aboard._

_Kamen Rider OOO__ - my story made you laugh, in a good way. that's always nice to know. Making a well structured and readable story is one thing, but knowing it is entertaining is a whole other level. Glad you enjoyed it._

_Chaple__ - Another sparse reviewer but a valued one. It was your input that made me develop Nemu and add her as a foreground character. That seemed to go down well so thanks for your suggestion. It made a real positive impact on the story._

_Corisanna__ - You kept me on the straight and narrow, so to speak. Sometimes a stern word is more effective than a world of praise and that's just what I needed. You kept me in line while providing great, positive reviews and a few interesting Pms. It was always nice to get reviews from you because I knew that that meant I earned them._

_Shade the Bat__ - you too was a constant reviewer who I really value. Your comments were usually short and to the point yet covered everything that needed to be said. You were my 100__th__ reviewer, another special place. Thanks for your constant support._

_draconichero20__ - Thanks dude, every review counts. I hope I was able to entertain you ._

_hunterror__ - another person that encouraged me to use Nemu more. She proved an interesting and funny character to work with. Thanks for your input. Again, I'm glad that my humour got through to you._

___ - I've been a fan of your Trigun story 'After the Fall' since before I even watched Gurren Lagann so having you suddenly give me four reviews over two days was like having a famous person suddenly take an interest in my work. I really enjoyed reading your comments as they were well thought out and shining with praise. Hope you're still continuing with your own good work. Enjoy._

_Tensa Zangetsu 17__ - cheers dude. I continued it like you said. Glad you liked it._

_Haru Takami__ - You got the Digimon reference, what more needs to be said lol. You review often and fill them with lots of epicness. Glad to have you with me on this path towards tomorrow! Truly an inspiration._

_That Guy__ - My first winner of the Omake competition. Lots of praise, constructive criticism where needed. I also agree with you about the questions in bleach. Seriously, who the hell are Ururu and Jinta? Anyone?_

_Anakin Mario Son43__ - awesome comments from a guy who really likes my story, what more could a guy ask for. You've laughed at my jocks and become emotional when I nearly killed off Kamina. You're a true fan dude and I thank you._

_Kamigawa Nagamaki__ - I totally agreed with your assessment and may yet follow that particular path in the next story. Only time will tell. Thanks for the review._

_nathanexplosion7294__ - I agree. Using Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann against Aizen would have made things very impractical lol. Thanks for you comment._

_narutofan020__ - a constant reviewer of late, I'm always happy to hear from you. You add some interesting things to the field. It was also your idea to add __**Row row fight the power **__into a chapter that seemed to go down well. I hope to hear more from you when work starts on the sequel._

_HyperForce__ - Thanks for all of your reviews. Your right, Mayuri did totally deserve what he got. Sorry if you didn't get the musical omake, I didn't think many would but glad that most of the story meets your approval. I only hope to keep doing so._

_blackdrac18__ - Glad you thought the story was cool. That's always a good thing. Hope you're still finding it cool._

_Selias__ - Yup, Kamina sure as hell is a badass. I don't think that the universe could handle it if he got his hands on the Hogyoku. Hope you enjoyed my story._

_Kippusan__ - Nearly missed you out. Thanks for the encouraging review, I'm happy that you think so highly of my work. I only hope that I don't disappoint in the future._

_Phew, that took a while. Again, thank you all. Remember, if I get to 130 reviews I will write one final omake, if not you'll have to wait for the sequel. Author alert me just to be sure that your all here when the action kicks off again. Enjoy your lives, and until we meet again, keep aiming to pierce the heavens! Sayonara_

_-FireWolfFred_


	36. Omake X

**TTGL: So this is the Heavens.**

Omake Issue 10: Initiation.

_A/N: WOW! Bet you weren't expecting to hear from me for a while. I promised that if I received 130 reviews for this story then I'd post an omake chapter, and guess what, I've just hit that very number. _

_So again, thank you all for the huge support you've shown me. This is for you all. (P.S. To show that I'm not forgetting about you all, look forward to more omake chapters on special days such as Halloween and Christmas. Also, to show just how much I like you all, if its any of your birthdays or special occasions then send me a message about a week before hand saying the event and what you want in the omake and you can count that as my present to you. Please don't abuse this though, I'm trusting you all to be honest.)_

_Without further ado…_

_000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000_

"So let me get this straight." said a smooth yet cold voice. "You want eight fresh souls to skip straight past the Academy and become instant shinigami?"

"Exactly!" grinned Kamina, his aura filling the entire room with excessive confidence. Despite being indoors he wore both his cape and shades, much to the Head Captain's annoyance.

Hitsugaya sighed. He and the other captains were all assembled within the council room. Before him stood Kamina and the other recently deceased members of his Team Dai-Gurren. They certainly were a colourful bunch if nothing else.

"They have preformed both shikai and bankai with the help of the Spirit King and are each as determined a fighter as me. Imagine a squad of men like me on the battlefield, we'd be unstoppable.

Hitsugaya imagined, suppressing a shudder. One Kamina was enough to deal with let alone another eight. The Soul Society wasn't ready for that kind of chaos and he doubted that it ever would be.

He examined the ragtag group critically. His piercing blue eyes drifted to the young woman, Nia. She had long white hair, an instant point of interest to the Head Captain. The two hulks that stood beside her looked more troll then man but seemed easily capable of crushing anything to dust. The others were all regular enough looking but had the same rough edges as Kamina.

Nia stepped forward to address Hitsugaya. "Excuse me mister Head Captain sir. I am Nia Tepplin."

Hitsugaya smiled at her. "A pleasure to meet yo-"

"Wife of Simon Jiha."

"…Wife?" he muttered, his smile drooping.

Kamina noticed this. A huge smile spread across his face, not that he was the kind to mock or anything. "Hey hey hey, looks like our little whitey has a thing for young Nia here." he laughed. The other Dai-Gurren members snickered behind him, as did a few of the captains. Nia just looked perplexed at the situation, not quite understanding what was happening.

Hitsugaya blushed but covered it up masterfully. "I-"

"Its okay." Kamina butted in. "Common connections and everything, what with you both being the white haired loli audience appeal."

"I am not there for loli appeal damn it!" the young captain raged.

"Dude, in the series you look about twelve yet you had a hoard of rabid fan girls. That my friend, is loli."

The room's temperature dropped dramatically. "You say that again and I'll reduce reduce your manhood to pellicles." growled Hitsugaya.

"You cannot freeze my burning spirit!" announced Kamina unfazed.

"Maybe not but unless you've learnt to materialise that flame in key areas then my threat still stands." the Head Captain added. He doubted that it would work on Kamina but he was willing to try at the least.

Kamina ignored him completely. "Also you have Rangiku as a lieutenant. The youngest character has the sexiest woman under his command, tell me that's just a coincidence."

From behind Hitsugaya, Rangiku offered the group a sly wink and bent forward slightly in a sensual manner. Several Dai-Gurren member's mouths opened dumbly. Kittan swallowed hard. He'd been feeling down since he knew that he had no chance anymore with Yoko but seeing Rangiku somewhat swelled his feelings among other things.

"Fine, we'll put it to a vote." said Hitsugaya hastily, wanting to move the topic along as quick as possible. "All in favour of letting them bypass training and become full fledged shinigami raise your hands. Every hand rose, including the Dai-Gurren members who hadn't grasped that they weren't included in the vote.

"Looks like you're all in then." affirmed Hitsugaya. Despite their annoyingness and brutality, he knew that they would serve the Seireitei well. "Make us proud."

"Hoorah!" cried the team as one.

"Now let's celebrate!" roared Kamina. "The sake is on me! Paaaarty!"

The group left in a loud rabble. The captains looked at each other, wondering just what they had unleaded.

Within the hour, Rukongai was in chaos. The entire district had been consumed by one goliath bar brawl. Blood, sweat and sake soaked the streets. Hitsugaya stomped into view just as Kamina fought off a scarred giant with a chicken. Nia sat on the back of one of the twins while they barrelled through the melee.

"This is madness!" he howled at Kamina.

The blue haired brawler broke into a trademark grin. "Madness? THIS. IS GURREN LAGANN!

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

_A/N: Sorry its not much but I hope it appeases you all for a while. For all intense and purpose this omake is canon to So this is the Heavens so it might give some hints at future developments. Hope you all enjoyed._

_-FWF_


	37. Omake XI

**TTGL: So this is the Heavens.**

Omake Issue 11: Halloween.

The Seireitei was cloaked in darkness, its white walls coated in spider webs and skeletal bones. All manner of undead and gruesome beasts stumbled through its streets. This was not some kind of invasion or disease though, but rather Halloween within the Soul Society.

Zooming in on the assortment of monstrous creatures we see familiar faces behind the facade. Under red demon make-up is Renji, fanged, forked and ready for evil. Rukia had the pointed hat, black dress and broom of a witch while Soifon wore a plain black outfit with cat ear and whiskers accessories, paw gloves included. Hisagi wore a clown suit, determined to show that they were the scariest creatures known to man and Hanataro had a white cover thrown over his head that was too big resulting in his constant tripping over the edges.

Others had chosen more unique outfits for the nights activities. Nemu had decided to don the large cloak and make-up of her father, mimicking his warped face and blue mane. She looked quite convincing as Mayuri despite her more slender, frail figure. The costume was as disturbing as much as it was humorous, reminding everyone just how warped the man had been. She was definitely helping to enforce Hisagi's theory.

Yachiru also had taken a similar approach to a disguise. When thinking upon the scariest, most fearsome monster in the universe she drew the only logical result: Kenpachi Zaraki. She had scrambled into a miniature version of his tattered captain's robes and had then spiked her hair up in the curious fashion of her guardian, spending hours alone trying to fasten in the tiny bells. The eye patch and drawn on scar finished the look. Seeing the two stood next to each other was eerie.

All was not well in the Seireitei though. There was a Halloween ball planned for later in the night and the members of Team Dai-Gurren couldn't settle on a costume. They had gathered inside a fancy dress shop along with Ichigo, Ikkaku and Rangiku. Discarded clothes littered the floor.

The main focus of the moment was Kamina. Being the egomaniac that he was, not just any outfit would suffice. In his own words it had to "Show my burning manly spirit, fill the eyes and mind of any who look upon me with awe and inspiration! Any clothes I wear have to set me out as the badass leader of Team Dai-Gurren that I am. A real man cant be seen wearing something that doesn't frame his passion and masculinity!"

"How about a werewolf?" offered Ichigo with a sigh. He himself had come as his hollow form but had dyed the mass of orange hair a rainbow of colours and styled it into a mohawk. "That's a popular look at the moment because of Twilight. You already never wear a shirt and have a toned body. Fits pretty well."

"Hell no!" grunted Kamina like the captain had just recommended he shave his head bald. "The mighty Kamina will NEVER cosplay as a Twilight character!"

Ikkaku, who had chosen the full green look of an ork, shrugged. "How about a vampire? You do have red eyes and wear a cloak with a high collar."

Kamina snorted. "I've got one word for you: Twilight. Vampires will never be the same again. They're just no longer cool or manly."

"Fair enough. How about a mummy? You've already got your arms and stomach wrapped up." Ichigo tried.

"You want me to cover up this perfect image of manliness?" Kamina asked, indicating his own body. "I couldn't do that to the world. The women depend on me to look awesome. While the men look up to me for guidance."

Ichigo and Ikkaku looked at each other sceptically. Rangiku, who had come as a zombie purely for the fact that she could come in an already revealing school girl outfit and rip it up to reveal yet more, just looked amused.

"I understand what you mean, Kamina." she said, feigning seriousness. "No matter what I wear, I just look too sexy. I tried a cat outfit but the leather was too tight and made it look like I wasn't wearing a thing. The demonette was too skimpy even for my tastes while don't get me started on when I tried the mummy look. Those bandages just wouldn't stay where I put them."

With every costume she described, Kittan's face grew redder and redder. He swallowed hard then muttered something about a shower before leaving quickly.

Rangiku continued. "Little Nia here has the same problem too except for she just looks too cute and adorable whatever we put her in." she said, indicating the pumpkin outfit that the white haired princess was sporting at that moment. It looked admittedly very cute despite its puffiness and unflattering shape.

"Look, there's only an hour before the ball so just hurry up and pick something." snapped Ichigo. "Everyone else has chosen now. Its just you left, Kamina."

Kamina glanced behind him and saw that Ichigo was right. The twins had found their way into Mario and Luigi suits and Kid had modified a few items to create an Anti-Spiral costume. Iraak had found a skeleton suit and had his face pained to match while Zorthy was cloaked in the black shroud of the Grim Reaper.

Once again, Kamina took to perusing the costumes that surrounded him. Something caught his eyes.

"I've got it! Everyone, head off to the ball. I'll meet you there." he announced. "Oh yeah, someone should go check on Kittan while your at it."

The others obeyed and made their way to the grand hall where the event was being held. Inside was already filling up with crazily dressed shinigami. A band known as Avocado Dusk occupied the main stage, flooding the hall with rock music.

Head Captain Hitsugaya greeted the group as they entered. He was in a pinstripe suit with a skull mask over his face. A detective style hat covered his hair.

"Welcome. Glad you all came." he said in a tense voice. The young man was obviously not one who accepted dressing up.

Rangiku laughed. "It's a shame he kicked me out when choosing his costume. I wanted him to go as a rabbit with little ears and teeth."

Hitsugaya glowered at her then turned back to the others. "Where is Kamina?"

Kittan, who had rejoined the group answered. He'd been given a Frankenstein's Monster outfit to wear. "He said he'd be here soon. I've no idea what he decided on to wear though."

The lights suddenly died, plummeting the room into darkness. Fiery light roared into life from beyond the door, flames blooming violently in fearsome explosions that obscured the outside world. Silhouetted against this impressive backdrop stood a caped figure. It strode forward, flame curving dramatically around him.

As suddenly as it had vanished, the light returned. Kamina stood at the centre of the room in a Batman outfit with a Superman cape. A diamond shaped logo on his chest held the letters SGB. He had glowing red shades instead of his usual orange ones.

The room collectively face palmed or clapped in admiration.

Hitsugaya ran his gloved hand down his masked face. What on earth are you suppose to be?"

Kamina struck a pose and some more explosions occurred outside. "I am Superbat-Gurrenman! Kicker of evil and spark for the masses!"

Shunsui Kyoraku laughed and took a swig of sake. "Yeah, and I'm the Third Hokage."

"Stuff you!" Kamina shouted indignantly. "What the hell are you suppose to be anyway?"

"My own corpse." the captain chuckled.

"Not that he needs another excuse to lay around doing nothing all day." his lieutenant added in a harsh tone.

"Enough talking already." snapped Ichigo. "You interrupted my favourite song."

And so Avocado Dusk resumed playing and the shinigami partied long into the next morning with minimal damage to the city.

_000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000_

_Happy Halloween one and all! Any excuse for a new chapter lol. Hope you all enjoyed it._

_Unless you guys want otherwise then I'll be releasing a Christmas Omake then the Sequel will be released around February. That means one more chapter for this story unless you guys give me a reason to write others._

_There were a few 'easter eggs' in this chapter so a thumbs up to anyone who notices any. On a side note, Avocado Dusk is my homage to a real band. You can call Avocado Dusk a riddle to work out the actual band. Anyone who guesses it deserves something cool, how about… if anyone works it out they can create a character for the sequel._

_Also, I have set up a Deviant Art account dedicated to this story with my attempts at drawing some of the characters. I suck at drawing though so don't expect much quality. If you want to check them out then go here: __.com/__ On a side note, if any real artists, or anyone for that matter, wants to drew anything within or inspired by this story then please feel free as I'd love to see a real visual image of the older Bleach crew or other such cool stuff._

_Hope to hear from you all. Leave me your thoughts. _

_-FWF_


	38. Message

**TTGL: So this is the Heavens.**

Message.

_A/N: This story has arrived at its end but the action continues. For any who subscribed to this story but not to the author, you may not know that the sequel is already running. This is just a heads up that Kamina's adventures have continued and can be found in TTGL: Brothers to the End, in the Gurren Lagann/Bleach section. It's a bit late posting this but better late than never._

_So if you read this and haven't checked it out yet, what are you waiting for. More badassary awaits you. All readers welcome. It'll be good to here from some of you again. If not, enjoy your lives and good luck with all you do. _

_-FWF_


End file.
